


No Strings Attached

by armitageadoration



Category: Political RPF, Vladimir Putin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Russpol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 119,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Aiah Giselle Peregrine Corrington was fond of saying "Aiah means raven, which is a symbol of death. Giselle means pledge. Peregrine is a bird of prey. This is not the name of a woman that will settle down easily or willingly."It was true.Born in London to an American father but an English mother, Aiah was raised all over the world. From a very young age, she had shown an aptitude for languages. By the time Aiah was and adult, she was able to speak and read 10 languages fluently.Working as an interpreter and a translator all over the world, the young and beautiful Aiah was content in her life choices.After being hired by a group of Americans to go to Russia as their interpreters, it sets off a chain of events that will change her life for forever.Nearly eleven years later, she has been in a very quiet and private relationship with one of the most powerful men in the world. It is a journey of heartbreak and happiness. Will their relationship remain standing or is it really no strings attached?PLEASE NOTE: If you do not like the subject matter, DO NOT READ. I refuse to tolerate any bullying behavior or acrimony because of your feelings on Vladimir Putin. It is only a story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi! Have I ever mentioned that I was crazy? If not, I am. So now that we have that behind us, I am rewriting the entire story. The basic story will stay the same. BUT I am fixing some inconsistency issues and adding more content. As of right now (6 Sept 2019) 20 pages have been added to the story. WOOOOOT. I mentioned I am crazy right? Ok. Good.)
> 
> AGAIN PLEASE NOTE: If you do not like the subject matter, DO NOT READ. This is a very smutty love story. Furthermore, I refuse to tolerate any bullying behavior or acrimony on Vladimir Putin. 
> 
> It is only a story.

Aiah Giselle Peregrine Corrington was laying back on her oversized king bed while her lover went to get them both a drink. She was sore from fucking him so many times. The uncomfortable feeling made her smile.

He used, abused and worshipped her body in such a way the ache was simply divine. Brushing her fingers against herself, a smile of delight appeared. Far more sore than she realized, slender fingers stroked against the wetness. She would not complain, at all.

Interpreter and translator, she had skills useful the world over. She spoke and read English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, Arabic and Hindustani. She also spoke several other languages that she wasn’t her definition of fluent in. For Aiah, she had to have a working knowledge of certain technological and scientific terms to call herself fluent. No mater, she was able to converse easily with a native speaker or read even a novel in the other languages.  Aiah was excellent at translating writings from up to 500 hundred years ago in English, Russian, Arabic and German.

Aiah was born in London to an American father and an English mother. Tobias Corrington, her father, had been in the US military. He had been in England for a joint training session between the US and UK when he met Clarice, Aiah’s mother. They married less than two months after meeting for the first time. Their love was almost like a fairytale and had been married for almost 40 years. They were still very much in love.

Clarice was born in England. But due to the family business and the military service of her father, traveled the world. She didn’t think twice about raising Aiah in a similar fashion. With London being her birthplace, Aiah made it her permanent home. Most of her work came from the European and Asian continents, and it was a prime location for a young woman to live. Especially since Aiah had the means to live very well.

Traveling the world meant that Aiah was submerged in languages of all sorts on a constant basis. She had an aptitude for linguistics in general and could mimic accents of all sorts. Most native Russian speakers thought she was a native speaker as well. The way she spoke Russian made it sound if she was from St. Petersburg.

Two sets of godparents helped keep Aiah with ‘family’ when she was unable to be with her parents for whatever reason. It was a modicum of stability in a rarely stable family life. One set was located in the US and the other in England. Both sides were entrenched in politics just like Aiah’s parents.

Sliding out of bed, she walked over to the window. Arms on the back of the window seat, she knelt upon the cushions. She could see that a storm was rolling in. The rumbles of thunder were low pitched and in the distance. The rumble in the distances was felt more than heard. Tipping her head back, she enjoyed the sensation.

At 30, she was as lean and sleek figured as she had been as a teen. Granted, nobody had mistaken her for a teenager for a while now. Thick curling espresso colored dark hair accented the palest green eyes almost anyone had ever seen. Aiah was often called striking rather than beautiful.

Truthfully, she was both.

Thick dark lashes gave her an ethereal cast as they framed her sea green eyes. With a mouth that was wide and mobile, it always appeared as if she found something amusing.  More than a few people had likened her to being like a predatory big cat. She was perfectly at ease with other predators just don’t come too close without permission.

Many people sought Aiah out. They wanted to tame her and keep her for their very own. They never realized she shouldn’t be tamed. No, to tame such a woman as she was would never work in their favor. She needed a mate rather than a handler.

She had found a paramour that complimented her well. They partnered well when it came to their wants and needs. First and foremost they were friends, close friends. They also were sex partners. They lived several countries apart from one another and came together, no pun intended, for weeks or weekends of bliss. Neither of them felt the need to put on airs with the other and their trysts were refreshing to say the least.

Ten years ago, Aiah was at small social gathering with a group of Americans that she was working with.  The man that would become her lover, was supposed to meet with the American group later that day. The gathering was to introduce the men to other potential investors. Her paramour wasn’t supposed to be at the gathering. He had a meeting scheduled at that time and it was cut short. Out of curiosity, he stepped in the room. His quiet presence startled people.

She could feel the air ripple with something akin to worry, but finished her interpreting first. Aiah was beautiful but there are so many beautiful women in the world. What set her apart from the others was how she spoke and moved with such confidence. The man that she would meet shortly stopped and stared.

Her voice, while soft, was rich and warm. The way Aiah held herself was fascinating to him. This wasn’t a woman that was confident because she was beautiful. This was a woman that was self-assured because she was the very best at what she did. The intelligence in her green eyes left him awestruck. She caught him staring at her.

Her gaze met his and he was surprised. She bowed her head in respect but did not approach him. Aiah was well aware of the rules that surrounded him. That impressed him.

Her smile was one of genuine delight at seeing him there and he returned the smile in kind. Unlike the men she was with, there wasn’t a flicker of fear to be seen from her. The Americans were nervous, he noted but their interpreter was not. Interesting.

He knew he had not seen her before. She would be a hard one to miss and ever harder to forget.

The attraction between the two of them was immediate. That single meeting started a long lasting liaison between them. Aiah had been having an affair with the current President of Russia, Vladimir Putin, for the last ten years.

They were both fond of one another. Privately, they were very caring and affectionate. Still, their relationship was no strings attached on either side – at least sexually. The friendship that would develop between the pair would last throughout their lifetime.

Ten years ago her face and figure spoke of youth but her bearing was that of a woman with experience at life. The poise and gracefulness in which she held herself was not that of a mere girl. Age meant little to a woman like Aiah, she would always be sought after.

Putin had mistakenly thought her to be 10-12 years older than she actually was. It wasn’t because she looked older. There was no way that a woman of just 20 years could hold herself in such a way. He thought it would have been impossible.

Later, when he had asked if she would permit him to kiss her. She said yes and then kissed him first.

Putin often thought back to that first kiss between them, especially in his private time. It was not a peck on the lips nor was it something forced. That kiss was something soft and subtle at first, much like the woman herself.

She let it linger and build slowly. Tender and sweet sounds encouraged him further. It was then that Aiah finally yielded to him, allowing his tongue to slip past her lips. His hands, strong and blunt, stroked across her expensive dress. They explored each other in such a way that when they parted from the kiss, they were both breathless.

Breathless and still connected by touch, Putin pulled her closer. The gasp she made when her body collided with his own was far more beautiful than any piece of music he had heard. A single digit explored his jawline and stroked his skin lightly. There was curiosity in her beautiful gaze and she kissed him again. The second kiss was more decadent than the first.

Ten years later, she still thrilled him. It wasn’t just the sex either. While open and candid with him, Aiah always carried an air of mystery about her.

While forward and quite direct, she rarely revealed her hand. You had to ask the right questions to get the answer you sought. Damsel in distress was foreign to her way of thinking. She was also a master at subtlety, when needed.

She had all the social niceties that a woman in her position would ever need. Aiah, if nothing else, was adaptable. She knew the nuances of manners and how they changed between different countries and even religions. She was polite, unless you stepped over a line.

Bold in the way men tended to be, Aiah did not allow liberties to be taken with her. She could be aggressive or subtle, depending on what was needed in the moment. Men tended to take a step back, as they were unused to a woman confronting them. It made some men uncomfortable and many were afraid of her. They never seemed to realize why she made them feel that way.

She was 21 when she was doing a longer contract than normal. The businessman that hired her was a kind and jovial man. He treated Aiah like a favorited granddaughter. Having a feeling that she was recommended to the man by Putin, it was a bit off putting at first. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the work she did with him.

He was somewhat of a financial genius. There were men from all over the world wanting to finance a project that was quite lucrative. Aiah herself asked him not to pay her but invest the money owed in his project instead. He fretted over her choice, worrying about her having enough money to live on. She swore to him that she had plenty of income. It brought her closer to the man and a better understanding of his business. It made both their jobs easier when explaining to clients. 

One of the possible investors said something very derogatory about her and the man she was working for.  The man was either from the United States or Canada by the accent but he had used Mandarin to express his thoughts.

She whispered something to her employer who gave her permission to have the men removed.

Speaking in Mandarin, she asked the man and his friend to leave immediately. At only 5’7 Aiah was looked upon by some as just a little slip of a girl who had no real authority.  The two men immediately felt that way and they got belligerent with her.

Without any effort, she put the man who had made the remarks to the floor and had him in a wristlock in just seconds. Putting pressure on the joint, she was very close to doing permanent damage. Fortunately for the man, Aiah knew exactly what she was doing and whether or not damage was done would be entirely up to him.

The men were removed, Aiah never found out what happened to them. She didn’t care. The investment however, paid out 1000-fold.

Vladimir ended up hearing about it through her employer. He didn’t know that she had been training in different self-defense styles since she was quite young, not even school aged. It was then that Putin started to get a measure of the woman Aiah truly was. They had only known each other a year but he was beginning to discover how remarkable she was.

Grigori Tikhonovich, her employer, always insisted she call him Grisha. She worked with him often. They kept in touch until the day he died which was only 8 months ago. Born in 1927 Grisha had seen a little of everything. Instead of making him bitter, he became more and more kind with each passing year.

When Aiah arrived at the funeral with Grisha’s granddaughters she was shocked to see Putin there. She had not known he would be attending. Because of Putin’s being there, the attendance grew with those that knew Mr. Grisha Tikhonovich.

She and Putin spoke briefly before he had to leave. He was still concerned. It was the first and only time he had ever seen her cry. Like her lover, Aiah had mastered her emotions and rarely showed what she didn’t wish others to see.

It was later she found out that Grisha had been close with Vladimir’s father. Still, that wasn’t the reason the President of Russia had shown up. Aiah had been distraught and he wished to make sure that she was faring well.

Grisha’s widow, Nastasia, was surprised at the great number important people had shown to her husband’s funeral. That evening Nastasia had told Aiah that she believed that Vladimir Vladimirovich was sweet on the younger woman. Aiah scoffed and explained that they had a good working relationship for the last decade.

She still kept in touch with Nastasia and the other family members. It wasn’t until after Grisha passed away that she was told why he cared so deeply for her. Aiah reminded him of his younger sister that killed in WWII at the Battle of Stalingrad. She reminded him so much of his younger sister that Grisha had wondered if she was his dear Masha reincarnated.

She was given a framed picture of Grisha and his sister taken in 1937. He had been a boy of 10 and his sister was 9. They picture was lovingly put in her sitting room with pictures of her grandparents. Aiah resembled the little girl physically, that was for certain. According to Grisha’s brother Aiah and Masha had a notably similar personality as well.

She would treasure the picture for as long as she lived.

Having been schooled by American and British politicians, plus the US military, Aiah was quick acting with an even quicker mind. Her skills were so renowned that when she was just 18 years old US military had sought her out because of her expertise in linguistics.

She said no, repeatedly.  

She was taught by her parents and tutors instead of attending any public schools. The Corrington family never stayed at a place long enough for Aiah to attend school. Because of the sheer amount of travel and moving her parents did, it was easier to homeschool the young Aiah. Her education progressed quickly because of it. She had earned two BS degrees from a well-respected university when she was just 16.

Aiah was intelligent. She was a girl with a fast metabolism and even faster learning abilities with little need for extras like sleep.  Her parents found out very early on it was best to keep her busy. They pushed her hard in education, knowledge and sports. When she was young, you had to wear her out to get her to rest at all.

Having a natural aptitude in athleticism, she competed in or played for her own enjoyment in a good number of sports. Aiah ran, skied on snow and water, swam, played tennis, and along with many others but her passions were fencing, Krav Maga and judo.

Although it was rarely spoken about, she had competed in fencing at two summer Olympics.

The day she met Putin, Aiah had been working with that group of American businessmen. The six men were problematic from the start. It was a brush here and a feel there. They tried to play the touches off as accidental or as friendly, such as an arm around the shoulders.

While only 20, she had a no tolerance policy that was written into her contracts. Not to mention, Aiah knew that she could reduce every single one of them to tears without even mussing up her hair.

Aiah warned them one time. They were given one chance and one chance only. They didn’t believe her warning and one of the men slid his hand underneath her skirt. She quit on the spot. They still had to pay her fees and all expenses as per the contract, so it was no loss for her.

They also ended up paying her hush money.

Supposedly, the men all married into money. If any of their wives would have found out what they attempted with their interpreter, they would have divorced the men and left their ex-husbands penniless. These supposed rich and powerful women were no one Aiah had ever heard of. Asking her father and a search online turned up nothing either.

It amused Aiah greatly. She never threatened them with blackmail. There was no need to pay her such a large sum. Still, they gave her the money.

Putin had not been in the room at the time but was watching privately and without anyone’s knowledge. He was the one that made the men pay and pay well. Aiah was never told about that, not that it would have mattered to her.

She valued privacy because of growing up there was little privacy to be found. She was not the sort that needed much in the way of human connection.  Punishment for misdeeds was not something she concerned herself with in regards to others. She had grown up in a world were punishment was handed out for the most minor of deeds.

She kept herself closed off to 99% of the people she encountered, even her parents to a degree. Several accusations were made by men that tried to sleep with her and were refused. There were rumors that she was a well-controlled psychopath. Aiah rolled her eyes at such nonsense.

Yes, she could be cool and calculating. That was actually because of the business she was in. When translating between people she could not allow her own emotion to show. It would skew the viewpoints of others. The same thing was brought up when she appeared not to show any emotional empathy. She didn’t outwardly show it, that didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

Five years ago, a large suitcase was found in a basement in Poland that contained quite a bit of information left by the occupation of Poland by the Nazis. Having dedicated a large amount of time over the years studying Nazi Germany from a both a historical and psychological points of views, she was considered to be well versed in that part of history.

Those documents contained some of the foulest information she had ever laid eyes on. Every evening when she retired to the small flat that was rented for her, she would cry over a glass of wine. The wine was there to help numb the anguish she felt in her heart. Aiah very rarely drank anything alcoholic so the wine was helpful in the process of washing away the anguish.

That fateful day almost 11 years ago Aiah requested from one of the ‘hosts’ if he would show her out since she was no longer working with the businessmen. Via radio it was arranged that Putin would have a chance to speak privately with her.

“Is everything alright Ms. Corrington?” Vladimir Putin looked concerned when he stopped her in the grand hallway.

Aiah was polite but she didn’t believe he was actually concerned. “Yes, my apologies Prime Minister. I found myself at odds with what they wished for, so there might be a delay until they bring someone else in.”

“There is no need. I won’t do business with men such as these.”

She bowed her head ever so slightly and spoke softly. “I’m very sorry that we wasted your time Sir. That was not my intention. Perhaps our paths will cross again.” She offered her hand.

He did take her hand but before he let go, he kissed the back of it. “Would you mind staying please Ms. Corrington? It would just be for twenty or thirty minutes. I would like to speak with you.”

“Of course Sir.”

 She was shown to his office and they discussed a business proposition. Two hours later, they were fucking for the third time with Aiah bent over his desk. He could never get enough of her, even a decade later. Sleek and slender, her body looked delicate but Putin found out that looks were deceiving when it came to her.

He was the one that desired to see her again but it was Aiah that laid the ground rules for their relationship.

Aiah didn’t care for _things_. She didn’t want presents, flowers, or any sort of gift. She didn’t want nor need money. Anything she wanted? She could purchase it herself. Although, she did not mind the occasional piece of new lingerie to replace something he had ruined in their rougher play. 

Also, she didn’t want to date. The thought of being seen with the then Russian Prime Minister in a romantic sense didn’t sound appealing. Given her age at the time the relationship started, it would have been a mess. To make matters worse, he was a married father of two girls, 35 years her senior and Aiah was younger than both of his children. The only time she would be seen with him in public was in a business capacity.

She was a favorite of the photographers taking official photos of Putin. The photographs taken were almost always in the company of others. There were a few rare ones of her with Putin but it was easy to see that the pictures came from a press function or something similar. A rumor had been started that she was either frigid or lesbian because even the virile and macho Putin rarely gave her a second glance.

It worked out well with plausible deniability.

Putin heard one of the remarks himself in a meeting with some of the Cabinet members, just two days after Aiah had been there.

_“Vladimir Vladimirovich! When are you going to break in that pretty girl you have working here?”_

_“We are surrounded by beautiful women here, you are going to have to be more specific.” He said dryly._

_“The pretty little thing with the eyes. Is she frigid or does she like the ladies like we do?” The man smiled broadly._

_“Do you mean the interpreter, Aiah?”_

_“Yes! She needs a man to tell her what is what! I will offer my services if you do not wish to have a go at her first.”_

_The Cabinet member stepped down from his position when scandal after scandal rocked his office to the very core._

Aiah had very recently found out that she had fans online that worshipped her every move. The knowledge of the fan club left her stunned. She had no idea. Upon finding out how much fanfic was dedicated to her made Aiah wish to become a hermit. Not one to be overly bothered by things, it still was odd to her.

However, she did take a certain amount of glee in reading a passage or two from the fanfiction to Putin. An affair between the two of them in the writings wasn’t unknown. She especially enjoyed reading him the naughty bits where she called him Master or Daddy. It made even the unflappable Vladimir Putin blush on occasion.

_“He was insatiable when it came to her. Quickly, Vladimir Vladimirovich claimed her innocence for himself. Rutting with her like a beast, he spilled his seed only when he heard her girlish voice whisper cum in me Daddy.”_

_“That is not normal. No, what sort of sick person writes that?” He was stunned._

_“Do I have a girlish voice?” Aiah frowned. “I don’t think I do.”_

_“No kitten. Your voice is not of a girl. I know exactly what you sound like when you are calling out my name.” He smirked. “There is some truth there at least.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I am insatiable when it comes to you and I do rut like a beast at times.”_

_“Not the innocence part?” Aiah was trying not to laugh._

_Kissing her lips, Vladimir smiled. “Kitten, I know nothing of innocence when it comes to you. Which is good. I do not want you innocent. You are far, far, far more interesting being sinful.”_

_“What if I write you a story? Hm?”_

_“Now that I would not mind.”_

_“Challenge accepted.”_

People paid attention to Aiah because she did a series of family shows and children’s books in nearly 20 languages. The shows were to help young people discover the world outside of their own bubble. Through school programs, there were pen pals so that children could learn other languages beside their native ones. The pen pals were closely monitored so that they would not be taken out of the system in order to keep children safer. There were episodes for each age grouping from 4 to 17.

Because of this, there was a good number of girls that wanted to be her and boys that wanted to date Aiah.

The two of them spent quite a bit of time simply talking. They were both night owls and the time difference between London and Moscow was insignificant to their lives. As their relationship progressed, Putin learned to trust his paramour’s judgement. They didn’t always agree but her reasoning was sound. She answered him as honestly and completely as she was able.

Putin did employ Aiah with regularity for various reasons. By the age of 23 she held three PhDs, one in human anatomy and physiology one in psychology and the other in zoology. The only reason she got the degrees was because she was bored with most of what she was translating and it helped with her vocabulary when she was doing certain jobs in the field of science.

While she had an excellent reputation and knew several of the major languages of the world, Aiah was also well schooled in customs, proper etiquette, and proper attire for the myriad of different countries she visited. Those skills and more made Aiah a highly sought after professional. 

She absolutely refused to be involved in illegal activities, she also refused to make comments about anything that happened within a business capacity. And god forbid anyone tried to get her to talk on religion or politics. They would have a better chance of being kicked by a snake. 

When someone paid for her services they also paid for silence.

Depending on where in the world Aiah and Vladimir were located determined where they would stay. They were currently at her spacious London flat. Both of their lives left little time for chance encounters. Nothing was a surprise and everything needed to be arranged for when they saw each other. That was more for keeping their private lives out of the daily news and Putin safe.

She had been surprised when he agreed to her terms. He had been married at the time and was quite pleased that she didn’t want anything more. The fact that she was the one to set the parameters of their relationship amused him. Then again, she amused him much of the time.

“Are you not going to get dressed?” He walked back in with a bottle of cold Perrier and two glasses. Her glass had ice. His didn’t. He wore nothing more than pajama bottoms.

“Do you want me to get dressed?” She looked back over her shoulder.

He smiled and shook his head. “No. I want you again.” The bottle and glasses were set down on a nightstand and he walked over to her. His lips were pressed to her shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He patted her bare bottom. “I like this.”

“Does that mean you like my bare arse? Or the tan lines? Or fucking my arse?

“All three.” He bit her collarbone gently. She couldn’t see it but he smiled when he heard her breath quicken.

Aiah had spent four months on an island working and still sported a warm tan except where her bikini bottoms had been. On her days off she spent a lot of time swimming and at the beach. Tops were optional on the beaches and she opted to not wear one most of the time. She also knew he had a fondness for bikini tan lines.

“How do you want me Vladimir?” Her head turned to look at him and she gave him a sultry smile. “Would you let me suck your cock until your cum dribbles down my chin? Or would you rather fuck my almost white little arse?”  

 “Minx.”

She batted her lashes and gave him a faux innocent look.

He pulled at the string on his pajama bottoms and let them drop to the floor. Grabbing Aiah’s hair with one hand he slid the head of his cock between her soaking wet folds.

“Decisions, decisions.” He whispered before thrusting in hard and fast.

The sudden move made her gasp. The gasp was followed immediately by a whimper of pain. He let go of her hair and the hand went around her throat. The other teased at the sensitive peaks of her nipples. His lips caressed her ear with a whisper. In turn he relieved the sweet cries of his lover.  

“You make the perfect little whore for me don’t you Aiah? Except you aren’t a whore. You are just mine to do with what I please.”

“Cad.” She growled. Truthfully she loved when he would say things like that.

His hand tightened around her slender throat. “What was that kitten?”

“Cad.” She hissed the word. “You are a brute Vladimir.”

“You say the sweetest things to me. You may call me a cad, a scoundrel or even a brute but it is you that would fall to her knees to get a taste of my cock Aiah.” He purred against her ear. “You would beg for it and you know it.”

“Yesssssssss. I would.”

“Wet little cunt. MmmHm. You are delicious Aiah.”

 Her body shivered with delight. Indeed, she begged him for more. There was no other man that she desired like she did him. Even the first day they met, he knew how to make her cry out his name.

Pulling out, he shoved his cock into her arse. The pain was electrifying. Hands tightened on the back window seat. Immediately his thick cock was buried all the way inside of her. She knelt in front of him unable to make a sound. The thrusts started hard and fast. Finally, she found her voice.

Aiah begged him to thrust harder. He wasn’t one to deny his kitten if he didn’t have to.

Finally she cried out, Putin slipped two fingers back in her sex.  Fingers matched the strokes of his cock for a while before he pulled them out.

“Lick them clean Aiah. Lick them clean for me.” He smeared her own wetness over Aiah’s full lips.

She sucked both fingers into her mouth. Licking and sucking, she cleaned them off. Flicks of her tongue pressed against the pads of his fingers. She nipped his skin when she felt the orgasm rise up. She met his thrusts with her own and it only made him fuck her harder and faster. As the storm rolled into London, the crash of thunder set the tempo for them. The lights flickered a few times and when they did, Aiah and her lover found their pleasure together.

One arm snaked around her belly. Kissing behind her ear, Vladimir smiled. Pulling out, the pajama bottoms were retrieved. He picked her up easily. With her in his arms, Putin walked over to the bed and set her down in the center. He saw to her comfort before he sat down and leaned back against the pillows.

“Lay with me Aiah?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Sliding closer to him, Aiah laid her head on his thigh. Lips pressed right below his navel, only to linger. She stroked her hands over his stomach and chest while looking up at him. It was obvious that he enjoyed her touch.

 “It’s hard to believe that it has been over ten years. Almost 11 now.” He squeezed her nipple playfully.

“Time flies does it not?”

“Very much so. I am saddened by the thought you will be leaving me soon.”

“Leaving? Whatever for?”

“My Aiah, you need a man to settle down with. Good people marry.”

“I do not believe I qualify as good. Okay, maybe good at it.” She didn’t bother to tell him even if she was married that didn’t mean anything. She knew he would disagree. It was fine for a married man to have an affair but not a married woman. If she were ever to marry, her husband would know that she had another lover that she wouldn’t give up.

“You are very good at it.” He touched her cheek with a smile.

“Vladimir, do you remember my full name?”

Shaking his head, he arched an eyebrow. “Aiah Giselle Peregrine Corrington. How could I forget that?”

“Aiah means a raven or a vulture. What do ravens or vultures often mean? Death. Giselle means pledge or oath and of course Peregrine is a bird of prey. That is not the name of a woman that will settle down willingly or easily. It is certainly not the name of a woman that will do anything that she does not wish to do. I needed a man only once. That was my father helping create me. I have never needed a man Vladimir Vladimirovich and I never will.”

“You do not need me?”

“No. I don’t. I want you. I don’t need you. The difference is a need is a must have. A person needs food and shelter, for example. You I want. To want a man is much higher praise. My life would be dull without you.”

Vladimir Putin looked at her smiling face and shook his head with a chuckle. “I often wonder what it would have been like meeting you many years ago when I was a young man. If we would have been of a similar age, what would have happened?”

“I would have driven you mad.”  

“I probably would have tried to recruit you.” He tugged on her hair and smiled.

“So I could drive you……madder?” She laughed warmly. “It probably would have been similar to how we met originally Vladimir. We would have fucked each other until we both could barely move.”

“Would we have married?”

“Doubtfully. I make a much better paramour than I would a spouse.”

“Aiah, why would you think that?”

“You aren’t around me all the time. I can be difficult.”

He started to laugh. “You can _be_ difficult? You **are** difficult. Luckily on you, it is very endearing.”

Scrunching up her nose, she crossed her eyes at him. “Oddly, I think I have spent more time with you than anyone else. Outside of my parents, of course.”

Vladimir moved Aiah so that she was kneeling over his thighs, facing him. His blue-grey eyes looked into her pale green ones, searching for something.  Unsure of exactly what he was searching for, he kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Why kitten? Why do you hide yourself?”

“I don’t hide. I am around people all the time. And because clients need to be able to trust me I feel somewhat exposed constantly. I like my solitude. You are the exception to that rule Vladimir. I enjoy being near you. You understand me in ways that no one else ever has before. You aren’t upset when I just wish to be near you and be silent.”

“That is because we are the same in many ways.”

Gently, he laid her back on to the bed. Her bare skin was so soft beneath his fingertips. His lips pressed to a spot right beneath her earlobe. He caught the subtle scent that she wore earlier in the day. His body covered hers and when he felt her heartbeat Putin closed his eyes.

Their connection to each other grew stronger every time they were together. He hated going to a different country without her.  Everything could be going wrong and with her he did not worry. She soothed all of his beasts. It amazed him that she was able to then he realized she had her own beasts and they spoke the same language as his.

This time they took their time with one another. It was much slower and more sensual than when they listened to the storm roll in.

Fingers traced warm patterns slowly along each other’s flesh. Soft kisses were pressed upon skin and lingered there. They took their time while enjoying the taste and feel of one another. Vladimir enjoyed the sounds that his lover made. Aiah’s voice was like honey and with her barely audible sounds of pure pleasure, she was the most erotic creature he had ever encountered. The cries of passion that left her lips were words of praise to his ears. He recovered from their recent encounter with their slow foreplay and it wasn’t long before he was ready again.

She could feel him, already hard. Keeping her pale eyes focused on him, she began to press and grind against his cock. Sliding a hand between them, Aiah ran her fingers over the fabric that kept her from feeling the satiny flesh beneath.   

His frustration grew until he jerked down the bottoms and thrust into her. Grabbing her long hair, he pulled downwards. The move exposed her throat to him fully. Vladimir kissed and bit along the slender column of her neck.

Pulling harder, he groaned when her back bowed. Full and natural breasts were on display for him and Vladimir took pleasure in mauling the rounded globes. The flesh there was tender from his touch over their time spent together, which only made him bite and suck harder.

 “You are soaking wet, kitten.”

“I always am when it comes to you.”

He chuckled and moved them both until she was riding him.  Slender hands gripped the headboard of her bed. Impaled on his hardness, Aiah whimpered. He was thicker than men she had previously been with and the girth of his cock was intense with pain and pleasure. His hands were strong as they slid up her back and kept her body close.

“Vladimir, you feel marvelous.” Such a soft voice had a tendril of a rasp in praising her partner.

She kissed him. Her lips were tender upon his own. Soft cries of delight were muffled but he could feel each one. One hand came up and curled around her slender throat. He squeezed just enough. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked into his eyes. It was plain as day to that she was enjoying his hand there. Full parted lips curved upwards smiling and she begged him for more.

The smile quickly turned to a frown when her personal phone began to ring. It was her father. She held a finger to her lips to signal silence and switched to English. Aiah didn’t step away even knowing that Vladimir spoke English very well. Her father wouldn’t ever say something that would be compromising.

“Hello Dad. Is everything okay?” It was one in the morning in London.

“Not really sweetheart, what are you doing in two weeks?”

Putin pushed her back in a second and flipped Aiah on to her belly.

Grabbing her work phone she looked at the calendar. She saw she was just doing a few minor things that would be done on her laptop. She felt it then. Her lover’s hands were on her arse, spreading her open. His lips pressed against her shaven sex, leaving her vulnerable. Slowly, he tasted her. With Aiah’s legs spread wide his tongue parted her silken folds. Vladimir’s breath was warm while his tongue delved into her. Back arching, her body craved more.

She was having to bite her tongue to keep from making any noise.

Aiah nudged him with her foot trying to get him to stop. She heard him laugh softly as he ignored her wishes

“Not much. Why?”

“I need you in Moscow on Monday morning one week from tomorrow.”

“Moscow? Whatever for?”

Fingers slid inside of her but now his lips had found her already sensitive clit. He tormented her with his tongue. Hands gripped her thighs and shoved her legs wider apart. He devoured her like that. Aiah had to bite down on a pillow so not to let her father hear.

“President Bryce needs someone that knows the nuances like you do sweetheart.”

She muted the phone for a moment. She couldn’t help it. An orgasm tore through her body. With her back arching once more she pressed hard against him. Wetness ground against his mouth and he didn’t even pause. Sweet cries left her lips instantly. She shot him a murderous look and her lover just smiled and licked his lips.

Unmute.

“Are you going Dad?”

Vladimir was rubbing the head of his hard cock against her clit now and teasing her opening but not actually penetrating. Aiah had to mute the phone again. Whimpering softly, she shivered with pleasure. At the same time she was contemplating murder.

Mute

 “Yes. Most of the senior staff is going.”

Unmute

“Who will we be seeing?”

“The list is too long but mostly Putin and Medvedev.”

“Have your secretary email me a list of everything I need and a schedule, I will see you in two weeks bright and early.”

“Will you be staying with us sweetheart or at your place?”

“Dad, my flat is far more comfortable.” Aiah tended to spend 6 or 7 months Moscow and had for the last seven years.  

“You have met with Putin before correct? What about Medvedev?”

“Yes, I have met with Vladimir Putin a great number of times. Translating in Russia is the bread and butter of my work. So, I have been in his company quite a bit more than Medvedev. Still, they both have always been gentlemen around me.” Mute.

Yes Dad, I have spent a lot of time with Vladimir Putin. As a matter of fact he is fucking me right this very moment. And good god he knows how to fuck me and fuck me well.

He was inside her now and thrusting hard. He loved how wet she was. There was something about fucking the daughter of one of the American President’s Chief of Staff that made him smile. His kitten was whimpering sweetly for him. She thrust back against him several times suddenly he pulled out. Aiah growled her displeasure at him.

Unmute.

“Okay Dad, see you Monday. I love you.”

She hung up and dropped the phone.

Pressing against her slick little star, once more he thrust in deep. She whimpered in pain but after just a heartbeat he felt wonderful.

Grabbing her chin, he moved her head to the side so that he may kiss her lips. His finger was torturing her sensitive clit. This time he got rough and then rougher. As brutally as he used her body, the way he kissed her was tender and loving. Aiah thrust back hard against him. Throwing his weight on to her back he held her down. Just minutes later, they were both spent.

She licked his cock clean with gentle swipes of her tongue.

After almost 11 years together, there was very little that was taboo between them in regards to sex. There was only one thing Aiah wouldn’t do. Other than that, she couldn’t think of anything that was taboo except for things that they both agreed upon.

Curled up together, he stroked his fingers down her spine gently. “You will be in Moscow in a week?”

“Monday yes. I’m translating for President Bryce’s visit.”

“I will get to see you?”

“Professionally, yes. I doubt we will be able see each other privately.”

He arched an eyebrow.

“Vladimir, you will be meeting my father with President Bryce.”

“Truthfully?”

“Yes. Tobias Corrington. I believe you have seen him before. Even if you haven’t, you will recognize him immediately. He’s very tall. I look like him except I have bigger breasts and longer hair. I am fairly certain he will not beg to suck your cock like I would either. Career Army and looks like it. Also sounds like it to be quite honest. He and Joseph Bryce have known each other since they were just boys.”

 “This is going to be an interesting few days.”

“I don’t think interesting is a strong enough word to cover what this will be.”

“Aiah, I have an interview with an American this coming week, could you come out?”

“Yes. I am open other than computer work for the next week.”

The flight from Heathrow to Moscow was a red-eye and she was thankful that it was less than a four hour flight. She would arrive at roughly at noon.

Aiah had been up all night, which was nothing unusual for her. She had let Vladimir sleep while she packed and got ready. They had one last quickie before he had to leave. They would be seeing each other briefly before the American would come in for the interview.

Wearing dark sunglasses and earbuds so people wouldn’t bother her, a slight smile curved her dark red painted lips upwards. She thoroughly enjoyed her Russian lover. Thank god he didn’t treat her like she would break. Very few things irritated her more than a man thinking she would break just because she was female.

Vladimir liked to bend her over a piece of furniture and fuck her like that. This time he just tugged her panties to the side and used her like a bitch in heat. She loved it. When they were finished, he tugged her panties back over her swollen sex. He petted her there for just a minute, stroking her through the panties. Within seconds, the fine material was soaked through from both of their orgasms. 

_“Stay like that. When I see you later today I want you to return those panties to me, still warm from your body.”_

She had to admit, it was a brilliant move on his part. Aiah couldn’t stop thinking about it. It kept her in a constant state of arousal. There would be some sort of delicious little payback from her that was for certain.

Vladimir Putin was not what the propaganda made him out to be. While Aiah could attest to his virility, most of the rest of it was publicity stunts. He loved animals of all sorts but he really wasn’t a hunter. He didn’t go around shirtless or any of that nonsense. However, he was competitive in sports and enjoyed all sorts.

Aiah was a keen sportswoman herself and enjoyed competing against him.

Most of the image of her lover was created for what the government thought the people wanted. They weren’t wrong either. The man that Aiah came to know was quiet and soft spoken. He liked the arts and good music. Good food that was healthy was his favorite, which was also Aiah’s. And of course there was his love for pistachio ice cream.

He was a melancholic man in many respects. Yet, at the same time he had a razor sharp wit. When it was just the two of them, he would be silly and sweet. His intelligence intimidated most people. With Aiah it was different, she loved it. It baffled her that she sat with one of the greatest political minds the world had known yet so few sat back and relished the interaction.

He wasn’t social in his private time but neither was Aiah. They could go for hours together in the same room and barely speak. That didn’t mean their body language was silent. They touched often. She would lay a hand on his leg while she worked or Vladimir would have her sitting between his thighs holding his arm around her slender waist. They would swim, hike, or just play with the dogs and much more without the need for conversation.

It wasn’t like that all the time but Putin appreciated that she was comfortable with the mutual silence.

Some of the time when they got together, it was all about how much fucking they could get in. Most of the time, they talked and did things like watch movies together. She helped him improve his English skills as well. She was especially useful in teaching him the difference between English and American slang. He helped her with other accents and local slang in different parts of Russia. They enjoyed their time together. They enjoyed being together.

That’s not to say that they didn’t have sex it just wasn’t the only thing they did. She smiled once again to herself. It seemed so long ago but when she was given permission to actually cook for him, she had not even known it wasn’t allowed before.  In the very beginning there was always two members of his security team situated right outside of her closed bedroom door.

Aiah was not known for her patience with stupidity.

Vladimir was finishing getting dressed and she walked out of the bedroom without a stitch on.  Hands on her hips, she stood in front of the two men. The men had no idea what to do with their eyes. They didn’t want to offend the Prime Minister by looking at her but if they didn’t look at her they had no way of judging what she could do next.    

“Gentlemen, you might as well be in the room with us. Do you have particular positions you would like to see? I am sure I can be fairly accommodating. The Prime Minister could become dangerously ill and have a heart attack and the time it takes you to get from there to the bed? He would be gone.”

Her point was made. She also made Putin laugh.  

There had been a trade with the London Zoo. The Moscow Zoo had their elderly leopard pass away. The London Zoo had lost their snow leopard for the same reason. The London Zoo had 4 young leopards and Moscow had the same with snow leopards. They would be able to help each other out, Aiah translated in both London and Moscow for the Russian government.

She was the one that also helped raise Obsidian.  As part of her dissertation and clinical workings, she had gotten to play Mum to the orphaned black leopard. The big cat loved Aiah and would follow her around the enclosure at every chance he got. He loved to play with her and she was permitted quite a bit close contact with him. If Aiah sat down, the big cat sat right down in her lap.

So when they brought Obsidian over to Russia, she was with the beautiful cat the entire time. When they got him into the large enclosure that would be his temporary home, as he needed to be quarantined for a certain amount of time, the big cat was crying for his mother – Aiah.

One of the Russian zookeepers wasn’t sure about Obsidian, the animal was acting odd and strangely skittish. It was believed to be a bad thing. It got to the point of the keeper was saying the animal needed to be put down because it was too unpredictable.

Aiah snapped at the man and told him he was wrong.

She tried to explain that was because of her, he kept hearing her voice but couldn’t see her. She had been his handler since Obsidian was just two days old. The zookeeper scoffed and told her she was foolish.

Hell hath no fury like a mother being told she was foolish when it came to the needs of her child.

The welcoming of Obsidian was going to be a media affair. Everything was being set up when she heard the zookeeper say something about putting the black leopard down again.

With a sound of frustration, she opened the door to the pen and grabbed the large bag of what were treats for the black leopard. Without another word, Aiah walked out into where her beloved Obsidian was.

Putin had just arrived and was about ready to have an apoplexy after seeing Aiah walk into the enclosure alone and wearing no safety gear.

With three clicks of her tongue, the 100 pound beast came running over at top speed and leapt into Aiah’s arms. Thankfully, she was very strong. Even a person much larger than Aiah could have been easily knocked down. However, she knew exactly how to catch the big cat. Holding the black leopard on her hip like she would a child, Aiah smiled happily. Obsidian was fully grown but he had not filled out completely yet. Already he was only 18 pounds less than his handler.

Immediately, she began to stroke his fur and speak to him lovingly. Obsidian rewarded her with licks and head butts like a large housecat. He slid from her arms so he could ‘dance’ with the only mother he knew. Obsidian put his front paws on her shoulders and Aiah hummed a tune while they walked around.

In the light, it was obvious that the black leopard was actually not truly black but more of a brindle. He was a beautiful animal for certain.

After giving him the hand signals for down and follow, Aiah sat down on a small square of concrete so Obsidian could lay in her lap while she petted him.

To Putin, on the other side of the fence, she explained. “When Obsidian was born the mother didn’t want to have anything to do with him. She tried to kill him. I wasn’t working as often because I was finishing my PhDs. Plus I had a contract within London so I wasn’t leaving the country very much.  Every single day I was out there feeding, teaching him hand signals, and a lot more to the small cub. I even slept in the pen where he was kept when he was still too young to be left completely alone.”

Putin knew most of the information already. He saw Aiah during that time and enjoyed the videos she would send him.

“How did you sleep with a leopard that close? I would be terrified.” A reporter asked.

Aiah smiled and rubbed Obsidian’s ears. “You have to remember that he was a newborn cub. He only weighed about 1 pound and was blind for the first ten days of his life. That’s all perfectly normal. I had shirts especially made so that he could sleep against my skin. One looked like a hoodie sweatshirt. One side of the pocket was closed and there wasn’t any backing. That way he could start to bond with me. While leopards are solitary as adults, the cubs need lots of constant care.”

“How often did you see Obsidian?” Another of the reporters asked the question.

“It depends. From two days to two years it was nearly every day. I didn’t work outside of London very often because I was getting my degrees. After that? As often as I could. I would fly back to London on my days off if I was working on a longer assignment just to be with him. His other keepers actually had recordings of my voice talking to Obsidian or singing to him.  He was still young enough that he would get depressed if I was gone more than a week or two. So they had things like scarves and blankets that were mine. He is three now and not quite as needy but I still try to see him as often as I can.”

“Has he ever hurt you?”

“No, not really. A few scratches that were minor and a light bruise here or there.”

 “Are you afraid of him?”

“Afraid? No. Cautious, yes. Obsidian is still a wild animal. He could easily turn on me. I cared for Obsidian under the observation of professionals and in a safer environment. Do not try this on your own. President Putin? Would you like to pet him?” She asked. “I will take him by the collar so he cannot do much.”

Aiah had no idea so many people would say no. As a matter of fact, the vehemence of the words spoken came as an utter shock to her since Putin was seen with wild cats a number of times. Which, of course, made her lover smile and say yes.

Although Aiah spoke in Russian, it was the sound of her voice and the hand signals that the big cat paid attention to. When she told the cat to get down off her lap, he did. Because he was so docile with his handler, it was she that designed the special collar for him.

The collar, when changed, became a harness and a leash. There was a release for safety but it was impossible for the cat to get to. The leather collar was used for handling and identification, she held out her hand to Obsidian. He promptly laid his paw over her hand.

Putin handed his jacket to someone and his tie before entering the cage with Aiah. She instructed Vladimir to come closer slowly and stop for a moment every 10 steps. The big cat watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to Aiah. 

No one was more stunned that she when Putin sat down beside her on the dirty concrete in a nearly $17,000 dollar suit. Aiah gave the beautiful animal the sign for friend and told him to shake hands. Obsidian offered his paw to the Russian President. 

Like many cats, wild or domesticated, Obsidian was curious about the man sitting with his Mum. Aiah was rubbing his ears again when he offered his paw to Putin on his own, which the President took again.  Pretty soon Obsidian was giving Putin head butts against his arm.  It made him smile and stroke the leopard’s head. It was easy to see that the leopard kept looking to Aiah for reassurance.

He rubbed under the leopard’s neck. “I understand Obsidian. If I had to pick between a pretty girl and an old man? I would pick the pretty girl too.” He looked like a cheeky lad for a moment while Aiah blushed brightly.

He sat with his lover playing with the leopard for a good 20 minutes.

She waited for Putin to exit before she set the collar back to its normal look. Obsidian head butted Aiah in the chest to knock her down. He didn’t actually knock her down as much as she fell backwards on purpose. She knew what her baby was wanting to do. He laid across her chest and snuggled in close.  

The zookeeper that called Aiah foolish stepped into pen. He was not going to permit the woman to outshine him when it came to the big cats. Immediately Obsidian started growl and stood guard over his mum.

“Get out. Now. Go slowly.”

The large beast started to yowl and hiss. Distracting Obsidian, Aiah got him to purr once again.

She answered a few more questions and gave the large cat the last of the treats of meat. It was time to go, sadly.  She smothered Obsidian’s face and head with kisses. Aiah shed her heavy fleece jacket and gave it to Obsidian to have until she could see him again.

All of it had been recorded. The full video went viral within an hour of it being posted. Once again, nobody seemed to realize that she was Putin’s lover.

In their ten years together, that was the one and only time she asked him for something for herself. Even then, it truly wasn’t for her. She asked Putin if he would get her permission so she could see Obsidian whenever she was in Moscow and to make sure that the zookeeper would be forced to stay far away from the big cat. That was an deadly attack waiting to happen.

Of course, she was given permission. He would not deny her something like that. There was very little that he would actually deny her. The man who snapped at Aiah was sent to another zoo to work. Plus, by Aiah working with the zookeepers and showing them the hand signals, Obsidian’s life would be far richer.  

It wasn’t until three years later that Aiah no longer went into the huge enclosure with Obsidian. He had been given a mate and would be a new Papa soon. Even then, she would see him when he was separated from his mate. She would also go to the edge of the enclosure, which was a safe area for the handlers and keepers, to talk to her boy.

When it came to actual Russian politics, she would say very little. While she wouldn’t discuss politics with others, Aiah was very savvy when it came to knowing what was going on in the world. She had to be.

She would never deny her lover’s flaws.

In the eyes of the United States, Putin was a despotic and sometimes tyrannical leader. He was considered a dictator to the American public. Granted nearly every world leader could be, at least on occasion.

Was it more pronounced with him? Yes.

She wouldn’t deny that. Some of the time it was just that it appeared to be. With his former career in the KGB he had learned the art of a poker face when it was needed, just as Aiah had because of her work. Nobody ever knew what he was thinking if he did not want them to.

Putin could also be crude and thoughtless at times, especially when it came to women. Aiah would tell him when something he said bothered her and why. He had made a crude statement about rape that bothered her greatly.

“Vladimir?”

He looked up from whatever document he was reading.

“What would you do if I said that Dmitry Medvedev raped me?”

“Aiah, has he laid his hands on you?! I will kill anyone that touches you inappropriately.” The words were savage.

“No, the only time he has ever touched me was to shake my hand. Dmitry is a good man. Besides, Svetlana would see to his death before you ever had a chance.”

Immediately, he realized she was chastising him gently. “Kitten, sometimes I am a foolish man.” He sighed. “I understand what you mean, I shall apologize tomorrow. For now, I am sorry I spoke poorly and it bothered you. ”

Aiah had the luxury of a different understanding of Russian government and politics. Westerners tended to think that because the people of Russia looked like them, they thought like them as well.

No, they didn’t.

Technology was beginning to change that but many of the citizens, including their President, had lived under communist rule in the not so distant past. It was more than that. Just by placement of the countries on the planet, there was a difference to the ways of thinking. History, people, times and so much more made a chasm between the Russia and the Western World.

An unspoken rule between Aiah and Putin was they didn’t speak of other lovers. While more than happy to play the role of a slut for one of her partners, Aiah didn’t sleep around. She had 4 lovers in 14 years and the relationships were varying in their degrees of seriousness.

Because of the non-monogamous status she kept to, Aiah was responsible when it came to sex. She took Truvada to lessen the chance of contracting HIV. Not desiring to get pregnant, implanted birth control was used by her. Condoms were a must by the men she slept with. The only one she didn’t use a condom with was Vladimir. So, every three months she had a STI panel ran. 

Aiah always told people the truth when it came to sex. Monogamy would never happen with her. She used protection and expected her partners to do the same. While never forbidden to speak of her lover, she never told a soul about the secret relationship.

There was a very good chance she would be meeting Alina Kabaeva sometime in the next two weeks. The Olympic medalist was thought to be the girlfriend of Vladimir Putin for a while now and the mother of up to three of his children.  Aiah had no idea if the rumors were true. It was none of her business.

Meeting with an American for an interview was fairly straightforward. That was of no concern.

The following week when Tobias Corrington and Joseph Bryce arrived would be problematic more than likely. Her father and her godfather were both over protective of her.

Aiah was startled out of her reverie by a flight attendant.

“My apologies, I didn’t catch what you said.” She responded in Russian and pulled out the ear buds.

“Let me get someone else to help you. I don’t speak Russian.” It was the only words in Russian the attendant knew.

“You are fine. I speak English.” Aiah smiled. She could tell by the woman’s accent that she was British.

“Oh! Thank you. This is not my normal flight and I feel a bit lost ma’am. Would you like something to drink?”

“San Pellegrino with a bit of lemon please?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

An hour later she was striding towards the baggage claim area to get her luggage and then to hail a cab. She looked almost exactly as she was, like a business woman arriving for an important meeting. These were Aiah’s casual clothes. Black kitten heeled d’Orsay pumps paired well with a little black dress that was perfectly modest in most ways. A black cashmere cardigan topped everything off. The heavier coat was over her arm and a purse was in her hand.

She was waiting to get her luggage when a large hand clamped down on her shoulder.  

“Touch me again and I shall keep what you touch me with as a souvenir.” She didn’t bother to turn around. She didn’t need to.

“Ms. Corrington.”

 “Correct.”

“You have a car waiting to take you to the Kremlin.”

“Oh I bet you say that to all the girls.” She did turn around that time and smiled brightly. “A pleasure to see you again Vasili.” Vasili was the head of her detail when she came to work in Russia. He liked to give her a bit of a hard time. Aiah, of course, returned the favor in kind.

“It is a pleasure to see you as well.” He nodded with a smile. “Your luggage has already been taken to the car, just the one piece correct? Is there anything else you need?”

“No, not at all. I have everything with me except the luggage you already took. You are, as always, very efficient. I am impressed. Thank you Vasili.” It was always a source of amusement with Aiah that the hulking giant of a man smiled far more often than most any Russian she knew.

The large man beamed with the praise and escorted her outside. A state limo was waiting for her. This was a bit more over the top than she was used to. Vasili was right behind her and when he opened the door, she saw why.

The President of the Russian Federation was wearing all black and disappeared in the shadow of the back seat. She almost laughed but instead she dropped her clutch. Bending down to pick it up, she was blocked by the door and the bodyguard. It gave her enough time to whip off her panties and hide them. The ties at the side made it easy to do. Sliding in quickly, she sat opposite of him.

“Good afternoon President Putin, thank you for picking me up. That was very generous of you.”

He slid the security panel into place with just a touch of a finger. “Did you have a good flight kitten?”

“Partially. I was a tad uncomfortable the entire flight.”

He frowned. “What was wrong? Turbulence?”

“No. Someone I know played a very cruel trick on me.”

Before he could reply she dropped her still wet panties in his lap.

“I may have besmirched your fine name a few times, silently of course, Vladimir.”

“I’ll live with it.” He smiled at her. “Come here kitten. I have missed you.”

Aiah moved to the seat next to him and kissed his cheek. “You just saw me eight hours ago.”

“I cannot miss you?”

“Of course you can. Vova, you would tell me if something was wrong yes?” She never called him Vova except when she was concerned for him. Vova was a common nickname for Vladimir. Aiah tended not to use diminutives for people’s names.

“Yes, I would.”

“Can you promise me?”

“Yes. I promise you kitten. Do you know an American by the name of Omaha Sheppard?”

“The filmmaker? I know the name but have never met him.”

“He is the one conducting a series of interviews that will be put together over the course of a couple of years and turned into a documentary.”

“Isn’t Sergei Chudinov going to do the translating?”

“Yes. I need someone I trust as back up.”

 Aiah was somewhat surprised.

“Yes?” There was the barest hint of annoyance in his voice.

“You trust your English tart more than some of your own countrymen. I am surprised.”

He stared at her for a moment before giving a sharp nod. “Yes.” He offered her his hand.

Taking his hand, Aiah looked at Vladimir. “I have upset you.”

“No, kitten. I am not upset. You and I? We think differently on certain things. It is not bad. It is just the different lives we have led.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When we are together, you have me at my most vulnerable.”

Her brow creased thinking about what he just said.

“When we are together for something outside of our business relationship, we spend most of our time alone. No matter how well I am guarded or how well a building is guarded it would never be enough if it was you that tried to hurt me or kill me. Aiah, I am at your utter mercy. I have no choice but to trust you absolutely and completely, especially since we are as equals sparring against one another.”

 “Vladimir, I would never hurt you. Ever. I would take my own life before I would ever do anything to hurt you.”

“I know. That is why I trust you as I do. I know this. I know you would fight for me, just as I would for you.”

“You’re right. I would.”

Immediately, she switched to the other side once again, they were too close to the Kremlin.

“Only one suitcase kitten?” Leaning towards her, he took her hand once more.

“I have most of what I need already here Vladimir. Although I did bring a couple of new things that you may like. May I have my panties back?”

He smirked. “ _Nyet._ ”

Putin went through a list of where everything would be happening for the next few days. This would normally not be done by him, but he had told his staff that he wished to do it. Aiah was in business mode while they walked around. No one would ever believe that they were fucking on a fairly regular basis. Or that her panties were safe and sound in his breast pocket.

When they went into his office, everything changed as the door was locked behind them. He kissed her lips softly while looking into her eyes.

“You will stay with me.” He didn’t ask a question.

“I suppose that is fair. Since you just stayed with me.” She smiled. “I do need to pick up some things from my home first.”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I will keep you naked.”

“You would never get any work done. You realize this?”

“This is sounding like an even better idea.”

“You would go through people far too fast. A man that stared? You would end up with Siberia being over populated.”

He laughed. “I see your point.”

The following day, Aiah stayed in the background while all the introductions were made between security and the American film crew. Rules and how things would be handled were being discussed. Anyone looking at her would think that Aiah was bored and waiting. She was waiting but she was far from bored. She listened to everything said.

5

4

3

2

1

Vladimir Putin entered the room. Aiah was so knowledgeable about how his entrances were handled she counted down to the final moment. She was correct, as usual. Wearing a black knee length fitted dress, she blended into the background for those that were not used to her. When she heard her name, Aiah stepped forward. The men were all surprised when she came closer to them. None of the Americans had noticed her. Which was what she wanted.

She wore heels that flashed red with each step. Her lips were glossy and nude and when the corners lifted into a smile?  More than one man there wondered how those full lips would feel on their cock.  The one man that knew smiled at the reactions of the others.

Knowing she wouldn’t be needed to translate, Aiah left her hair down. The riot of lush curls distracted from her beautiful pale green eyes that she kept lowered. It wasn’t until Putin said something offhand that she raised her gaze to the men around her.

As always, she was a picture of professionalism.

“Mr. Sheppard, this is one of my other interpreters that will be with me while we speak. Aiah Corrington, please permit me to introduce to you Omaha Sheppard.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Sheppard said and shook her hand. He was a well-traveled man and liked to show off his knowledge. “You must be from St. Petersburg by your accent?”

Chuckling softly, Aiah switched from Russian to English. “I have been told I sound like I am from St. Petersburg when I speak Russian but alas, I am not. I am from London actually.”

“Your name sounds familiar Ms. Corrington. Have we met before?”

“Possibly, I am not sure Sir. If we did it was when I was just a child. You have however met with my father before, Maj. Gen. Tobias Corrington.”

“I do remember you. You couldn’t have been more than 3 or 4. You father was helping me with something. How is it that you are working in the Kremlin?” Sheppard was surprised.

She laughed again and smiled. “You also are working at the Kremlin Mr. Sheppard. Is that different?”

Putin maintained his stony appearance. “Aiah is on contract to assist us during the interviews and will fill in when Sergei is needing to take a break.”

The Americans were there for a period of four days. For Aiah, it was a very long four days. It had nothing to do with the actual work, for that part was simple. It was the constant male attention that almost drover her insane. Nobody would dare touch her, thankfully. If she wasn’t with Putin, Vasili or one of his men were close behind.

On the very last day Putin had to pause the interview once again to take care of something. Sergei Chudinov, the interpreter, took a brief break as well. He left Aiah with the crew in case they were in need of something.

“Ms. Corrington, do you often work in Russia?”

“Yes. I spend about 6-7 months out of the year here.” She smiled. “Not all at the same time, mind you. It might be a month here and then two weeks in another part of the country.”

 “What do you do for fun while you are here?”

“Me personally? As an English speaker? Or?”

“Start with you personally?”

Looking thoughtful, she tapped her fingers on the table. “It depends on the time of year and my mood. I enjoy sports and play a fair number of them recreationally. That is normally what you would find me doing. I am most likely to be found searching for something unusual in a book seller’s shop.”

“No crazy nightlife for you?” He chuckled.

“Never was something I was interested it.”

“What about for a tourist?”

“There are all the usual tourist places to go. Red Square is probably among the most popular or Gorky Park.”

“Something different?”

“You really are asking he wrong person Mr. Sheppard. I love to go to the Pushkin museum and things like that. I may have been there 100 times and I will go still. Actually, I am wrong. One thing I would recommend is the subterranean Neglinnaya River. It’s done with tour guides and is wonderfully odd and creepy.” Immediately she stood, Aiah could tell by the vibration of footsteps that Putin was returning. “If you will excuse me please? I will be right behind you if you need me.”

She didn’t have any sort of 6th sense. No, Aiah was attuned to the strike of many soles upon the floor. It signaled that someone important was coming. She stepped back from the table and waited. Putin walked in with Sergei Chudinov following behind. It was a half of a breath later than the security team entered and fanned out.  

One hour later, the American film team was gone and Aiah breathed a sigh of relief. That meant she had three full days before her father and President Bryce arrived. Right now all she wanted to do was go practice. It didn’t matter of it was Judo, Krav Maga, or fencing. Whomever had an opening would be fine with her. Turning, she went to grab her things.

Then she was told that the President wished to see her. Nodding, she was escorted down to his office and announced. She was admitted immediately.

“You were leaving?”

“For a bit yes. You said you would be busy for about four hours. I was going to go abuse my body and then return.”

“I do not get first chance to abuse you? Aiah….” His blue eyes sparkled with more than their fair share of mischief. “I am disappointed.”

“Do you have time to fight it out with me on the mats?”

“No. I wish I did. Take Vasili and one of his men. Get what you need from your flat and meet me at 21:00 at home.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“It is nothing, I am just a little anxious of Bryce’s arrival.”

“Oh? Is there a reason?” Rarely was he anxious about leaders of other countries.

“I am going to be meeting Bryce as a different man next week. He is not the President of the United States but your Uncle Joseph and your Papa will be there as well.”

“I never looked at it that way. Great. You and I can be anxious together.”

“Oh. It will be more interesting than just that.”

Aiah looked at him, questioningly.

“We will be having a private dinner at my home with Bryce, your father and you.  I will have Anton Vaino with me and one of my interpreters.”

“Which home?”

“Novo-Ogaryovo.”

 “You are trying to get me in trouble Vladimir!” She laughed warmly.

“Aiah, no. I wouldn’t do that.” He was serious.

“I can just see someone asking for the lavatory and me responding casually to where the closest one is. Or better yet Yume or Buffy being silly and me giving them a command? Good lord, I am going to have an ulcer by Thursday.”

“Everything will be fine Aiah.”

“I know. I was just enjoying the chance to tease you.”

Taking her hand in his, he led her to a chair to sit. “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m being propositioned by President Putin?” There was something naughty in her smile.

 Sighing, he shook his head. “Kitten, whatever am I going to do with you?”

“I have a few ideas and since you do have my undergarments……….”

His laugh was soft. “You would be paid quite well…”

“This conversation is quite interesting Sir.” She was fighting to hold back her laughter.

“I am in need of your services…” Shaking his head again, Putin rolled his eyes. “Now you have me doing it. We shall talk of this later. I do have a request of you.”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me until Monday night.”

“Vladimir, you know I cannot. I have to keep everything looking professional come Monday. I would rather not have one of your men murder my father because he found out about us and was trying to strangle you.” She tried for levity.

“I want you with me Aiah. Stop and pick up anything you may need from your home before going to mine tonight. Or I will have Vasili take you home early Monday morning so that you may get ready.”

She looked at him for a moment. Something was wrong. Her lover was never like this. “Okay.”

“Does this mean you will stay?”

“Yes, of course.” She kissed his lips. “I never can say no to you it seems.”

The closer she got to Vladimir, Aiah noticed that her security became heavier. She was escorted by the two men up to her penthouse flat while she packed a bag that would get her through Monday. Downstairs, a car was waiting for them.  She had no idea if there was more security or not.

There was.

Aiah had no idea the sheer amount of security that surrounded her all the time. Her large flats were guarded day and night both in Moscow and in London. Her other homes would be swept and watched around the clock two weeks before she would use them. It wasn’t just for her safety but for Putin’s as well.

She did not go to the United States very often. She didn’t feel safe there for a multitude of reasons. That was one of the few places that she didn’t have Russian security. Due to her closeness with President Bryce and his family, she normally stayed with them in some fashion. If she was at the White House, she was well protected in general. She would stay in the residence with her Auntie. If it was for something larger, she would be at the family ranch in Texas which was also heavily guarded. 

Truthfully, it felt ridiculous to her even having Vasili. Still, she appreciated the sentiment. Musing over things, Aiah wasn’t sure what was going on. Vladimir, like herself, was not one to cling on to another person. Was something wrong? She would mull it over when she warmed up.

Aiah was finally at the end of her warm up. Aleksandr Nikolaichev was her trainer and sparring partner. He owned the gym that she trained at in Moscow. He was a brutal and worked her half to death, which was what she wanted. Since he hadn’t seen her in nearly a month, he made the warmup as vicious as he possibly could. By the end of it? She looked as if she had dived into a pool. Between her clothing and hair?  If she wrung them out she would fill a cup.

“You are a WEAK child Aiah! What the fuck have you been doing? Laying on your back like a slut?” The words might seem mean to anyone else, but Aiah could hear the pride him the man’s voice.

“Something like that you bastard!” She bared her teeth at him.

Vasili stood off to the side in one direction and Kolya stood off to the side on the other. Both men took their job of protecting Aiah seriously. However, it went beyond just their training. She was kind to them and their families.

Vasili was not married nor would he ever marry. He did have nieces and nephews that adored Aiah’s programs. She had them sitting front and center at several of the shows and even treated them to a luxurious lunch. She did the same for Kolya and his four boys.

They always asked their father about what it was like to be near Aiah and Vasili was given the same questions by his nieces and nephews. There were 10 children that ranged from 12 years old down to 5 years old between the two men.

Before Obsidian was given a mate, she took them all to the Moscow zoo to meet the big cat. They had walked around and seen all the animals prior to closing. After closing they went to meet Obsidian.

While they were not allowed behind the fence, the children enjoyed themselves greatly. Even more so when Vladimir Vladimirovich showed up in surprise and bought them all ice cream. When no one was looking, Putin stole a bite of her cone. Aiah ran quickly back to the gated entrance to Obsidian’s environment so she could laugh. Kolya went to find her and was quite confused upon seeing her laughing.

When he reported back to the President, he noticed there was a gleam of mischief in Putin’s eyes. Both men knew that Aiah was involved with the President. Neither would ever betray their President or Aiah.

Vasili and Kolya knew how hard she worked to strengthen her own body and to learn to fight at a level that very few could hope to obtain. She would spar with them both on occasion and they would teach her other tricks that could help her in an emergency situation. The men knew something that the President didn’t know at the time. They knew the secret of why she trained like she did.

To top everything off, Aleksandr was a close personal friend of the President, which was why she trained at the gym. He was a harsh but fair trainer. He would rarely let her get away with anything. The man schooled her in many different ways in regards to how she kept fit. Aiah was learning the Russian martial art sambo via him. Aleksandr had even found her a good Russian trainer in London as well.

In the English speaking world, it was called sombo due to the racist connotation to the word sambo.

Three hours after she entered the gym, Aiah was laying on a mat laughing. It was the first time that she had taken Aleksandr down in all three disciplines more often than he took her down. When he realized that, he gave her the biggest pouty face she had ever seen.

“Head to the showers girl. I am proud of you. You have bragging rights now.”

“Now? Now? Oh no. I have HAD bragging rights. I just got even better bragging rights!”

Aleksandr laughed and nodded. “You are correct. I may never live this down. Go get cleaned up. I was informed you had a curfew this evening.” He offered her a hand up.

Taking his proffered hand, she hopped back to her feet and hugged him. “Thank you Aleksandr.”

Going back to the locker room, her bodyguards followed. They stood near the showers to make sure no one bothered Aiah. The gym was technically co-ed. Yet, Aiah was the only woman that trained there outside of Aleksandr’s family. She showered and changed quickly, always. It wasn’t for her comfort that she did so, it was for the comfort of the men.

Foot firmly on the bench, Aiah bent forward to tie her shoe after changing into leggings and one of Vladimir’s sweatshirts that she may or may not have procured without his knowledge. A few men drifted in to the locker room. The last man to enter must have been daft.

He saw the lovely target that was her arse and smacked Aiah soundly on her upturned bum.

There wasn’t even time for Aiah to turn around to see who the idiot was before Kolya had the man held up off the ground and into a solid wall. Vasili, on the other hand, grabbed her and rushed her out to the waiting car. Getting in, the driver drove off quickly with her and Vasili both. Kolya would call for another car to take him to the residence of the President when he was finished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aiah arrived at the residence and was escorted upstairs immediately. Her bag arrived about five minutes later. She ran back down the stairs and walked to Vladimir’s private office in the residence. The door was open, which was a rarity. Stepping in, she waited. Her words would carry more weight if she behaved properly, and Aiah knew this.

“Yes Aiah?”

“May I speak to you privately please? I won’t take up much of your time Vladimir Vladimirovich.”

He nodded to her before telling the two men to wait outside. She waited until the door was closed.

“Vladimir, Vasili and Kolya acted within your wishes.”

“Someone laid their hands on you Aiah!”

“Well, hand to be fair but I do not have the parameters you do for how close people may get to me. Yes, a man slapped my arse. Immediately, Kolya had the man against the wall. Kolya was so fast that I never actually saw the man. I was put in the car within seconds. It was not their fault.”

Through gritted teeth he spoke. “Nobody is to lay their hands on you Aiah! Especially in MY country!”

“We do not have that sort of arrangement Vladimir. If I wished to fuck another man this very moment, I have the freedom to do so. And while it was an unwanted touch it is YOU that permits this sort of thing to happen.”

He stared at her for a full minute before speaking. The anger in his tone was apparent. “Explain yourself.”

“How often do you say something that speaks of women as a piece of meat instead of your equal?” She arched an eyebrow. “The people of _your_ country take their cues from you Vladimir. The man slapped me on my arse because he felt he had the right to do so. Vasili and Kolya acted exactly as they were supposed to. They got me to a secure spot and they took care of the man that laid his hand on me. After Kolya is done with him? I am certain that the man will be afraid to touch his own arse.”

Cocking her head to the side, she looked at him. “I know some of it is misinterpreted. I also know that outside of the bed we share, you always treat me as your equal. If you want the men of your country to do so with women? You have to speak of women as more than a pretty piece of ass.”

“You are the only person that I would allow to speak to me this way.”

Stepping closer, she draped her forearms over his shoulders. Her lips sought out his in a tender kiss. “That is because you know I speak only the truth to you.”

“Aiah, you and I come from a different time and place.”

“We do. Still, you and I are both able to adapt as we feel that we need to. Please do not be angry at Vasili and Kolya. They keep me safe and I trust them. I trust them both with my life. I will acquiesce to your better judgement. Besides, the faster you are done down here means the faster I get to romp with you naked upstairs.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

Chuckling lowly, her lips teased against his ear. “No Vladimir.” Her hand pressed against the front of his slacks, cupping around his cock. “You are the one that drives a _hard_ …..bargain.”

“Go back upstairs. I will finish with the men and I will be up very soon.”

“You better. Or I will take matters into my own hands.” She smirked when he chuckled.

Thirty minutes later Vladimir Putin walked up the stairs.

Right at the last step was an envelope with his name on it. Picking it up and opening it, he smiled.

Inside was a picture of Aiah in the shower. All that could be seen was the water pouring down her back. Written on the picture was: _Do you feel how fucking wet I am right now?  THAT’S what you do to me._

The next envelope was labeled simple with a number 2. Chuckling he opened that one too. The picture was soft lips and glossy pink mouth suckling on her finger.  _I want to taste you._

The third one made him smile wide _. And it doesn’t matter where you wish to fuck me. As long as you do fuck me._ Two pictures that time, one of her round ass in panties and the other with her hand shoved down the front of those panties.  

The fourth envelope was a picture of her breasts. Vladimir could tell her back was arched in the picture. He knew how her body moved. Now? Now he was aching for his kitten _. I want you every hour, every minute, and every day._

The final envelope had been placed right past the doorway to his bedroom. Inside was a picture of her wrists tied together with a ribbon _. What is it that you desire? I’m yours to command, correct and control._

The room was dark and he had to permit his eyes to adjust a few seconds before he saw her. Aiah knelt upon the expensive rug at the foot of his bed. A heavy piece of silk was tied across her eye. While her back was straight, Aiah’s head tilted downwards. Implements of pleasure and pain were laid out for him upon the bench behind her.

None of the items were truly sadistic, he was not a sexual sadist nor was Aiah a masochist. They were meant for both of their pleasure.

She wore a single garment besides the blindfold. What she wore was splendid and wholly erotic. Vladimir would even dare to say exquisite.  The expensive and delicate pair of high rise briefs hid nothing from his eyes as they were made from the sheerest threads. Tiny buttons trailed down from the waist to right above the perfect little cleft of her arse. Embroidered with beautiful artisanal accents, the fine tulle was nearly completely transparent. It accentuated his partner’s hips and with the swirls of embroidery it looked as if it was a pattern showing where to touch her. Not that he needed the pattern, he knew her body better than he knew his own.

To Putin she was as she was meant to be, beautiful and wholly female.

Her beauty was on display for him alone. She was always ladylike. There was a softness to her that he cherished. Briefly, he closed his eyes. Catching the fragrance of her perfume and the scent of arousal, he smiled.

“Hello kitten.”

“Hello Vladimir Vladimirovich.”

“Give me your hand.”

Aiah raised her right hand to about level with the top of her ear, palm upwards. Gently, he helped her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her sleek body, he cradled her close to him for a few minutes. Fingertips traced downwards, following her spine. The curve of her bottom was shown to perfection in what she was wearing.

He traced over her body while keeping her close to him. She couldn’t see him through the blindfold but every shiver of pleasure and every sigh of delight that left her lips made him smile. Sweeping his arm behind the back of her knees, he picked her up and placed her on the bed.  

The instruments that she had laid out were not needed, although he did keep the blindfold on her. It gave him the chance to gaze upon the beautiful woman in his bed without feeling self-conscious for boldly staring at her. Vladimir permitted his gaze to linger over his lover.  

To him, Aiah was a wholly different creature than the ones he knew. There was something about her that soothed his savagery. Rarely did he show that part of himself to anyone, but it still coursed through his veins. It was a natural impulse within him, but she somehow gentled that part of him. It was like the black leopard. Obsidian was sweet with his human mother but if he perceived that someone was bothering her? He would attack. Vladimir knew he was not much different.

When Aiah looked at him, there was always something that told Putin she cared deeply for him. It wasn’t just one thing either. It was the way she changed when she saw him. There was something about her soft full mouth that curved upwards into more of a smile. Her eyes sparkled with joy. Her body seemed to open more.

Eight years. Eight very long years he watched her. He watched her body language with others and never once saw it replicated to another person besides him. What did that mean? Could it be possible that she cared more deeply than she let on? He didn’t know.

Pausing, he kissed her gently. He smiled upon pulling back, she had the look again. No matter where they were, he was the most important man in the room when it came to Aiah. It had nothing to do with his position. She was a rare one that he could be his true self with.

He had been insecure as a young man when it came to women. Part of that was his height. He had been teased on and off for many years about it. Women always seemed to want the tall, dark and handsome types. He was none of that.

When he was working for the KGB, he manufactured confidence. It helped him tremendously when Vladimir started his political career. Even when he went to the US to meet with the then President George W. Bush so much was false bravado on his part. Even thinking back to those suits he wore, he cringed.

His public relations team helped to change that.

He was not a fool. Money, prestige and power helped change how women viewed him. Women wanted to be seen on his arm because of what he was, not who he was in his very core. Then there was Aiah. They were never seen alone together, ever. She didn’t want to go out. She didn’t want gifts.

He didn’t feel the confidence slip away when she wore heels and stood taller than he. He didn’t feel it budge when they sparred on the mats and she flipped him to his stomach. Instead, she bolstered his confidence.

There were only a select few people that knew about Aiah sharing his bed. There had been no pictures of them together outside of what was expected, such as them with the black leopard Obsidian. Vladimir and Aiah had ten years of history together. She was a beautiful woman in body, mind and spirit. He knew that she was highly sought after as a single woman. How could that not bolster any man’s confidence?

Pulling the blindfold off, he looked down at her. She smiled in return. Sliding her arms around him, her lips pressed to his. Vladimir could feel the passion race through his veins. Touching her cheek lovingly, their gazes met.

“Not in the mood?”

“No, I am very much in the mood kitten. I want to make love to you. I want to look into your eyes and see down to your very soul. Is that alright?” His voice changed with those last three words. He wanted it to be alright. He wanted it to be more than alright. He wanted her to glimpse at him in an utterly different way.

“Alright with me?” She laughed softly and kissed him again. “Of course it is. Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin, as long as you are happy I am happy.” She meant every word.

They spent the next three days side by side. It was comforting to both of them to simply share space as they did.

“Vladimir? Do you know of a Valentin Tupitsyn?”

“Yes.” He frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“I have received a potential contract from him. I know I had heard the name but can’t place it.”

“May I see?”

“Of course.” She handed him her laptop.

He gave it back to her and quickly grabbed his phone. Within minutes, five men that she had never seen before entered the room.  They asked for her laptop which she gave them without question. Vasili came in as well. He was speaking to Putin and the Head of Security.

Vladimir picked up her hand and held it while he was speaking. Valentin Tupitsyn was a criminal with a pathological hatred of the western world. He was also extremely wealthy. It could be that the potential contract coming to Aiah was an actual contract. It could also be something dangerous. When the men all left, he looked to her with a gentle smile.

“Shall we retire Aiah?”

“Yes, please.”

 

 

Less than 24 hours later, Aiah was applying her lipstick with a well-practiced hand. Putin came up behind her. Turning around to face him, she smiled softly.

“You look beautiful kitten. You wore this dress for me?” He appeared pleased.

“Of course, you did say you liked me in navy after all.” She smiled.

Dark curling hair was pulled back into a lush volumized ponytail. She always kept her hair away from her face while working. Her dress was of the softest of silks and flowed around her like dark water.  The silk shifted subtly with her movements so that it would cling to her slender figure for half a heartbeat and then change once more. The length, a couple inches below the knee, gave it a modest appearance.

If one was paying attention, it was anything but modest. The dress caressed her and emphasized her beauty. The neckline was rounded and the way the material clung to her full breasts, made them all the more obvious.

Everything from head to heel spoke of things far more important than money, she was a woman of both kindness and elegance.

Her only jewelry was a pair of diamond solitaire earrings and a platinum bracelet. Like the rest of what she wore, it was to accent rather than outshine the beautiful woman. She was a picture of beauty.

Putin was enchanted by the way she looked. She looked utterly touchable and he wanted to touch her everywhere. Even now, he ached to take her to their shared bed and love her throughout the night.

A single finger followed the curve of her breasts, stroking with the lightest of touches. “I was going to tease and torment you earlier and not allow you to orgasm.” He admitted.

“Oh. You are wicked. Very wicked. I’m glad you let me cum on your cock. Thank you.”

He laughed quietly. “It is I who should be thanking you. I realized I would be denying myself as well.” He looked into her eyes. “I would have been dangerous to be around and a poor host.” He brushed his thumb across her full lips. She drew his thumb between her lips and suckled. “You sitting at that table with your beautiful mouth kitten? Someone would have gotten hurt.”

Her lips parted just enough that she released his thumb. “I would be more than happy to make sure right this very moment you would be a better host.”

“We would be late to my own dinner.”

“True.  I would make sure you wouldn’t care if you were late.”

“I still have business to speak to you about after the Americans leave.”

“Are you going to proposition me again?”

“Yes.” He smiled at her.

“You know I would most likely agree to your wishes?”

“Of course. Shall we go downstairs?”

Kissing his cheek, she would enter from a different direction where as he went directly down the formal staircase. Her arrival was noted by the others since the President was busy for a moment elsewhere. Respectfully, Aiah stayed away from the group of men. If they needed to speak quietly, she wasn’t within hearing range.

When Putin walked in, Aiah noticed how the men’s posture all changed. They were all on high alert. She however didn’t change at all. She kept her eyes averted from the small group while waiting. One man was completely unfamiliar to her, she assumed he was a new interpreter. After speaking with the men for a few moments, Putin beckoned her over.

“Good evening President Putin.” She greeted him warmly.

“Good evening to you as well Ms. Corrington. You have met my Chief of Staff, I believe. Anton Eduardovich Vaino.”

“Yes Sir. A pleasure to see you again Anton Eduardovich.” She couldn’t stand the man. There was something about him that made her skin crawl. 

“I do not believe you have met my newest interpreter, Turov Yuriev.” Putin’s attention was diverted. “Pardon me, I will return shortly.” He stepped away a moment for a call.

“No, I don’t believe I have. A pleasure.”

Tall and thin, Yuriev towered over Aiah. She looked up to say something and caught the man staring down the front of her dress, or trying to at least. Vaino saw it too. He snapped at the younger man to follow him. She breathed a sigh of thanks. Vaino may have made her skin crawl but he knew that if the boy had gotten caught leering it would not be pleasant. In front of most everyone, Vladimir treated Aiah as a professional but also as a friend. Anyone caught disrespecting her would raise Putin’s ire in ways that were better left unknown.

Aiah was uncertain who all knew about the affair between her and Vladimir. Those closest to him had to know, she figured.

“Something wrong?” Putin came up from behind her.

“Yes.”

He was surprised and looked it.

“I’m about to see my family and all I can think of is your cock.” The words were whispered.

He chuckled and smiled. “Am I going to have to have you strip your panties off? They are coming up the drive now, would you like to greet your father and godfather first?”

“Why President Putin, you assume I am wearing panties. Bold.” She winked. “Yes, thank you. I haven’t seen my father in six months.”

“Go, go say hello to your Papa. Aiah, I have not told the others of your relationship with them.”

“Is there a reason?”

“No. Just didn’t feel like it. Besides, one would have to be dumb and blind not to realize Aiah Corrington and Tobias Corrington were closely related.”

“You aren’t wrong but I think you are up to something.” Her smile turned into a laugh when he gave her an innocent look.

Aiah stepped out the front door and walked down the steps. She knew to stay out of the way when the doors were opened for her father and godfather.

“Aiah!” Tobias Corrington went quickly to his daughter and hugged her tight. Picking her up off her feet, Corrington spun his only child around. “Oh sweetheart. You look so beautiful.”

Hugging her father in return, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. It was easy to see how she was Daddy’s little girl once upon a time. “Thank you Dad. How are you? How’s Mum?”

“Same as always and as busy as always. She misses you Aiah.”

“There’s my girl!” Joseph Bryce had children near Aiah’s age, all boys. He used to say he had to borrow her from Tobias so he could have a little girl. It made her feel better when she wouldn’t see her parents for weeks at a time.

“Uncle Joseph!” She hugged him tight. “How is it that you are looking younger and younger? Most American Presidents age at an exponential rate.”

“Your Aunt Abigail makes me eat these strange healthy things. What the hell is kale good for besides throwing it in the garbage?”

“That I do believe and kale is delicious. I’ll email Aunt Abby some better recipes” She chuckled.

“It’s a conspiracy!” Joseph Bryce responded.

“Dad, you have not met with President Putin before correct?”

“Correct sweetheart. I have spoken via interpreter to him on the phone and I have met him a couple of times but I never spent much time interacting with him.

“You have met him, yes Uncle Joseph?”

“Yes, on a number of occasions.”

“Okay, this is an informal dinner meeting to get to know him and his Chief of Staff, Anton Vaino. I believe this is mostly for your benefit Dad. They have an interpreter as well. His name is Turov Yuriev. He is new so I don’t know if I will need to step in for both sides or not. Most likely not, you don’t get to translate for the leader of a country if you aren’t damn good at it. Try not to smile too much, Russians get distrustful of people that do or they just think you are daft.

You will be given passes, so to speak, because of the different countries. It’s just something to be aware of. I tend to get away with it a bit more but even I tone it down when working with Russians. A few things that will make a better impression. Leave a bite or two of dinner on your plate, it signifies that the meal was plentiful. Shake hands. Russians tend to grip hands tightly. Although President Putin doesn’t overdo it some feel like they are trying to break your hand.  Also, some Russians tend to stare. It’s not rude here. In English we may have a single word as an answer but Russian tends to have several words needed. Listen to both myself and the other interpreter, it makes it easier.”

“I didn’t know that about the smiles.” Bryce frowned. “Or the single word versus multiple.”

“It’s why I am here to help, Uncle Joseph. I’ve worked with the Russians pretty heavily over the last ten years. It’s one of the reasons why Russian politicians are stony faced. Here it makes them look more trustworthy. If something is funny a smile and laugh _is_ still appropriate. Americans tend to smile too much compared to other countries. ”

“What sort of mood is Putin in?”

“I don’t know Mr. President. I only spoke to him briefly, he did permit me to greet you two first.” Calling her godfather Mr. President meant that the clock was ticking.

“Then he knows who we are to you?” The President of the United States asked.

“Of course Sir. I have worked with President Putin numerous times.” And let him fuck me six ways from Sunday. She smiled. “He has always been very good to work with from my viewpoint. But, my viewpoint lacks political nuances.” Anyone that knew Aiah was well aware of her refusal to discuss politics on a personal level.

“That is because you are a very pretty girl Aiah.” Tobias knew of Putin’s supposed dalliances with younger women.  

“Dad, I love you. I am also 30. I am not a girl. Now, I will refer to you as my father or dad. That is simply keeping everything above board and transparent. I do not know if anyone other than President Putin knows about us being related. Not that it is hard to tell. We look alike. Then there is that whole last name thing. I need both of you to trust me and let me do my job without either of you interfering. I know what I am doing.”

The little bit of social time they had before dinner went well. Aiah read body language astutely. Her father and godfather however, she knew theirs better than almost anyone else’s. Her father didn’t like Anton Vaino any more than she did. Interesting. She would ask him about that tomorrow.

Vladimir Putin greeted and shook the hands of President Bryce and Tobias Corrington.

_Turov Yuriev translated for Putin. “Thank you both for coming out all this way to my home. I realize it was something of an inconvenience but it is quieter here.  I have looked forward to seeing you both. I am especially pleased to have an opportunity to meet you face to face Mr. Corrington. Your daughter has done wonderful work here in my country. I am pleased that she is available to us here in the Russian Federation. You and Mrs. Corrington should be proud of her. And you and well Mr. President. You were a great influence in Ms. Corrington’s life she has said.”_

Both the President and his Chief of Staff were surprised that Putin spoke of Aiah in such a manner. It raised Tobias’ ire just a touch. While it was a lovely compliment, Tobias was reminded of when young men asked him if they could date Aiah.

Normally at these dinners Aiah wouldn’t eat. She was working during the meals and needed to concentrate. With the informality of this one and two interpreters for four people, it was easy. As always, Putin was courteous to Aiah.

Except, it was she who he focused on. Even when Aiah was turned to make sure she caught everything President Bryce was saying, Putin kept a close eye on her. There was something in the way that he looked at Aiah that bothered her father. It took him a bit to figure it out.

It was obvious that Putin was territorial and possibly possessive when it came to Aiah.

Tobias knew his daughter was one of those women that people enjoyed watching and usually it had nothing to do with sex or desire.  Aiah was a beautiful and vibrant woman in any circumstance. When she was not working, the warmth of her eyes and the kindness she possessed was obvious to everyone.  

Tobias remembered when she took care of that tiny orphaned black leopard. She sent pictures home all the time via texting or email. In order to keep the newborn comfortable and safe, Obsidian resided in Aiah’s bra for the first couple weeks of his life. You would see her holding and petting him close to her heart.

He and her mother had gone to London to visit her for a week about six months before she would she would receive her doctorate degrees. Aiah taught children about animals while she sat in cage with Obsidian and explained why nobody should do what she appeared to have done. Wild animals were not pets and everything she had done with the leopard was done in a safer setting in the zoo.

A young girl fell in love with what Aiah was doing. Her father tried to translate for her because she didn’t speak English, but he did. The girl’s father had taken a temporary teaching position at one of the British universities. One of the volunteers for the talk noticed and asked the father if they could possibly find a interpreter. Unfortunately, they were unable to find one. After the little show was over, Aiah had walked over to the family to see if she could help. The little girl was bi-lingual and they spoke a common language.

Inviting the family to sit by the cage, she gave them a private show. Obsidian didn’t do ‘tricks’. He understood commands that were for his safety and the safety of the people that worked with him. The closest thing to a trick was the black leopard would put his front paws on Aiah’s shoulders and she would ‘dance’ with the big cat. It was actually play time for the animal and not a trick as many thought.

Tobias remembered watching his daughter that day and being so proud of her.

If she wasn’t doing something formal while translating, she permitted emotions to be seen. That was how he realized that his daughter was in a place that she was familiar. Tobias realized that his daughter knew the people around her with the exception of the new interpreter. No one noticed the attention Putin was paying Aiah, except her father. It was completely natural to everyone else he thought. He wondered if Joseph noticed.

Tobias Corrington retired as a Major General in the US Army. He didn’t achieve that rank by being oblivious to what was going on around him. The amount of attention Putin was paying to his daughter was disturbing him greatly. Aiah didn’t seem to notice that the man was watching her. Putin wasn’t doing it with anyone else. Tobias was getting a headache with everything that as going on.

“Vladimir Vladimirovich, my father is curious to the weather in Moscow during the summer months. Would you like to comment Sir or should I?”

Once again, Tobias bristled. He didn’t exactly understand the patronymic ways of addressing people. He believed his daughter just used a too familiar name for the soft spoken Russian.

Quickly the discussion went back and forth with the two interpreters working around the table. Putin inquired about the summer weather where Tobias and President Bryce were from, Aiah chuckled.

_Aiah responded with President Bryce’s answer. “Tobias and I are from the same part of Texas. We have known each other since we were children. Summer nights were 24 degrees at 3 in the morning. And it would get upwards of 35 degrees during the day.” She translated the temperatures from Fahrenheit to Celsius without missing a beat._

They were all enjoying an after dinner drink in one of the large sitting rooms. Tobias immediately noticed the way Putin would lay his hand on his daughter’s arm or shoulder when speaking to her. Aiah didn’t touch people in public very often nor did she allow herself to be touched if they were not close to her, outside of a brief handshake.

Was it because of Putin’s power? Was she afraid to say no to him? He wasn’t sure. Aiah his daughter and Aiah the interpreter were two very different people and Tobias couldn’t always tell which was which.  He had been an absent father and knew it. It pained Tobias now because of how much he missed out in his daughter’s life. While she was close with her mother, she was not close with him.

When she got her first two college degrees at sixteen, she was able to emancipate herself. She had her own income at that age and was able to do anything she needed to in order to live on her own. While her godparents checked in on her fairly often, Aiah was completely self-sufficient. Furthermore, she was happy to be out on her own. She did translations for audio books and for books in general. By the age of 18 she had nearly two million pounds in the bank and owned her own flat outright. In a span of less than two years that 2 million would become 2 billion.

He couldn’t imagine that his little girl wouldn’t say something if it bothered her. That meant Putin may have something on her. What could it be? He had no clue. Tobias Corrington sadly realized that he didn’t know his daughter hardly at all.

The conversation turned to sports easily.

“Aiah?”

“Yes President Bryce?” Turov Yuriev started to translate the conversation to the other two Russian men. No one was exactly sure how much English Putin understood outside of his tutors and Aiah.

“What year was it that you got your medals?”

“2004 Athens. 2008 Beijing Sir.”

“President Putin, did you know that you have a four time gold medal winner here?”

“Aiah?” He was surprised.

She nodded. “I took gold in sabre team and foil individual, the first time and epee individual and sabre team the second time President Putin.”

“I did not know this.” He didn’t look pleased.

Laughing softly, she shook her head. She hadn’t thought about it. Aiah and Putin met after she competed. “My apologies. I never thought of it.”

“She was always very gifted in sports President Putin.” Tobias cast a look to his daughter. “Are you still practicing?”

“Yes sir. I go twice a week here and if I am in London usually four times a week. Plus judo. Plus Krav Maga. I have taken up sambo as well.”

“What’s sambo?”

“Sombo in the UK and US. It is a Russian combat sport.”

“What about Rodeo, Aiah Giselle?”

“No, I ride fairly often but that is it. I don’t believe there is much of a need for roping in Moscow.”

The room paused when someone came in to deliver a message to Putin. He scowled while reading it.

“Kitten, could you help me with a short call?” He handed her the note. “Gentlemen, if you would excuse me. This will be brief.”

Aiah’s brow creased. She realized his mistake even if he did not. “Of course.”

“Dad, Mr. President. I need to help take care of something with President Putin. If you will excuse us for just a moment.”

Tobias bristled. Putin called her koshka. It was one of the very few Russian words that he knew. Aiah had a cat named Koshka when she was a child. It was because she was a young child and was learning Russian. She thought it was just a pretty name then. It was not a name you would call an employee. Besides, why would he take Aiah when a countryman was right there?

There were other things that bothered him besides just the slip of the name. It was obvious that she knew the staff. Aiah did not imbibe in alcohol nor did she smoke. The staff knew that and did not offer such items to her or Putin.

 The call only took five minutes.

Tobias was being shown to the lavatory. He needed to calm down and doing so in the sitting room was not going well. He was hoping some cold water would help. When he passed by a mostly closed door he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.

Vladimir Putin slid his hands to Aiah’s waist and pulled her close. She smiled beautifully at him. There was a glow about her that would tell anyone looking of Aiah’s happiness. Anyone other than her father apparently. The Russian President kissed the much younger woman. There was enough familiarity in the kiss that this was something that had been going on for a while. Tobias once again wondered what the Russian President could even have on his Aiah. Christ, he thought, Putin was older than he was. He wasn’t able to see his daughter well and it never crossed his mind that his daughter could be with the man willingly.

The gathering was breaking up when Tobias Corrington returned.

“Ms. Corrington?” Putin spoke softly.

“Yes President Putin?” She turned to him.

“If you could stay another 20 minutes please? The contract for the proposal we spoke of has arrived. I will have a car send you home when we are done.”

“Yes Sir, of course.”

After saying goodbye to everyone, Tobias turned to his daughter. “Aiah, walk out and say goodbye to your _old_ Dad.”

“Of course.” She nodded to the rest and walked out with him. It didn’t seem unusual, it was her father after all.

They walked out into the night but Tobias took his daughter a bit past the guards.

“What the fuck does he have on you Aiah?”

“What? What does who have on me?”

“Putin.”

 “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Aiah, I saw the way he stared at you. I saw the way he touched you after dinner. And I saw the way he fucking kissed you!”

“Dad, he does not have anything on me. I swear to you.”

“So this is _your_ choice?”

“Lower your voice!” She hissed. “Yes, it was my choice AND my doing.” She was the one that kissed him first and agreed to see more of him.

“Do you have any idea what you are doing?!”

“Of course I do. I know exactly what I am doing. You seem to forget that I am 30 and not 3 any longer.”

“How long has it been going on?!”

“That is none of your concern.” The words were mild but the look in her eyes was murderous.

“Jesus Christ, did he molest you?”

“Bloody hell, what are you thinking?! I was **not** underage when he and I met. I was an adult thank you very much.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Get in the limo, you are going back with us.”

“General Corrington, while I am your daughter, I am not your child any longer.”

Tobias knew she was angry when she called him General. She had often joked that for the first 17 years of her life she thought her father’s name was General and not Tobias.

“Aiah, he is our enemy.”

Sighing heavily, Aiah pinched the bridge of her nose again. “Dad, I’m not an American. I never have been an American and I will never be an American. I don’t even like being in the United States. Furthermore I’m barely English except for my bloody accent and my passport. I didn’t grow up in any specific country. You and Mum enjoyed your careers but that meant I was uprooted constantly going to this country and that country for some unknown amount of time.

The only thing I even have in the UK is an address. I have no loyalties to any specific country because that is not how I lived. Even now I have homes all over the world because it is easier than living out of a suitcase. Dad, I am grateful for the childhood I had. It was never boring. I had the chance to learn more in a month than some people learn in years or even their entire lives. I am grateful that my childhood was able to give me a wonderful career, but I don’t share your thoughts on who is an enemy and who is a friend.”

“So this is my fault that you have some goddamn ‘Daddy Issues’?! He is older than I am Aiah!”

Inhaling deep, she stood tall and proud. The look on her face hid nothing. She was beyond angry. Aiah slowly counted backwards from ten, then she tried 20. She turned her back to him right then. She was having to keep control of her temper and it was difficult. Spinning back around, she faced Tobias with a look of disgust.

Speaking through gritted teeth, she was furious. “I do **not** have so-called daddy issues. I am appalled that you would say something like that to me.” She shook her head. “Just because I do not live the life you and mum chose, doesn’t mean that my life is wrong. Yes, Vladimir is older than you by exactly 7 days. Dad, I care about him. I have a wonderful life. I am happy, healthy, and I have a chance to work all over the world. My life is damn near perfect and yes Vladimir is a part of my life.”

“Vladimir? Fucking Vladimir?” Tobias ran his hands back through his hair. “Do you have a child by him?”

“What?”

“The news reports he has a child or two out of wedlock. Is that why you did the children’s shows here? And the books? Is that why you have a fan club?”

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. Taking several steps back, her hands were curled into fists. She would not strike her father but she also made sure she was not close enough that she could raise a hand to him.

“First off? What in the bluest of blue hells are you thinking? I have never been pregnant. Ever. I would never hide a child from you. Besides, I take care of myself. I am not irresponsible now and I wasn’t 15 years ago when I moved out on my own! You think so poorly of me? You do not know me. You have no idea who I even am.”

When her father started to speak, Aiah held her hand up to indicate she wasn’t done.

“I did the shows and the books so children all over the world could have an opportunity to learn about other people just like them in different places. Representation is important and letting children know that they are not alone is extremely important. Those shows? They have been redone in 18 different languages, by me! This includes English!! I do not make money off of it. It goes to non-profit organizations like Make-A-Wish Foundation all over the world. I have a fan club because I am trying to help people, especially young people.”

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a dog barking. Yume was one Putin’s dogs. The Akita was extremely protective of Aiah. Apparently Yume heard the voice of the upset Aiah and slipped her collar.  

Aiah told the dog to sit and bent down to calm the animal.

“Aiah.” From ten feet away, Putin spoke.

Hearing his voice and her name, automatically she smiled and turned towards him. The amount of relief that touched her eyes that he was there was noticed by Tobias. The pair looked at each other with affection. Slowly, Vladimir stepped forward.

He put the collar and the leash on the dog first before handing the leash to Aiah. Seconds later, the dog’s trainer apologized profusely before taking Yume back with him.

The impromptu speech was in English. Vladimir Putin struggled with the words. It was not from lack of ability but from sheer emotion. “Mr. Corrington, I understand this you feel. I admit that I would feel the same if it was one of my daughters in a similar situation. Mr. Corrington, I am terribly sorry for any pain caused by our relationship.

This was just one of many reasons we have remained very private. Just because we both have chosen to keep this silent, it does not mean that I do not care deeply for Aiah. I do care about her, very much so. I believe she feels the same for me. Mr. Corrington, your daughter is strong woman. She is the one that set the parameters of our relationship. I have always taken my cues from her.” He offered his hand to her.

“She smiled softly and placed her hand in his. It’s true Dad. My comfort was always a priority.”

“Aiah even refused to accept any gifts from me at all. She did so in order to not have any perceived….” His brow creased. He didn’t know the word off the top of his head.

He spoke softly, asking Aiah how to say непригодность in English.

“Impropriety.”

“Thank you Aiah. So there is no perceived impropriety between us. Mr. Corrington, I know you consider Russia an enemy and likely have since you were a young man. Americans were taught to hate the USSR just as we were taught to hate Americans. It is also because you do not understand Russian ways. Our countries are very different. They always have been.”

“Aiah has schooled me over the years on the reality in different countries versus my opinion.”Tobias’ reply was terse. 

“Speak German please.” Aiah asked.

She looked to her father and he repeated himself in German. She knew it was a common language for all three of them.

Putin switched to German as well. “Mr. Corrington, I ask that you listen to your daughter. She is an intelligent woman. I have made sure she is well protected while here and elsewhere if need be. She is safe. Aiah has many people around the world that care for her. She is well loved by many. If I was able to show you how she has been welcomed in so many places, I would.”

Looking to her lover, Aiah smiled. “Dad, I am welcomed most everywhere warmly and kindly.”

“Do you not know how this looks Aiah?” He pleaded with her. “My daughter with the Russian President. People will believe that I colluded with Russia because you are screwing Putin. Now that Joseph has been here? It will be a scandal.” 

“Screwing? Really Dad?”

Sighing softly. She shook her head.

“I have done nothing improper. While I do understand your fears, this is why we have kept things private and just between us. Have you heard any murmurings at all about my working or living here for over half the year? Have you heard anything about me that you would be embarrassed by?”

“No, I haven’t. The only time I have heard anything less than positive about you was when you were in the Seychelles a few years ago. You were 26 and spotted in a bikini.  How dare I let my daughter out wearing something like that?” Tobias sighed. “It didn’t matter that your mother was with you or you were an adult.”

“I take it that it was the ultra-conservatives that said that?”

Aiah was about as far from being conservative as possible. Which was another reason why Tobias couldn’t understand the affair with Putin. They were complete opposites in every way he could imagine. What Tobias didn’t know was that Vladimir Putin was utterly different behind closed doors. He would have found that out earlier if he had not permitted his temper to get the better of him.

“Yes. I can assume you are staying here tonight?”

“I don’t know. I do have a new contract to look over, that is the truth. Will you please keep this between us and Uncle Joseph?”

Tobias felt defeated. His own daughter......he sighed and nodded. “Of course.”

“Keep what between us Aiah?”

“Dad will tell you on the ride back Sir.” She kissed President Joseph Bryce’s cheek.

Hugging her father. “I love you Dad. I do.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

While Putin said his goodbyes to the two men, Aiah stepped back. She felt utterly exhausted.

Walking back up with her, he spoke softly. “Go upstairs? I’ll say goodbye to the others. I can say you left with your father if you would like.”

“Yes please. That sounds like an excellent idea.”

“Aiah.” He touched her wrist. “I meant every word I said to your father.”

“Thank you.” She kissed his lips softly. “I did as well.”

Aiah was removing her jewelry when he walked it. Long hair spilled down to mid back, she had already taken it down.

“Are you ready to talk business?”

“I have other things I would rather be doing but we can talk about business.”

“What would you rather be doing?”

“Virtually anything in which your cock is buried deep inside of me.” Tugging gently on his tie, she kissed him.

“Is that so my little strumpet?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Whatever would you do without me to service your needs kitten?”

“Same thing I do now when we go a while without seeing each other. My electric bill goes through the roof.” Aiah laughed when she saw the look on his face. Vladimir had seen her Hitachi and knew what she meant. She stroked her fingers very lightly across the front of his trousers before turning around. “Could you unzip me please?”

Slowly he drew the zipper downward. His lips pressed between her shoulder blades and he inhaled her scent. The fragrance of her skin always reminded him of spices with jasmine. Sliding the dress down her body he paused to remove the brassiere she wore. 

Aiah was left nearly bare standing before him. A firm hand pulled her back to him. Putin enjoyed having her close like this. Her nearly naked body was as close to perfection as he had ever seen on a woman. He would not complain about their sex life or her beauty. On that respect, he knew he was a lucky man. He was by far a luckier man because of everything else about his lover.

Aiah meant the world to him. Vladimir often thought she was the only person he could share his inner most thoughts with and not be judged. He was a man that was often lonely in a crowded room. Part of it was simply his own personality. He was not a man that wanted to be surrounded by others all the time but somehow he ended up doing just that. The KGB also taught him that trust should rarely be given. It did keep him safe over the years but there were plenty of times that the burden of being alone was soul crushing. 

He was wealthy. He was powerful. People had no idea to what degree. Vladimir Putin was a man that was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. Aiah was that exception. She would turn the tables on him without batting a lash. It was one of the things he enjoyed so much about her. She didn’t care that he was wealthy, she was too. She craved neither power nor an audience.  

His hand cupped her breast, enjoying the firm weight. The pad of his thumb rubbed across the hardened tip of her nipple.  Her rounded arse was firm when she arched back and rubbed against the front of his trousers.

She wore nothing but a tiny scrap of navy silk that pretended to be a pair of panties. The hand that rested on her abdomen slid down and inside her panties. The smooth skin was like satin beneath his fingertips

“I thought you weren’t wearing any panties. You’re wet kitten.”

“No, I just said it was bold of you to assume I wore them. Wet? I wonder why?”

He pulled her around to face him and his hand wrapped around her throat. Leaning in as if he was going to kiss her, he posed a question “Tell me why.”

She closed the slight gap between them and kissed his lips with a sigh of pleasure. “Why am I wet? When you touch me, even if it is something as simple as an accidently brush of the hand when walking by, all I can think about is your big thick cock sliding inside me. I love the way you feel in me. On me. Taking. Giving.” She kissed his lips again.  “So why am I wet? Because of you.”

“My beauty, you would be the bane of every woman’s existence and the balm for every man’s soul.”

She chuckled softly and shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t. Only for you Vladimir. Only for you.”

Aiah helped him undress. Her hands slid across his body while soft lips pressed to his. Breathy little moans tempted him.  Looking into her eyes, his closed his own for a moment. From the day they met, she was always a challenge. Aiah disliked complacency, especially in the bedroom. Who would not love a girl like that? Especially a girl with a beautiful face, a beautiful body, and a mind like none he had seen before.

“I want you Vladimir.” Her voice was low.

Pressing tighter against him, that tiny scrap of silk rubbed against his cock. He could feel how aroused she was.  His Aiah was soaking wet.

“How do you want me?”

“Every way imaginable. But I know what I want to start with.”

“What are you up to?”

“Something I think you would like.”

“I better.” He tried to sound stern but his eyes gave him away.

“Would you sit on the edge of the bed please?”

He did. Aiah propped pillows up behind him and made sure he was truly comfortable.

With a bit of oil on her hands she stroked over every inch of his body. Except, she outright refused to touch his cock.  Soft lips pressed to his skin. Kisses followed with gentle bites tasted his flesh. Without warning, she pulled away. She heard him grunt quietly with a sound of frustration. Sliding between his legs, she moved so that she could kiss behind his balls.

She caressed his perineum with gentle kisses. Because of the cultural difference, Aiah didn’t touch his anus. That would quickly end any enjoyment that they were currently having and that was the last thing she wanted. Her fingers stroked him while her lips teased over the sensitive flesh with soft sucking and kisses.

Warm breath whispered along his skin as Aiah moaned herself. It was another thing he adored about his kitten. She was not silent, ever. The sweet sounds let him know how much she enjoyed touching him.

Kneeling between his legs on the floor, Aiah was more than happy to tease him some.

Vladimir closed his eyes. There was something deep inside of him. This something was from so long ago that it almost seemed like a forgotten nightmare. He knew it wasn’t. It was his old friend, Fear. Fear came out to play in the long lost hours of the night. It came back to him when he was dubious in a decision he made. It whispered the words that hurt him the most and told him he was a fool. Fear told him that he would die alone and lonely. It told him everything horrible that ever happened to him that it was all his very own fault. The inner turmoil felt crippling. Through the screaming rage that he felt so deep inside another voice challenged the Fear.

“My sweet Vladimir. Some people search for their whole lives to find just a small piece of what I have found in you.”

When he opened his eyes all he could see was her lovingly sweet smile. In a flash his hands wrapped around her biceps and he pulled her close. His arms were around her body and he yanked her up and on to the bed.

Pulling her close to his chest, he moved them both to their sides. His blue eyes searched her face in wonderment. Her lips were soft and full. They smiled at him the way her eyes did.

Kissing her with tender abandon, Vladimir opened up part of himself to his lover. Gently, he rolled Aiah to her back. His touch was so sure and confident that she whimpered with the sheer joy of it. Thick cockhead opened her just enough before he slid all the way in.

Aiah shivered from head to toe. Once again, she kissed him.  “Vladimir.”

He kissed her and simply smiled.

Thrusting upwards, she ground against him with undulating hips. The way she moved under his body made him thrust deeper, harder and he pinned her to the bed.

“Minx.” Vladimir whispered while looking into her eyes.

“Your minx.”

The roughness of just moments ago changed. Now they made love slowly and gently.  So often because of lack of time, they rushed. Now there was nothing to rush them.  Vladimir and Aiah savored every little touch that drew across each other’s skin. In the early morning hours with their passions sated for now, the spoke tender and loving words to each other.

Putin stroked her hair gently as he held her close to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Adored. Sated. Happy.”

His eyes closed and he smiled with her words.

“What of you?”

“At peace. I have what I want and what I need.” He paused and chuckled a bit. “Good thing a reporter isn’t here with us.”

“Oh?”

“That quote gets out? It would ruin my reputation as an evil, tyrannical and despotic dictator.”

“I’ll keep your secret.”

“You always have kitten.”

“You know if you hand me a contract that lasts more than a week? I may need medical attention.”

He laughed. Somewhere inside of him it registered how happy the laugh sounded.

Turning, she kissed his lips sweetly. “I’ll be back shortly. I am a mess and need a shower. May I steal one of your undershirts to wear while we discuss business?”

He kissed her forehead. “Of course.” Life with her was never dull, he smiled.

Last summer she had gone out on the yacht with him. Part of it was interpreting and part of it was for them to have some time together.  While she was working, she wore lovely summer dresses that billowed around her in the breeze. It was fitting as all of the men were dressed casually. Five men besides Putin were scheduled for that weekend.

Putin smiled at the memory. She wore her hair down when she wasn’t working. Between the brightly colored dresses against her warmly tanned skin and those wild curls that blew gently in the breeze she was a picture of beauty. Mid-afternoon Aiah would go for a swim. The water was cold but she didn’t care. She was a powerful swimmer and loved the water.

That part of the deck was secure for their use only. With others around, he couldn’t join her. It didn’t matter. Aiah reminded Putin of an otter or a seal frolicking happily. He would sit and watch her with a smile.

She was always quite proper around the other men. She did her job and nothing more. She didn’t socialize with any of them out in the open, including Putin. The men were there to talk business and when it was needed, she sat in to translate for one of the men. The man’s Russian was fine for simple socializing but some terms he wasn’t proficient in, especially biological and tech terminology.

The first man knew that Aiah was involved with Putin and had known for a while. He knew better than to try and approach the young woman.

The second man was a newlywed and wouldn’t have ever thought of approaching Aiah.

Three of the other men wished to see more of Aiah. The three were not rude. They each asked privately if she would permit them to escort her around Sochi or Moscow. She had politely turned each of them down and that was the end of it. They bore no grudge to the pretty Aiah. They knew if she was bothered and Vladimir Vladimirovich found out? There would be hell to pay. They knew she was a friend of his and a well-respected interpreter.

Even Putin understood that they wanted a little fun on the side and she was a pretty girl. Aiah was not bothered that they asked, if anything she was amused.  To be safe, Putin told all five of the men that she was off limits and should be treated like the professional she was.

The fifth laid his hands on her.

Vasili or one of his subordinates were rarely far from Aiah unless she was directly with Vladimir. The guards normally kept about 10-15 feet between themselves and Aiah in circumstances such as the ones needed on the yacht. The problem came about because instead of speaking in Russian, the man spoke in his native tongue. Vasili didn’t understand the conversation.

Like the others, the man wished to see more of her. A lot more. At least the others made it look as if they wished to take her on a date. This one wanted to go to his bedroom right then and there. Politely, she turned him down and turned to walk away.

The man grabbed for her shoulder and missed. Instead, he got the back of her dress and tried to pull her back to him. In doing so, he tore the thin straps of the dress.  He threw her into the wall and tried to pin Aiah between him and the wall. Her tooth cut into the soft swell of her lower lip and there was a trail of blood because of it. It was his first mistake.

Immediately, Vasili came running over and hit the alert button to let the others know that there was a problem. By the time he got to the man, Aiah had used an arm lock she had learned from years of practicing Krav Maga and put the man on the ground.

He was on his stomach with his arm wrenched back. One twitch and Aiah could break his arm.

Immediately the man began to scream that the crazy bitch tried to come on to him and when he said no, she got mad. Vladimir found out immediately what was going on. He was furious. He realized that wasn’t true. He was murderous. He walked back to where the man and Aiah were. Vasili already had the man trussed up and was waiting on orders.

All Vladimir saw at first was Aiah’s bleeding lip and how blood had dripped down to her stomach.

Seeing Aiah, he was reminded of the Firebird from the old tales.  The man didn’t live long after that. There had been a bite of fear in his gut upon telling her the truth of what happened to the man when she asked. He would never forget what she said.

_“He was willing to try and harm me while he knew that I was under your protection. He lied when I refused him. What has he done to other women? This isn’t a case of what might he have done. This speaks loudly at what he has done, Vladimir.”_

It was two days later that Vladimir found out what the bastard had done to women. He was even suspected of throwing acid onto a woman’s face when she would not service him. Vladimir Putin felt no remorse for how the man died.

When Aiah walked back in the room, she wore his shirt and a pair of tiny white cotton panties. There was a bit of a smirk on his lips. With her long hair down and her face scrubbed of any makeup, he was reminded of the first night that they spent together so many years ago. She had been so young then.

The fabric pulled tight across her rounded full breasts. He truly enjoyed watching her move when she wore next to nothing. Sleek and svelte, there was just a hint of a bounce as she walked.

He handed her a file folder. “The first set of papers is the proposal the second is the contract.”

Laying down on her stomach, she was sprawled on his bed with her feet up in the air and crossed at the ankle. Shaking his head, this was absolutely how she was privately. It made him smile. She was the picture of professionalism unless Aiah was behind closed doors.

“Use the folder to take your notes.” He handed her a pen.

Taking the pen, she wrote down notes. “Vladimir? What does this mean, I am unfamiliar with the coding.”

“That is your classification. It means you work directly for me and answer to only me.”

“Isn’t that how this always works?” She smiled a bit cheekily.

Chuckling, he put his feet on the curve of her arse and relaxed while she went through everything. The room was silent. While Aiah read through everything, he relaxed.

It took her at least 45 minutes to go through all the paperwork. “Eighteen months?” She was incredulous. “Why so long?”

“Aiah, you are the best there is. You can flow seamlessly through ten languages and know six or seven others.”

“Ten more actually. I’m not fluent in those. I won’t work with those languages except for minor projects like translating a children’s book or working as a secondary interpreter. Good god! Vladimir, I cannot accept this sort of payment either!! 44 million rubles? That is about a half a million pounds. Vladimir, 22-25 million rubles is about the going rate.”

“How much cotton make up what you are wearing?”

“My knickers? A handful of centimeters. Why?”

“You paid over 300 pounds for that. How do I know? I ruined at least four pairs of yours with my bare hands. I have to pay you that much so you can keep yourself covered. If that small bit of cotton cost you over 300 pounds imagine if you were wearing something that covers more, 1000 pounds easily.”

Aiah laughed. “Would you like me to wear knickers like old women?”

“If you dare I will burn all of your babushka undergarments!”

“See. I don’t need the extra 70%”

“I am not used to being in a bedroom with you while you have this much clothing on.”

 “I’m more than happy to go completely bare for you, Vladimir Vladimirovich.”

 “I have a question. How much money did you spend on your home here?”

“Roughly 460 million rubles.”

“Why?”

“I was spending too much money on hotels.”

“Because you spend six to seven months here, yes?”

“Partially, I didn’t want to intrude on your life was the other reason.”

“Aiah…..” He frowned.

“No frowning. It isn’t something negative Vladimir. You are a busy man. My god, you run a country and are THE most powerful man in the world. You have a lot to do. I will not intrude on that. Ever.”

He realized from her it was a sign of respect. “Thank you kitten. Why are you here so much?”

“I would say work and it would be true but we both know it is actually because of you.”

“If you can spend that much money just because of me, I can offer you a position that is lucrative for us both.” He sighed and laid back on the bed.

“What’s wrong?”

Did he want to tell her the truth or not? Sitting back up, he rubbed his eyes before looking at her. “Aiah, I want you here. I want you here with me.”

“Vladimir, this is going to need to be a very long conversation. I do…“ Immediately, both of their mobile phones started to going off. Immediately, so did Aiah’s work phone and his personal one. There was a knock on the door and the landline began ringing.

Getting up, she walked into the master suite’s bathroom to give each other privacy.

“Dad?” She answered her phone.

“Aiah, something happened. There has been a series of fires and explosions in Texas. We are heading back now. Please stay where you are until we know what is going on.”

“What do we know?”

“There were a string of explosions at several oil refineries. We don’t have enough information yet to know if it was terrorism, an accident, or anything else.”

“Jesus. Where?”

“Houston Ship Channel.”

“Oh god.”

“Aiah, I am serious. Stay with Putin, just so I don’t have to worry about you.”

“Yes Sir.” Part of her was amused by the request. “Where is Mum?”

“She and Abby are in DC. They are safe and sound.”

“Thank god.”

“Can you translate something? I need to let President Putin know as well.”

“Of course.”

Walking back into the bedroom Aiah realized that he was being briefed on what was happening in the US. Sitting down next to him. She whispered in his ear that her father wished to speak with him.  Putin nodded and told whomever was on the phone that he would call them back shortly.

_Aiah started to interpret. “President Putin, President Bryce and I have had to leave, I apologize we did not let you know prior. Everything was done in a rush. I am sure you have heard what happened in the United States 30 minutes ago. We know very little at the moment. They are just trying to keep the fires from spreading at this point. One explosion may have set off a chain of events but right now we aren’t for certain.”_

_Tobias Corrington sounded like he took a drink._

_“I also wanted to apologize to you and to my daughter. Aiah, you were right. I overstepped and I am very sorry. President Putin, I apologize. I am truly sorry for the way I behaved. I cannot say that I am ready to know about you both but I should not have said the things I did. Not to you President Putin and certainly not to my own daughter. Please understand that I have never seen my daughter look at someone like she did with you. Truthfully, it frightened me. The realization that my only child grew up and I didn’t realize it, was something akin to a kick in the chest. I hope you do not judge President Bryce by my lack of manners.”_

_Pausing while Putin spoke, she started once again._

_“Mr. Corrington. Thank you for your apology. Aiah is very precious to me. As a father myself, I understand. Do not worry about that, please.” Her eyebrow shot up when she repeated that she was precious to him. “If you or someone could please keep me informed what is happening, it would be appreciated.”_

_“I will. If I cannot contact you, I will contact my daughter. Thank you President Putin and thank you Aiah.”_

_“Dad?”_

_“Yes sweetheart?”_

_“I love you. Please, please, please be careful. If this is a terror plot, it would be far too easy to take out large portions of refineries within minutes across the country yes?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“If my recollection of you teaching me tactical warfare on that old map is anywhere near correct, the most logical place would to have something hit the Houston Ship Channel near the bridge and take out more.”_

_“Shit. Thank you Aiah. I love you.”_

The call ended.

“Is something wrong Aiah?”

“Uhm, maybe. My father requested that I stay with you over concern for my safety.”

Vladimir Putin held his hand over his face and laughed. “Tactical warfare?”

“Dad and I used to play a game that was insanely complicated. That was the whole idea you beat the other player through tactical warfare. The map took up 4 long tables. My mother would walk by it in his work room and just shake her head.”

Grabbing the folder that the contract was in, Aiah sketched out what that part of Texas was like and explained the conversation she had with her father in a bit more detail.

“Do you know the area well?”

“I could get around without GPS but I couldn’t tell you the streets.”

 It was nearly three in the morning when they saw each other again. Aiah was half asleep in his bed when he returned. Climbing in next to her, Putin realized she was more awake than he thought when Aiah smiled softly.

“Anything new?” She stretched.

“No. They are still working to keep things under control. Would you like to continue our talk?”

“Yes. Start simple perhaps. What do you want to know about me that I wouldn’t answer you before?”

“Why do you not call me Vova or Volodya on the regular?”

“I am terrified of saying it at the wrong moment and revealing something I should not.”

“Oh you do not wish to make my mistakes? On a more serious note, I enjoy hearing it from you.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“How many men have been in your life Aiah?”

“I assume you mean sexually. Including you, four. Two of which were prior to meeting you.”

He looked surprised by the revelation.

“I told you in the very beginning that I wasn’t a slut.” Aiah’s smile was playful.

“Why haven’t you settled down, truthfully?”

“You do ask the hardest questions. First, I am quite particular. Vladimir you know better than anyone that I enjoy sex. I probably enjoy it too much for my own good.” She shrugged. “You may ask questions but remember you won’t unlearn the information.”

“I realize this. So why?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“I did not want to lose you from my life and I know that settling down would have. It’s one thing for a married man to have an affair with an unmarried woman but a married woman with a married man? You would not approve.”

“You do know me well kitten.” He stroked her cheek softly. “Are you involved with anyone else currently?”

“No. I haven’t been with anyone else for five years.”

“I don’t understand why do you not wish to stay for 18 months?”

Exhaling slowly, Aiah sat up. “This is the part I was dreading.  Vladimir, I will never play second to another woman. What we have now, it doesn’t matter. We see each other when we can and that is all.  Yes, we do care about each other but it is not the same as living here full time. I don’t think I could do it.”

“You believe there is another woman?”

“Currently? I don’t know if there is or not. It was never something I concerned myself with. I am merely telling you how I feel. But, I was your other woman after all.”

“I have had other women in my bed, yes. There were only two besides you that I had feelings for. One of them was my ex-wife. The other was Alina Kabaeva. She and I? We have not seen each other in six years outside of professionally and in a room full of people.”  

“What happened?”

“You happened.”

“Why?”

“Aiah, I am a cynical man.” He caressed her cheek again. “You know that as well as anyone. The last twenty years have been difficult in ways I didn’t realize. I was nothing to look at my entire life. I could get women and usually that was because of my work. For the last 15 years women have clamored to be in my bed. A lot of them made it, including you. I was a philanderer. Lyudmila and I? We rarely saw each other due to my work and due to my affairs. After the girls were born, I no longer felt desire for my wife. I don’t think she felt any for me either.”

He looked at Aiah. “The first time I saw you in person….”

“In person?”

“Yes. I had seen pictures of you and your dossier. It’s standard operating procedure for someone in order to be admitted to the Kremlin. So when I walked into that little social gathering unannounced, I was struck by your beauty. There was something about you that spoke to me. I admit that it was all superficial in that first meeting. You were a beautiful woman and I wanted you. No, it was more than just want. I wished to covet you. I wanted to possess you. When you saw me, you smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. You knew the proper etiquette. You did not approach me uninvited. Believe me, I wanted to invite you.”

He chuckled.

“Aiah, I was impressed. I was even more impressed when I realized you were the interpreter. You looked directly at me without any fear in your beautiful eyes. Not many people are able to do that outside of Russia. Not many people are able to do that inside of Russia. When you were in the office with the Americans, I had left. I still saw everything.”

“You were watching? Why?”

“I did not like the way you were being treated. That smile you gave me earlier? You smiled the most genuine smile I was ever given from a woman that didn’t know me on a deeply personal level.” Putin smiled and shook his head. “I wanted you to be Russian and an unmarried one at that. Which was ridiculous, I knew you were English by the dossier.”  

“Were you disappointed that I was not Russian or happy that I was unmarried?”

“Happy. I was very happy. I knew when I asked to kiss you that you were a woman unlike any I had ever encountered before. I normally don’t have to ask. I don’t mean that I would just take. You move your head to the position and the woman would lean in….”

She kissed him tenderly then. Vladimir returned the kiss and felt her smile against his lips. “Like that Vova?” Aiah kissed him again.

He smiled softly at her. “Just like that kitten. With you, I wanted your permission. I craved the knowledge that you were not just going along with what I wanted. I wanted desperately for you to feel the same that I was feeling for you. In the most Aiah fashion, you turned the tables on me.”

“Why did you think I was a woman like none other? I am about as normal as I could be given my upbringing.”

“Again, you weren’t afraid.”

“What was I supposed to be afraid of?”

“Kitten, you were 20 years old and in Russia. Not only were you in Russia, you were standing in the Kremlin. You were the daughter of an American General and you had ties to some of the top political forces in the world. A normal woman would have been terrified.”

“I looked at it differently. I was 20 years old and spoke many languages fluently. Outside of coded verbiage, you would have had a hard time finding one of the more common languages that I couldn’t speak or understand. I was the daughter of a Major General who would have done virtually anything to protect his daughter, as seen by tonight’s craziness. I also had ties to many high ranking government officials all over the world.”

“This proves that my kitten is not at all normal.” He smiled

Aiah laughed and shook her head. “You are probably correct Vladimir.”

“That first time you kissed me Aiah, I knew that you were the most intriguing woman I had ever seen, let alone met. I wanted to know more about you. I actually even looked you up on the internet!”

Aiah laughed. It was well known that he didn’t trust the internet or even technology all that much.

“We didn’t see as much of each other those first two years. I got involved with Alina at that time. She knew about you, not your name or any information, just that I had another woman.”

“You truly do go to great lengths to keep your private life private.”

“I have to.” He stroked his fingers through her hair.

“I know.”

“She started to push for things between her and myself, such as marriage. I wasn’t ready to give you up. So it ended with her. She has a child that is quite possibly mine. I never bothered to check paternity but I do believe that he is mine.”

“Do you see the child?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It’s a long story and not one for tonight. I do pay as a father should, to make sure everything is taken care of.”

“Vladimir, all I want is for you to be happy.”

“I know. Kitten, this may not make sense and if it doesn’t I will try to explain better. You know when we first met that I thought you were in your early thirties?”

“Yes, you have told me.”

“It’s not the physical you. You don’t look a certain age. Yet, at 20 you had not been a girl for a while. You were a woman. You were more elegant and knowledgeable than women twice your physical age. I think it was that show you watched 4 or 5 years ago said it best.”

“Which one?”

“The one in Scotland.”

“Oh. Uhm. Outlander? I didn’t think you watched it.”

“I only watched to see what you enjoyed about it. I believe it was called kilts?”

Laughing, she turned bright red.

“Are you blushing kitten?”

“Maybe.”

It was Putin that laughed then.

“Alina was a girl. She will always be a girl. You will always be a woman.”

“Vova, is this the reason for your stress?”

Staring into her eyes, he nodded. “Come here and lay with me. But yes. It was.”

Curling up close to him, Aiah placed her hand on his chest. “Why?”

“We have always enjoyed our time together kitten. While we have disagreed, we never have fought.”

“Except on the mats.” Aiah smiled. He was 8th dan and she was 7th dan.  At the levels they each were at, it was mostly honorary rather than based on skill. Their strengths were completely opposite of each other. It made for a fun time on the judo mats.

“Yes, except on the mats.” He laid his hand over her’s. “You have always kept part of yourself at a distance from me and I respected that. I followed your lead. Aiah, I have found myself wanting more with you over the last several years. I didn’t understand why I wanted you to be a more regular part of my life. It took a while before I realized something.”

“What was that?”

His hand clasped her own. “Please allow me to finish before you speak.” He kissed her softly when she nodded. “You and I enjoy similar ventures. We enjoy the same sports. We enjoy doing the same things.  You have an ability to understand my moods even better than I do. I can take you anywhere in the world with me. I _have_ taken you all over the world with me. You don’t need someone to watch over you. If I cannot be with you, you find something that you enjoy to do rather than pouting. I am sure you have no idea but I love and hate your adventures while you are out alone.”

Aiah looked absolutely baffled.

“I love to hear the happiness in your voice while y **o** u tell me how you discovered something new or something that made you smile. I loathe that I do not get to go on these adventures with you. You have an independent spirit that is all your own. The only person outside of my personal staff that has found out about us was your father. You have told no one else about our private lives.”

“My father didn’t find out from me.”

“Do you know who told him?”

“You did.” Aiah chuckled softly.

“How did I tell him?”

“Well, he noticed that you were paying closer attention to me than anyone else. Plus, when you asked me to take the call with you? You called me kitten. He also saw you kiss me.” She was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Fuck.”

She lost the battle and ended up laughing.

“I didn’t think he spoke Russian!”

“Other than a few words, he doesn’t. When I was a child I had a kitten I called Koshka.”

“You are telling me you had a kitten named kitten?”

“Yes.”

“How old were you?”  

“Four I believe. So he knows only one animal in Russian and well…..”

“You have been speaking Russian for that long?”

It was one of the first languages I learned. Outside of English, Russian and German were what I spoke first.”

“How?”

“We were in Germany and I had a tutor. He bragged to his colleague about how this tiny little girl was already speaking German better than English. The colleague was Russian so he brought the Russian over to prove himself. The Russian made a bet with the German that he could have me speaking Russian better than English or German.  He was correct.”

“How?”

“I think it was easier because I didn’t confuse Russian with English like I tended to do with German. The Cyrillic alphabet actually made me concentrate only in Russian whereas German and English were easier for me to confuse. Like how D-I-E is both used in English and German but the meanings are completely different.”

“With your father, I am lucky to be alive.”

“Actually, you both are. You are lucky he didn’t kill you. He is lucky that I didn’t kill him or your men didn’t. And you are both lucky that I am an understanding woman.”

His fingertips lifted her chin ever so slightly. “I trust you Aiah. That is part of what I am trying to say. I do not censor myself in front of you, unless I absolutely must. Not that anyone has equated it out to you other than me, I am often told what a monster I am to deal with. It is at its absolute worst when we haven’t seen each other in a while. When I am unable to contact you or be with you I end up distracting myself wondering where in the world you are, if you are ok, and if you are happy.

Aiah, I want you here with me. I want you to be my personal interpreter so we can spend more time together. You are truly the very best at what you do and I want nothing but the best. More importantly, I need to have someone I can trust.”

“At what I do? Are you talking about translating and interpretations or are you talking about the way I fuck you senseless?” She smiled cheekily.

He scowled at her.

“Enough. I was teasing you.” She kissed him softly. “Vladimir we will talk more tomorrow. I need to write some things out to see what I feel I need. Plus, I truly need to go shopping to stock my kitchen and a change into different clothing.”

“Stock your kitchen? I see.”

“What is it that you see?”

“You do not wish to stay with me.”

“Vova, if I am seen around you too much, people will get suspicious. If you want me, I am just twenty minutes away.”

She straddled his lap and looked him in the eye. Putin put his arms around her waist so that his hands rested at the small of her back.

“If? IF? What is this if?! I want you Aiah! I don’t give a good goddamn if people know about us. I am tired of having to hide you.”

She smiled sadly. “I know you say that now Vladimir and perhaps if I was Russian you would be praised for having a younger woman on your arm. You know as well as I do that you would lose support because I am younger and by place of birth, British.”

“I may just keep you chained to my bed so when I want you, I can have you.”

“Then you will be halfway across the world when an urge hits and I am not there.”

“I didn’t say this was the only bed you would be chained to.”

“I would like it too much.” She chuckled

“You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. I would.”

“I would be able to do with you whatever I desired.”

“You cannot do that already?”

“No Aiah. I cannot. I want to be able to take you with me and not hide that you are mine. I wish to have you at my side as you should be.”

“Your PR team would have an apoplexy. You would no longer be seen as the macho stud.” Aiah grinned and kissed him. “Although I do know the truth, you are able to wear me out.”

“No longer seen as a macho stud?” He laughed and pulled her closer. “Sweet Aiah, a woman 35 years younger shares my bed. Is that not the definition of a stud?”

“I am not well versed in studs save for one Vova. I am for certain that woman who shares your bed? She is a lucky woman.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Vladimir Putin sat in his office with orders that he didn’t wish to be disturbed. He only went to the Kremlin because that was where he was scheduled to be and to be closer to _her_.

Yes, _her_. Not knowing what was going to happen with _her_ was frustrating him to the point of madness. She was all that he could think of. Even hearing Aiah’s name in his own head was a knife to the gut.

He had believed that she would have been overjoyed with being with him for the length of the contract. When she wasn’t, it angered him to a degree. Truthfully, his heart felt battered and crushed that she didn’t return the sentiment – not that he would admit that to anyone.

He loved her. He fucking loved her. He had been willing to change everything for her. And she threw it all away. She didn’t wish to be seen with him.

He made a call. “Where is she?”

When the voice responded, he hung up.

He was restless for the entirety of the 15 minute ride. For over 40 years he had prided himself in is ability to show nothing and she was taking that away from him.

“Aiah!”

She raised her head to the familiar voice of Aleksandr Nikolaichev, her trainer. He was also an old friend of Vladimir Putin’s. It was one of the reasons why she was allowed in the gym, Vladimir knew she was safe. Toweling down from a harsh workout, she was fairly certain that she would have a nasty bruise on her upper thigh by tomorrow.

Since he was teaching he simply held his hand up indicating a phone and pointed up to his office. Jogging quickly up the stairs she was followed by Vasili. The door closed behind her when she walked in to Aleksandr’s office alone. She turned her head because normally Vasili would have come in as well.

Flustered, she turned back around only to find a stony gazed Putin.

“Vladimir! What’s wrong?” She looked concerned. “Did something happen?”

“This is what you wear to fight a bunch of men?”

Clad only in a sports bra and short compression shorts, Aiah’s lean physique was on display. Putin clenched his hands into fists. A light sheen of sweat was still seen over her abdomen. He wanted to touch her there but he would not give in to such a perceived weakness.

“You have seen me wear this exact same set at least 50 times here.” Her voice was soft and reasonable sounding.

“Does that make it better or worse if I have seen you in it?” He snarled at her. “You have sucked my cock countless times, does that mean everyone should fuck your pretty little mouth Aiah?!”

Her bare feet were silent on the floor. Aiah stepped closer to him. Stopping, she knelt on the cold floor with her head bowed. It was not a submissive gesture. It was an apology.

“Vova, I have upset you. You are the last person in the world that I would wish to cause pain. I am so very sorry. I would never wish to hurt you at all. May we go somewhere to sit and talk about this? Please?”

 “Did you finish what you needed to today?”

He was jealous Aiah realized.  Swallowing hard, it upset her that he would find a reason to be jealous. “Vladimir, you always come first in my heart. Always. Yes, I did finish everything that needed to be finished.”

It was then that he offered her his hand and a small smile. Aiah rose to her feet slowly and looked him in the eye. Her beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow. Slender hands rested upon the lapels of his coat. He expected her to say something, but she didn’t.

So many things had gone unsaid between them for far too long. Neither could admit to the power their lover yielded over them. Were they afraid to be hurt? Were they afraid of the truth? No longer did it matter, the knowledge was given to them both.

Soft lips touched his. That first kiss flashed into his mind but it was not nearly as powerful as this one was becoming. Her body rocked close to his and she held him in her arms. He could smell the musky scent of clean sweat and jasmine. Her touch was like velvet when her hands slid back and caressed the nape of his neck.

The subtlety of the kiss was still the same as it had been over 10 years ago. Her lips lingered upon his and he could still see sweet girl she had been. Had been? No. The sweetness never disappeared but now a woman filled with passion resided in her heart as well. There was nothing more erotic than the way she moved and how her lips caressed his own.

Her voice was like a summer night, dark and warm. “I’m yours Vladimir. Since we met, I have always been yours. Volodya, no one ever has come before you in my heart, head, or soul. ” Aiah exposed herself more in those seconds than she had in all their time previously. 

Vladimir pulled her up into his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her body fit perfectly against his. Only then did he realize exactly how possessive he was of the woman in his arms. Her eyes opened and looked into his. The soft gasp of pleasure was just a whisper. Just as she did so many years ago, she wanted him. He could feel the passion between them _burn_. It was different. It was so very different now.

This time, Aiah didn’t yield _to_ him as she once did. Ten years ago she happily gave herself to him. It had been a choice she made, willingly. Now she yielded _for_ him. While it still was a choice, there was no other choice for her. She would wither otherwise.

The temptress in his arms made him smile. He was of the same mind he had no desire to be without Aiah. Putin was tired of not having her close. Wanting her was nothing new but having her so close was what he needed. She was a woman worth fighting for and with.

He couldn’t remember when their relationship ceased being about simple lusts and pleasures. Even in the beginning it went far beyond pleasure with her. She was his aphrodisiac. She was his muse. Aiah was his most trusted confidant. Most importantly, she was _his_.

“Wars have been fought over women like you Aiah.” His voice was a whisper.

“You will never have to fight over me Volodya. You know that. I am yours.”

This time he kissed her. “If we do not leave immediately I am not responsible for what I am going to do in Aleksandr’s office.”

“I will get my things. Where would you like to meet? My place or yours?”

“Mine. And no you will not meet me anywhere. I best see you in five minutes in my car.” While anyone listening would hear the words as a command, they weren’t. He was showing his affection in a way most would never understand.

“See you in five minutes.” She kissed his lips one more time.

Slipping on her sneakers and a heavy sweatshirt she shouted a goodbye to Aleksandr. In the blink of an eye, she was out of sight.   

“You are trying to give me a heart attack Aiah.”

“What?!”

“Dressing like this in public? My little harlot best get on her knees in front of me.” He snarled at her.

Immediately her eyebrow went up and a half smile appeared. She did as she was told. Kneeling between his legs, she stripped off the sweatshirt and the sports bra. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his hard cock out.

She held him gently. Aiah’s gaze was that of a smoldering fire when their gazes met. When she licked her lips, he smiled. He knew that look. She was wanting him desperately but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from his quite yet.

When she finally did, she kissed the very tip of his cock and licked the precum away.

That lush mouth was soft and the kisses she pressed to him were even softer. Aiah looked upwards at him again. There was a smile seen as she licked every inch of his hardness. Sliding him past her lips, she cried out softly around him. Vladimir smiled. He had never seen a woman who was as enthusiastic about sucking cock as she was.

Her lips tightened around his thick girth. He loved watching her like this. One hand stroked through her tangled hair. He didn’t guide her. He didn’t need to. Aiah knew what he liked and how he liked it. Except this time she was slower. She paid attention to every minute detail.

Fuck. That hot wet mouth felt so good.

Head back and eyes closed, his hand cupped her breast. His hand fondling the soft skin was gentle one moment and harsh the next.  Pinching and twisting the nipple, he didn’t hurt her. No, instead her sounds of pleasure poured down his cock.

Forcing her head down, he enjoyed the sounds she made. She was close to gagging when he allowed her to come back up for a breath. She began to suck harder. Lips and tongue worked over his cock. If he didn’t have the physical control that he did, their moment would have ended. Once more he forced her head down. Putin smiled hearing her gag.

He kept both her and himself on the edge of an orgasm.

Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled her back up on the seat. Between her legs the fabric of the shorts was darker. She was soaking wet again. Yanking her shorts down to her thighs, he mounted her from behind. He saw her shiver. It made him fuck her even harder.

She didn’t shiver out of fear. He had brought her to the brink so many times, Aiah shivered with the need to orgasm. The cries that left her lips were a strange combination of the highest of pleasures and pain. He fucked her as hard as he was able and he saw how it took Aiah’s breath away. It made his own lusts spin out of control

Vladimir whispered soft words to her. He wanted her to embrace the pain and follow the path he was taking her on. Normally a generous lover with Aiah, Putin wasn’t worried about her pleasure this time.

He didn’t have to worry, his kitten was hanging on by just a thread. Grabbing her hair, he leashed his Aiah and rode her hard. His seed spilled into her and he cried out her name. Her orgasm followed before his was even finished. Her wetness clenched hard around him milking him for more.

Two minutes later they were both redressed. Aiah was leaning back against his shoulder with his arm around her. Gently, he stroked her bare stomach.

“Vova, you are a brute.”

“You are complaining?”

“Of course not. That was a compliment.”

“You realize if anyone saw us they would think I was hurting you. Abusing you.”

“You only hurt me in the most pleasurable of ways. Besides, we negotiated what we enjoy, permit and what we won’t. Our tastes are well aligned. And I love how you taste.”

He chuckled. “Do you wish to negotiate over your contract first or bathe?”

“Will you shower with me? I’ll let you scrub my front.”

He chuckled. “That is an offer I cannot and will not refuse.”

Two hours later, Aiah was wrapped in a large towel, combing out her long hair. Vladimir stood leaning against the doorway, watching her. He was dressed in pajama bottoms with a matching black dressing gown.

“Aiah? I have something for you.”

She stiffened ever so slightly.

“Do not worry kitten. It is just for you to wear here.”

It was a much shorter robe to match his own. The black cloth was easily identified as cashmere. He helped her slide into it before wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Thank you Vova.”

“You do not like it do you?”

“It’s not that. It’s beautiful and very comfortable.”

“What is wrong my Aiah?”

“Gifts are difficult for me.”

“Just mine or everyone?”

“Yours are the hardest but it is everyone.”

He made a sound of exasperation. “May we speak about this?”

“Of course.”

They went to the television room. This part of his home was off limits to almost everyone, unless invited. A few people, none of which would come in if he was there, were allowed to maintain the rooms. The only exception would be in case of an emergency and it would be part of his personal security team.

Vladimir did not turn anything on, he just wanted to have the discussion away from their bed.

“Aiah, what happened?!” He was alarmed and touched the black and purple bruise on her thigh gently.

“I was distracted and Aleksandr took me down.”

“What distracted you?”

“I was thinking about you.” Aiah replied softly and looked down in embarrassment. Her cheeks burned hotly with the admission.

“What were you thinking?”

“It’s silly.”

“Then make me laugh.”

Sighing softly. “I wanted to be in your arms. I wanted to be in your arms and forget about the rest of the world.”

“Look at me Aiah.”

She looked up.

“You think it is silly that I should want to do the very same thing? When I feel the need to escape, I want to be alone with you. I want to be undisturbed and just have my kitten with me.”

“I never thought of that.”

“We have spent far too long hiding from each other Aiah. We need to stop hiding. Now why do you not like for me to purchase you anything?”

“I would loathe for you to think that is all I wanted.”

He chuckled softly. “My sweet Aiah, after almost 11 years do you believe I would think such a thing? I would never think that of you. I do understand why you would have felt that way early on. Especially, if our affair would have been found out. Please understand kitten, I enjoy doing things to make you happy.”

“You don’t have to purchase anything to make me happy Vladimir. I am happy being with you. While I do enjoy our sexual escapades, it is the man that you are that makes me shine with delight.”

 She picked up his hand and kissed the palm before clutching his hand to her chest. She wanted him to understand how she truly felt about him.

“I love hearing your thoughts and your sense of humor. I have to control my urge to smile when I am with you in professional setting because you bring joy to my heart. I love simply holding your hand or dancing to music only we can hear. Swimming side by side in near silence or taking a run with your dogs. The stories of your childhood are far better gifts than any item you could ever purchase. Volodya, you just being you brings me the greatest of joys. I have no need for things. All I want is you.”

“I understand now.” His brow creased.

“Truly?”

“Yes. Truly. I feel the same of you. Your smile is the greatest gift I have ever received. Although I believe the dogs are ours and not mine after all this time.”

She smiled softly and kissed his palm again.  

“I must ask. Aiah, do you need anything?”

“Need, no. Want, yes.”

“What is it that you want?”

“You.”

“You have me. I just do not wish for you to go without.”

“Go without?”

“Yes, I enjoy seeing you in pretty things. I wouldn’t want you to not purchase something because of the cost.”

She laughed softly. “Vladimir do you know how much I am worth?”

“No, that is why I am asking.”

“Somewhere in the vicinity of 50 billion pounds.”

He looked shocked. “How?”

“I was doing a lot of translating very early on. I scrimped and pinched many years ago. I also took some risks before I met you. The first one was a businessman in England. He knew there was something amiss with the accounting at a company of his but he couldn’t figure out what. I had been recommended to him by someone. To this day I have no idea who it was.

Through the unknown person, he came to me to interpret. He also was told that I was very good at figuring things out.

The man was missing around something around 10 billion pounds. There has been all sorts of investigations, Interpol even got involved and nothing. I knew what was wrong but I didn’t know from where. I made a deal with him, take me to each place that was possibly stealing and if I figured it out, I would take 20% of the 10 billion. If I couldn’t, he wouldn’t be charged anything by me. I would even refund my expenses. I put on an affectation of being his bubbleheaded fiancée. Needless to say, I figured it out.”

He started to laugh.  “How old were you?”

“Quite old. I was just days from my 19th birthday. The second I believe you were involved in. The American business men paying out as if I blackmailed them, but I didn’t do anything.”

“Correct. You did not. I made them pay.” He smirked.

“Why?”

“I did not like how they treated you. It was ugly. That had nothing to do with me wishing to have you in my bed. You were an intelligent young woman that deserved better.”

“You realize that because of the contract they had to pay in full for everything.”

“I figured as much. You looked so sweet and innocent back then. I suppose it is a good thing that I didn’t know your actual age at the time.”

“Oh? You found out that I am nowhere near innocent.”

“I would not have done anything with you. You were far too young then. Innocent is the opposite of what you are my kitten.” He smiled. “The first time you sucked me off, you frightened me.”

“What? Why?”

“Your mouth is the most talented I have ever known and I knew very little about you then. I confess that I was shocked. I thought I would be making your eyes go wide.”

Aiah laughed. “Do you know how I know?”

“I assume from a man.”

“Well yes, but no. A gay man I know showed me on a condom covered banana and told me what to do to feel it on my own fingers. I bought a few realistic dildos to work on and I kept practicing.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Only you my sweet little kitten.”

Leaning in, Aiah kissed his lips with a smile. “When you asked me did I see a lot of men that first time? I nearly died laughing. I had sex a total of three times before you. Although, there were many attempts that nothing actually happened.”

“What?!”

“Yes. I spend 4 hours with you and double my experience.”

“Aiah……”

“I told you before, I like pornography. I studied how the human body reacted and where the erogenous zones were. Oh and I was a world class masturbator.”

“You were an excellent student.” He was still in shock.

“And you have the most gorgeous cock.” She smiled and blushed. “You know when we first started seeing each other I didn’t know that I wasn’t allowed to cook or give you food and drink. It never came up because I was too busy wanting your most gorgeous cock.”

Amused, he shook his head. “When did you find out?”

“When I was told that I was permitted to.”

“If I may make a confession?”

“Of course.”

“I do enjoy your sharlotka and kulich far more than I should. I am not overly fond of sweets but yours? My own mother would not have compared to you.”

Aiah started to laugh. “I actually know this.”

“How?”

“One of your chefs called me and asked for the recipes.”

“No!”

She nodded her head. “Yes. I gave them the recipes and a couple of others. The Linzertorte you like when you have guests? That came from me. My father wasn’t always with us but I spent a good bit of time with my mother in Germany. Actually, I was almost born in Germany. One of the neighbors was a lovely elderly Russian lady and taught me and my mother to make all these different foods and desserts. She had a granddaughter my age whom I played with. When she passed, she left me her mother’s cookbooks. I rewrote the recipes out and keep the actual paper ones in a safe.”

“You are Russian, you just don’t know it.” He kissed her nose. “May we speak more of the contract?”

“There is something I would like you to know before we get started.”

“Yes?”

“If you do not wish to be monogamous, I understand. Just tell me prior please? Even if it is a text saying you are going to be with someone. My other request is for you to wear a condom with others.”

The shock of her statement was written on his face. “You wish for me to be with other women?”

“No, that is not what I said. It is your choice if you want to be monogamous or not. That is completely up to you. I am asking you to do two things if you decide to sleep with others. Let me know before it happens and wear a condom. It is just that I would be rather upset if I found out through other means Vladimir.”

Standing up abruptly, he was angry. “You have no faith in me Aiah? You don’t think I can keep my dick in my pants?”

“Vladimir! What on earth? That is not what I said!”

“What of you? Are you going to go around fucking everything that wants between your legs?! Is that why you were dressed in practically nothing at the gym?”

“If you make the decision that you do not wish to be monogamous, I will have other partners. Do I need or want other partners? No. I have told you once before that I do not take second place to any woman. As for what I was wearing at the gym, that is what I normally practice in. You have not complained before about it. I am not a mind reader. ”

“Why would you say such a thing?” He looked appalled.

“Neither of us have been monogamous for 10 years! That’s why.”

“Stop. Just stop Aiah. If you think so little of me? I’m finished. We are _done_.” Turning around, he walked out of the room.

She sat there stunned. She didn’t accuse him of anything. Aiah felt as if she gave him an option. She wanted to cry but there was no way that would happen. The bedroom door was opened and Vladimir was not in there. She called for Vasili to take her home. The car was being brought around while she dressed.

Another call was made so that she was able to book the first available flight out of Moscow. Knowing how much power and intel Putin had, Aiah knew she would be found. Assuming he would even try, since he said that they were done. That wasn’t her concern right then and there. She just needed to put a lot of miles between them.

Less than three hours after the call to Vasili, she was in the air. She would land in London and then disappear. Having donned the black sunglasses and the ear buds that were connected to nothing, no one would bother her – she hoped. No one did.

Renting a car, Aiah drove the 11 hours from London to Ullapool. She took a break before entering Scotland to purchase new clothing and eventually picked up provisions. The sun had already set when she went to pick up the key. After making sure that no one was near or in the stone Gatehouse, she found a moment to relax.

Even then, she did not weep with the injustice of the situation. Aiah wanted to cry but she found herself unable to. Instead, she fixed herself a drink. Rarely was it that she drank anything stronger than a glass of wine but tonight was a night for a lovely single malt Scotch.

While exhausted, Aiah didn’t want to sleep. With eyes and mouth both quivering, she tipped her head downwards. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt sorrow engulfing her so deeply. Unshed tears clung to long lashes and before they could fall she wiped them away.

The events of the last 24 hours had proven a point to her. She knew less about her now former lover than she realized. Damn good thing she didn’t sign the contract. Eighteen months? Bad idea. Horrible idea.

Draining the last of her drink, Aiah walked silently through what would be her home for the next few weeks. Shaking her head, she gave up. It was time to sleep.

“What do you mean you have no idea where she has gone?” Putin spoke through gritted teeth.

“Ms. Corrington asked for a ride back to her home President Putin. There was nothing unusual about the request. We had no reason to think otherwise.”

“TWO WEEKS! AIAH CORRINGTON HAS BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS. WHY HAS SHE BEEN SO DIFFICULT TO FIND? Go. Go and see if you can find her. Get the dossier out and look at the languages she speaks and where she has homes. She cannot be that hard to find!!”

The man left as quickly as he could.

The 65 year old President knew it was his fault. He was the one that turned his back on her and told her that they were done. In similar circumstances, he would have walked away as she had. He would have left England and returned to Russia.

She was most likely somewhere she felt at home. Unfortunately, Aiah didn’t have a certain place she thought of as home. Putin knew that Russia and England were where her heart resided. Moscow was more because of him. Besides, they had video confirmation that she had been in London the day she left.

 She was most likely in the UK still but it didn’t make trying to find her any easier.

Most people would be easy to find but Aiah knew how to hide in plain sight. Even her beautiful eyes could be covered up easily. So much of what she knew was a mystery to him. Her parents had taught her well, which he knew.  She wouldn’t lie but she wouldn’t say a word unless asked a direct question about her knowledge. Cursing, he realized something. She most likely had a similar knowledge to what he had learned in the KGB. Not as detailed but still it didn’t take a lot of detail.

Putin considered calling the US President or her father. The consideration lasted less than five seconds. Calling either would be in poor taste, not to mention an abuse of power.

He knew what she did to hide, it was the same thing he would have done. She probably told no one what happened. Her private and work phones were turned off and then left somewhere safe. She picked up a burner phone. Aiah would have called her parents to give them the number and that would be it.

He doubted that anyone else had the number with the possible exception of President Bryce. The Kremlin had video of her withdrawing an obscene amount of cash from her bank in London. The money would have been put on pre-paid credit cards, he figured.  That was also where she left her phones more than likely. A safety deposit box would be ideal for that.

It appeared she rented a car for cash and that was it. She could have gone anywhere. For two weeks there had not been a ping on her phones, credit cards, or anything. Nobody seemed to know where she was at all.

He was deeply worried.

Sitting back down, he rubbed a hand over his face. Putin wasn’t sure what he thought. Aiah was an exceptional woman. She grew up with both parents in the military until her mother decided to retire when Aiah was barely of school age. Still, her father retired as a Major General. God only knows what she could have learned from either of them. Intentionally or unintentionally.  

How many times did she point out small security breaches to him? He didn’t want to think about that.  

He knew why he had gotten so angry at her. It was just a week prior to seeing Aiah that he spent a few nights with other women. The women were of no import, he couldn’t even remember what their names were. They were willing to do whatever he asked and that was all that mattered at the time.

The only thing that they would do that Aiah wouldn’t? Ménage à trois. It wasn’t that Aiah was opposed to sex with a woman. She had a few trysts with women over the years and had enjoyed them. One of the women was still one of Aiah’s closest friends.

The woman was called Violine. She had warm caramel colored skin, emerald eyes, and long curling red hair. Her father was Haitian and her mother was Scottish. Like Aiah, Violine had been born in London.  It was a chance meeting while on the Tube. The two became fast friends.

Violine was a model. She had been signed at Elite for over a year when she and Aiah met. Within two years the girls were inseparable. Like Aiah, she had emancipated herself from her parents at 16. Although, Violine’s was because of money. Her parents were spending the money on alcohol and drugs.

They had taken a vacation to the Maldives and rented a private island resort. The two women complimented each other perfectly with their beauty.

Violine was an exhibitionist. Aiah was too, at least somewhat. They had made a film of their time on the island. Which included a lot of sex with each other. They could have made a fortune off the video. However, Aiah and Violine did the editing and anything that could identify either woman had been removed.

Vladimir asked about a ménage à trois with another women early on, Aiah declined. He was surprised that she didn’t like women. It had nothing to do with women she told him. She didn’t like more than one partner at a time. It just became too complicated and it was rarely pleasurable.

Aiah wouldn’t tell him how she knew. The past was simply that, the past.  She knew that from the man who took her virginity. They had tried to have a ménage à trois five times, each time they used a different woman. When she wanted to try with another man, the boyfriend refused. They split apart because of it.

However, Aiah said she did like pornography.

When she told him she had been filmed, he asked if he could see it. A quick text to get an ok from Violine, Aiah showed him. He was the only one that had ever seen it outside of the two women.

The video started at Aiah’s feet and followed her body. Feet together but her knees were apart. The sheer white bottoms of her bikini showed the outline of her sex. Violine pulled the material to the side and fucked Aiah with her fingers plunging in and out. The way she rose upwards to grind against the other woman’s hand was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Vladimir could have been a blind man and known that was his kitten. The way she cried out was different from when he was with her but the voice was uniquely Aiah’s.

Fingers trailed upwards leaving wet marks on beautifully tanned skin. Full breasts with hard nipples came into view. Putin knew those breasts well. The camera was set down. It caught the women from the lips down. They loved on each other’s bodies. They stroked and teased while moans slipped past their lips. It was something beautiful to watch he thought.

 The next shot was on the beach. The wind and the waves were caught so was the pure white sand. The camera working its way up from her feet to her bare arse had been a thing of beauty. The slick sheen of suntan oil made his mouth water. When the head of the neon pink strap-on was seen pressing against Aiah’s wet pussy came in to view, Putin thought he might have a stroke. Instead, Aiah stroked his cock as he continued to watch.

He came hard on her breasts and belly. Aiah rubbed his cum in to her skin and licked it off of her fingers while he watched her and the video. Rolling to her belly, he saw that she was even more wet now than in the video. Her bare shaven cunt was swollen with need and she pleaded for him to take her. How he was able to fuck her again he had no idea.  

Her sweet little cunt was opened and wet for him. He fucked her in time to the video. Aiah, _his_ Aiah felt so good. When he came again, she pushed him back on to the bed. Seconds later he was fucking her mouth. He wasn’t gentle but the look in her eyes was one of pure bliss. He came two more times in a span of mere minutes. 

That was the first time he had a multiple orgasm. He didn’t believe it was possible for men. Now, much to his pleasure and her delight, he was able to have them with some regularity.

Aiah had two concerns in life when it came to him. She wanted him to be happy and she wanted him to be safe. Who else he was fucking was not her concern, nor her business. It would become her business if Vladimir wanted her to spend 18 months with him. Especially, since he wished for her to live with him. The offer was put on the table so that he could keep doing what he always had. She had asked for two very minor things, honesty and for him to wear a condom.

He projected his anger at himself on to her. If he was fucking other women, why wouldn’t she be fucking other men? Except she wasn’t. He knew she wasn’t. But it kept going through his head.

The thought of Aiah’s slender body arching up against another man and begging him for more was painful. Her kisses on that unknown man’s lips and the sounds she made infuriated him. Just like that neon pink fake cock pressing against her pussy before it slid in and opened her fully, Putin thought of another man inside of her. The thought of another man fucking her arse? He was driving himself insane just thinking about it.

The women, for some reason, didn’t bother him. Granted, she was pickier about women than he was. Vladimir Putin was a bastard to be around the weeks that Aiah was missing. He put on a pleasant face when he was out and with people he did not know but in his offices? Even Medvedev was cautious about being around him.

It would be six weeks before she appeared back on the radar.

Aiah was finished cleaning up the stone cottage and was putting everything in the car. She felt better. The six weeks of solitude helped greatly. She would always be saddened by how things ended with her and Vladimir but there wasn’t anything to be done about it.

Perhaps one day they could be friends again.

Tanned from being outdoor so often, Aiah looked beautiful. Dark coffee colored tresses were a couple of shades lighter than they had been, just by being in the sun. Six weeks and no strange Russian interruptions, Aiah hoped that the mess was over.

Slowly, she was putting her life on a course that avoided Russia in general. By August her penthouse home in Moscow sold for 400 million more rubles than she paid for it. It was a tidy bit of profit. She cut all ties with the country outside of close friendships.

It was a rainy late afternoon September day and Aiah was at home updating her schedule when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey there beautiful.”

She laughed. “Logan! How are you?” Logan was her cousin.

“Good. Very good. Noah says hello.” Noah was Logan’s fiancée.

“Give that man a kiss from me. I miss you two.”

“Well how do you feel about seeing me on October 7th?”

“Not both of you?”

“Noah has a trip back to the US that week for work. I need someone on my arm.”

“So you pick your cousin because she is the safer option? Where do I need to be arm candy?”

“But of course. Actually it is for one of the large formal social gatherings here.” Logan worked for US Embassy in Germany.

“Are you wanting to hire me or is this just for fun?”

“Just for fun darling girl. You need a break. The food will be delish. You will get to dress up all fancy.”

“You know, I have been working myself half to death since May. It sounds like a brilliant time. Will Russia be in attendance and if so who would it be?”

“I do not see them listed at all. So no dressing Russian.” He _heard_ her eye roll. “What is your deal with the Russians? You are always in that damn country.”

“What? I was working. They pay quite well, better than most countries.”

 “Girl, you get paid well because you look like a goddess that can suck cock better than even _I_ could. Good. I’ll email you the deets and send you a copy of the invite and your flight. Thank you babygirl.”

“Look like? I am a goddess and yes I can dear boy. I love you Logan. Tell that fiancée I love him too.”

“Of course. Oh and Noah says we have to take lots of pictures. Yes, I heard that face you made.”

She and Logan had been the best of friends since they were toddlers. His mother was Tobias’ sister.  Even all the traveling that Aiah’s family did when she was young, she and Logan were always there for each other. When Clarice Corrington retired from the Royal Air Force, her sister-in-law traveled with them. Ava Walker’s husband was a military man like her brother, Tobias, and they went for long periods of not being able to see him.

Since the children got on so well it made sense to the two mothers that the children should be together. Logan spoke almost as many languages as Aiah did, which made his career skyrocket within the US Department of State and into the American Embassy in Germany. 

 Aiah was the first person he came out to because she was the most important person in his life and the most reliable.  They had been 14 years old at the time. She looked at him when he told her and asked a single question.

                _“How does this change anything?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Ever the tomboy, Aiah slugged him in the arm and wrapped him up in a hug. “It doesn’t, arsehole. You are still Logan. You are still my cousin. I love you. Always have. Always will. Someone tries messing with you though? I will kick the stupid right out of them.”_

_And she did._

_Aiah beat the daylights out of 5 different adults for picking on her cousin when they were just teens._

_The sixth man? She was 21 years old, no longer a teenager. Aiah came very close to killing that man. She swore to him that she would kill him if he came near her loved ones again. Luckily, he believed her because she would have killed him without remorse after what he did._

_She abhorred violence but Aiah would protect those weaker or anyone she loved without hesitation._

 

A woman of worth knew that her value was far greater than something that could have a price tag placed upon it. Women that knew such were often times called enigmatic. An air of mystery surrounded a woman that had such knowledge. Such a woman would make a man long to know the secrets they concealed. These were the women that made a difference. Aiah was a woman of worth.

When she walked in to the main room of the event conversations stopped mid-flow and heads turned. It was not the beauty of the dress that was noticed but that she was clothed in strength. Aiah wore dignity and respect like a mantle but kindness was her crown.

She had been conversing with her cousin and a friend of the family before joining the festivities.

The dress of muted greens and gold was secondary to the woman. Even the delicate bodice that was painstakingly beaded by hand wasn’t noticed. Aiah was known and known well to dignitaries, heads of state, and ambassadors all over the world. Very few knew she was related to Logan Walker, and her status increased his.

Offering his arm to Aiah, the cousins stepped further into the opulent room.

The dress left her back completely bare. So Aiah wore a golden topaz and diamond choker that had strand of baroque gold pearls fall to the small of her back. She wore no other jewelry. Her normally almost black hair had flashes of gold in it with all of her time spent in the sun the last few months. It was pulled up and out of the way, exposing more skin.

Lightly tanned she truly looked the part of a goddess.

 “Aiah, you would NOT believe how many people have asked me what you are doing with me.” Logan laughed quietly.

“Well can I assume that they know about Noah?”

“Not all of them, no.”

“Really? I’m surprised.”

“No, don’t be. There are people I work with that we just don’t know each other outside of a hello. Girl, you have just made my career skyrocket. Thank you. Oh and Noah has come up with what you should be called.”  

“Should I be afraid?”

“Yes. Instead of best man for me you are to be my best bitch.”

“I like it. I like it a lot.” She laughed happily.

“If we could figure out how to do it, we would both have you as our best bitch.” Logan blinked rapidly to clear the tears away. “Aiah, you are the platonic love of my life and Noah’s too. I have no idea what the two of us would do without you.”

“Logan, I love you. I love your husband to be in equal measures. You won’t be without me. And I will try to come up with something.”

“Aiah, there is someone watching you very closely.” The words were whispered.

“Oh?” She turned just enough to see who it was. “Ah.” She sighed.

She didn’t smile. Instead, she dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement before turning back to Logan. “You may wish to vanish. I am not sure what is about to happen.”

“Are you kidding? I am not leaving you alone with that man.”

“That man? Oh for the love of some damn god Logan, I’m not in any danger. Besides, I can kick your ass six ways from Sunday.”

“Wait, was HE the reason why you spent so much time in Moscow?”

“Oh for god sakes Logan. I worked in Russia.”

“Honey, he is old enough to be our grandfather.”

“Shut your mouth.” She whispered through gritted teeth.

“He’s coming over.”

“I was not aware I would find you here Ms. Corrington.” Putin’s voice was soft. “You look quite lovely.”

She tilted her head slightly and gave a nod of recognition to the compliment. “I was not aware you would be here either President Putin. Happy Birthday to you Sir.” She hadn’t forgotten. She would never forget.

“Thank you. Who is this young man with you?”

“Please allow me to introduce you to Logan Walker. Logan works at the US Embassy here in Berlin.” 

“Logan as you know, this is Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin – President of the Russian Federation.” She spoke in German.

“A pleasure, President Putin.” He offered his hand.

The handshake was bone crushing to the point that Aiah even winced.

“How do you to know each other?” Putin asked.

“Logan is the one that invited me here.” She didn’t lie.

“Have you two known each other long?” Putin was fishing.

“You could say that.” Logan wrapped his arm over Aiah’s shoulders.

“Aiah may we speak for a moment privately?”

Green eyes were luminous in the golden lighting. Aiah didn’t notice the tremble in her lower lip but Logan and Vladimir both did.

“Very well, lead the way Sir.”

“Aiah?” Logan looked worried.

“It’s alright Logan. President Putin and I have worked together for over a decade. He knows me quite well.”

Following him, they walked into one of the small business rooms. Vladimir told his security that they were not to be disturbed. At all. Turning around, he looked to the now seated Aiah.

“You look beautiful kitten.”

“Do not call me that, please.”

“Aiah, I am so sorry. I acted a fool.”

“Yes you did.”

“I know. The thought of you with another man? I was devastated. Now seeing it actually happen?”

“Vladimir, from the very first day we met I knew that no matter what, when we said our goodbyes that you would have another woman or women available to you at all times. I knew that you would take advantage of that availability. I said nothing. Given my age at the time, you never found that odd?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Do you know why I did that?”

“No.”

“Look me in the eye when I say this.” Aiah stood up.

In her high heeled sandals she cut an impressive figure. Placing her hands down on the table between them, Aiah leaned over and made sure they looked each other in the eye.

“I would rather give you permission than be lied to. What I did at 20 I would never do at 30. I was a foolish girl then but I am not anywhere near foolish nor a girl now. What I did with you was wrong. I hurt your wife and your daughters. That will haunt me until I draw my last breath. I will be forever sorry about my part in our affair. Somehow, even feeling the way I do, it didn’t stop me. I was ashamed of myself for what I did. Yet, it didn’t matter. I was faithful and loyal because I fell in love.”

She was the one that looked away first. A tear tracked down her cheek, which she wiped away with a quick hand.

“Even now, I still love you and I am so angry at myself for those feelings.”

“So angry that I find you on the arm of another man?” He was now on his feet as well.

A quick hand and Aiah slapped his cheek. “His name is Logan Walker. I suggest you Google him and then bugger off you daft bastard.”  She didn’t even realize she switched back to using English in her fury.  Throwing the door open, she left immediately.

 She walked away only to turn towards the elevators. Seeing that she was not being watched or followed, Aiah took the stairs instead. The night was over as far as she was concerned. Maybe it is time to start thinking of a change of scenery. The US is lovely this time of year. She could probably take a job with the State Department in DC. Between her father and the President, she would not be at anything that Russians would be at. Except, she had no desire to live in the US.

Aiah sent her cousin a quick text, letting him know she was fine but would be on the next flight out of Berlin. In her room, Aiah did a quick change. She was already packed and ready to leave in the morning. She switched into comfortable travel wear and a ball cap and she was walking out into the evening air to hail a cab.

In less than a blink of an eye, everything went horribly wrong.

Aiah Corrington disappeared.

Vladimir was speaking to some of his security men to see if Aiah had left. He turned at the right time to see the attack. Shouting, he didn’t think of his own safety when he ran towards her.

Four men grabbed her, knocking off her ball cap. Aiah, well versed in self-defense, was able to drop two of the four men before she was rendered unconscious by a chloroform like substance and injected with heavy drugs. The two men were arrested and the other two, that had Aiah, got away. Everything she had on her was still sitting on the curb.

It was two days later when she finally began to come around.

Sitting up, Aiah felt dizzy. Pulling her legs up in a lotus position she rested her head in her hands. She wasn’t with it enough to begin to question what happened, yet.  She didn’t know that she was having her every move watched either. She fell back asleep for a while before waking once more.

Aiah had no idea where in the hell she was at. Trying to remember what happened, she could only go back to when she slapped Vladimir Putin. She tried to remember more but she was drawing a blank. Breathing deeply and slowly in a direct effort to stay calm, Aiah started to inch past frightened and into terrified. She had to keep her wits about her.

Sitting next to the bed in a chair was Putin. He had dozed off while watching over Aiah.

“Vladimir!” The note of panic in her voice was apparent.

Her voice roused him immediately. He looked at her sitting up and he couldn’t help but smile. “Aiah.”

“Vladimir? What is going on?”

“When you tried to leave the hotel, you were taken.”

“What? Why? Oh god.”

She launched herself forward. Security was in there immediately, ready to restrain Aiah. She didn’t move towards Putin. It was the wastebasket she wanted. Aiah began to vomit.

He told the men to leave and to get the physician. Gently, he helped her back on to the bed and held her hair back while she continued to get sick. When she started to dry heave, Putin looked at the camera. Within seconds, the physician entered with a few things on a tray.

The physician gave her an anti-emetic and checked her over. A fresh IV bag was restarted on her.

“Aiah….”

When she looked at him there were tears in her eyes. She was terrified. “Where am I?”

“You are safe. You are at the Kremlin.”

“How long have I been out for?”

“Roughly two days.”

She was visibly shaking while her mind caught up with everything. The panic in her eyes was evident. Putin wrapped her up in his arms. 

“Aiah. You are okay. I’ve got you.” She wept against his shoulder while he held her close. “I didn’t know you were going to be there in Berlin. Your name wasn’t on the list of interpreters.”

“I wasn’t working. I was there as a guest of Logan’s.”

“Logan? Oh yes, your young and handsome date.”

“I’ll let him know you said that.” Tears fell down her cheeks again.  

“How well do you know this young man?” Was he the connection? They didn’t have many answers, yet.

“Quite well thank you.”

“You move quickly don’t you?” The normally unflappable man snapped at her.

“You are jealous? Oh for the love of Christ! I told you to Google Logan’s name. He’s my cousin Vladimir. He is my cousin.”

“Yes I was jealous. How could I not be?”

“Tell me what happened? Please?”

“We had gotten into an argument. You walked out of the hotel. You went to hail a cab then four men grabbed you and trying to force you into a car. You took down two of them but the other two rendered you unconscious with chemicals. From there you were put in the back of a car and driven off. The two men that you took down are in custody. You know how it is. At events like this one, I have security everywhere. I was also staying there. I saw it happen so did my men. My men, with the help of the Germans, found you within an hour of you being taken. You were unharmed other than when you fought the men. Merkel immediately got in touch with your father and President Bryce.”

He looked at her. Never before had she seemed so small. Putin knew he had never seen such terror in her beautiful eyes.

His voice was soft. “Your mother and father are on their way here. The flight should land in three or four hours. I, your parents, President Bryce, and the Germans thought it would be better for you to come here. The Kremlin isn’t unknown to you and it is safer.”

“Thank you.” She turned her head to hide the tears.

It was painful seeing her like this. His kitten looked so lost.

“May I have something to drink please?”

“Of course.” He opened a bottle of water for her. “You didn’t tell anyone about what happened did you?”

“No. Why would I? That was between us. My father didn’t need to know.”

“Oh Aiah, I owe you such an apology. When you told me if I didn’t wish to be monogamous I didn’t have to, I reacted horribly. I was a complete and utter fool. I told you I had wanted more and then walked away.”

Sighing he looked upwards to the ceiling.

“I wasn’t angry at you Aiah. I was angry at myself. It was less than a week before we were to see each other that I had brought other women to my bed.”

He paused. Looking to her, he couldn’t read her expression. It wasn’t a surprise. She was like he was. If she wanted you to know, you would. If she didn’t? Good luck.

“You are the most beautiful woman ever. Foolishly, I settled for less. There is no woman that compares to you Aiah. It isn’t just your beauty. It’s all of you. When you offered me that bit of freedom I felt that you were not taking me seriously, which was not true. It was me not taking _us_ seriously. I meant what I said. I want you here with me. I don’t want to have to be without you. I am deeply sorry what I said to you and what I did to us.”

“Thank you.”

“Losing you is the biggest mistake of my life.”

“Don’t let it be. Vladimir, go back to Alina. You don’t have anything in your way now. Start over with her and your child.”

“Aiah, I have no feelings for her. You were the one I wanted all along and almost 11 years later you are still the one I want. The only one I want.”

“Why?”

“You are not just my kitten. You are my sun. Aiah, you warm me and brighten my life. You have a way of calming me that no one ever has been able to do.”

“I don’t know what to think.”

“You have the drugs lingering in your body still. Wait until the effects go away completely before trying to think too deeply. The six weeks that you were gone, what did you do?”

“You will laugh.”

“Then make me laugh.”

“I hiked, swam, went fishing, and went horseback riding. Finished reading a lot of books and just sat with myself.” It was all things they liked to do together.

“But did you do it shirtless?” He joked.

“Swimming yes. And some of the time bottomless too. The rest, no. It did not sound pleasant to do so.” She smiled just a bit.

“Were you alone?”

“Yes. The widow that owned the house I rented was not too far up the road. I would bring her the fish I caught and have tea with her on occasion. Other than that, I was alone. Occasionally Buster would drop by.” Aiah half smiled at the memory. “Buster was this huge orange colored tabby. He belonged to the lady but he and I got on well.” Sighing softly. “Vladimir, I told you the truth. There have been no other men in my life for now nearly six years.”

She looked to him and rubbed her eyes.

 “Do you know why someone kidnapped me?”

“Why? No. Who? Yes.”

“Who?”

“Anti-American militant group.”

“And I am not even American.”

“No, you aren’t, this is true. But your father is.”

“I figured it was political somehow.”

“You are in a unique position that most everything about your life is political even though you aren’t a politician.”

“May I go for a walk? These walls are too close for comfort.”

 “I’m sorry Aiah but no. The physician that is taking care of you wants you to stay in bed.”

“Well fuck.”

Putin chuckled. “I may have a solution. I’ll be right back.” Ten minutes later, he returned.

“I have an option for you.”

“Oh?”

“If you would like, you may go to my home. There is more than enough security there so you will be safe. “

“Vladimir, thank you. But, I don’t wish to impose.”

“You have never been an imposition. I am the one that thought of this Aiah. I needed to check with security and the physician first. I want you with me.”

She nodded. “Okay, thank you.” Looking up to him she smiled gently.

“I’ll send your nurse in here so she may help you get ready.”

 Less than an hour later, they were at the home of Vladimir Putin.

She was given a guest room. He wanted her in his own bed but Vladimir would not ask. She was too vulnerable. If she was to stay with him it had to be because she was able to say what she wanted without the effect of drugs.

Sitting up, she looked exhausted. “I think I need to sleep.”

“Rest Aiah. Your parents will be here soon.”

“Vladimir?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t leave, please?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Let me get a chair.”

“No, lay down with me please?”

“Of course kitten. Just so you know, this room is watched. That is for your safety and in case you need anything. If you awaken and I am not here, just say what you need. It will be brought to you.” Shoes were removed so that he could lay on the bed. He would need to greet Aiah’s parents when they arrived and make a few explanations.

“Thank you.”

Laying on his side, he held Aiah close to him. Her cheek was pressed against his chest. With his arm around her, she fell asleep quickly. Holding her like so gave him hope.

Aiah had been asleep about two hours when her mother and father arrived. Vladimir Putin greeted them first.

“Mr. Corrington, Mrs. Corrington. Welcome to Novo-Ogaryovo. Aiah was asleep when I checked 15 minutes ago. Please, come to my office so that we may speak. Your daughter informed me that you both speak German, will this be alright to converse in?”

“Yes, thank you. President Putin, thank you for taking care of her until we could get here. It is much appreciated.” Tobias spoke quietly.

He looked at the two worried parents and knew the feeling himself. Vladimir Putin was worried about her too. “I will always try to do what is right by Aiah.”

“How did it happen that you didn’t know she was going to be in Germany?”

“Her name wasn’t on the list of interpreters nor was she specifically invited herself. She was the guest of Logan Walker.”

“That’s my nephew. They have been close since they were toddlers. Still, how did you not know?”

“I know now she didn’t tell you but we stopped seeing each other in the early spring.”

“I see.” Tobias ran a hand through his thick steel colored hair. “That isn’t a surprise. Aiah has never really talked about her private life with us after she left home.”

“When we stopped seeing each other? She left the country and turned off her personal phones. There was a period of six weeks that I had no idea where she was.” 

“What? Did you know this Tobias?” Clarice Corrington looked horrified that her daughter could have easily disappeared even then.

“All I knew was she was on an extended vacation. President Putin, do we know why my daughter was targeted?”

“Yes. We do now. Aiah does not know yet. She has been asleep since before I was told. One of the anti-American groups in the Middle East were the ones that took her. Its leader had seen Aiah on the television before and became infatuated with her. When he found out what her names meant, it went from infatuated to an obsession. He decided it was fate telling him she should be his because his name meant the same. His name was Horu.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?” Tobias knew the name and fear struck his gut. Horu was a sick sonofabitch.

“Yes. He’s dead along with most of his close followers.”

“How did he die?”

“It was not by my hand if that is what you are asking. Aiah has found favor with a great number of countries and their leaders. More importantly, their wives and children. He and his followers were destroyed because of that. Horu’s act was considered an insult and treasonous.”

“How did that happen, her finding favor?”

“It’s a fairly long explanation. Most of which the answer is simply the woman that Aiah is. It isn’t just languages she knows. She knows the customs, dress, and culture of a great many countries. She is respectful and kind in all situations.

When working with me or anyone in Russia she was always given the protection of the Russian government. That elevated her status some when she was needed to go overseas with any Russian. To touch Aiah in a way that disrespected her was a punishable offense. While touching anyone in such a manner is technically a punishable offense, due to the respect she had cultivated with leaders of countries and their families it was more so with her.

In the country that Horu was in, Aiah is well loved by the royal family. Especially by the wife of the ruler and their children. It was to the point of I had to bring an extra interpreter along with me. The family wanted to see her and it was in an area I was not permitted in because I am a man.” He smiled gently.

“I don’t understand. Our daughter is a lovely and charming girl but why did she need so much protection?” Clarice Corrington spoke.

Tobias was about to say something to his wife when a phone call came through.

“Excuse me one moment.” Putin answered it.

“She is awake.” Said the voice on the other end. Putin didn’t say anything and simply disconnected the call.

“Aiah is awake. Would you two like to see her?”

Clarice answered first. “Please?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Corrington, please follow me.” He led the worried parents to their daughter’s room in the private quarters of his home.

Tobias sent his wife in first. Ever since the last meeting at Novo-Ogaryovo, Tobias had a very strained relationship with his extremely private and independent daughter. For that reason, he stayed out of sight while Clarice and Aiah spoke.

“You did not tell her.” Putin’s voice was low.

“No. I didn’t think Clarice needed to know.”

“I have been afraid to tell Aiah that I love her.” Putin admitted. “This year I almost lost her, twice. First time? It was my fault. I was a jealous bastard. I failed her horribly. Because of that, I didn’t see her for six months. The second? A madman wished to covet her. I know what would have happened to Aiah if Horu had gotten his hands on her. Both of our countries have seen his handiwork.”

 “Horu was a sick fuck. When I was still in the Army, I saw some of the women he left to die. One of them was only 13 years old. Her crime? She had gotten her monthly cycle on the day Horu was supposed to have her for the first time. He let acid drip down her from a swinging vat. Poor girl, she didn’t die. This child? She begged for torture from the Army docs. She had to repent and she could not without being brutalized. She killed herself for that bastard.”

“We have seen similar terrors Mr. Corrington.”

Looking up sharply, Tobias asked a question. “How long have you been seeing my daughter?”

“I know she refused to tell you. I should too. But no, you are her Papa. You deserve to know. Nearly 11 years now.”

Tobias couldn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to fight the man that just told him that his daughter was only 20 years old when the affair began. “Why?”

“If I had known her age it wouldn’t have happened. However, when I found out her age we didn’t stop seeing each other. I loved her too much to let her go, even if I wouldn’t have admitted it to myself. Mr. Corrington, I understand that you dislike Aiah and I having a relationship. I do not blame you. However, I do love your daughter.”  

Turning, Tobias said nothing and walked into the room his daughter was staying in.

Vladimir Putin watched while the family reunited. He smiled softly and turned away. He would give them their private time. The realization he shared far too much with Aiah’s father didn’t bother him.

He was perfectly aware Aiah would leave him as soon as she could. What mattered was that he was open and honest with Tobias. Vladimir wasn’t honest because he was trying to keep her from leaving, if anything it would drive her away faster. He was honest because he respected the man that helped turn Aiah into the woman he loved.

Remembering the conversation they had years ago. They had agreed that if they parted ways romantically, they would remain friends. Vladimir hoped that it was true. To have Aiah completely gone from his life would be excruciatingly painful.

He gasped when something hit him from behind. Whirling around, Putin believed it was Tobias. It wasn’t. Aiah didn’t give him any time to react. Her arms were over his shoulders and her lips were pressed to his before he could utter a word.

The ice that had surrounded his heart for most of his adult life disappeared before he knew how to react. She kissed him hard. This time the kiss didn’t build with intensity. It was immediately intense. Lips parted, giving him access. Her sleek body pressed tight against him, only to curve and fit even closer. Terrified of hurting her, he held his Aiah with the upmost of care. When she pulled back slightly, he saw the tears.

“Volodya, don’t walk away. Please? I love you. I still love you.” She closed her eyes briefly which made the tears spill.

Rarely one to be caught off guard, he was stunned. Blue eyes searched her face and it was then that he caught Tobias Corrington’s barely perceptible nod from behind.

“You still love me kitten?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Yes. You. I love you and only you. I have loved you for what seems like an eternity Volodya.”

“President Putin, if you will excuse us. We have had a long day of travel. If it is possible for us to call a cab to take us back to our hotel? Clarice and I will give you both some private time.”

“Mr. Corrington, you and your wife are more than welcome to stay here.”

“Perhaps another time Sir.” It was Aiah’s mother that responded. “I believe you and Aiah need some private time without us.”

“Thank you Mum.”

Clarice kissed her daughter’s cheek. “You are welcome sweetheart. We will see you tomorrow. And President Putin, thank you for everything.”

A state car had been brought up to take them back to their hotel.

“Shall we sit and talk kitten?”

“That would probably be a good idea.” She gave him a sheepish smile.

“Where would you like to go?”

“Could we start a fire outside and sit there?”

“Your wish is my command.”

He made her wear one of his coats while they sat outside. The weather was not quite cold yet but it was close. They were wrapped up in a couple of blankets as they sat together. Aiah’s head was resting on Vladimir’s shoulder.

“What prompted you to come after me?”

Aiah blushed. “My mum. If you have any intention of keeping us out of the tabloids you are going to have to stop looking at me.” She started to laugh.

“I am afraid to ask.” He loved hearing her laugh once more and smiled at Aiah.

“I look more like my father than my mother but I certainly am my mother’s girl. When you and my father stayed out of the room, after she said I love you my Mum asked how long we had been seeing each other for. I gave her a vague answer just saying for a while now. She asked if I loved you. Mum rolled her eyes at me when I came back asking her why.”

“You were about to get in trouble with your mother?” He laughed.

“Yes. I was. She gave me a look and said it was obvious you loved me, did I return the sentiment. I was a bit stunned by her response. My father came back in and I saw you turn away. Mum told me that if I did I needed to tell you now or risk losing you. Dad was about to stop me when she smacked him lightly on the back of his head and told him in no uncertain terms to stay seated.”

Under the blankets she held his hand gently. Aiah gave his fingers a light squeeze. “I do. I do love you and have for nearly ten years.”

“Aiah, why did you not say something?”

“I’ll answer you if you will answer the same.”

“Of course.”

“I was afraid. May – December romances rarely end well.”

“I do not understand. What do the months have to do with it?”

“My apologies English sentiment and Russian words don’t always mix well together. It means a significant age difference between couples romantically involved. Often time one partner has an ulterior motive like status or money.”

“This is why you refused all gifts from me?”

“Yes. And I assumed that I would be replaced eventually.”

“Replaced?!”

“Yes.”

“Aiah!! What would ever make you believe that? Did I do something to make think such?”

“No. Vova, you did nothing to make me think such. It was all me. I was a 20 year old pretty piece of fluff that was unimportant.” He started to say something. She kissed his lips to stop him. “Vladimir, don’t try to argue. It was true. That isn’t to say I wasn’t intelligent or at the very least somewhat savvy.  Most 20 year olds are pieces of fluff. And given I have seen a few photographs of you at 20? You were cute and fluffy at that age too.”

“I was on my way to becoming a KGB agent and you call me cute and fluffy?” He was trying so very hard to maintain a straight face.

“Vladimir Vladimirovich, you are one of the most powerful men in the entire world. You are a very handsome man but?”

“But?” He arched his eyebrow.

“You are still cute and fluffy.”

He started to laugh. “Come, you have been up and around too long. I need to put you back in bed.”

“I won’t argue with this.”

“No sex.”

“Oh now you aren’t playing fair.” She grumbled.

“I do have something for you. Not to worry, it is not a gift. It actually is not from me. Vasili left it for you.”

“Vasili did? Odd.”

“He was the first one there when you were found. He was furious with himself for not taking care of you like he should have been.”

“He wasn’t supposed to be watching me.”

“For 9 years he was in charge of your security kitten. He cares deeply for you.”

“You are alright with that?”

“Vasili doesn’t care that you are a beautiful woman Aiah. He would however would not mind an introduction to your cousin.” He smiled hearing her laugh.

They walked back into the dacha hand in hand. Something they had never done before.

“Where do you wish to sleep kitten?”

“With you.”

“I would like that.” He kissed her lips briefly.” I mean it Aiah, NO sex. “No trying to trick me either. Once you are cleared by the doctor, well we may not leave the bed for several days.”

“I will sleep in the other room if you prefer Vova. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“No. It has been far too long since I have held you in my arms in _our_ bed.”

When they finally crawled into bed she wore a pair of his running shorts and an undershirt. Vladimir wore his normal pajama bottoms.

“You are home now.”

“Yes, I am. I love you Vladimir.”

“I love you as well Aiah.” He looked into her sparkling eyes and wondered if falling in love with the same woman while you were already in love with her was possible.

“Just so you aren’t caught off guard, you know Lyudmila and I still speak?”

“Yes. You told me. You two are still close friends.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No. Truly, I am not the jealous sort. It testifies to the strength of both of your characters.”

“She called on the 8th. I was still so worried about you, I confessed everything. I told her when we met, how long we had been seeing each other, all of it.”

“I hope this information didn’t hurt her.” Aiah’s brow creased.

“I don’t believe so. Aiah, our marriage was over by the time we returned from East Germany. We both knew it but we had our girls to think of. She is remarried now and happier than she ever was with me. Immediately, she knew who you were.”

“Really? Hardly anyone knows my name, unless they are needing to hire me.”

“She didn’t know your name or anything that would identify you. She had seen you on the television several times. It wasn’t just with me. When I told Lyudmila that you were British, she thought I was joking. We talked about you for a while. She was concerned about how I was treating you.”

“Vova you have always been good to me.”

“No, not always.” He stroked her cheek with adoration. “Aiah, she would like to meet you. Part of it is because of our daughters and grandchildren. You have nothing to worry about concerning safety.”

“I never even thought of that.” She smiled softly. “Being unsafe around her that is.”

“Why are you blushing kitten?”

“I am?” She hadn’t realized.

“Yes.”

Her cheeks turned even redder.

“What is it?”

“I remember the first time I saw you.”

“Oh?”

“You may have met my father or at least you saw him.”

“It was late summer in 2001, I believe. You had a meeting with George W. Bush. Mum and I were in London. We had watched the news and my father was standing behind you both and a good bit back. He was hard to miss. His hair was jet black back then. I thought you were so handsome. There was a picture that you had this slightly naughty smile. I remember wanting to kiss that smile. You truly know you come from a family deeply entrenched in politics when your first crush is a President and not a boy band.”

“You are making me feel old.” He chuckled.

“Smile for me Volodya?”

He did smile. Right as Vladimir did, she leaned in. The kiss she gave him was a gentle caress. Teeth nipped at his lower lip and she suckled gently there. Inhaling, he just felt wonderful. Aiah wanted him to feel every nuance of her desire. Always unpredictable when it came to the bedroom, she pulled away. He groaned. Unable to help himself. Vladimir pressed her down to her back. Her hands stroked over his bare chest sensuously.

Teasing his ear, she tugged at the lobe. “You are mine Vova. _Mine_.”

He kissed her. Aggressively. Shoving Aiah’s shirt up to her neck, her breasts were fully exposed. He had been surprised to find out that first time they fucked that her breasts were natural. He had enjoyed teasing them since that day.

She was just as aggressive. Shoving him to his back, Aiah put her hands on his shoulders. Full lips were curved upwards. It wasn’t a smile. No, the smile had been replaced with a dare. Kissing him once more, she felt that she could taste his soul on her lips. His hands were smooth and gentle when he caressed her breasts. Nipples were rubbed against the palm of his hands.

“Aiah, we must stop.”

“No.”

She kissed him again.

“Aiah…” Her name became a warning.

“Do you truly wish to stop?”

He groaned softly.

“Hm. I will take that as a no. Watch me Vova. Watch me.”

Laying on the lower half of his body, she kissed his belly. She slid his cock between her breasts. While she kissed and licked around his navel, Aiah massaged his cock. Green eyes never broke contact away from his blue gaze.

Traveling down further, she freed his cock and blew Vladimir a kiss. Once more, she didn’t break eye contract. He was mesmerized by the beauty and lust in her gaze. With her mouth wrapped around him, she moved painfully slow. When he couldn’t take any more of her teasing. He began thrusting up into her mouth while holding her head down.

Sounds of lust and need whispered across the thick cockhead until he released his pleasure into her hot mouth. She swallowed his seed with her own sort of bliss. Only a tiny droplet clung to the corner of her lips. Vladimir wiped it away with his thumb and offered it to Aiah.

She licked it off before sliding her mouth around his thumb and sucking harder.  

“Sneaky kitten.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you no tricks.”

Sliding upwards to curl against his frame. Her lips found his throat and wafted soft kisses against him there. Even now, the sounds of pleasure were purred against the skin of his throat.

“You could have stopped me at any time, Volodya. Besides, I didn’t have sex. You did.”

He shook his head. “You know I still have something for you?”

“I didn’t forget.”

“You were just hoping I had?”

Aiah laughed warmly and kissed right below his ear.  

“Do you remember when we went to the summer camp for girls?”

“Oh yes! The sporting camp. I got to play with a few of the young ladies. There was that one girl that was well on her way to becoming an Olympic worthy epee fencer. She nearly bested me.”

“The girls were sweet and they showed us how to make a flower crown.”

“They showed _you_ how to make a flower crown and I got to model it.”

“This is true.” He chuckled and handed her a small jewelry box. “This is from Vasili. He had this made for you but for me to give to you. The blue flowers are called blue butterfly larkspur. They symbolize an open heart and can be associated with strong romantic feelings. Which was why I picked them for your hair. The vinok, is what the crown is traditionally called.  It’s a sign of purity and marriage, kitten. When we left, Vasili kept the crown simply because it could have caused problems. He had the idea to make you the necklace. It had to be dried in a particular way in order to do this. The day he gave me the gift for you? You had left the day before.”

“I’m surprised you kept it, as angry as you were.”

“As angry as I was, I didn’t stop loving you. Did you stop loving me?”

“No. I cannot stop loving you. It is impossible.”

“Open it.”

Opening the box there were three flowers pressed between the most fragile of glass. Gold framed the simple pendant. It was small and beautiful. The pendant hung on a piece of silk ribbon that matched the colors of the flowers.

“Vladimir.” She whispered his name. “Oh. It is beautiful. It is absolutely beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for keeping it.”

“There are three flowers for a reason. You are a part of my past. You are part of my present. You will be my future. Vasili’s brother made it for you and you alone.”

Unable to do anything else, Aiah kissed him. Vladimir pulled his kitten into his arms and held her close. With arms encircling her waist, he returned the kiss. With everything that had happened in the past year, they were gentle and even tentative with each other. Even so, the passionate fire they shared wasn’t hidden. They craved each other in a way that had gone unsated for far too long even though it was just after she swallowed his seed.

If they kept up, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. His voice croaked when he finally was able to speak. “Aiah, my love. We must stop. If we continue I may end up hurting you.” His voice held both regret and longing as he pulled away.

Vladimir Putin was about damn ready to call the doctor himself to see if he could take his beloved further.

Aiah looked into his blue-grey eyes. “Volodya.”

“Why are you looking at me like you expected that your heart might break?”

Aiah looked down and smiled. “No.  There is no expectation of such, I swear to you. I am just amazed at the clarity I have found.”

“Oh?”

“The most powerful man in the world is the one that I have entrusted my heart to. You are the only man that could break me.”

“Aiah, what is wrong?” His brow creased with worry.

“Nothing is wrong. Not a thing. Nobody was comparable to you. Ever. No one in my life could make me feel the world around me like you could.”

“I don’t understand what you are trying to say Kitten.”

“Volodya, it has only ever been you.  You were the only person I ever looked at and thought to myself yes, him. You were the person that taught me how to love.  Then you were the man who taught me how to stay in love. I want to be here Vladimir Vladimirovich. I want to be here with you.”

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Aiah had a lunch scheduled with Lyudmila that week. She wasn’t afraid meeting her lover’s ex-wife, it just felt like it would be painful. They arranged a meeting place one afternoon. Once they were introduced, both women sat down.

“Lyudmila Aleksandrovna thank you for meeting with me.” Aiah’s voice was soft. “I must apologize to you. I was young, dumb, and selfish when……” She sighed. “I was young, dumb, and selfish when the affair started. I thought of no one but myself and that was wrong of me. I cannot tell you how sorry I am.”

Lyudmila studied the younger woman. “You weren’t the first nor will you be the last.” Her tone was kind, not cruel.

“I never figured I would be the last, to be honest.” Aiah gave a little shrug. “I told him that I didn’t expect monogamy from him. I asked him for two things when it comes to other women. Tell me first and wear a condom. If I find out through other sources? I walk away and there will be no contact from me again. It is written into a contract that we both signed.”

“Why wouldn’t you want him to be faithful?”

“He wasn’t in the last ten years, I can’t imagine him starting now.”

“What of you?”

“No. I haven’t been faithful either. He knows that and has known that from the very beginning.”

“Does he treat you well Aiah?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Please be careful. He has a temper.”

“I know. He wouldn’t touch me in anger.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“I am as well trained as he or better trained in Sambo, Judo, and Krav Maga.” Aiah smiled slightly.

It made Lyudmila laugh.  “Our daughters are not happy.”

“I can’t imagine they would be with me.” She took another sip of coffee.  “Lyudmila Aleksandrovna I am so very sorry about my hand in the pain I caused you and your daughters. My apology seems weak. If I knew what I could do to show you, I would do it.”

“Aiah, our marriage was over before you were ever born. He was a philanderer then and Vladimir will continue to be until the day he dies. Even if he doesn’t touch another woman, it still beats in his heart and soul.”

“Still, I was foolish.”

“Thank you Aiah. I truly appreciate your candor with me. How are you doing after what happened?”

Aiah shrugged slightly, it had been just ten days ago that she had been taken from the hotel. “It’s a bit touch and go still. Luckily, I don’t remember much of it and they hadn’t had time to do anything except try to get out of Berlin.”

“What happened to you was something I was always afraid of for my daughters.”

“I can only imagine. My parents didn’t find out until after I was safe. Angela Merkel spoke to President Bryce first and he elected to keep my parents out of the loop at first.”

Lyudmila’s cheeks blossomed red with worry. “Why would he do such a thing?!”

“Oh! I thought you knew. President Bryce is my father’s closest friend. They have known each other since they were little boys. He’s also my godfather. When my parents were both in the military, Uncle Joseph and Auntie Abby would take care of me for a month. He is close family in other words.”

For three hours they spoke candidly to one another. When it was time for both women to depart, they did so friendlily and without malice. They discovered that they enjoyed each other’s company and wished to speak again in the future. 

It was a cold but bright Saturday morning. Two weeks had passed since she had been kidnapped. It was the first time that Aiah was sleeping comfortably. Vladimir had his arm wrapped around her slender waist. It didn’t matter if he was awake or asleep, he held her close. The fear that he could lose her again ate at his insides.

Even so, Vladimir’s heart ached with the realization of what he had done. He never expected to fall in love with a woman 35 years his junior. He had anticipated mutual pleasure given and received but never love. Love was a dangerous emotion for a man like him. It was easy to exploit such a feeling. It was why he had kept his daughters out of the spotlight.

He should have known that he would fall in love with her. The way she had turned the tables on him so easily in the beginning. It should have told him that. He should have known. The only thing Aiah had kept hidden from him was the depth of her feelings for him. He had kept the same from her. It was the only way either of them knew to protect themselves.

His mind drifted back in time to the first time they were together.

Christ, he had been so very wrong about her. He really believed he would surprise her but it was she that surprised him. That first kiss left Putin breathless and wanting. Granted, so did the first time she sucked his cock. That talented little mouth was a new kind of heaven for him. She didn’t stop until he came. Those beautiful eyes looked up at him while she swallowed every single drop.

The look of absolute pleasure in her eyes and the way she licked her lips, it made him hard again immediately.

Vladimir knew he wasn’t a young man even then but she made him feel young. She begged for him to fuck her arse.  He did so with pleasure. Animated and strong, Aiah knew how to control her body to give them both the ultimate in bliss. She begged and pleaded with him for more. She loved it.

Even now, it was her first choice if he asked where she wanted him to fuck her.

After the third time, she kissed his lips affectionately but went to leave. Aiah didn’t ask for anything more nor did she offer him anything. It was he that wished to see her again. He remembered the look of surprise in her eyes. She gave him her business card. That was it.

He wouldn’t even get her personal mobile number for four years.

When he told her he was going to be in London in 2 days, she said nothing. Oh that meeting, it was unlike anything he would have thought. She walked out on him.

It had been just 48 hours after he had fucked her in his office that he was in London. Aiah had been at a rather formal event that evening when she got the text from him. She would see him when she was able to leave.

Putin smiled, remembering how she looked.

She was still wearing the gown she had gone to the event in. Dressed in black silk, Aiah had looked like an actress out of an old Hollywood movie. Her dark hair was swept up and her full mouth was painted a red color that on most women would be whorish or at the very least garish.

On her it looked like the sweetest of sins.

He smiled looking at the sleeping woman in his arms. Gently, his fingertips stroked through Aiah’s hair. Pressing closer to him, she smiled in her sleep. A single word left her lips.

“..Volodya…..” Drifting back to her dreams, it was easy to see that she was blissfully happy.

“I love you Aiah...” He kissed her temple.

Thinking back to the early days of their relationship once again, Putin remembered how beautiful she was that night. Gorgeous and aloof, it wasn’t what he expected. She was distant to the point of being chilly. It would be later that he realized she was always like after being in large crowds of people she did not know or at least did not care about.

The deep-v of her dress coupled with that her back was left bare made her look all the more sensuous, touchable even.  It was one of those A-line style gowns that had a hidden slit. There was something about her that seemed so innocent but so very seductive at the same time.

That slit exposed her almost to the hip when she walked. It didn’t go unnoticed by him. Needing to divert his attention momentarily, he poured them each a glass of wine. The wine made him focus elsewhere. If he didn’t look away he would do something inappropriate.

 They sat down and talked for hours. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed talking to someone for such a long period of time. Even now, he loved talking to Aiah. There was no one else he could do so with. He saw people constantly. Someone was always needing his attention. In his downtime Putin preferred quiet. It was one of the reasons why he loved animals.

She had begun to thaw while it just the two of them talking.

And her voice? Sultry and soft. There was a just a hint of a rasp. A simple hello from her sounded like an invitation to something slightly dangerous. It was a voice that drew you in and kept you captivated.

                _“Do you dance Prime Minister Putin?”_

_“What sort of dancing?”_

_“Waltz.”_

_“Yes, I can waltz.” He chuckled._

_With her phone, Aiah put on music and stood up. She pulled off the heeled sandals she was wearing and offered her hand to him. “Will you dance with me?”_

_He said yes. The laughing, smiling woman in his arms was a delight. When the song was over another one began. Dance with Me by Michael McDermott started to play. Laughing once more, Aiah asked him to put his hands on her hips._

_He did._

_The fluid movements of her sleek lithe body surprised him some. When her hands covered his, she led his touch gently so that his hands ended up on her stomach. The way she moved to the song was beautiful. That rock hard arse of her’s tortured him in the most pleasant of ways as she ground against the front of his trousers._

_She spun around and faced him. Her body was pressed tight to his and when she began to lead he knew that he would follow her damn near anywhere. When the song was over, Putin kissed her. Blushing, she smiled._

_“Thank you for humoring me Sir.”_

_“It was my pleasure. Aiah?”_

_She looked at him questioningly when he said her name._

_“Here, it is Vladimir. Prime Minister is for other times.”_

_“Thank you Vladimir.” She tried his name and enjoyed it being on her lips. Looking down she bit her lower lip. When she finally looked up again, she whispered the words. “Next time? I’ll sing for you.”_

_“You can sing?”_

_“Everyone can sing, the actual question is should they sing.”_

_They spoke and laughed for two more hours._

_There was something so intriguing about the young woman before him. She was witty, beautiful and fun. He could think of nothing that could be more enjoyable than spending an evening as they did._

_Putin asked why she wasn’t in movies or magazines. It had been meant as a compliment. It brought his lovely companion back to a place she wished she could forget._

_Downing the wine swiftly, she placed the glass on a table and rose to her feet. “Thank you, I had a lovely time tonight.  Have a pleasant evening Vladimir Vladimirovich.” She gave him a nod and went to leave._

_“Aiah, what is wrong?” He was surprised._

_“I pride myself on being someone that is more intelligent, interesting, and complex than might be assumed. Most people do not look past my appearance, which is a shame. I can assure you that the inside is far more interesting than the outside. It is also why I was hesitant to see you again.”_

_There was no anger in her words nor was there malice. The sound of disappointment was apparent but nothing else. It was obvious that this sort of thing was not new for Aiah Corrington._

_The following day he met with the British Prime Minister once again. It was a day of camaraderie, supposedly. The men were attending Wimbledon in the Royal Box. Unbeknownst to Aiah, who was standing and talking to her godparent’s son and his wife before everything began._

_“Pretty little thing is she not?” Gordon Brown spoke quietly after he saw Putin looking at the young woman. “She is a lovely woman, quite skilled.”_

_“Yes.” Putin didn’t want to say anything but a response was needed._

_“Her name is Aiah Corrington. She has worked well as an interpreter many times. Allow me to introduce her to you. Perhaps you might get a reaction out of the girl. She is quite unflappable in the most English manner possible.”_

_He glanced at the man that spoke. Putin couldn’t remember the man’s name, for he was not of any import, merely someone that worked at the UK Embassy in Moscow. “No, it is not necessary.”_

_“Bollocks my dear man. She is a lovely girl. I have heard she has studied the art of courtesans of centuries ago. She is quite educated, talented, and even charming. I know of none that she has taken on, so it may be but a rumor. Who could resist a beautiful young lady that is a paramour to the royal, noble and wealthy men of society?” The man smiled and it was wholly unpleasant._

_After sending one of the aides to get her attention, Aiah walked over._

_When she arrived, Aiah gave none of the men a reaction. “Prime Minister Brown.” She spoke in English. “Your Excellency.” She addressed Vladimir in Russian. Quickly she switched back to English. “May I be of assistance gentlemen?” She ignored the man from the Embassy._

_“Miss Corrington, have you met Prime Minister Putin?”_

_“Yes Sir, briefly.” Turning her head, she smiled a bit more. “I hope you are enjoying London Sir.” Aiah spoke in Russian to Putin._

_They spoke for a good ten minutes before she was called away. Putin understood why she had gotten upset with him. All the men spoke to her as a pretty girl. That was what they saw in Aiah. She was not seen as a woman with a dearth of knowledge about the world and the politics surrounding it. She wasn’t even seen by the men as the stellar linguist that she obviously was. No, all the men saw was her outside. It was insulting._

_They spoke later that evening with Vladimir apologizing. That night he saw her fully bared to him.  He had many beautiful women in his bed over the 55 years he had been alive. They had never been like this one._

_Her body was made for pleasure, that he had no doubt. There was something that made her look untamed and slightly wild. Her long curling hair and those strange pale green eyes set her apart from everyone._

_None of that mattered._

_She had been right to leave him the night before. He would have never understood otherwise. It was her intelligence that set her further apart from others. Somehow she taught him more about physical pleasures than anyone else ever could. She would continue his education but it would be the pleasures of the heart and soul that she would teach him in later years._

_Aiah noticed reactions quicker than anyone he had seen. She didn’t just know how the human body worked, she had a deep understanding of why it worked that way. The knowledge of how to move and where to touch made her all the more exciting._

_“I believe you owe me a song Aiah.”_

_“I do.” She tapped her fingertip against her lips “Were you fond of English music or Russian when you were a lad?”_

_“Russian in my youth. Once I went to university I heard more diverse music.”_

_She took a moment before beginning to get the tempo down. She sang to him ‘Katyusha’._

_“How? What did? How??”_

_“I learned to speak Russian when I was very young. By the time I was doing so with a good bit of fluency my parents were sending me for voice lessons. It was my tutor’s favorite song so I learned it as a birthday present for him. I was only about seven I believe.”_

_“Was this in London?”_

_“No. Germany. My grandparents lived in London and that was our permanent address back then but I spent about half my time in Germany and the other half in London Well, for the most part. When I was in London, we would do the lessons over the phone.”_

_“Would you sing it for me again?”_

_She did. This time he joined her._

_It took him a couple of years to understand his lover better. She was delighted when he was content and satisfied. From the first moment his gaze met her’s, Vladimir felt protective of Aiah. It wasn’t until the third year that he realized she felt the exact same way about him. That was the single recognizable moment when he knew he loved her._

It wasn’t long after meeting his kitten that he had started seeing Alina Kabaeva, he still regretted stepping away from the beautify Aiah. In the beginning, Kabaeva was easier. She lived in Moscow and was readily available to him. She could meet with him at a moment’s notice. Actually, he felt that he was in love with the former gymnast.

He still saw Aiah when he was able but it wasn’t a lot in the first two years. She was often on the other side of the world from him and very busy. When he professed his love to Kabaeva, something changed between he and Alina. She grew more possessive and demanding of him. She wanted to marry. Most of all, she wanted him to stop seeing other women and divorce Lyudmila.

All of a sudden he felt trapped, again.

He needed to breathe, so he called Aiah. He had not spoken to her in six weeks. It was the longest time he had gone without speaking to her, especially since he normally spoke to her every day. The only longer period they went without speaking was when he told her they were done. That time it was six months.

She returned the call that evening while getting dressed to go out that night.

_“Aiah, my calls to heads of state are returned quickly if not immediately and I cannot get an answer from you?”_

_“Why hello and good evening Vladimir. Yes, I am well. Thank you for asking.” She chastised him gently._

_He tempered his voice. “My apologies. I did mean to take out my frustrations on you.”_

_She said nothing._

_“I want to see you Aiah. I miss you.”_

_“I’m working Vladimir. I am unable.”_

_“Where are you?”_

_She wouldn’t lie but good god she didn’t want to tell him. “Moscow.”_

_“You are here and you didn’t tell me?” He was furious at the time but it really was the feeling of hurt and betrayal._

_“No, I did not tell you. Vladimir, we agreed on no strings attached for a reason.” She reminded him. “We have not spoken in six weeks and you neglected to return my calls. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date this evening.” She disconnected the call._

_Aiah was going to put both her phones into her clutch and decided to leave the work one at home. Her personal phone was taken._

_She and her date went to see a performance of Rusalka, which Aiah loved. He took her out to a nightclub afterwards. Her date was none other than Aleksandr Sokolov. The 35 year old actor had gotten his start as a child star in Russia. At the age of 20, Aleksandr was a hot commodity all over the world. Now, he had become a celebrated film and stage actor based out of London. Still, he returned to Moscow as often as he could. It would always be home to him._

_Sokolov had met Aiah only two days ago. They were both guest speakers at the Moscow State Linguistic University. She had just finished giving her speech to the students and was taking questions._

_“How many languages do you speak?”_

_“Full fluency, including technical, biological and other terms, 10. Mostly fluent but not with full knowledge of specific terminology, another 10. Reasonable expectation of conversation I think it’s 12. Yes, 12. I forget sometimes.” She smiled sheepishly which caused the students to laugh._

_“What sort of places do you work?”_

_“Large international businesses, governments, research, translating books and honestly your opportunities are endless. A friend of mine teaches actors how to do a proper accent or speak as a native speaker would.”_

_“What part of Russia are you from?”_

_Aiah laughed softly. “I’m not Russian. I am from London and still live there full time but my father is American while my mother is English.” They had not known she wasn’t Russian born._

_“How old are you?”_

_Aiah turned red and then even redder. “I’m 21.”_

_A twittering of voices were amazed. Sokolov, who was getting ready to leave, caught the last part. He was surprised that she was so young and not Russian. He asked her out on a date, which she accepted._

_Their affair lasted two years. It ended when he wanted more and Aiah did not._

Putin arrived inconspicuously the following morning with breakfast and an apology. Aiah steadfastly refused to allow her lovers to stay overnight. She would fuck them senseless but she refused to actually sleep with them. The exception was Vladimir.

He was the exception to damn near every rule she had.

Three heavily armed men searched the spacious flat while he sat down and ate breakfast with her. Aiah was not pleased with her privacy being invaded as such. While understanding it was for Vladimir’s protection to a degree, she was not foolish enough to think that was what it was all about. She had been with someone and he wanted to know who.

The first three years of their relationship had times of difficulties. He knew it was because of him rather than Aiah. He was possessive and jealous when it came to her. He did not like sharing with another man. He asked how many men she was seeing.

_“I am not a courtesan as David whatever his name is so likes to believe.”_

_“You know he said that?”_

_“He has been saying that since I was 16. Which was even more comical back then because I was a virgin. I had only permitted a boy I knew well to kiss me a couple of times.”_

She gave him two choices, deal with it or leave her be. She cared deeply for Putin but there would be no compromise in regards to who she could see.

It made Vladimir believe that Aiah thought more like a man did than she should. A woman shouldn’t try to be a man. He had told her so early on. She had just finished sucking his cock at the time. Her talented mouth had been wrapped tight around him and she made him cum in record time. When he finished, she pulled away. Licking her lips happily, she licked his cock clean. That was what earned Aiah the nickname kitten.

_He had been rough with her. Her lower lip was swollen and it looked almost painful. He had kissed her hard upon seeing that look.  It wasn’t that Putin wanted her to be in pain. No, he wanted her to remember what they did for a day or two afterwards. Every time she smiled he wanted her to think of him._

_“You and I? We have much in common Aiah.” He was laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head._

_“Oh?”_

_He could tell something was going on behind her eyes. She was amused. It was perhaps the third time he had seen her outside their romp at the Kremlin. Putin later admitted it to himself, he had been a fool that day. He thought he knew more about his lover than he actually did._

_“You think as a man does.”_

_Aiah chuckled softly. The low sound was melodic. When she looked at him with those cat eyes it was the first time he realized she could be dangerous. Not that he was in danger, no. He knew she was intelligent. There was a lot more to her than simple intelligence. Aiah was like a scalpel, sharp and precise._

_“I do not think like a man, Vladimir Vladimirovich. I merely act as a man acts. I enjoy sex. I enjoy fucking. I feel no need to wait for love or, god forbid, marriage. I take such liberties as I see fit. Why shouldn’t I?”_

_“You do not wish to marry?”_

_“God no. I’m 20 years old Vladimir. Why on earth would I wish to marry?”_

_“You are how old?”_

_“I am 20.” She looked at him curiously. “You didn’t know my age?”_

_“No.” He wasn’t happy. Aiah was younger than his youngest daughter. “Why do you take liberties? A nice young lady shouldn’t act in such a way.”_

_She laughed. “I just sucked your cock and you are telling me a nice young lady that shouldn’t act in such a way. “ Her left brow arched high.  “I shall act however I damn well please. Vladimir, it doesn’t work both wasy. You cannot expect me to be a sweet little innocent virgin and know how to get you off like you were a sixteen year old boy once more._

_If I was a nice sweet young virgin I probably wouldn’t beg you to fuck my arse either._

_I know I am good at what I do. I won’t do it unless I get some pleasure from it. That goes for the boardroom or the bedroom. Sex doesn’t mean anything other than sex. It isn’t love. It isn’t just for procreation. Although, often times sex is about power. ”_

_“So which of us is more powerful?”_

_Aiah straddled his hips. “Once again Vladimir, we are equals. If you are looking for self-validation through sex then you are keeping the doors unlocked. You will eventually let someone in that shouldn’t be in your head.” She kissed his brow. “You know that just as well as I do.”_

_He did. He knew it quite well. Sex could be a valuable tool. It was used often in the KGB. It had surprised him that this woman that was barely more than a girl knew such things._

_“Do you see a lot of men?”_

_“Do I see?” She chuckled lowly once again. “I’m not a whore nor a slut.”_

_“Then I am to assume you enjoy sex with me?’_

_“Yes, I do. You are an interesting and well versed lover. I enjoy you very much. But it is more than that.”  She had kissed him then_.

_“More than that?”_

_Putin pushed her backwards and on to the mattress. Half teasing, he held her down. Aiah looked up at him with a smile._

_“Yes. Much more. Kiss me.” She ordered. “Kiss me and I may tell you.” She gave him a smirk._

_He gave her just a peck on the lips._

_“You are going to need to do better than that.”_

_A hand threaded through her hair and jerked downwards. It made her neck arch back. His lips brushed at the hollow of her throat. He tasted her skin there. It was her body that arched that time. Smiling, Putin covered her body with his own._

_The kisses traveled up her throat and along Aiah’s jaw. His breath was soft against her ear. Biting, he tugged gently before finding her lips. He was gentle, sweet even, with his younger lover. So much that she mewled quietly with the pleasure he gave._

_“Wicked man. Wicked, wicked, wicked man. And an intelligent one, Vladimir. I don’t have to tell you that. You know you are intelligent and you are proud of it. Rarely can anyone get past that cold intelligence you possess.”_

_He stared into her eyes, unblinking. “Do you think you have?”_

_“Only when you have allowed me to. It has served you well over your lifetime. I could challenge you on virtually any topic and you would be able to answer with something appropriate. You could simply say you don’t know and that is an appropriate answer. You aren’t afraid to admit when your knowledge is lacking. It shows the make and measure of the man that you are. It is very much appreciated by me. It’s more than that. That cold intelligence? It frightens people because they cannot get a read on you.”_

_“You aren’t frightened.”_

_“You are correct. I am not frightened.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why would the cold frighten me when I have seen the fire beneath your surface?”_

_He just stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she said._

_“You are a brilliant man Vladimir. Hot or cold, you work hard for your country and it shows.” She smiled softly._

_“Why do you do this?”_

_“Do what?”_

_“This. With me.”_

_“Why do I see you? Why do I fuck you? Why do I what with you?”_

_“All of it.”_

_Aiah sat up. “Why? In part it is equality. You have seen a dossier on me before. I have moved in circles with people all over the world that have obscene amounts of power. My own father has a great amounts of power that borders on obscene. Power can be easily gained with work and knowledge. Granted, sometimes that knowledge is just knowing the right people.”_

_She looked thoughtful._

_“Or money for that matter. I have moved in those circles from the moment I was born. I have no desire to have power over anything besides my own life. I have no need for money, nor do you. You are rare. With you, I don’t have to pretend to be something I’m not. Because I won’t. No one is worth that amount of trouble.”_

_Vladimir Putin nodded. He knew what she meant.  “What else?”_

_“I do not desire someone that I feel is lesser than me. Dealing with a host of insecurities is too much for me to think about. You and I are on a level field in many ways but in others, you are my superior.”_

_He arched a brow which she promptly ignored._

_“You put a lot of thought into everything you do. While I can be respectful to anyone I wish to, rarely does anyone earn my respect. You have.”_

_He considered not only the words but her actions. She was being truthful._

_“You are also a rarity in another sense. You don’t bore me. I enjoy our time together. Not just the sex but simply talking and learning about you and how you see your world. You are a fascinating man all around. And……”  The words trailed off._

_“And?”_

_“And there isn’t another man that can make me weep with pleasure like you are able to.”_

Putin had been slightly surprised by her words. Aiah could be closed off when she wished to be. If you asked her a direct question she would answer as openly and honestly as she was able. It was because of that conversation that he began to see the beautiful woman more frequently.

Ten years ago he would have sworn that she would not be around for long. Aiah was young and beautiful, she would catch the eye of another man that could give her more than he could. Putin was correct. She caught the eye of many men all around the world and all of them could give her more than he could. She wanted none of them.

Several of the Russian oligarchs asked her out. She politely declined. One of the men, a certain Viktor Tsekhanovetsky offered her an incredibly large sum of money to spend 24 hours with him. She had been so stunned by the offer it took her a moment or two to find her voice.

He wasn’t an unattractive man but she wouldn’t sleep with someone for money. She would later find out that Aleksandr Sokolov spoke often of her skills in bed _._ A lawyer took care of that small issue.

Still, because of Sokolov, three different Royal Princes of different countries sought the hand of Aiah Corrington. She declined each of them. They bored her.

Finally on a trip to France, Putin asked her why.

                _“Many reasons Vladimir Vladimirovich.”_

_“Speak freely, please. I am curious to your reasoning.”_

_“While I understand that initially people are attracted to those they find physically attractive. None of them wanted anything more than a pretty face and figure to show the world. I am far more than pretty. We have had this discussion before. Pretty is but a fleeting charm. Here one day and gone the next, just like that.” She snapped her fingers._

_“If any one of these men would have shown one iota of consideration for the woman I am? I would have probably at the very least accepted an invitation for something. Every single one of tried to woo me with money, fame, publicity or something similar. A reasonable man, I would think, would cease using tactics that didn’t work. No. Oh you do not wish for a 10 carat diamond well how about a 12?” She shook her head. “I cannot find the words to how boring and inane I find people such as those. Still, there was one that knew. One man knew that didn’t work with me. Only one.”_

_“Did you not like him?”_

_“I am sitting across from him right now. I believe that means something.” She took a sip of her coffee._

He hadn’t known what to think when she said that.

Vladimir Putin was careful. It wasn’t just his security, he was careful with every aspect of his life. If the world found out about Aiah, he would survive the fallout. She was a beautiful woman. There wouldn’t be a heterosexual man in the world that would blame him for fucking her. His problem was that he could not understand what she saw in him, outside of money or power. Neither of which, she cared about.

He was the one person she could count on that would permit Aiah to be her authentic self. It was the greatest gift she could ever be given.

Unless they were alone, Aiah was always professional. At that point, there was nothing public about her that could be considered risqué. One photo emerged when she was 26 that showed Aiah in a bikini.

That was it in the ten, almost eleven, years of their knowing one another. Not that there weren’t a few private photos and a video, but none of them had been made public nor did any of them show something that could identify her.

Slowly, he began to see more from her point of view.

At first, he had thought she was naïve or even innocent. As a child, Aiah had played with young princes and princesses in palaces while her parents spoke to some royal or another. She also played in the dirt with newly made friends in some of the poorest parts of the world. She had been neither naïve nor innocent even at just 20 years of age.

She had seen it all. Aiah cast a critical eye over the worst parts of humanity that she had witnessed. She worked hard to help and change the world around her. Aiah kept it silent. Rarely were people permitted to know what happened, why, or even who.

Putin knew. 

While he had people that could find out almost anything, he had no need of them with Aiah. She simply told him. She told him what bothered her in the world and how she would change it. Then she began to make those changes. This had all started when she was still a child. She wanted to change the world, so she did.

There was a well-known rumor that one of the world’s most powerful men sat down at a child’s table and had ‘tea’ with Aiah and her stuffed animals when she was six years old. Supposedly, Nelson Mandela had been charmed by the intelligence of the young Aiah.

That rumor stated the child asked him poignant questions which he had no answer for. She looked up at him with a smile and offered her assistance. She didn’t know either but together they might find the answers.

Whether or not the rumor was true was irrelevant. She had been close to the former president of South Africa until the day that Mandela died. Given there was a good number of photographs of Aiah with Nelson Mandela throughout the years, at least part of the rumor was true. She helped changed the world around her. When a reporter asked how she came up with so many ideas, a young Aiah looked at the reported and smiled. Nobody ever told me I couldn’t change the world, so I simply changed what I saw.

Looking at the still sleeping woman, Putin held her just a little closer to him.

She was just 13 years old when two planes crashed into the Twin Towers in NYC. Her father was supposed to be at the Pentagon that day. Aiah’s world crumbled around her. She sat in the family’s London home and watched all of it.

It would be three days before Aiah and her mother knew that her father was alive. Tobias Corrington had a meeting the morning of 11 September 2001 at the Pentagon. In the early morning hours, a call went out saying that the meeting had been cancelled. The reason? Someone was in the hospital recovering from an emergency appendectomy. 

Still, the Corrington family lost a great number of people that day.

Other than that six weeks and the six months, they spoke virtually every day no matter where in the world they were. How long ago was it? Two or three years ago, he mused. She had flown in for a week to see him. He had sprained his finger, so with a bit of devilish humor gleaming in his blue eyes, Putin had asked Aiah to take notes for him in a meeting.

In lightning fast shorthand, she took two sets of notes. One was exactly what was said in the meeting and the other were her ideas. Sitting down with a laptop in his office, Aiah worked steadily before handing him the information he wanted.

_“Kitten? What is this?”_

_“Those are the notes you asked for.”_

_“No, these other pages.”_

_“Oh. Answers to some of the problems.”_

_“You are telling me that you answered the questions yourself?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How?”_

_“Oh. I have done some translation work for a few different global non-profits on child welfare. Plus that was my thesis was done on when I got my PhD.  If they aren’t useful, I apologize. I was only trying to help.”_

_“Come. Sit with me and let’s talk.”_

_Her cheeks burned even brighter with embarrassment. Aiah thought she had made a mistake.  For several hours they put two of her three doctorates to use. The problems were, of course, not solved. Yet, with both of them working together they were able to start a plan of attack._

_“I will credit you with this Aiah.”_

_“No.”_

_“Aiah….”_

_“Volodya, please no. It may cause me problems with all the governments I work with. They will want the favors I give to you. And those sort of favors? I believe you know that they are yours and yours alone.”_

Over time, they became more openly affectionate with one another outside the bedroom but still in private. Even when he realized how much he cared for her, he pushed his feelings aside, never to be granted permission to invade thoughts or invite words.

Vladimir Putin was a married man with two children.

Often times it was easier for Aiah to come to him due to the security that was needed. The first two years of their relationship there were two other women besides her and countless one night or one week stands. The third year and beyond it was just Aiah and one night stands to get him through until he was able to see her again.

Having a relationship with her was simple for a man that had anything but a simple life. Aiah never made demands of him. The closest she came to a demand was she simply asked if he would please let her know when he arrived at his destination safely after leaving her.

Putin knew she cared about him. He never doubted her affections at all. When it came to their relationship, all she wanted was for him to be happy in their moments together. He was. He was deliriously happy with his kitten.

Still, she knew that he had his own life and would never interfere in that.

There were so many times that he wished that he did not love her as he did. Fleeting moments in the night granted him the knowledge that Aiah was far too independent for his more traditional ideals.

Or was she?

Was this all in his head that he shouldn’t want her as he did?

When she was with him, Aiah took care of his needs. Not only in the sexual sense but everything around him as well. She knew his schedule, prepared his tea exactly as he liked it. Aiah made sure he wanted for nothing that she could provide.

It _was_ all in his head. When he tried to think about what their relationship meant in the long run, a visceral pain would blossom inside of him. The laughing, witty, brilliant woman that he longed for when she wasn’t with him? He would never be permitted to have her grow old with him.

Knowing all this made his heart ache in ways he was not able to verbalize.  

Aiah wouldn’t grow older. No, she would grow wiser. What could he give her? Nothing. If he was lucky? He had 10-12 years of relatively good health left. She would be in her early forties. Would her getting older bother him? The thought made him chuckle. Vladimir knew he would have no other choice but to love his Aiah. She nor his heart would allow for a different choice.

 “Volodya? Why are you awake?” She stretched and kissed his bare chest with a smile.

“Go back to sleep kitten, it is early yet.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Sliding out of the bed, Aiah walked away from him. Bare as the day she was born, she went to brush her teeth. Like him, she enjoyed sports and was very active. That rounded tight arse of hers had just enough of a bounce when she walked that he was mesmerized by it.

Returning, she stalked towards the bed. Aiah certainly was his kitten. He loved watching her naked. She was comfortable in her own skin. She would rather be naked than clothed just as long as she was warm.   Bending over at the foot of the bed, those pale green eyes of her’s sparkled with mischief and desire.

“My thoughts are coming too fast to sleep. That’s why I could not sleep.” He admitted.

Long dark tresses slid down her back as she climbed back on to the bed. Flipping the comforter to the side, she knelt beside him.

“What are your thoughts of?”

“Of you. Of us.”

“Is it that bad?”

“No. It is not.” He sat up. “I just worry.”

“About?”

“Not yet, please kitten.”

“Okay.” She kissed his forehead and got dressed. “You rest. You need it. I will make sure you are awake for breakfast.”

“Aiah…”

“Vladimir. I understand, I swear.” Her smile was sweet. “You rest. I love you.” She turned the lights off before kissing him one more time. Aiah closed the door behind her.

Sighing softly, he did try to sleep and still it wouldn’t come.

After Aiah had met with Lyudmila, they arranged it so the two women spoke at least once a week and were having a meal together every other week. God bless Lyudmila, she was a good woman. She had put up with a lot from him over their 30 years together. It pleased him that she and Aiah were able to forge a friendship as well.

When Lyudmila told the girls that she had met Aiah and approved of his choice in a partner, it did not go over well. His daughters were still very angry with him. They were refusing to allow him to see his grandchildren because of it. Their reasoning was that a woman like Aiah would be a bad influence to the children.

Being the President of the Russian Federation was far easier than being a father some days.

Giving up trying to sleep, he went to get ready for the day.

When he came downstairs, his aides were already ready to update him and get to work. Vladimir closed his eyes and gave a sigh. Finally, he told them to wait until after he had a meal. He went on the hunt for his kitten. He smiled upon seeing her out with the dogs. There wasn’t a great amount of snow on the ground but you could feel it and taste it in the air. It was coming. Aiah was sitting on the ground, she tossed the balls for the dogs or played tug of war with one of the ropes. Leaning back on her arms, she smiled.

She was happy.

Yume hopped up on Aiah and licked her face. Laughing, she rubbed the Akita’s head with affection. Standing up, she dusted her backside off and whistled for the dogs. Coming back up, she smiled brightly seeing that he was watching.

“Have fun kitten?”

“Of course. Did you get any rest?”

“I got enough.”

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek. “Let me go wash up. I’ll put breakfast in the oven.”

“Oven? What are we having?”

“Sharlotka. It is already prepped I just need to pop it in the oven.”

The days that they had a tight schedule, she was more than happy to let the staff take care of things. When they didn’t? Aiah liked doing everything herself.

They had a long leisurely breakfast, which was rare for them.

“You look thoughtful.”

She smiled and nodded. “I am. I have something percolating in my mind but I am not quite there yet.”

“Personal or Professional?”

“Professional.”

“Do you need my input?”

“Not yet, I will eventually.”

She started to clean up from their breakfast.

“You know I pay people to do this, yes?”

“Yes. But sometimes I need the satisfaction of doing it myself.”

“I must go work kitten.”

“Then work. I have some to do myself.”

“Aiah?”

“Yes Volodya?”

“I am dealing with a few things that are difficult. Just know that I love you kitten. Even if I seem distant, know that you are loved by me.”

“I know. I love you as well. Do you wish to talk about this?”

“Not yet, no. I am at a loss right now. Once I find my footing we will talk, I swear to you. Unfortunately, I still have to work.”

“Me too. I have that translation you sent me.” She kissed him once and watched him walk away.

There were always people milling about for some reason or another, even on a Sunday. Still, it was fairly quiet. She left the door opened just enough for the dogs to come in and out, which they did often. Yume was sleeping under Aiah’s desk.

It was two hours later that Aiah’s business phone rang.

It was Lyudmila calling to apologize. She had not meant to create a riff in their daughters’ relationship with their father. She felt horrible about it and once again apologized. Aiah knew that there was no harm meant and told Lyudmila not to worry. She wasn’t at all upset or angry. The two women were still going to have lunch together soon.

Sighing softly, she leaned back in the chair after hanging up with Lyudmila. Aiah was fairly certain that she knew what was bothering Vladimir. Sending out a quick text to Logan, she wasn’t surprised to get a call less than a minute later.

“Hey sweetpea.” She smiled into the phone.

“What’s shakin’ vegan bacon?”

“Goof. I’m vegetarian, not vegan.

“Hey, I need to know if you are bringing the Russian to the wedding. “

“I never even thought about that. Let me check with him.”

“Aiah, he will be specifically invited with you. Since we are doing this at Uncle Joseph’s now the security should be better.”

“Wait, when did it change to Uncle Joseph’s?”

“Noah’s mother won’t fly. She is so terrified of flying that it would be awful and rather than put her through that we are going to Texas instead.”

“This should be interesting.”

“Girl! You are telling me. Noah’s Dad won’t be there. Thankfully. You know none of Noah’s family has spoken to Jake since _The Incident_.”

“Good.”  

The Incident. It was always spoken about in a hushed tone and you could hear the capital letters used for the two words.

Jake Durham was one of the adults that dared to mess with her cousin and he had been sorry ever since.

Noah and Logan had first started dating while they were students at the University of Texas Austin. Neither young man had a whole heck of a lot of experience and so didn’t tell their families about one another at first. The exception was Aiah. She found out after the first date.

The pair was secretive at first because, Texas. After six months of dating exclusively, Logan brought Noah to a family get together during spring break. The Corrington-Walker combined families fell in love with the handsome and sweet Noah. He fit right in with Aiah’s and Logan’s tight bond.

Two days later they would be meeting Noah’s family. By pure coincidence the Durham family only lived about 15 minutes away from Aiah’s parents.

Aiah was 21 and was spending a week in Texas before flying out to work again. Her mom and dad were out looking at one of the new foals that had dropped earlier in the day. In a fit of panic, Logan called his Uncle Tobias.

It was Aiah that answered the call. When Logan had gone to pick Noah up and meet his family. Instead of pleasantries like he expected, Logan had come out to find a horribly beaten and unconscious Mrs. Durham on the front porch. It was then that he heard the screams.

Jake Durham was beating his son with a heavy leather lead rope out by the barn. Shoving Durham down, Logan half carried and half dragged Noah to his Jeep. Then he realized that he had dropped his keys.

Noah’s father took a muck fork and was using it to attack the Jeep. He ended up stabbing both boys a number of times but thankfully boys didn’t need much more than stitches and tetanus shots.  

The 15 minute drive was made in less than ten minutes with an infuriated cousin behind the wheel. On the way over to the Durham’s home she called 911.

The minute she hit the gravel she saw Noah and Logan. Aiah swung the truck around hard and showed Jake with a spray of gravel. Jumping out of Tobias’ truck, Aiah was armed with nothing more than a baseball bat. She swung so hard at the backs of Jake Durham’s thighs that the bat broke.

And so did both of Jake’s femurs.

Grabbing one of the large splinters from the bat Aiah shoved it under Jake’s chin hard enough she drew blood. He was already going into shock but her saw the look in her eyes. More than that, he heard the words she said.

Aiah’s voice was like frozen steel when she told him exactly what she would do to him if he ever came near that farm or his family again. She would make the Texas Killing Fields look genteel. Still wearing her boots, she punted him between the legs so hard that she broke his pelvis.

When the cops arrived a few minutes later, it was quickly understood that Aiah had only tried to protect herself, Noah and Logan. It also helped that she was Tobias’ daughter and the then Senator Joseph Bryce’s goddaughter.

“You ever tell your boyfriend about _The Incident_?”

“No. God no. You know how much I hate violence but sometimes it is necessary.”

“Given you barfed for 15 minutes in front of those hot Montgomery County Sheriff deputies? I know.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I still think the tall one would have taken you down to Midnight Rodeo or something.” Midnight Rodeo was a bar.

“Yes, because my English arse would just love to go there.”

“Girl puleeeze. Just because you talk pretty doesn’t make you any less of a shit kicker than the rest of us. At the rehearsal dinner? I am so regaling your boyfriend with tales of our misspent youth. Ha! I know just the tale. Remember when I first got to Germany to work?”

“Oh god.” She started to laugh. “Thank you Logan. I needed this.”

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, just busy.”

 “I have to run. I love you Aiah.”

“I love you too Logan. Tell your fiancée to call me please? I need to plan out a few things.”

“Can do love.”

 “Later babers.” She smiled.

“Taaaaa!”

Aiah looked the opposite of a professional anything at the moment. She was dressed in boots, jeans, and a jumper. Because of that, she debated going to his office. Shutting down her computers, she decided to walk past. If the door was closed, she would go back upstairs. If not, she would check.

He was standing in the hallway outside of his office when Aiah turned the corner.

“Aiah, if you wouldn’t mind stepping into my office? I need a word with you.”

“Of course Sir.”

She remained standing while she waited. It would have been expected of most anyone else. It wasn’t until she heard the lock slide into place did she allow herself to relax.

“Kitten, is something bothering you?”

“No Volodya, I am just a bit tired.”

“What did you find out on that task?”

“I am unable to translate it by hand. No, that’s not true. Allow me to rephrase that please. I am unable to translate what you gave me at any reasonable rate. The code used is so simple in theory. I know what they did and how they did it. My suggestion is to have someone write a short program and let the program itemize everything.

As for the cryptology behind what you sent me? It is simple and complicated at the same time. They took the Cyrillic alphabet and added in certain Latin alphabet letters. Specifically, they added in A, E, K, M, O, and T because the letters look the same or similar to Cyrillic ones. So each time the same letters are used between Cyrillic and Latin they will need to be looked at with a discerning eye and factor in that a mistake could be made.”

“What do you mean?”

Aiah’s brow creased as she thought of a way explain. “So let’s say you have ‘нос’. It seems like ‘hoc’ to someone that is more used to Latin versus Cyrillic. It would work in complete opposition for someone that is more used to Cyrillic.”

“What of you?”

“I don’t know. I would have to see the original instead of what you gave me to use. It is made even more complicated by that there are added letters that are now defunct as well. There are several different types of the letter O that I have seen used on what I read through. As far as I know those letters were last in use during Ivan Fyodorov’s time. There are others that go back to 1100. Unfortunately, I couldn’t do more with older ones because my knowledge doesn’t go back that far. So they take all of this and then they scrambled the words from 50 languages.”

“How long did this take you to unravel?”

“My apologies, I wasn’t paying attention to the time. I can tell you it was less than two hours.”

“Thank you Aiah. Would you excuse me for a little while? I have to take care of something you cannot be in the room for.”

“Of course.” She stood and went to leave.

“Kitten.”

“Yes?” She turned.

“If you think you are walking out of this room without giving me a kiss first you are mistaken.” His voice was soft.

“Yes Sir, Vladimir Vladimirovich.”

Walking over, she dipped down and leaned in to give him a kiss. She paused and looked into his eyes. A smile curved her lips upwards before she kissed him. When she went to pull away, his hand gripped her shoulder and Vladimir kissed her again.

“I love you kitten. I will see you shortly.”

“I love you too Vova.”

Putin waited until she closed the door behind her before placing a call. He knew Aiah was a brilliant woman but how she was able to figure out something in less than two hours when some of the top cryptologists in the world hadn’t been able to solve the code in ten days made him furious.

It was only a little over an hour when he walked back upstairs into the residence. Upon hearing music coming from the television room, he walked in. Aiah was sound asleep with Claire de Lune playing in the background. He had to chuckle. Buffy was acting as a pillow and Pasha was her blanket. Yume laid to the front of her with Verni at Aiah’s back. Seeing their master, the dogs shifted but didn’t move. The shifting was just enough to wake up her up.

 “Comfortable kitten?”

“I look quite ridiculous don’t I?”

“No, not at all.” He chuckled.

Finally untangling herself from the dogs, she stood up. “Do you have a few minutes Volodya?”

“For you? Always. I do have somewhere I wish to take you today.”

“Let me clean up some or at least get the dog hair off of me.”

They spoke while she changed into something not covered in dog hair.

“Oh, Logan asked if you were going to be at the wedding with me.”

“You are inviting me to a wedding?” He looked amused. 

“Actually, I’m not. Logan is. The invite will be marked to both of us.”

“Berlin?” While Vladimir said nothing about the wedding invitation, it was important. The closest family member to Aiah was accepting of their relationship.

“No. Texas. They will be having the wedding at President Bryce’s ranch. He is also Logan’s godfather. It should make it easier on you with security as well.”

“My kitten thinks of everything.” He pulled her close to look into her eyes. “When the date is set, if you would please send it to the personal calendar and to Andrei.”

“Of course.”

“Are you ready?”

“In more ways than one.” She wiggled her brows at him.

He slapped her rear playfully.

Putin drove, which was rare for Aiah. For most of their relationship they were not often in a vehicle together. The security surrounding them was still extremely high but they blended in far better than they normally did.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I just realized that when I am thinking to myself that I no longer do it in English.” Aiah was surprised. “My thoughts are in Russian.”

“I had that happen to me in Germany.”

“Oh. Germany. So, there are a few tall tales Logan specifically wants to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“So I was visiting Germany because Logan was doing a year German program in Berlin for his masters degree. I think I was 25. We had gone to a local biergarten and were having a beer with dinner. A man is attempting to chat me up. It’s not going well for him at all.”

“Didn’t find him attractive kitten?”

“No, he was quite a handsome man but he was pretending to be Russian. His accent was terrible. But Logan was being Logan and told me to play along. The man tells us he was KGB and was now FSB.”

“Oh, I remember this. He said he was the head of my security detail.”

 “Exactly. Which is why I said something Vasili immediately because in case this man was playing a dangerous game. The part that you didn’t hear about because we kept getting interrupted. I fell to this man’s feet sobbing and wailing telling him don’t let you know where I am I start begging him and pleading with him for my life. I would do anything whatsoever he wanted just as long as Vladimir Vladimirovich didn’t get his hands on me again. I wouldn’t survive. I do all of this in Russian, of course. Which the man did not actually speak, I nearly made Vasili wet himself from laughter. However, Logan is a better storyteller than I will ever be. His version is much better.”  

 “So you scared an old man half to death because of me?”

“Well yes!”

“That’s my Aiah.” He smiled and laughed. “What are you wanting to do for Christmas?”

“I haven’t even thought that far in advance.”

“Are you planning to stay here?”

“Yes. Assuming that is alright with you.”

“Yes. It is very much alright with me.” He parked the car in an alley. “We will go in this way.”

“Hm. Leave it to you to go in the backdoor.”

“I do have a fondness for that lovely tight arse you possess.” He stroked his chin with a smile. “Think about that kitten. While we are here, think about me fucking your arse. Think of how you would beg me.”

“You are cruel Vova.”

“Perhaps you will be rewarded when we return home.” He grinned at her.

Of all the places he could have taken her in Moscow, Putin chose the dustiest hole in the wall he knew of. The used bookstore was owned by an old colleague from East Germany. The moment Aiah stepped inside she lit up.

Aiah was permitted to roam free in the small cramped space.

“Girlfriend?” Karl Chopov asked his old friend and colleague.

Putin didn’t answer the question directly. Instead, he pretended to scoff at the idea. “She works for me translating and interpreting. She worked for me on a special project today so I decided to reward her. Poor thing never gets a break.”

“Poor thing?” Chopov laughed. “It’s your doing that she doesn’t get a break Volodka!”

“Guilty as charged.”

“She is a pretty thing but there is much more to her isn’t there.” Chopov’s question was rhetorical.

Finally Aiah returned to the front of the store. She was loaded down with books but the smile on her face was simply beautiful.

“You find what you were looking for?”

“Yes Sir.” She smiled to Chopov. “Thank you very much President Putin. This bookstore is wonderful!”

“Allow me to introduce you to Karl Chopov. He is an old colleague of mine. He was kind enough to stay late so that I might bring you here.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” She offered a hand. “Thank you very much for staying open. Your shop is fantastic! I could stay here all day.”

Shaking her hand warmly, Chopov smiled. “You are from up around Peter I take it.”

“Uhm. No. Not exactly.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Aiah Tobiasonova is from London.” Putin had an impish twinkle in his eye.

“I was born in London but my parents were in the military so I grew up everywhere.”

“You haven’t read the Master and the Margarita?” Chopov was surprised at some of her selections.

“I have read it several times in several languages as well. That is for my cousin’s fiancée who has been learning Russian for about 18 months now.”

“Day of the Oprichnik?”

“That is for my own library. I only have a digital copy.”

The two men were both KGB back in the day. They were having fun teasing the younger woman.  One of the men distracted Putin for just a second. Chopov smiled when Aiah slipped him a book privately. The tome looked almost new but it was nearly 100 years old. It was a book of poetry written by Marina Tsvetaeva.

Chopov wouldn’t permit either Putin or Aiah to pay for the books.  It was a lovely way to spend a couple of hours. The books would be taken to another location and checked before returned to Aiah, it was just a simple precautionary measure.

Returning to the residence, he didn’t drive. They sat together in the backseat.

“Vladimir? May I return and see Chopov again?”

“You enjoyed yourself?”

“Yes, very much so. Thank you. That was wonderful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Yes, you may return with Vasili or whomever he appoints.” He kissed her temple. “You and I need to talk when we return.”

“About your daughters?”

He pulled back to look at her better, startled. “How did you know?”

“Lyudmila called earlier, apologizing.”

“Aiah…..”

“Vladimir, I understand. They love their mother and feel protective. I can stay in a hotel for a few days or I can go visit some friends in London or even my cousin in Berlin.”

“Aiah, no. This is where _we_ live. I am not having you leave.”

It would be two weeks later that his daughters came for dinner. Aiah didn’t join them. She had gotten a lucrative project and was in her office working while the girls were there.

Reaching for her coffee cup, Aiah took a sip only to realize that the cup was empty.  Getting up, she went to refill it. Wincing, she heard part of the argument. There were pauses, Vladimir rarely raised his voice in anger and she knew that was what the pauses were from.

Walking back to her office, Aiah sat down only to notice that one of the dogs was under her desk. “Okay silly, come out.”

Except it wasn’t one of the dogs. It was a little boy.

“Hi. Who are you?” Aiah had seen plenty of photos of Vladimir’s grandson and knew it was him.

He didn’t answer nor move.

She sat down on the floor with the child, but gave him enough room. “My name’s Aiah. What’s your name?”

When he didn’t answer, she started in on telling him stories. It took a half hour but Vladimir’s grandson finally crawled at and sat with her. They played, jumped, bounced and finally an hour after finding him under her desk they went to find his mother and grandfather.

The raised voices frightened him. Aiah picked him up in her arms and made sure he knew he was protected before walking into the dining room.

“Enough. This has gone past the point of ridiculousness.” Her voice was firm but soft.

“What are you doing with my child?!”

“Vladimir would you take your grandson and go to the other room please? I would like to speak to your daughters for just a moment.” She spoke softly and respectfully.

“Aiah…..”

“Please?”

Worry was written on his face. He knew she had a temper but Aiah had earned his trust years ago.

Aiah watched grandfather and grandson leave before turning sharply to face the girls. “What was I doing? Helping soothe his fears. He ran off to my office an hour ago. That’s right. Missing for an hour and yet no one noticed. I grew up the same way your son doing now.” Aiah’s stare was precise and direct.

“I had parents in the political spotlight and they still are in the spotlight. You can either make this difficult or you can take care to see that a child’s fears never come true. Today, you both were so intent on being angry at your father and me you permitted a child to be afraid in a place that he should know nothing but love.

I understand your anger with me. I don’t blame you for being angry. What I did to your mother was wrong and unconscionable. Thankfully, your mother is a kind woman and forgave me. I do hope you both will forgive me, eventually. If you cannot, I understand that too.”

When the eldest of Vladimir’s children started to speak, Aiah held up her hand.

“I’m not finished. Be angry at me. Be angry at your father. All I ask of you both is don’t punish the children for the mistakes that your father and I made. Your children deserve to know their grandfather. He loves you and he loves his grandchildren. If you do not want me interacting with you or the children, then I will make sure that I am not here. That is the best I can do. If you have a problem with me? Come to me. We are all adults and we all need to act like adults.”

Aiah placed two business cards down on the table. “Those are my numbers and my email. If you need to talk to me, reach out.”

The sisters said nothing. With a nod, Aiah walked away. She took what would have been the old servant’s staircase back upstairs. By taking that staircase, she managed to avoid everyone. Feeling weary, she took a very long and very hot shower.

Under the hot needle like spray, Aiah allowed herself to cry silently. She was not the same woman she had been at 20. Yet, the mistakes that were made were still her own. It was a strange mixture. Regretting the role she played in causing pain in others, she was still a woman in love. The likelihood that she would end up being in the same predicament herself didn’t change her love for him.

Stepping out of the shower, Aiah went through the same routine she did every night. It didn’t matter where in the world she was, it was always the same. The almost ritualistic moments of solitude were comforting in ways she had not realized before.

Walking back into the shared bedroom, Aiah was startled. She didn’t know he was there. “Volodya, what are you doing?”

“Watching you.”

“Why?”

Seated upon the small bench at the end of the bed, he watched her come closer. Aiah dropped carefully down to the rug and sat. With her head resting on his thigh, she said nothing.  He stroked her cheek tenderly which drew her eyes upwards.

Her expression changed as she looked upon him. There was something that drew her brows together. Her lips parted as if she wished to say something but not a sound left her lips.  Out of concern, he pulled her into his arms. He was just about to say something when Aiah kissed him.

Vladimir was frightened by the kiss.

He felt a tangle of emotions in that kiss. There was fear and sadness on her lush mouth but they weren’t alone. He could taste the passion and love from her as well. The primal desire that had lit her soul on fire for over a decade collided with his own need for his lover.

Lover? She had ceased just being his lover years ago and became his love. Pulling her closer to him he wanted to find the words to tell her. Except the words wouldn’t come. The words he knew were insufficient for what he wanted to convey to Aiah.

It wasn’t her body or her beauty that he craved. No, he knew better than that. It was her wise and gentle heart. It was her mind that he had fallen so in love with. Flaws, they both had them. Every human is flawed but the one in his arms? He loved her flaws. Vladimir knew she loved his the same way.

Closing her eyes, tears spilled down her lovely face. Soft lips brushed his and whispered her love to him without needing to say an actual word. Vladimir marveled at her touch. Cradling his head and face gently, Aiah mouthed the words. _I love you and you alone._

“Why the tears my Aiah?”

“I love you. I…..” She couldn’t finish right away. “The enormity of how much I love you. I didn’t know it could ever be like this. I had no idea. Volodya, I’m afraid.”

“I am too my sweet. Tell me, what is it that you fear?”

“It’s not just me any longer and it hasn’t been for so long. What if I hurt you? What if I make you unhappy? There is no way I could possibly stand it.”

He moved to the bed and pulled her on top of him. Vladimir wrapped Aiah up in his arms while shedding his clothing. He needed to feel her against him, as fully as he possibly could. His flesh needed to know her skin as completely as it possibly could.  He understood so well how she felt. The thought of hurting her? He would rather die the most painful of deaths.

Eight years he had loved her and never once did he allow himself to feel the entirety of how much he did. It frightened him the same way it frightened her. He understood he loved Aiah more than he even could fathom.

Oh the cruel trickeries of God. He had needed her for a lifetime but she came so late in life. Once upon a time he would have cursed God for the injustice of it all. Now? Instead of being bitter, he rejoiced. Vladimir realized what a gift he had been given. Most people never were given something so wondrous.

His hands cupped around her arse in order to pull her closer. Her flesh was warm against his and Vladimir closed his eyes. Nothing came close to how he felt with her in his arms. Never before was there another person that he savored like he did Aiah. Feeling that she was aroused, he smiled.

He could not think of another compliment so great. The woman he coveted was aching for him as he ached for her in a similar fashion.  He rolled her to her back, only to marvel at her again. When she smiled like that he thought her to look so innocent. It wasn’t innocence, instead it was the beauty of a woman in love.  

“I love you Volodya.” Her voice was a sweet whisper.

“Aiah, _my_ Aiah. I love you.”

The moment he kissed her, Vladimir knew it had changed. There was no more hiding. There was no more evading. They bared their souls to one another. It was so utterly freeing, no words would ever be able to describe it.

His throat tightened when she pulled away.

She met his gaze directly. His brazen love had never feared him.

Smooth forehead rested upon his chest. He watched the tremor as it moved down her spine. A single kiss was placed upon his sternum. He took Aiah’s hand in his when he felt the tears splash hotly upon his skin. Fingers stroked against his skin, wiping the tears away.

Those tears did not tell tales of sorrow or pain. With a large hand cupping her cheek, he saw the happiness flicker in her eyes and the curve of a smile on her sensuous mouth. Slowly she slid down his body until she knelt at bottom of the bed. With reverence, her lips sought the tops of his feet. Vladimir watched her intently. It was all he could do.  Her hair, thick and soft, tickled his skin while she worked her way back up his body.

Green eyes captured his blue ones and she saw him in ways that no person ever did before. Aiah kissed the soft swell of his lower lip. Her words told him she loved him but her touch showed him. His beloved’s touch was like silk when she laid her hand to his cheek.

They lost themselves in each other for the first time again. Yes, again. What they had before? It was nothing compared to now. They permitted their emotions to be felt to the fullest. All the mistakes that had been made by both of the in regards to each other vanished. They began anew.

“What do you want Aiah?”

“Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin you are what I want.”

“You are mine Aiah, wholly and completely mine.” When he kissed her Vladimir shared with her the all-consuming love he felt for her. The kiss was powerful, fiery and as intense as the words that were spoken just seconds before.  “And I am yours. I am utterly and completely yours.” These words were softly spoken, almost a whisper. When he kissed her that time? He conveyed his love with the tenderness that he felt.

They consummated their newly recognized love for the first time after they gave words to the crippling fear they both had. Vladimir and Aiah became as one. It wasn’t just the physical joining of sex. It surpassed the physical and transcended into their merging of their hearts on a completely different plane of existence.

Hours later, they laid contently joined in yet a different way. Aiah’s cheek was against his chest while Vladimir entwined his fingers with her own. They fell asleep together hearts and hands still joined

They woke about mid-morning the following day.

“Good morning my Aiah.”

She muttered a good morning while stretching.

A fingertip brushed under her chin so that he may kiss her good morning, which he did. Looking into her bright eyes, Vladimir Putin kissed her again. “You are afraid still.” His brow creased. “You have no need to be Aiah, I promise this.”

“I am unable to stop the fear Volodya. You are the first man I have fallen in love with.”

“Does this bother you?”

“No. Not at all. You are very much deserving of such love.”

“Deserving? No. You deserve a better man that I but I love you fully. Is there something else?”

“I need to sit down and look at my schedule.”

“Do you have something already planned?”

“Besides the contract with you, no. I cleared everything out until January because of what happened. Luckily I knew enough people to funnel the appointments off to. I have a few items to translate into different languages but that all can be done anywhere I have my laptop.”

“So what is going on?”

“I need to return to London.” She saw his eyes narrowed down. “Vova, I just have to pick up a few items that I need to have with me. I was going to ask if you could accompany me or if you were planning a trip somewhere closer.”

“My apologies Aiah, not only did I react poorly I didn’t permit you to finish. I must work today so many we speak of this later? Do you have things you need to do?”

 “I need to do a bit of shopping. My wardrobe is lacking even after that four hour shopping trip with my mother.”

“You have a few things you left by accident over the last few years, including those very pretty panties you dropped on to my lap.”

Aiah laughed and laughed hard. “I forgot you had them.”

“I might let you borrow them as long as you give them back to me.”

“Volodya!”

He started to laugh. “Your panties are the most decadent piece of silk I have ever seen. Knowing you soaked through them and they were still wet when you arrived? You are lucky I don’t have them framed and hung up in my office. My Aiah I have never been given something so valuable.” He made a quick call to schedule Vasili to take her shopping. “Am I allowed to give you presents now?”

“If it is like the necklace, yes. Vladimir, please go slow there. I am learning.”

“I will kitten.” He kissed her forehead. “Since you are willing to sign the contract, what do you wish to do?”

“The money? Donate it all for children. I don’t need it. I do, however, need a few things added for my own well-being.”

“Will you stay with me here?”

“That I don’t know. I haven’t lived with another person since I was 16. That, truthfully, scares me.”

He kissed her soft lips. “I want to openly admit that I have a woman that I love.”

“You are trying to give me a heart attack aren’t you?”

“No. I love your willing and willful heart far too much to do harm to it.”

“Careful there Vladimir Vladimirovich! I think that is something that probably needs to be discussed with my father because of the political nuances.”

“Aiah, I spoke to your father already.”

“What?” To say she was surprised would be a gross understatement.

“I needed to speak to Bryce on an unrelated manner. Your father was still here. I spoke to both of them in regards to you and I. While I believe that neither are pleased about us seeing each other, they were unconcerned politically. Bryce’s term is up. According to your father the polls show a Republican will win the election.”

“Vova, this will hurt you politically. I am not Russian.”

“Permit me to worry about that, please? I have hidden you for a decade. I do not wish to hide you any longer.”

She nodded. “As long as you will remain safe, I will not argue.”

He patted her bare thigh. “We need to get dressed. “

She borrowed a jumper from him. Aiah was dressed casually. Heeled booties, jeans, and a black cashmere turtleneck jumper.  A touch of makeup and her hair was pulled back. She walked downstairs and found him in the dining room.

“You need to wear my clothing more often.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. You look beautiful in that turtleneck.”

“You just like it because you like watching my breasts.”

“Of course. I am a man after all.” He handed Aiah a cup of fresh coffee. “You look tired kitten.”

“Thank you.” She took a sip. “I’m still a bit tired.” She admitted.

“Do you wish to stay here? I could arrange for you to have things brought to you.”

“It’s easier this way. Not to worry, I will return and take a nap if I need to.”

“Only if you are sure. Dmitry will be here later today.”

“I haven’t seen him in a while.”

The shopping trip wasn’t supposed to be as long as it was, once again. Aiah started to grab the bags to carry them inside. Vasili would not allow for that to happen and scolded her like a mother hen until she gave up and walked into the vast home.

Upon walking in, Aiah was immediately greeted by the major domo.

 “Grigori, do you know where the President is and if I am allowed in?”

“Billiard room ma’am. Your presence was requested when you returned.”

“Thank you Grigori.”

When Aiah walked into the room, both men stood up to greet her. There was a fire going with all four dogs asleep in the center of the room. It appeared that the men had finished a game of billiards and now were relaxing.

Vladimir smiled seeing Aiah walk in and stepped towards her. “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She smiled. “What have you two been doing?”

“Playing a few games of pool, talking, just a nice quiet afternoon.”

“That sounds good. Dmitry Anatolyevich, a pleasure to see you once again.”

“It is a pleasure to see you as well Ms. Corrington. Vladimir? Is she always this proper? I don’t believe I have heard Ms. Corrington call anyone by their name.” He was referring to how Aiah kept her distance from most people by her formal address of names.

“I have started introducing her Aiah Tobiasovna.”

“Aiah Tobiasovna? Yes. I approve of this.” Medvedev teased her.

She chuckled and shook her head. “You are both silly.”

“Silly? You call the President of the largest country in the world and his Prime Minister silly?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Aiah Tobiasovna, would you be willing to call me Dmitry since you call my wife Svetlana?”

“Yes Dmitry, I am willing as long as it is not part of my work. I will always be formal there.”

“Thank you Aiah.”

“See, making friends already.” Putin grinned just a touch impishly. 

“Gentlemen, if you would please both excuse me. I have a few things to take care of. And I need to go practice.”

“Practice?” With Aiah that could be anything under the sun.

“My yoga routine Vladimir. Dr. Plinov finally released me fully.”

“I didn’t know you practiced yoga Aiah.” Medvedev spoke.

“Oh yes. I have since my teens.”

“Are you good?”

“Very.” Aiah smiled.

Medvedev laughed. “And you are quite sure of yourself.”

“Always.”

After Medvedev left, Putin went down to watch Aiah.

He stayed out of her line of vision so he didn’t intrude. She used yoga to help master her body and her mind. Putin enjoyed watching her practice. Aiah was extremely precise in what she did.

He couldn’t help but smile. While she was well muscled and strong, there was a softness to her slender figure. She was not built with harsh angles like some women with high levels of fitness. No, she was very much a woman.

Putin enjoyed taking her to the mats to spar. Aiah could give as good as she got. It took him a few years to realize something. Much of what she did to hone her body was for her own safety.  He knew her height was approximately the same as his, 5’7. He had seen her weight when she stepped on a scale at her home once. She weighed only about 118 lbs. or 54 kg.

One night they were eating a light supper after spending a couple of hours on the mats. He remembered that day, vividly. There was a charity martial arts event that was being held in Moscow several months out. Aiah was just about to take a bite of her salad when he asked her to help put on a show and explained what he was thinking.

The fork slid out of her hand and landed against the plate with a loud clatter.  There was fear in her eyes, but that wasn’t what surprised him. It was the way she held herself. Something had happened to her. Whatever it was, it was something that made a major impact on her life. He didn’t know what it was. It was just in a blink of an eye that he was shown such emotion. The next second it was gone. She politely declined.

He had asked about it but she responded politely again that she would rather not talk about it at the current time. He let it go for a while. It would be a solid month later when he found out why.

It would not be from Aiah that he would find out either.

Aiah was accosted in an elevator in LA while going back to her room after using the hotel gym. She had only been 16 when it happened. Already cautious, she was very aware of her surroundings. There was a man that was one time a movie star in the elevator with her. She knew who he was.  The man now had several sexual assault allegations against him. The man tried to chat her up in the lobby and she wouldn’t even look at him. He tried it again in the elevator and didn’t get a response.  

When the elevator was clear of other people he had grabbed Aiah by the biceps and shook her.

                _“Why won’t you answer me you fucking cunt?!”_

She broke away from his grasp but there was nowhere to go in the elevator. He hauled her back to him with a quick move.  Aiah while already a black belt in Judo knew she couldn’t get away from him in such a tight space. He weighed at least 200 pounds more than she. A quick estimation of him also put the man at a good 8-10 inches taller.

Unsure of if he was actually skilled in martial arts or if it was an act for the screen, Aiah knew she had to do something. Anything.

Quickly the elevator was stopped by him. The man pinned her against the faux paneling with his forearm braced across her neck. When she felt her shorts being tugged down and his zipper being opened she fought back immediately.

Her index finger and thumb shot up hard and into the man’s nostrils. She pinched as hard as she could at his septum and kicked the buttons twice in an attempt to turn the elevator car back on. A quick strike caught the man off guard. When the door opened, she bolted out of the elevator screaming at the top of her lungs.

A young US Army officer was at the hotel for his wedding the next day and heard the screams. He came running out as fast as he could.  The Lieutenant tackled the actor. Aiah’s screams also alerted her parents. The former actor was lucky to be alive. Tobias Corrington wanted to kill the man that dared to touch Aiah.

The police traumatized the scared teenager further when they bombarded her with questions.

The police told Aiah she was a pretty girl but she needed to wear more clothing or something REALLY bad would happen. The man was willing to make her a star after all.  While all the elevators had cameras, somehow the footage of what happened to her was missing. He got away with it.

It would be a decade later before Aiah saw the man again.

Medvedev was doing an interview with a young lady that wished to be a journalist. Anastasiya Savina was deaf. Aiah was working with Vladimir that day but the interview would be four hours before she would be needed. Competent in 4 types of sign language, British, American, Russian and German, Aiah was happy to help.

Dmitry Medvedev and Aiah Corrington walked into a room where the interview would be held, they were discussing everything that needed to happen so the young lady would be able to get the interview done. Nothing was going to be recorded other than visually, except by the Kremlin. The small number of journalists there were being allowed to film but there would be no audio. Subtitles would be added before it was released. Medvedev wanted to showcase how people with disabilities could work with people without disabilities in harmony.

Aiah looked, as always, professional. Her dark hair was pulled up in a neat French twist. The slim cut black sheath dress hit a couple of inches below the knee. The jacket matched the dress. Since Putin would be seated, she was wearing heels.

Abruptly she stopped, surprised. “President Putin, my apologies. I did not know the room was in use. If you would excuse us please?”  Medvedev was already walking out the door.  Aiah knew something was up. This should have never have happened.

“Aiah, it is good to see you. I wasn’t expecting you for another….” He glanced at his watch. “….several hours.”

“My apologies Vladimir Vladimirovich. I truly did not mean to interrupt.”

“Do you remember our conversation about a month ago? We were eating and you dropped your fork.”

What the fuck was he playing at? Aiah kept her face neutral and refused to look at the elephant in the room. “Yes, I do.”

“Oddly, I am very rarely refused information. You however did refuse me.”

She said nothing.

“It doesn’t matter. Aiah. You see the person sitting next to me? He saw you walking down a hall when he arrived. He asked me, President Putin was that Aiah Corrington I saw? Of course I tell him yes and asked if he knew you. He told me every sordid detail of what he almost did and wanted to do to you. As a matter of fact, he even says to me that he would have gotten you into films if you would have let him, help himself. I believe he told the police this as well.” His voice was like ice.

Aiah noticed that there were more people in the room now.

“Vasili, would you get Aiah a chair please? Come sit with me kitten, if you would?”

She still didn’t know what was going on but, she trusted Vladimir. Taking a seat, she looked to Putin with a bit of confusion.

“Aiah, when you didn’t want to say anything, I respected that. I was, however, concerned. I had some men do a bit of looking and found out what happened. This idiot confirmed what I knew.”

The man started to raise a ruckus about being falsely accused and whatnot. Putin gave the has-been a look and within seconds the man was unconscious. Vasili had cracked the man at the base of his skull with something. A man that made millions and assaulted women for 20 years was not going to get away with it any longer.

“Aiah, it wasn’t just you. He attempted to hurt and did hurt a good number of women. I am, unable to do anything about that. America is not Russia after all. When I found it he did it here? Well, now he will be punished as he should have been when he tried to hurt you.”

 “Thank you. Thank you Vova.” Her voice was barely audible.

“Of course. I told you, you are always safe with me.” He kissed the top of her head. “Mikhail? Get this bag of shite out of here.”

Putin had told her that the video was found. Alas, the statute of limitations for her incident ten years ago was up. Since the man was now a citizen of Russia, he would be punished for what he did in Russia. He would not be extradited to the US.

That night, they were at her flat in Moscow. She wouldn’t let him see her cry but he could tell she had been crying before he arrived. He almost told her he loved her then.

Watching her do a short cooldown, he wished he had told her that he loved her then. Perhaps if he had, things would not be so complicated now.

When Aiah saw him, she smiled and walked over. “You do realize this is a perfect set up for a spy joke, yes?”

“Yes.” He smiled. “Sit and relax with me?”

“I should shower first. I am rather sweaty still.”

“You think I haven’t been covered in your sweat before?”

Aiah laughed. “True, but usually we are both naked when that happens. And now? We are both wearing clothing.”

Smacking her on the arse lightly, Putin lifted a brow. “I have seen bathing suits made of more material than these so called shorts of yours.”

“Tomorrow, I will start dressing like a nun.”

“No. Go bathe. I will get the contract for you to sign now all the changes have been made. And then we can both relax. There is something on the bed for you kitten. No peeking until you are finished in the bath.”

This time it was Aiah that arched an eyebrow.

“This is more of a present for me than you.” He chuckled.

“I rather like the sound of that.”

After doing all the necessary things while bathing, Aiah walked out of the bathroom. Although his home was warm, she hated having wet hair when the weather turned cold. She took the time to dry it. There was a prettily wrapped box on the bed. Reading the card, she laughed.

                                To: Volodya

                                From: Vladimir

                                This is all for you my handsome friend.  

It was even signed with a heart. Shaking her head, Aiah couldn’t stop laughing. Opening the box carefully, there was another card on top of the tissue wrapped item inside.

                                _Made you laugh, didn’t I kitten?_

_I did think of you when I saw this. I know that you do not like presents so I bought it for you to wear for me._

It was a simple nightgown of two different shades of ivory. It was made from the softest cotton she had ever felt. It took the design from the Edwardian era sleepwear. Sliding it on, the hem brushed her thighs. Aiah had shorter dresses than the nightgown. It bared her shoulders beautifully while the gown had two buttons at the low neckline. The intricate lace edging was stunning and a shade darker than the rest of the garment.  Truthfully, she had never owned a nightgown so beautiful. Granted, she normally slept in old shirts of Vladimir’s. When she was with him, she didn’t bother with wearing anything.

Sliding the panties up, she smiled. There was a soft hem higher up on her rounded arse. It left the bottom curve fully exposed. There was a bit of a ruffle across the hips until it dipped down in the front. Blushing, Aiah felt lovely wearing the gift.

“You look beautiful Aiah.”

Turning when she heard his voice, Aiah blushed even more upon seeing the look in his eyes. “Thank you Vova, the gift. It is beautiful. I didn’t realize you were standing there.”

“I didn’t want you to know. I wanted to see your face when you saw the gift.” His lips grazed against Aiah’s. “Kitten, you are beautiful. This? This pales to your beauty. Without you wearing it? It might as be a rag to clean the floor.”

“Vladimir Putin a former spy, current despotic leader, tyrant, and dictator. Also a closet romantic. Who knew?”

“Shh. Don’t tell.” He smiled.

Aiah smiled and laughed. “Not to worry Vova, I will keep your secrets.”

“I know kitten. I know. I have something planned for us.”

“Do I need to change?”

“No.”

The room they walked into had one time been mostly for his daughters.  It was an entertainment room the girls used to watch television and movies with their friends. The large sectional sofa had a chaise made for two complete with a table filled with snacks for them both.

“Is there anything you need?”

“Just you.” She smiled and kissed him.

“I believe that could be arranged.”

Laying between his thighs with her head upon his chest, the pair nuzzled close to each other and watched the movie he had chosen for them. Anna Karenina. It was the Russian version from 1967. Putin fed Aiah bites of his favorite pistachio ice cream with a smile. For a short period in time the world was just the two of them.  The quiet evening together helped to ease the stress of what would follow their lives.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Aiah stood in front of the television watching the inauguration of Trump. Nostrils flared and lip curled upwards, the disgust she felt was as plain as day. Angrily, she turned the television off. The orange lump that the Americans elected was a complete and utter buffoon. Sighing, she shook her head.

“Something wrong?” Vladimir came up behind her.

“I was just watching the dullard that the Americans elected as president. He is going to need to have two translators work with him when he speaks to you. First to go from Russian to English and a second from English to Idiot. Sadly, I don’t know of anyone that speaks idiot as well as that bastard does.”

Vladimir chuckled. “Your opinion is that high? I am impressed.”

“I want to know where he got a bible that was supposed to be personal and when he learned to bloody well read.” She was referring to the fact that Trump was sworn in on two bibles, Lincoln’s’ and his own. “The Democrats shouldn’t have put Hilary up. The Americans were not ready for a woman President especially not another Clinton.” 

Lips touched the nape of her neck while hands pressed to Aiah’s slim hips. “Perhaps I should distract you.”

“When aren’t you a distraction Vova?” She chuckled and smiled. Leaning back against Vladimir, she was comforted.

“When you are asleep.”

“Not true. You are in my dreams.”

He chuckled and kissed her again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” The morning meetings and such did not give them time to work out prior. So Aiah went with him to take her aggressions out on a speed bag.

They had made the decision that Aiah would indeed stay with him at Novo-Ogaryovo. She was given an office in the residence as well as an office at the Kremlin. They started their days together with some sort of workout, if at all possible.

Their normal day was waking up together with enough time for a bit of bedroom sport. If there was time, they would be in the pool doing laps or some other sort of exercise. Dressed and ready for breakfast after that. Rarely did either of them stop for long until it was nearly time for bed.

She was unable to find a convenient time to pick up items from the London flat together. So, Vasili and Kolya accompanied her along with three other men. Items were shipped immediately, Aiah set up everything for her flat that needed to be taken care of. She left Moscow and returned to the Russian city she called home within 24 hours.

Vladimir was asleep when she crawled into bed with him. He had gotten so used to her being there, his sleep was restless.

“You came home to me.” He pulled into his arms.

“Of course.”

His touch was gentle when he brushed her hair back. Tenderly, he kissed Aiah.

“Did you think I wasn’t coming back Volodya?”

“I knew you would. I just didn’t expect you until later today.”

“Silly Vova.” She kissed him that time. “I don’t want to be away from you any longer than I have to be.”

Vladimir’s hand slid over his lover’s bare skin. Cupping her arse, a hand moved to her waist and pulled her tight to him. The soft gasp of surprise Aiah made gave him a smile. Tipping his head, he kissed her again.

“My girl. My kitten. My lady. My love. _Mine_.”

“Lady?” Aiah chuckled.

“Yes. Lady. _My_ lady.”

“You have tamed me.” There was a lilt of surprise in her voice.

“No, I have not and I will never tame you. I love you as you are Aiah. You will always be wild. We found our equals in each other. I am your mate and you are mine.” He looked into her eyes and smiled. She realized the truth. She was his. As much as she was his, he belonged to her.

The following morning they were enjoying a quiet breakfast when Aiah set a box down on the table.

“Is this for me kitten?”

“Yes.”

The first item was a small photo album that contained pictures of Aiah from the time she was a newborn babe until she was 20.

Looking through the album, Putin smiled. “You were a beautiful child.”

“Thank you.”

“Is this your cousin?” He pointed to a picture.

“Yes. Logan cannot wait to tell you some of the stories of my misspent youth.”

“Misspent youth?” He laughed. “What was the worst thing you ever did?”

“I almost killed a man.”

“Aiah….”

“No. It’s true. It was self-defense but…..”

“Noah’s father attacked Noah, his mother, and Logan. I stopped it from going further.”

“Kitten….” He frowned. “How old were you?”

“I was 21. No charges were ever levied against me, it was a clear case of self-defense. Jake Durham is his name. He attacked them with a pitch fork.” It wasn’t quite correct but she had no idea how to say muck fork in Russian.

“Is this why you abhor violence?”

“Part of the reason, yes. I just saw enough of it traveling with my parents as well. Oh. There are two more albums in the box.”

“There is?” Looking again, he pulled the next one out.

Vladimir Putin laughed. It was almost every photograph that had been taken of the two of them. There were so many pictures. He marveled how much happier he looked and felt with her standing with him.

There was the last album left. Opening it, there was a picture of him from the call in show, the pictures after the marathon, and a picture of the interview.

“Our future together?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you kitten. This is the most wonderful gift. It is second only to you panties.”

Aiah laughed.

The days slipped past easily. Aiah was surprised that he kept her with him. If he was at the Kremlin, she would be with him. It didn’t matter if there was nothing scheduled that he would need her services for. Putin wanted her with him and she happily went. When there was nothing scheduled, she worked on translating literature and similar items she was doing.  

Things were a bit more lax when he worked from the Novo-Ogaryovo residence. Aiah could be found outside playing with the dogs if he didn’t need her. At the residence she might bake him something or fix their meals. Putin found himself feeling more centered with Aiah nearby. She helped ease the stresses of the day.

Vladimir would take an hour away from whatever he was doing that day and sit with Aiah. Sometimes it was for work but it was always for pleasure. She soothed the part of him that could be vicious. She was more of an optimist than he. Talking to her often put things in a different perspective for him.

When someone she knew fairly well came to the residence for business reasons, Aiah would normally serve the men tea and something sweet if she wasn’t busy. The door wasn’t shut with Medvedev there but Aiah knocked anyways. When she was given permission to enter, she walked in carrying a tray.

It was tea and pastries. Something Vladimir had said recently made her realize he had not had any of the German treats that he had enjoyed long before she was even born. So she made Scharzweiβ Gebäck, also known as checkerboard cookies and a lush pear torte.

“Aiah Tobiasonova what a surprise!” Medvedev smiled. “You do all of this work for us?”

She served them properly and with a smile. “But of course. I cannot allow for the President and Prime Minister to get _hangry_.”

“Hangry?” Both men looked to her.

“Anger that comes from being hungry.” She smiled warmly. “Is there anything either of you need before I go?”

“You will not stay with us Aiah?” Putin looked to her.

“I am unable to. I have work that needs done.”

Putin chuckled. “And if I insist?”

“Well, we could have a go on the mats and see.” She winked.

 She left the two men shaking their heads with affection.  

They were in his private office at the Kremlin one late afternoon. She had finished updating him on how she would handle an upcoming summit meeting with interpreters. Aiah had quickly found a way to make the process easier.  

Aiah had found several mistakes on the last trip.

They were discussing if it was a simple mistake due to language or if it had been something more sinister. Aiah wasn’t sure. She wanted to hear the recording before rendering judgement.  She went back to her office, only to return an hour later.

“Sit down please kitten.”

When she moved to get a chair, his hand on her thigh stopped her. “No. On my desk in front of me.”

There was just a hint of a smirk on her lips but she did as asked. For twenty minutes they went over the procedures before he stopped her again.

“Put your heels on the arms of my chair.” Once again they spoke on business for another twenty minutes.

Vladimir stood up abruptly. He pressed her back so that she was leaning back on her forearms. His fingers found the tiny buttons of her blouse. Slowly he exposed her breasts. A single fingertip stroked over her nipples and he smiled when the peaks hardened.

“You look beautiful just like this. You look ready. Ready for me.”

“I am always ready for you.”

“ _How_ is it you are always ready for me?”

“How could I not be? Eleven years and I want you more and more each day.”

“You are a very naughty kitten.”

“Of course.”

“You aren’t wearing anything under your skirt. Why is this Aiah?”

Shoving her thighs open, he sat back down. Fingertips brushed lightly across her shaven skin. She was wet and very much ready. Vladimir tasted her and smiled.

“I like to surprise you.”

“You do surprise me. All the time.”

With her head hanging off the back of the desk, he fucked her mouth first. Vladimir had to pull away before her talented mouth took things too far. He wasn’t ready to cum yet. He was inordinately gentle when he buried his face between her thighs. The kisses and licks were soft. He wanted to tease her. He wanted to make it where she would beg him.

“Vladimir…..Vova….You are cruel.” She whimpered. “Please. Don’t tease me like this. I need you Vova. I want you.”

“What is it that you want my beauty?”

She whimpered again but didn’t answer. He slapped his hand against her pussy. “Tell me Aiah. Tell me what it is you want.”

“You.” She begged again. “I want you. I want you to fuck me please. Please…..”

That was all he needed to hear before he shoved his cock into her without warning. A soft cry left her lips.

“No? You do not like me fucking you sweet Aiah?”

He pulled out quickly and forced himself into her arse. Pain enveloped the pleasure and immediately her orgasm started. He took her hard and fast. She pleaded with him for more and he gave her what she asked for. He emptied himself into Aiah as she tried to catch her breath.

When they were both finished, he collected his love and pulled her on to his lap. Holding her close, Vladimir Putin smiled. They sat together for a while, both content and both happy.

It was a cold February day when Aiah visited a few charities in Moscow. The charities were all for children. Aiah, having seen children starving when she was just a child, made helping children part of her priorities long ago.

 This was something that she did several times a year. What did these charities need the most? Money was always needed, that was for certain. Yet, what else? Sometimes it was repairs on the building. Other times it was food. No matter, the charities usually got some of what they asked for.

Careful, she made sure that the charities were indeed helping others and not just on paper. She also shied away from ones that were founded by the Russian oligarchs. They had similar funds as she had at their disposal, they could use their own money. Although several of them had donated funds to what she needed the most with the hope of finding favor with her.

There was a new one on the list in Moscow. Frowning, Aiah didn’t recall hearing about it. It was an all-girls program to help young women that had left orphanages. She knew something was wrong immediately because not only was she was not permitted in the building, it was horribly derelict.  The men inside immediately threatened her with violence if she didn’t leave. Vasili and Kolya were with her and removed Aiah out of the situation immediately.

Vasili was calling in the police to check out the building. Something was horribly amiss. They were walking back to the car when the voice of a child began screaming for help. Aiah took off in a fast sprint towards the voice much to the displeasure of her guards. Kolya, Vasili and the driver immediately called for backup from others and the police. Then a call for an ambulance was made. Someone would be getting hurt.

A man was seen by all three of them to be harassing and then beating a girl because she wouldn’t go into the building with him. The child was covered in blood and bruises.

“Let her go!”  Aiah was furious.

The man simply pointed to his pistol that was stuck down the front of his pants. In two seconds the man was dead from two bullet wounds to the head. Vasili and Kolya didn’t hesitate when he threatened Aiah. They both fired at the same time.

In thirty seconds the place was crawling with Federal Protective Service agents and police.

The child recognized Aiah from the shows she did and clung to her waist, sobbing.  Picking the little girl up and holding her on her hip, she spoke softly to the child. Aiah found out that the little girl was named Lesya but Lesya didn’t know her own last name. The child had ran away from an orphanage just days before. The man who she was fighting against was a local pimp.

Aiah sat down with the little girl on the ground. Leysa clung to her rescuer. With gentle questions and lots of affectionate hugs she was able to get the nine year old girl to tell her why she ran away.

When the ambulance arrived, they wished to take Lesya to the hospital. The two paramedics scared her so badly that the little girl wet herself. Aiah was willingly to go in the ambulance with the child but Vasili and Kolya vetoed that idea.

In the end the paramedics gave Lesya clean scrub pants and cut them short enough for a child. Holding the weeping child, Aiah felt her own heart break for the little girl. In the end, the girl rode to the hospital in one of the State owned cars while sitting on Aiah’s lap.

Neither Kolya nor Vasili was looking forward to telling the President what just happened.

At the hospital, Aiah waited while the doctors and nurses took care of the child. It was approximately two hours later that there was a rumble felt through the building.  Kolya, Vasili and Aiah all knew what it meant and ignored it. Kolya, had made a phone call to his wife and told her what had happened.

Sitting on the bed with Lesya was Aiah, she was braiding the little girl’s hair back in a Dutch braid. Men dressed in black suits entered the room and quickly exited, only to stand outside.

“Not to worry sweet Lesya. I think you are getting a surprise visit.”

Not even a second later, a concerned looking President Putin entered the room. Aiah smiled and stood. The solemn looking Lesya stood beside her, holding on to her rescuer’s hand. She introduced Putin to Lesya with a warm smile. Leysa shook his hand with a look of amazement and turned to Aiah for clues on what to do.

“Would you like to say hello to Vladimir Vladimirovich?”

Biting her lower lip the little girl turned shy after saying hello and buried her face against Aiah. Putin sat down on the rolling chair next to her bed. After giving the little girl a teddy bear, he started spinning around in the chair and being silly. Immediately, Leysa changed her mind about the often times stern and taciturn man. Immediately, she utterly adored him.

Looking up, Aiah saw the huge smile on Kolya’s face. Vasili was sporting an identical one. Excusing herself for a moment, she stepped out with the two men. She was met by a bone crushing hug from Valya, Kolya’s wife.

Valya was a social worker. Wary at first of Aiah being English and wanting to help in Russia, she was the first person to help Aiah with the charities. The two women quickly became friends long before Kolya was put on the younger woman’s protective detail.

Valya had been orphaned at a young age and spent her formative years in an orphanage. She was one of the lucky ones. She survived the experience in the orphanage and out of the orphanage.

Explaining that Kolya called her because she suffered a similar fate that Lesya almost did. She asked if she could meet the girl and if it worked well they could foster the child and perhaps eventually adopt her.

Aiah smiled and poked her head back in. “President Putin, Lesya? May I bring someone in please?”

“It is perfectly fine with me Aiah, what of you Leysa?”

Leysa nodded.

“This is a very good friend of mine Leysa. Her name is Valya. She is the wife of Kolya, who helped protect us today.” When she pointed to Kolya he waved to the little girl, making her smile. “On the other side of Kolya is Vasili. He also kept us safe today.” The large man smiled warmly at the little girl.

Vladimir and Aiah left a short while later. Valya would be staying the night with Leysa. Assuming everything worked out well, Valya and Kolya would be bringing their new daughter home tomorrow.

They were seated together heading for home when Putin kissed Aiah’s temple. “What you did was a good thing.”

“I’m rather surprised you aren’t ready to give me a spanking.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t ready to give you a spanking. I just said you did a good thing.” He smiled broadly.

“Vladimir, I want to do more.”

“Do more what?”

“For children. Here in Russia.”

He looked thoughtful. “You wish to stop interpreting?”

“No. Not at all. I rather like being at your beck and call.” She smiled hearing him chuckle. “I can do more to help. I want to do more. What I saw today was evil. I have experience that I can use make Russia better for the people. I’m here and I am not going anywhere. Will you let me?”

“Are you considering becoming a citizen?” He was surprised.

“Yes. If that means I can help you and Russia take care of the children, I would do so right this very moment.”

“You are telling me you would live here?”

“Yes. I could pass virtually any test you gave me on history or language, I don’t meet the requirements for 5 years, unfortunately.”

“You have served the Presidents and Prime Ministers of Russia for 11 years and you honestly think you would have to meet the requirements?”

“Yes. It is only fair.”

“Aiah.”

“Vladimir.”

“You are stubborn.”

Laughing, she shook her head. “You are too.”

“I’m the President of Russia, I have to be stubborn.”

“I’m the President’s harlot, I have to be even more stubborn than the President.”

“What shall I do with you?”

“Vova, you could always spank me.”

Four months later Aiah was working behind the scenes for a large production involving Putin. She was in charge of the ‘backdoor’. Upon hearing that, she laughed and replied that she thought he was in charge of that. The humor didn’t translate well and Putin wasn’t positive what she was trying to say. Somehow it made it all even funnier.  

She was in charge of what was happening behind the scenes of his annual call-in show. Having worked these shows with him before but she never been given this much to be in charge of. To say it was daunting would be a gross understatement.

She had many hats on during the show. First and foremost, she was there to field calls that were not in Russian. There would not be many, thankfully. Aiah was also keeping a bank of questions that were not given to President Putin for air time. Any that were important would be given to him after the show to address, if he wished, at a later date.

In charge of the bank of interpreters that were fielding questions on social media, Aiah was called over for help. The question made her smile but it was of a personal nature. A woman from Dallas, Texas asked if Vladimir Vladimirovich would go out two-steppin’ with her. The amount of Texas slang used in the tweet was impressive. 

Before the phoned-in questions made it to the front of the house, they all had to pass through the backdoor testers. If it was a worthy question, the people running the phone banks up front would get to it next. After that, it was up to the moderator

Most of the questions so far were about economics, taxes, and prices in general in the beginning. Every so often a question would go sideways into something more entertaining like football.  Another was put through to the moderators about issues in the far east of the country. The moderators didn’t take the question. Aiah vetoed their decision and bumped it into the queue again. 

The moderators never had someone with veto power before. If they didn’t field the question it didn’t go live. Putin gave that power to Aiah for two reasons. He trusted her judgement fully and he wanted to see the difference in the questions asked.

The question she dreaded came in early on. What was Russia going to do about how the Western countries blamed Russia for everything? While it could not be seen by anyone but Putin, there was a monitor in the desk he sat at. Aiah sent him a message.            

_Mention that you have had excellent talks with Bryce, May, and Merkel. What the talks were about and what each country can do to help each other. Perhaps speak about educating the West how we were same but different._

He took the advice and walked through the question smoothly.

Time was flying by and so were the questions. To anyone that hadn’t worked on this sort of program before, it seemed like the questions were random. They weren’t. They jumped to keep people interested. There was still a pattern to what was asked when.

Sanctions. Extremism. Homosexuality. Novichok. It all came up.

The text questions and comments were rolling in quickly. That was handled by others, thankfully. More than one of the comments made her wince.

Businesses needed to stay in Russia and stop looking to outsource to the West, Putin said. He continued on that he had warned companies in doing such would hurt them in the long run. She sent another message to him directly.

_Mention the lack of control, communication issues, quality problems and workers in Russia losing out._

The internet was brought up along with the banning of certain apps and social media. Putin spoke candidly about unjustly banning things would be the easy way out and calls on officials to find other ways to ensure security without compromising free speech on the Internet.

Cursing under her breath, a cancer question came up. Aiah took note of that and sent a quick text to a friend back in London. Dr. Ilona Sanders was an oncologist in London that had been a good friend since they were both school aged.  Five minutes later Aiah’s email beeped. A file on cutting risks was there.

Grabbing a bottle of water, she drank it down quickly while the next handful of questions were light and amusing. Quickly following the softball questions he was hit with more about access to health care. Once again, Aiah made notes.

Over four hours later, they gave the very last question of the night.

_Rumors have circulated for years about your love life. Why do you keep someone you care about so hidden? Do you have love in your life? Do you love someone? Your country believes in you Vladimir Vladimirovich we wish for you to be happy._

_Aiah’s mouth dropped open when she heard the questions. Staring up at the screen she tried to look as everyone else did. Thankfully, they all had the same expression._

_He chuckled softly. “Thank you for your concern. That is very kind of you. I know the rumors. Some of them are quite funny. Do I have love in my life? Yes. I have family and friends that I care deeply for. I don’t believe that is the answer you desired.” He smiled like a naughty school boy. “I have a woman that I love and I know she loves me.  I do not keep her hidden nor do I announce her name to the world. I have a good life. I have a happy life.”_

“Are you angry with me?” They were in the back of the limo alone. Finally.

“No. I am not angry with you. However, you are a cad Volodya.” Aiah smiled.

“Did you besmirch my fine name again kitten?”

“I am not sure. I may have been in shock.” She teased him with a smile.

“Do you have a gown to wear?”

“Formal?”

“Yes.”

“I get to see you in a tuxedo?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful! I have four that I haven’t worn before. When?”

“Early September. I want you on my arm Aiah, not as an interpreter.”

She stared at him at first. Swallowing, Aiah nodded. “Very well.”

“Really? I expected an argument.”

“I think it is better for you to admit it rather than get caught.”

He smiled slightly. “Thank you.”  

“What event?”

“The Embassies Ball.” It was a large event consisting of 201 consulates and embassies in Russia.

Aiah spoke in English. “…….Next up we have our BBC-Moscow correspondent Steve Rosenberg reporting. How are things in Moscow Steve? Depends on how you look at it Frank. Russian President Vladimir Putin gave his pet strumpet a heart attack today…….”

He smirked and kissed his very much loved pet strumpet.

It was a beautiful late July Sunday and Aiah was out running. The men running with her were not her regular detail. All six men plus Aiah and Svetlana Medvedeva were going to be competing in the Siberian International Marathon in a week. This was the last full run until the actual marathon.

Rather than torture Vasili or Kolya, she had asked if any of the men or women in the security services were planning on running. For the last three months, they had been training. Vladimir and Dmitry were sitting out in the garden, relaxing.

“You look thoughtful.”

“I suppose I am.” Putin smiled.

“You are going to announce you have a girlfriend?”

“Perhaps.”

“There will be outrage.”

“From some, yes. She is willing to become a citizen.”

“Finally.” Medvedev chuckled and took a drink. “Vladimir Vladimirovich you would be the only man that was able to find a woman that is possibly even more relationship shy than you are.”

Smiling broadly, he locked his fingers behind his head. “How long did it take you to figure out Dima?”

“Year four.”

He chuckled. “I am impressed.”

“Don’t be. You? I knew you were besotted with her but Aiah Tobiasonova was a far better actress than you were an actor.” Both men laughed

“Did you know that Oleg Yegorovich wanted to have a go at Aiah?”

“Did he try?”

“He never got a chance.” Putin smiled.

“It is a good thing. That little girl would have eaten him alive.”

“That would be if he was lucky.”

“It looks like they are come up the blacktop now.” Medvedev saw his wife’s blond hair in the distance.

“Where is Aiah? I do not see her.”

“That’s because I am right behind you Volodya.” She laughed when both men jumped.

Taking a long drink of water, she was doing her cool down stretches.

“Did you take a dip in the pool first?”

“No, I am just a sweaty beast.”

“What was your time Aiah?” Medvedev offered her a towel from the table.

“Thank you. 2:27:11.”

“Since I am no longer doing those ridiculous shirtless pictures, perhaps you should have a calendar made of you?”

“Oh so I have to go shirtless on horseback? I would give myself a black eye from the bouncing.”  

“Go cool down and get cleaned up. We will be dining in about an hour.”

“Yes Vova.” She kissed him sweetly. “You two stay out of trouble.”

“It will be easy to stay out of trouble. I’ll be right here picturing the bouncing and your black eye. Dima will be right here trying not to picture the bouncing or your black eye because Svetka would beat him senseless.”  He grinned cheekily upon hearing her laughter.

Aiah came back out wearing a pair of wide legged black linen pants with sandals and a snug cropped shirt. Svetlana returned from cleaning up about ten minutes after her.

After dinner, the two couples were relaxing together.

“You look thoughtful Aiah.” Svetlana said.

“Somewhat, yes.”

“Do we need to worry?” Putin picked up Aiah’s hand and smiled at her.

“Most likely.” She fluttered her lashes at him.  

“Aiah Tobiasonova talk! What is that brain you have thinking?” Medvedev teased her, as per the usual. 

“It is almost time to add to the children’s series. We tend to do something different every year. Perhaps fitness and nutrition would be a good topic this year. We can use some of the footage of Svetka and the agents running. Perhaps you and Dima working out? Put it into the context of healthy and such.”

“What is bringing this up Aiah?” Svetlana asked.

“I saw the statistics on weight and fitness. They have doubled in five years, not in a good way. Over half of the country is overweight. Something has to change. You will be seeing a greater spike in numbers from weight related diseases like diabetes mellitus within the next five years. It has already begun. I believe the education on proper nutrition needs to start earlier and be yearly to reinforce the idea of being healthy. It is a fine line too. You don’t want to shame children into eating and exercising because that will backfire. So it needs to be integrated into something fun.”

“Write me something up this week and give it to Dima and myself. Do you still have the files you sent me from your friend?”

“Ilona? Yes.”

“Get those to Dmitry and all the questions.”

“Done, both files sent.” She tapped something on her phone only to hear Medvedev’s phone chime a second later.

“Aiah what are you using?”

“Just a file system is all. I have it backed up on two computers and one drive. It finds the file and I send it. I had one of the programmers make it up for me. It’s quite basic but excellent. Would you like to try it?”

“Yes, very much so.” A second later another chime was heard.

It was only around about 2100 when the Medvedevs left. Vladimir and Aiah decided to retire to the bedroom.

Walking back in after brushing her teeth, Aiah was wearing a pair of stiletto heels that buckled around her ankles and a black thong. It was one of those pieces that rode up high on her hips. The material was sheer and hid absolutely nothing.

 “What do you think Vova?”  

He turned to look at her and smiled. “Sit.”

The command was followed immediately. Aiah sat on the edge of the bed with knees together and legs tucked back with her feet crossed at the ankle. Vladimir studied her. Her long curly hair was straightened. It was a shroud of silk flowing down her back.

A smile teased the corners of her lips upwards into almost a smile. He couldn’t help but think how good her glossy and wet looking mouth would feel on him. He was certain it was a sin to even look at a woman like Aiah. The way her darkly outlined eyes begged him promised every pleasure in the world.

“Spread your legs for me.” He spoke softly.

She was something from another world. She had to be. Those pale green irises had a black limbic ring which made them stand out all the more. Her heavy black eye makeup made it even more obvious. Spread her legs she did. Hands on each knee, she pretended to force her legs open under his command.

Wordlessly, he came over to her. Cupping her cheek, Vladimir breathed out. She wore the scent of lust.  The scent was her warm jasmine perfume combined with a heady spice. Coupled with her own arousal, it worked as an aphrodisiac to Vladimir. He remembered the day it was whispered that she could possibly be a courtesan. If he had not known the woman before him prior, he might have believed it.

No. This woman was all his.

Out of nowhere he shoved her back and on to the bed. Aiah was going to move back to give him room but that wasn’t what he wanted. Grabbing her lower leg he pulled her back towards him. His hands were strong and they thrust her legs apart.

Her pretty little ass was at the very edge of the bed and he looped his arms around her thighs. Kneeling down, he realized how wet she was. Smiling a predator’s smile, fingers were rough and they just shoved the thong to the side before burying his nose against her exposed sex.

Unable to wait, he tasted her before shoving his tongue inside of that pretty little cunt. He lapped her up like a man dying of thirst.  God. She was like a bitch in heat all the time. Eleven years of this woman and no matter, she affected him like no one had ever had before.

He bit and even chewed on the sensitive flesh, so much so that she was in agony. No, he didn’t hurt Aiah. Vladimir kept her teetering on the edge of an orgasm for so long that she couldn’t take anymore, or so she thought.

Inhaling deep, another smile appeared. “Your scent kitten, you are needing something. What is it?”

“Vladimir, please. Don’t tease me.” She on the verge of tears.

“Tell me.”

“Nnnnnhnnnggggg!” Aiah tossed her head from side to side.

Chuckling softly, he smiled. “You are so ready. Aren’t you my girl? One touch and you would topple over the edge.” He blew gently on her overly sensitive flesh. “Tell me Aiah, tell me what you want and I may grant you what you need.”

“Volodya, you.”

He flicked his fingers against the most sensitive part of her once, twice, and three times. Holding her down, Vladimir smiled. “No kitten, I know you want me. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Aiah’s voice was but a whisper. Each word trembled as she tried not to cry. “I want you Vladimir. I want you to fuck me. Make love to me. Just for the love of all that is holy let me finish. It hurts.” The last two words were barely more than a whimper.

He devoured her.  Yet, still kept her hanging on to the very edge.

Not that she could see it but he smiled against her smooth flesh. The moans of pleasure and the sweet sounds she made were erotic. She would press upwards begging for more. When it became too much, Aiah would try and twist away. He wouldn’t let her.

Finally, Vladimir gave his kitten what she wanted.

He watched her as an orgasm ripped through her body. The pleasure he gave was violent. Tears left black trails on her cheeks from the makeup. In those moments she didn’t just cry out his name, no she cried out to him and for him.

Vladimir loved hearing that. He loved hearing his name on her honeyed lips. Lifting himself up, he held Aiah’s head gently and kissed her. The kiss was soft and slow. He whispered loving words upon her lips and drew her in with a gentle hand. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked his love in the eye and drew himself back down to the floor.

His lips brushed against her wetness with the softest of kisses.

Just the touch of his lips and her legs tried to come together, he shoved them apart once again with force. He knew that it caused her a bit of pain but he didn’t stop. His hands gripped her flesh hard. Once more, he feasted upon her wet cunt. The next orgasm made her fight. Aiah’s voice rang high with a note of pain beneath everything else.

She bucked and tried to roll, he grabbed her harder and bit her inner thigh. The pain redirected her thoughts and another orgasm ripped through her body. Once more, it was painful. When she came again, the way she moved it was as if a bird of prey rippled the orgasm out of her with its claws.

He slapped his hand against her wetness once, twice, three times before shoving two fingers into her. His fingers pumped in and out brutally while his mouth increased suction around that tiny bud of pleasure. By the fifth orgasm, he thought she might be ready. He slapped her thigh and turned her to her stomach.

“Where do you want me Aiah? Where!”

“My arse, please? Please?” She begged.

“And what a pretty little arse you have. I do have a great fondness for taking you there.” He growled in her ear.

She was on her hands and knees. Ripping the thong from her body, he threw it off the bed.

“There. That is how you should be. Bared. I’m going to use you my beautiful Aiah. I am going to fuck you until you scream and beg for mercy.” His voice was soft but it was hard, almost cruel sounding.

He rubbed his cock against her soaking slit at first. When she started to push back, he smiled. He forced himself into her tight little arse and grabbed on to her hips. Rarely was he gentle when he fucked her like this.

With her head turned to the side, Aiah panted and cried out softly. She always looked so innocent when he would fuck her. He, of course, knew better. She had not been innocent in, at the very least, 11 years.

He pulled out. She was almost to her breaking point. He had purposely stopped her from having another orgasm. When she got like this, she would cry and beg him. Just to ease the pain. It was beautiful to watch. He slapped her on the thigh again and laid back on the bed.

“Ride me Aiah. Ride me.”

She did. God he loved it when she wore those heels. She looked dangerous like this. Impaled on his cock, she rode him hard. She was almost there. He could tell. Reaching up he grabbed her hair and pulled her viciously down. Her eyes were level with his and she pleaded with him. She begged for mercy. Those beautiful green eyes were filled with tears. Staring into the depths, he saw her pain.

Instead of brutality, his kiss was tender and loving once again. His hands turned gentle. She liked to play rough but as they both approached climax, Vladimir just wanted to hold his kitten gently. In his arms she wept tears of joy.

It wasn’t long before the sixth orgasm hit her hard. His first, quickly turned into two more. 

Holding her in his arms, Putin smiled. He stroked her gently. This was not something he would do with her often. He couldn’t. While he enjoyed breaking down her barriers and letting Aiah give herself over to him completely, never would he harm her.

“I love you my sweet kitten. I love you.”

“I love you Volodya.” She smiled

“I know. Oh I know my Aiah.”

It was six days later that six Federal Protective Service agents, Svetlana Medvedeva, and Aiah ran the Siberian International Marathon.  Two of the agents came in right about the time Aiah did which put her in the top 5 of overall runners and the top 3 in women. It looked good that three of the five top runners were employed by the State.

The others all did very well too.

Because she came in so close to first place, Aiah was getting bombarded by questions from reporters. There were several pictures taken with Aiah, the Federal Protective Service agents, and Svetlana.  Of course there were several taken with the agents, Svetka, Aiah, Medvedev and Putin.

The pic that would go around the world was the six agents and Aiah standing from shortest to tallest. Aiah was shorter than the men so she was seen in the very front. They were all showing off their biceps in one picture and their abs in another.

While she was happy to pose for the pics, she was happier to get a shower in and change clothing. Dressed simply in sundress, she was escorted back to where Putin was.

He took her hand in his own and smiled at Aiah.  The air was fresh and warm. There was nobody around besides the guards, or so they thought. Taking his phone out, he put on a song for her. Michael Bublé’s ‘Everything’ was a favorite of theirs. Spinning Aiah around, he pulled her close for a kiss. Vladimir Putin smiled while looking into her eyes. .

“I am proud of you kitten. You have set a wonderful example for people everywhere.”

Blushing and smiling, she looked into his eyes. “Thank you Vova.”

“You are happy.”

“I am.”

“Living with an old man in a house full of dogs in a country not of your own isn’t too bad?” He teased.

She laughed and shook her head. “No. Actually it is perfect. I think this is the happiest I have been in my entire life.”

“I knew you were Russian at heart.” He kissed her lips with a smile once again. “I love you my kitten.”

“I don’t know about that but a Russian holds on to my heart.” She kissed him that time. “I love you Volodya.”

Neither of them realized that they were being watched and photographed while they shared some alone time together. Soon it was time to return to Moscow. Medvedev and his wife had already left. He and Putin didn’t fly together for safety reasons.

When they arrived back at his home, Aiah went to shower again while he was called away to take care of some business. It was then that he was told. His affair with Aiah had already hit the internet and the global news stations were carrying coverage. His personal aide cringed when giving the President of the Russian Federation the information.

Most everyone found something else to do somewhere else, if they could.

“This is what counts for news?” Putin laughed and shook his head. “It was just eight weeks ago that I officially stated I had someone in my life.” Waving everyone off, he went to tell Aiah.

Aiah already knew. She was looking at the news on her iPad and talking to her parents on the phone. She looked as amused as Vladimir did.

“Feckin’ hell Mum! Who is this numbskull on Fox News? He doesn’t even realize I am not a bloody American but a Brit!” Aiah shook her head. Mother and daughter spoke a few more minutes before hanging up.

He laid down on the bed fully dressed. There was a look of amusement on his face. Aiah laid down beside him on her belly with a smile. Leaning in, she kissed his lips.

“Was this arranged? My mother said to tell you hello and she hopes I haven’t driven you utterly mad yet. My father, of course, growled.”

“No kitten. It wasn’t.” He chuckled. “Never once in my life did I ever think my sex life would be important to anyone else but me.”

“I don’t know, your sex life is very important to me. If you aren’t having sex then neither am I.” She smiled brightly. “Now what?”

“You father will never grow to like us together will he?” He tucked an errant curl back behind her ear.

“No he won’t. To be fair, it isn’t anything personal. It’s just that you are a man.”

“Truly?”

“Well no. He doesn’t normally hate men for no reason. You he hates because you are fucking his daughter.” She grinned happily. “As a matter of fact? You should probably fuck his daughter tonight. Just to keep up appearances, of course.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh of course. I mean if my father is going to dislike you? You really should give him a truly good reason for him to dislike you. I think fucking my arse would be an excellent reason.”

“My Aiah I had wished you had come to me when I was young man. I see that I was utterly wrong in thinking that.”

“Oh?”

“There is no way I could have handled you when I was young. Now? Oh I truly enjoy handling you. Get on your hands and knees kitten.”

For three weeks, Vladimir Putin refused to speak about his relationship with Aiah. He would not even allow the Kremlin to release a statement of any sort. At the end of the three weeks, he finally sat down with a reporter.

“Thank you for inviting me Vladimir Vladimirovich. Many people were shocked when you admitted to having someone in your life. Even more were shocked when the pictures of you and your girlfriend were released. You didn’t seem bothered by the pictures.”

_“While I do prefer to keep my private life private, I wasn’t bothered by the pictures. Nor was Aiah. When we returned from Omsk, I was notified immediately of what had happened. Aiah had gotten a call from her parents who live in the US. They already knew of our relationship and had known for a while. The same goes for my family.”_

“How did you and she meet?”

_“Aiah is an interpreter and a translator. I met her while she was working.”_

What did you think when you met her?

_“What did I think? I was utterly enchanted. There was immediate attraction and chemistry between us. Aiah was introduced as Miss Corrington. I am sure that my aide had no idea how to say her name any more than I did. When we were alone, I asked her._

_A-ah_

_The two syllables dripped from her lips like honey. I fully admit that I wanted to taste her lips. Instead, I asked her what it meant. She told me her full name first. Aiah Giselle Peregrine Corrington. Aiah was Hebrew for a raven or a vulture._

_I asked her which she was. Both she said. I liked her immediately._

_She was beautiful, intelligent, and unafraid of the world. I may have thought her to be foolish at first because of it. She wasn’t foolish. The only time she was ever foolish? It was when she agreed to see me again.”_

“Why would you think that?”

_“I know what sort of man I can be.” His reply was softly spoken._

“What was one of the first things you noticed about her?”

_“I am a cautious man. Aiah is a beautiful woman but there are always worries. I started off watching the people around her at first. Men treated her differently than most women. They averted their eyes from her direct gaze. They wouldn’t meet it. I wanted to know why._

_It didn’t matter where in the world she was. Men cowered before her. It wasn’t overt. As a matter of fact it was extremely subtle but they cowered and deferred to Aiah. It took a while to figure out why.”_

“So why?”

_“They were afraid of Aiah. It wasn’t for their safety or life. No. These men feared her because she was stronger than they ever could be. Mentally or physically, they couldn’t even begin to fathom the strength she possessed. In all the years that we have known each other, men and women both feared her._

_It worried me that so many men feared this woman. It sounded so ridiculous, especially seeing her. Aiah appears to pose no physical threat that you could think of. Unless threatened, she would never hurt someone purposefully. My Aiah hates for even animals to suffer and had not eaten meat since before she was even a teen. I couldn’t understand it. Yes she was strong. Yes, she was brilliant and wise. My god. Her beauty could make a monk rethink his vows.”_

“Did you fear her?”

_“I did not, which was both strength and weakness on my behalf. I believed, foolishly, that I could possess her. I was so very wrong in my thinking. A woman of such intelligence and valor? You cannot possess them. They possess you._

_It took me a good bit of time to understand that._

_The first two years that we were together? I was utterly wrong in my thinking. We didn’t see each other very often at first so it wasn’t as noticeable, at least to me._

_Aiah needed to be by my side willingly. I couldn’t try and control her. She was an intelligent woman and would do as she saw fit. I had to have faith in her and trust her that she would do the right thing._

“Did she always do the right thing?”

_“Yes. She did. Aiah always did the right thing for her, for me, and for us. That isn’t to say I always liked her doing the right thing.” Putin chuckled._

“I feel that there is perhaps a ‘but’ somewhere in this tale Vladimir Vladimirovich.”

_“Yes. There is. I was foolish and didn’t listen to her. I learned in the worst way possible that I was wrong. I almost my Aiah three times because of it.”_

“Three?” There was a note of surprise there.

_“When we first met? She walked out on me. I treated her as I saw her, as a pretty girl. She told me in no uncertain terms that she was far more interesting on the inside than on the out. She was correct. While Aiah is attractive physically, the woman that she is fully is far, far, far more incredible._

_The next time would be years later. That time I turned my back on her. Why? Because I was an utter fool. It was six months later that we ran into each other completely on accident. We were at an embassy social in Germany. She was there on the arm of another man. Immediately, I was jealous. Horrifically jealous._

_The man happened to be her cousin. When I asked to speak privately with her, Aiah consented. She let me know what a fool I had been. That very same evening she was kidnapped on the orders of a madman. She was only missing for approximately an hour. I saw the kidnapping. That was one of the worst days of my entire life. I still thank god that Aiah was found safe.”_

“When you say madman what do you mean?”

_“A man of a terrorist group that is extremely anti-American had seen Aiah on the television. He turned her into his obsession. It was under his orders that she was kidnapped. If he would have gotten his hands on her personally? He would have killed her.”_

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

_“No one but a handful of people knew. It is over now and the man is dead. Before you ask, no I had nothing to do with his death.”_

“You both concealed the affair for quite a long time, why?”

_“I found comfort with Aiah. I didn’t want to share her to the world. I needed her all for myself.  It sounds strange doesn’t? With the world not knowing who she was to me made it easier to get away together. Eventually, I had enough of the hiding and I wanted her to accompany me to functions and events not as part of a working relationship but our relationship.”_

“What changed for you?”

_“Life looked differently through her eyes. There was this one day that I walked into her office, unannounced. She was leaning back in a chair with music playing. I did not know the piece but it was a single cello playing. Alone as she was, the shadows obeyed her almost like a faithful pet. When her hand would move or a smile grew wider the shadows couldn’t contain her. I know it was just because of the lighting but it made me look twice._

_It was dark outside and she had the lights lowered. Her work was done for the day but I wasn’t able to finish quite yet. She was waiting for me._

_Her lips curved upwards in a moment of pleasure. Her dark mane was unbound and the curls spun wildly downwards. Dressed in burgundy and gold, she was a picture of happiness. I almost felt as if I was intruding._

_Almost._

_If I had let my presence to be known, Aiah would have lured me in to her world with a joyous smile. I did not wish to interrupt. I was far too fascinated by what I was witnessing. Something so simple made her so happy. It has always been that way._

_She would not allow me to give her gifts for over ten years. Nothing. She didn’t want things she said. She could purchase her own things. What she wanted was me and nothing more. A tale from my childhood was far more of a gift than anything that could be purchased.”_

“Did it bother you that she didn’t want items from you?”

_“It did at first. I couldn’t understand her reasoning. So, we spoke about it. Gifts that require no thought put into them are not gifts at all she had sead. Let me hear a piece of music that moved you. Tell me about the written word that made you think. Those are true gifts she told me. Those gifts come from the heart because you had to think that I would enjoy knowing and learning more of you. The same goes with sharing stories of your life, those are the gifts that mean you care. She was right. There was nothing that she could buy for me that I couldn’t purchase for myself but those glimpses into her world were always shared with love.”_

“Are you fond of the dark? Is that why you took such pleasure in watching Aiah Corrington?”

_“I wasn’t before then, no. To me, darkness had always been something cold. When I was still in East Germany and Moscow went silent? I was cold and very much alone. Those were the two most pervasive ideas that I took away from when the Soviet Union collapsed._

_I was forever cold and forever alone._

_Even as a proper family man, the darkness had always been my downfall. I was an adulterer in the dark. There were pockets of warmth but they never lasted long. And they certainly never removed the ice around my barely beating heart._

_For so long I had shrugged off what I had done, the pain I caused my family hit me fully. When Aiah was kidnapped I telephoned my ex-wife the day after and confessed everything. I was still cold and still alone. How Lyudmila was ever able to forgive me? It says far more about her than it does me. I will forever be grateful for Lyudmila. We are still close friends, I am very thankful that we are._

_Aiah’s world isn’t dark, it was dusk. Aiah’s world was cast in shadows but it was lit by never ending flames. She reminded me of melting chocolates, warm fragrant fires, and heady spice. As I watched her, I noted the music. The music was lush and exquisite, just as the woman she had become. It was never cold there. Never. That day watching her, that was when everything changed. I stopped seeing darkness everywhere.”_

“You rarely show your private life, why now?”

_“As I said before, I want her with me. I don’t want questions raised when she is by my side. It goes back again to watching her listen to the music.”_

_Sighing, Putin looked to his hands before raising his eyes back to the camera. “I felt inadequate. I had everything a man could ever want. Yet, it wasn’t enough. I hated who and what I had become in my personal life. I was isolated in a sea of people. Sometimes, being lonely is the price one must pay. But with her? Even when Aiah was on the other side of the world, I wasn’t alone. I am a better man with her at my side.”_

“Why do you think that Vladimir Vladimirovich?”

_“Nobody knows of everything Aiah does for Russia. Recently there was a raid on a building that was trafficking young girls. We rescued 103 children that were being held captive and sold for sex. The address popped up because of her charity work and it struck her oddly when she arrived. Something wasn’t right. If Aiah had not been there, who knows what would have happened.”_

“What makes Aiah different from the rest of the women that have been in your life?”

_“Aiah is extremely skilled in Krav Maga, Sambo and Judo.” He chuckled. “She is also an Olympic gold medalist fencer. She is truly a force to be reckoned with, physically. Mentally?” He chuckled. “I’m solving 2 + 2 and she has solved the Poincaré conjecture.”_

The interviewer laughed. “What else?”

_“She has what I always craved. Aiah was in possession of something that was lacking in my life.  I couldn’t figure out what it could be. I could feel it but I didn’t recognize what she had that others did not. Permit me to rephrase that, it wasn’t that others did not have it, no. They didn’t have the quantities that she was in possession of. It wasn’t until I began to know the actual woman she was that it became plain as day._

_My parents did not have this gift. They couldn’t have and survived all that they did. Except, it wasn’t a thing in the truest sense of the word. It wasn’t tangible. There was a sadness that washed over me when I realized how rare this was._

_I craved it desperately and for so long. I believed that it was something myths were made of._

_I sought to find it in the arms of countless women. I was 55 years of age. I was a father. A husband. A womanizer. And the leader of a country. I found what it was that I longed for. I finally knew what I had needed all these years. I finally recognized what I had been searching for.”_

_“What was it?”_

_“Forgiveness, kindness, integrity, and most of all? Compassion.”_

“Really?”

_“Yes, really. Most people do have these traits, mind you. It’s just with others I have never seen it having been the overriding factors for their outlook on life. Aiah doesn’t take a salary. She donated it so we as a country were able to budget in more social workers to help those in need._

_Every day I am amazed by her. There was a day that she and I sat down for lunch. We were working together on something. I asked her a question. What do you want most out of life? She glanced up from what she was doing and smiled. I want to leave the world a better place than when I arrived was what she said. Nobel but also whimsical. So I asked her how she planned on doing that. I was curious. She excuses herself and brings back a large pack of papers.” Putin held his hands about 16 centimeters apart._

_“I glance at it and realize she has solved a few problems that we as a country face. This was before she and I were dating.” It was a lie of omission. They had been seeing each other for a while but technically they were not dating._

_“I asked her why she put in all of this work on a country that was not her own. She tells me Vladimir Vladimirovich, you are right. Russia is not where I am from. Still, I love Russia. I spend most of the year here and I even own my own home. It doesn’t matter that I am not Russian. Instead it matters where my heart stays. The country, the people here have been close to my heart for so many years why wouldn’t I try to improve things that I am able?”_

“What was the hardest thing for you to overcome with having a foreign born woman in your life?”  

_“I know what many Westerners think about Russians. When you are told day in and day out that you are the devil, there are days that you believe it. Aiah was doing an interview about working and living in Russia with the BBC. The interviewer asked her how she could stand working in close contact with me and working within the Kremlin. I was watching this live._

_The man interviewing her did not know her well. You could look into her eyes and see that something was brewing. She asks the man if he had ever met me. He says no. Had he spent any time in Russia at all? He says no once again._

_So, you are judging what I can and cannot stand based on your own uneducated views? The man gets huffy with her. Aiah, shuts him down. In the United States I was assaulted and nearly raped by a former actor after leaving the hotel gym to return to the room I was sharing with my parents. The film footage disappears and the man is never charged. I, however, am told I should wear more clothing or something REALLY bad would happen to me. I was 16._

_When I was 18 and in England a group of 4 men thought it would be loads of drunken fun to try and force their attentions on me. Luckily, I was much better at self-defense than they were. I ended up being sued because I beat two of the men bad enough that they needed medical care. The two men? They were over 30 centimeters taller and 7 stone heavier than I am._

_When I was 20, I was in Russia working with a group of American businessmen. They tried to get handsy. One even put his hand up my skirt. I cancelled the contract immediately. Do you know who was punished? They were. Not me._

_President Putin and Prime Minister Medvedev have always been kind and polite to me. So have all of the people I have come to know in Russia. So tell me, how I can stand to work in the UK or in the US when if something happens to me, it is my fault but when I work in Russia a feel safe. Not only do I feel safe, I am safe.” There was just a flash of anger in Vladimir Putin’s eyes. The anger was directed to the men that had tried to take advantage of Aiah._

_“I am proud of my country. I am proud to be the president of a country that a woman can feel safe in. My woman, my Aiah feels safe here. That makes me proud._

_With her I found what I needed to feed me, heart and soul. Don’t get me wrong, I am a man after all and I have needs. What I need is my Aiah.”_

“Do you understand her now?”

_“Fully? No. I don’t think someone can ever fully understand another person. I do understand her better._

_The black leopard Obsidian? He loves her and he understood her better than any man could. Aiah isn’t much different than one of the big cats herself. I would smile to myself when I would see her with that leopard. Not only did he love her, there was respect and that there was a lesson in and of itself._

_Not only do I love her, I respect her._

_I remember a day that had been utter shite. I didn’t want to talk, not even to her. I tried to pick a fight just to focus my anger and frustrations elsewhere. She pushed me back on the bed, which surprised and angered me further. Her body wound around mine and she held me. She held me like I was the most important person in the world to her. She held me like no one ever had before. It took me a long time to recognize that I am the most important person in the world with her and to her._ __  
  
Her voice was a soft caress. The words she spoke soothed me. I could close my eyes and just be. It was how I learned to separate the man from the President of the Russian Federation. With my Aiah I could be the man. I didn’t have to be anyone else.  
  
She said to me Volodya, I have you. You are always safe with me. Let it go. Whatever it is...send it away and take comfort in my arms. I am not going anywhere without you.

_That was the first time she called me by any sort of diminutive name. Aiah I could send you away. I said to her. She laughed at me. It was a sound that mended my heart._

_She told me that yes I could send her away. But she never was the obedient sort to begin with and she wasn’t going to start now._

The interviewer laughed. “I have met Aiah Corrington on several occasions. She is a feisty little thing, I know. I just cannot imagine anyone being afraid of her. You still haven’t fully answered Vladimir Vladimirovich, why do you think these men were?”

_“Why were these men afraid of her? She was more intelligent. More resilient. Wiser. Stronger. But most of all? She didn’t need a man. They could see her indifference to them. They couldn’t cajole her. They couldn’t force her to react. If they tried she would have laughed in their faces. I asked her about it. It’s different here than in the West. Men and women think differently._

_Vladimir. Do you know why I kissed you before you kissed me? She asked me._

_No, I didn’t._

_With lions, it is the female that approaches the male of her choosing. The Queen of Beasts needs the King of Beasts. It isn’t about equality. It’s about strengths. My strengths compliment yours but they do not compete. Besides, I had never seen a man that I felt was worthy until you._

_I know many people are angered that she is not Russian._

“She isn’t an ethnic Russian?” The interviewer looked surprised.

_“No, she was born in London to an English mother and an American father. She has lived in Moscow six to seven months out of every year for the last 8 years. She is residing here permanently now and will be applying for citizenship. She loves Russia as her own country and has set up more programs that anyone knows to help all of Russia. Well, anyone knows except me.” He chuckled happily._

_“So tell me, how could I not have fallen in love with this woman?”_

They ended the interview there. It was done and it would be shown to the world in a week.

Aiah was up and ready at what she referred to as stupid o’clock. It was actually only 8 in the morning. They were eating breakfast when the news came on. They announced the interview was coming on. Arching a brow she laughed.

“This is why we are up this early?”

“Yes.”

They watched the interview together. When it was over Vladimir switched the television off and looked to Aiah.

“That was more candid than I expected.” She was still somewhat in shock.

“Does that bother you?” There might have been a note of worry in his voice.

Rising from her chair, she went to him. Wrapping her arms around him, Aiah smiled with warmth and tenderness. “No, it doesn’t bother me. Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin, you are the man my heart chose for me to love. I am happy with that choice. I love you. I don’t care if the world knows that I’m yours or if no one knows. All that matters to me is that you know I belong to you.”

“I belong to you in equal measure Aiah, you know this.” He kissed his kitten.

They didn’t have a chance to say another word. The phones started ringing and aides were rushing in with questions and everything else. Aiah went back to her own office. She was glad they weren’t going to be at the Kremlin that day.

Dmitry Peskov, the press secretary, sat down with Aiah later that morning.

“How do you wish for your education to be listed?”

“I was never good with any sort of title for myself.”

“It is for your business cards Aiah and for the website.”

“Dmitry? Why do I need different business cards or to be on a website?”

“With the interview that came out today, you are unofficially the First Lady. Unofficially, because you and the President have not married yet.”

The last sentence caught Aiah taking a sip of her coffee, immediately she began to cough. “Excuse me?!”

“You did not realize this?”

“No.”

Peskov kept on going. “You are going to need your own press secretary and a few others in the way of support staff.”

“What?” Eyes went wide looking at him.

“I sent you an email with a list of people I would personally suggest. You have Douglas Lang from the BBC wanting to do an interview with you. There are many others but he is possibly the most famous.”

“So in three hours my life just grew exponentially more complicated. Lang?” She rolled her eyes before speaking in English. ”Bloody hell. Not that arseheided wankstain. Feckin’ daft bastard is that one.”

The usually unflappable Peskov’s eyes went wide and then wider before he started to laugh.

Aiah cursed under her breath. “I forgot you speak the Queen’s English.”

“Aiah Tobiasonova, I sincerely doubt that was the Queen’s English.”

“Fair assessment.” She sighed. “Dmitry, if you don’t mind me getting back to you? I need to talk to the President so that he may clarify a few things for me.”

“Of course, take the time you need. Is there anything I might help you with?”

“Not unless you wish to handle my hot headed father?”

“I have met your father, I will let you deal with him.” He chuckled.

Aiah went back to work. She was doing some translation work for the Museum of the Great Patriotic War. The diary had been written in a fairly easy cypher. It appeared to be done to make it more difficult for Nazis but not for other Russians.

The actual diary was extremely fragile. Going through the pictures line by line she was able to fill in the missing parts with good accuracy. The downfall of the project was how personal it was. Aiah loved history. She knew of the hardships that the citizens of Leningrad faced during the Nazi siege. Cannibalism had been looked upon during that time in two camps. There was those that will kill a living person and there was those that scavenged corpses.

“Aiah? Is something wrong?” Vladimir walked into the office.

Jumping, she hadn’t heard him enter. She stood quickly. “My apologies, I was lost in thought.”

“What are you working on?”

“That diary.” She grimaced.

Walking over to him, she double checked to make sure he locked the door. Her arms went over his shoulders.

“Yes?” He smiled and kissed her lips. “That bad?”

“Yes. There isn’t much in the diary that I haven’t heard before but it is so personal it just makes it worse.”

 “Aiah, you do not need to stand when I walk into a room.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I would rather do so, if that is ok. I am still your employee after all.”

“Aiah, about that…….”

“It’s ok. Peskov was already here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Volodya, I love you. I signed up for this out of my own free will. Yes, I am okay.”

“Thank you.” He looked into her eyes with a smile. “The Embassy Ball that is coming up is important.”

“Oh?”

“It will be the first time that we are together in public that is outside of our working relationship.”

“Should I panic now or should I wait?”

With the Ball looming on the horizon, Aiah decided to lose herself in work for a few more hours. It was almost 1700 hours when her personal phone rang. Without looking at it she knew it was her parents.

“Hello?”

“Aiah! We just finished watching the interview!” Clarice was a morning person, unlike her daughter.

“What did you think Mum?”

“It was sweet. It was very sweet. He obviously loves you.”

“Mum? Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

“Why are you okay with this but Dad won’t even look me in the eye?”

“Darling, your father loves you very much. He came from a different place than you or even I did. The Soviets and then the Russians were always the bad guys to him. You and I didn’t have that. We were in so many different countries there wasn’t one that was the bad guys.  It’s no different than how you Nan and Papa viewed the Nazis.”

“Mum that is ridiculous. The Nazis were killing people in large numbers. In Leningrad alone 1 million people died. Yes, there was the Cold War but bloody hell.”

“He will come around Aiah. He’s just afraid.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“You were always independent. Even when you were still in diapers you had to try to do it first before you would let anyone help you. I was also with you more than your father was. I learned to trust you whereas you are still his little girl.”

“Thank you Mum.”

“Always darling girl. This too shall pass when it comes to your dad.”

“Is he home?”

“He and Joseph went fishing. You wouldn’t believe it if you were here. The water in Galveston is blue!”

“That has to be a sign of the apocalypse.”

“Next think you know England will re-stick itself to the mainland of Europe and ‘Her Madge’ organizes a coup and takes back control from the politicians.”

Aiah laughed. “Wow. I am terrified what the 4th horseman would look like Mum.”

“That would be when your father ceases to be a hot headed arse. The minute that happens, we are doomed. Aiah, enjoy your life. I mean it. You are in love and he is in love with you. A blind man could see such. Slow down and enjoy how wonderful it. I mean it.”

“I will. I swear. I love you Mum.”

“I love you too.”

The day Aiah had been worrying about was soon upon them.

“Kitten?”

She looked up from putting on her makeup. “Yes?”

“Let’s stay home.”

“If that is what you wish to do, I have no complaints.”

“You would rather stay at home and permit me to fuck you until you are delirious?”

“Is this a trick question? I always would rather to be fucked by you until I am delirious than go anywhere.”

He looked at her with a smile. “I know. Alas, we must go. I do have something I want you to wear.”

“Oh?”

He placed a red box down in front of her. “I know you do not care for gifts but this is something very special. It is for our anniversary. Open it please.”

It was easy to see it was jewelry just by the box with Cartier written across the center. Cautiously Aiah opened it. Nestled inside was a small screwdriver with a gold Love bracelet. The bracelet would be locked upon her wrist as a sign of commitment. A thin vein of fear coursed through Aiah but she was able to push it aside.

“Will you wear it?”

“Yes.” She smiled shyly and looked at the inscription.

_Two hearts, one destiny._

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Vladimir closed his eyes briefly in thanks. As Aiah was left handed, he locked it upon her right wrist.

“It is love. Our love.” He kissed her lips. “I love you kitten. I will be a bit late due to that meeting but it won’t be too much.”

Aiah would arrive before Putin would and be able to mingle at the Ball. Her cousin, Logan was on loan to the St. Petersburg Consulate while Noah, his fiancée, was still in Germany. Logan only had two more weeks of being in Russia and would return to his post in Germany after that. The cousins had spent a good bit of time with each other for the last 6 weeks.

He had known for a while about Aiah’s relationship with Putin, Logan had been upset to begin with. Logan, like many Westerners, did not understand the differences in countries. There was a Saturday that Putin was in a meeting that Aiah couldn’t attend. So she brought her cousin out to Novo-Ogaryovo, with permission of course. They both knew that the man would be home eventually but not when. It took seeing how they were to each other for him to forgive her.  

Arriving together, Logan and Aiah looked the part of a beautiful couple. It was only when he was introduced to others that she admitted that they were related. Once she said it, it was easy to see. The cousins looked quite a bit alike.

Aiah tended to be more modest than most women her age when it came to dressing. That had more to do with maintaining a professional look than anything else. This night, however, she wore something that she took delight in and she knew Vladimir would enjoy seeing on her.

The gown Aiah wore could be best described as something rich and darkly romantic. It was a vintage 1930s Chanel gown. The dress itself was beautiful. The wafting chiffon sheath accented the wearer’s slender figure. The color was of a muted flint, which contrasted beautifully with her eyes. Right beneath her breasts was a band of hand beaded burnished gold that led up and over each shoulder to turn into a flowing train of a darker flint color and gold. The silk chiffon was airy around her and flowed like she was enveloped in midnight waters. Due to her lovely features, there was always an air of mystery that surrounded her.

Aiah was a woman who was confident enough to wear such an intricate gown. It would not have worked well on almost any other woman. But on her? The spellbinding allure of a muted gold and flint was undeniable. Kitten heeled sandals matched the dress. She only wore delicate golden earrings and the bracelet.

It was obvious that she was a woman that was loved and was happily in love.

She stood with Logan at the back of the room staying unobtrusive while some couples were dancing.

“This music is awful Aiah.”

“Darling Logan, not everything can be Beyoncé. It’s a waltz.”

When the music changed a few minutes later, Aiah smiled. It was Dmitri Shostakovich’s Second Waltz.

“May I have this dance?”

Whirling around, Aiah’s eyes opened wide in surprise. She had not seen him come in.

“Of course. It would be my pleasure.” She curtsied.

No one had seen Putin enter. Logan had specific instructions to have Aiah in a certain area at a certain time. It gave the President a chance to sneak in and pull Aiah out on to the dance floor.

For the first time publically, Aiah let the carefully constructed mask fall away in regards to her lover. No longer did either of them hide the intimacy that sparkled brightly between the lovers. When the dance ended, he kissed the corner of her sweet smiling mouth.  

The crowed room was silent. Taking Aiah’s hand, they walked together to the podium.

“Good evening to each and every one of you. I hope you are enjoying yourselves at the annual ball. I must apologize for my tardiness. As always, something comes up at the last minute. A few months ago at the call-in show, someone asked if I have love in my life. Yes, I am loved and I love.  

I did an interview to explain who she was and why. Most of you likely recognize Aiah Corrington as my interpreter. We have worked together on and off for years. Many of you have worked with her as well. However, it was just recently that we realized the affection we held for one another was more than simple affection.”

The smile he gave Aiah was tender but the look in his eyes spoke of the love he had for the younger woman. She returned his look with a warm blush on her cheeks.

“I almost lost her.” He paused briefly to collect himself.

“I almost my Aiah to a madman. She was kidnapped right in front of my very eyes. There is nothing like that sort of pain. If we didn’t get her from these people, she would have died a horrible and painful death. Immediately, my security team went into action. With the help of the Germans, the men that make sure I am safe made sure that my Aiah was safe. Thankfully, she was unharmed by the men that tried to take her from me. That was when I realized that I needed to be candid in regards to our relationship.”

“Aiah started to learn Russian when she was just four years old and has spoken Russian since then. She has spent a large amount of time here. You have seen her on the television shows that help children realize how they are part of a larger world. The shows are part of a larger community for children to better understand themselves and what others face in countries all over. As she has told me many times in the past, representation matters. That is what you see.”

Putin kissed the back of her hand with a proud smile.

“What you don’t see is how Aiah also works privately to support children’s programs here in Russia. She helps them find funds, people, and items to make the lives of our children better. She has helped put in place laws that work to end child abuse, hunger, and much more. It was just earlier this year that she saw with her very own eyes a child being abused. She ran towards an armed man with no thought of her own safety but intent on saving a life. She did save a life. Kolya, please come up here with your family.”

A smiling Kolya walked in with Leysa in his arms. He was flanked by his wife, Valya and their four sons. Aiah smiled brightly and beautifully with tears in her eyes. When Kolya set Leysa down, the little girl ran to Aiah and hugged her tight. Picking the child up Aiah returned the hug.

“This beautiful little girl was about to be sold for sex. Instead Aiah, with the help of her two bodyguards Kolya and Vasili, saved a life and countless more. Kolya and his wife Valya began the process to give their four sons a sister. Tonight, the adoption process is finished.”

Reaching in to his breast pocket, Putin pulled out a pen. With flourish he signed the adoption document and handed it to Kolya.

“Welcome home Leysa.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

In the wee hours of the morning, Vladimir Putin sat at his desk thinking. His focus was on a small box. If everything was to work out as he planned it would be a monumental change for him. Shifting slightly, he remembered the conversation he had with Aiah three months prior. They had enjoyed a quiet day together.

“Come here kitten, I wish to hold you.”

Looking up, she put the book she was reading down and slid over closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

Aiah was moved to sit between his legs and laid back against his body. Wrapping her up in his arms, he held her tight to him. They both closed their eyes for a few moments. The comfort they gave each other was plain to see.

“Aiah. I have wanted to ask you something for a while now but there never seems to be a good time.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Kitten, if it is within my power to do so, I would give you anything and everything that you would ever want.”

“I have everything I want. I have you.” Aiah smiled softly before kissing him with adoration.

“Thank you sweetheart. That is not what I was meaning. We have never spoken of it before, I know. Do you want children?”

The surprise was evident on her face. “I never even considered it. I have never lived a life that would be conducive for raising a child.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 “I honestly don’t know.”

“Is it because you do not wish to have a child with me?”

“Vladimir! It has nothing to do with you. I just never considered it an option. Why do you ask?”

“I am an old man but this old man cares about your happiness and well-being. If you want a child, we can have a child.” The words from him were shy sounding.

“Do you want another child?”

“That is your decision, not mine. Aiah, I would not be here to see our child grow into an adult most likely.”

She knew it was true but that didn’t lessen the pain of his words. Turning swiftly, her legs laid over his own. She faced him. Not a sound left her lips, it was in those moments that she searched his face.

It wasn’t all that long ago that someone made a comment about his icy stare. It had made Aiah laugh. The person who said that didn’t know him. She could see fire in the depths of his gaze. It wasn’t cold at all. There was passion in his beautiful blue eyes.

Leaning in, her lips brushed his but she never shifted her gaze away. She couldn’t. The lifetime of passion and pain in Vladimir’s blue eyes was unshrouded. He didn’t close that part of himself off to his younger lover. In his blue eyes she could see the joy of their shared love. She could also see the jagged edges of a heart that had been broken many times over the years.

The pain of heartbreak wasn’t just because of love for a person but the shared heartbreak of a man that deeply loved his country.

“What are you thinking kitten?”

Once again she couldn’t speak. The words wouldn’t form. She could do nothing but kiss him again. It wasn’t a kiss that was sexually charged. That’s not to say that it didn’t have passion behind it.

There was always passion when she kissed him. Aiah reveled in his soft lips. The lower lip was fuller than the upper and she nipped the full swell. The kiss brought a million memories rushing to the forefront of her mind and each memory spoke sweetly of the love and affection he had always shown.

“Volodya, Vladimir…my beloved. I don’t know how to answer if I want a child. I do know that there would be no one I would want to be the father besides you. What am I thinking? I don’t know if I should have a child, wanting or not. I cannot imagine a single soul coming before you in my heart. “

He watched her and smiled. A soft blush graced her cheeks. Even after all of their time together, she still blushed sweetly under his gaze.

“It is nothing that needs to be decided right this minute kitten.”

It was hard to believe that had been three months ago.

He placed the box in one of his desk drawers before leaving the office.

Vladimir stopped at the doorway of their bedroom. Neither he nor Aiah were what anyone would consider morning people. However, it was rare for him to greet the rising sun without her. Needless to say, the day had been a long one. Putin smiled upon seeing her.

She had thrown the bedding off of her sometime in the night. Sound asleep and on her stomach, one leg was drawn upwards with the right foot being pressed to the left thigh. Aiah hated to sleep in clothing of any sort. Blue eyes were drawn to her bare and exposed sex. Just seeing her like that made him ache.

He never imagined this would be his life in his later years. Almost every man he knew would have killed to be where he was today. He chuckled softly, almost every man he knew also would have killed to have a chance with a beauty like Aiah.

Undressing, he was as silent as possible. Aiah enjoyed being woken up by him already inside of her. She had given blanket consent for him to do so and Putin was glad she did. It wasn’t something they had a chance to do often as they kept their schedules similar but it was something they both enjoyed.  

He slid into the bed and moved behind her. All that had to be done was for him to part her legs further. Slowly. Carefully. He pushed the head of his cock inside of her pretty little cunt. He waited, still as he could possibly be before he slid himself all the way in.

Whimpering in her sleep, Aiah’s lips parted. She wasn’t awake yet. He laid over her, flesh to flesh.  She was waking up gently while he caressed her ear with his lips.

“Good morning my sweet strumpet.”

Stretching, her hips lifted and rocked slowly up against him.  “Volodya.” His name was a breathy whisper. “I love it when you wake me up.”

Vladimir would have never believed using a woman’s body like he did Aiah’s could be romantic, but it was. Even with their rough couplings he could see it. He understood that he didn’t actually use her, she gave freely to him. He returned the favor in kind, always.

It was the way her body would meet his and how they would look each other in the eyes. They both made the time to simply be with each other. The way both of their lips would part and call out for their beloved. It was something most people only dreamed of.

It took him years to understand that they had made love from the beginning. It was never just about him. It had always been about both of them. Their pleasures, wants, desires and even more. It was sharing of an experience.

Her body lifted to meet the strokes and she cried out with sleep still in her voice. “Harder please. Please Volodya.”

She could beg all she wanted, he wasn’t going to take her like that right now. His lips were soft upon her own as her head tilted up to kiss him. She begged him again and again.

“No kitten. Not this time.”

Their shared love was slow and gentle.

After their passions were sated, the two lovers dozed for a couple of hours before Putin decided that they needed to take a short holiday. They left that evening for one of the dachas and would return early Sunday morning. It wasn’t even a full weekend.

Some of their most important conversations happened when they were simply relaxing together. It didn’t matter what the conversations were about. No, instead it was more about the gentle pursuits that they did with each other. Being able to lay a hand to the other’s skin or lean in for a kiss and talking about the simple things in life.

Aiah had made a baby blanket for a friend of her’s back in London and was embroidering the edges. Vladimir was reading a copy of the diary that she had translated.

Putin was stretched out on the chaise portion of the large sectional sofa with Aiah seated next to him. He liked to stretch out where as she pulled herself in closer together.

He glanced up and studied her for a moment. “What are you working on?”

“Finishing up the baby blanket for Alena.” She looked up and smiled. “I should be able to send it out in the next day or two.”

“May I see it?”

“Of course.” She secured the needle and spread the small blanket out.

“You have done a beautiful job. Is it for a boy or girl?”

“Boy. I used white, blue and red for the embroidering because she is of Russian decent and her husband, Arkadiy, is Russian. Look.” She tapped a finger at the edge of the blanket. At each point she had made a tiny Russian flag.

“Lovely work Aiah.” He smiled. “She is the interpreter?”

“Yes.” Aiah smiled. “You have met her before. She was the one that filled in for me with Theresa May when I had the flu.”

“Ah yes. Now I remember. If I recall they are moving to Moscow in the summer?”

“Yes. I am hoping that she will come work with me. Arkadiy will be returning to teach at Moscow State. The four years at Oxford did him good but he wants to come home.”

“You look happy.” He laid his hand over hers.

“I am happy. Are you?”

He studied her for just a moment. Vladimir knew he could be a bit vain at times. The fact that Aiah chose him was still a surprise some days. He knew that he was one of the most powerful men in the world but she had lived a life surrounded by men like that. Money and power mattered little to a woman that could pick up the phone and speak to virtually any leader in the world. Not only would they know her name they would take that call.

“Yes. I am very happy. The day you agreed to live here with me changed everything. You made me a happy man then. When you decided that you wished to become a citizen? Aiah, I cannot find the words to tell you how I felt and still feel. What did your friends think about us?”

“They were both shocked to say the least. Vova, what can I say? I love you and have loved you for a very long time. I feel like I finally found where I was meant to be.”

“I love you my kitten. Your friends were not upset?”

“Only mildly Volodya. They are Russians. They love and are proud of their President. Are you enjoying the diary?”

“I do not think enjoying is what I would call it. My heart hurts for what this woman went through. My own parents went through the same. However, I do find it interesting and important.”

“I felt the same way. Luckily nobody caught me in my office crying while I worked on it. You haven’t noticed any mistakes have you?”

“No kitten. Your work is, as always, impeccable.”

She beamed with the praise. “That you think that about my work means the world to me.”

Leaning back on to the chaise lounge part of the sofa, Aiah slid her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. There was a smile on full lips that was angelic but the look in her eyes was anything but. Following the tug, his body covered hers.

“Vladimir Vladimirovich? Will you kiss me?”

He did. She raised upwards to meet the kiss. Soft lips blossomed like a morning flower awakening to the sun. Aiah pulled back slightly only to gaze into his eyes once more. Gentled hands caressed his handsome visage and she kissed him again. Blunt fingers and strong hands tangled in her curling hair as they shared their love with each other.

This time it was he that pulled back, looking at his lover’s smiling face Vladimir pressed his forehead against her’s and smiled.

“My Aiah. My beautiful Aiah. Of all the woman I could fall in love with, I knew I had no other choice in loving you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“How often do the poets speak of how frail love is? Love and women are supposedly so frail but with you? I found out that was nothing but lies. Our love is not frail. Our love is strong and robust. I have become a braver man because of your love. I have become a wiser man because my heart demands that I listen not just to the words but the meaning of what you share.”

His hand slid under the long skirt that she wore and drew the softly spun cotton upwards. His hand gripped her strong leg tight and pulled it over his lower back. With his weight rested on the apex of her thighs and Aiah could tell that he was aroused.

“Words are so very inadequate for what I wish to say to you.” Her fingertips stroked his jaw and moved upwards over the bridge of his nose. “When it comes to you, everything is inadequate for what I wish you to know. I suppose I will just have to keep showing you.”

Smiling upwards she moved to wrap her arms over his shoulders. Her body lifted and pressed to him. The whispered promises needed no words as she kissed his ear. It was a pledge to always listen. When she kissed his eyes it was an oath swearing she would always see him as he truly was. A gentle hand laid over his heart and she felt the beat against her palm. It was another promise, unsaid, that she would always love him.

When he groaned Aiah arched up to him. Grinding against his erection made him thrust downwards. She reached between them and unzipped his jeans. It was then he realized she wasn’t wearing anything under her skirt.

Whispering softly in his ear, she smiled. “Volodya would you please fuck me?”

Yanking her blouse up, he mauled her breasts. Biting and sucking hard, Vladimir marked the pale skin of his lover. She guided him gently and when he found himself at her entrance he thrust into her. Immediately the wetness clamped around him. Already she was hanging on by just a thread.

Legs wrapped around his waist as Aiah met each of his thrusts. His hand wound into her hair holding her still while he thrust in harder each time. They found their pleasure with each other quickly. He settled her back between his legs on the chaise. When she went to set her blouse back, he stopped her.

“No.” His fingers teased across her nipples gently. “I want to be able to touch you.”

Leaning back against him, she purred happily. His hands stroked the smooth and tender skin there. His thumb brushed around the pink areola. Already her breath quickened and she made sweet little sounds that brought a smile to his lips.

“You want more so soon Aiah? So needy you are.” He teased her.  

“But of course Volodya, I must maintain my position as your English whore.”

“Open your legs for me Aiah.”

She, of course complied. One hand stayed upon her exposed breast and the other stroked her bare shaven sex.

“Temptress, what shall I do with you?” His voice was low, soft even, but there was a hardness to it was well. He was thinking about what he wanted to do to her.

Aiah was just about to say something when they were interrupted. It was the head of his security team that came into the room unannounced. Immediately, her skin went cold. She knew that no one would interrupt him like this if something had not gone horribly wrong.

In less than the bat of a lash, he went from Volodya to being President of the Russian Federation. Neither of them were embarrassed at being caught, it had happened far too many times for either to worry about it.  Aiah simply covered herself up

There had been an incident in Moscow.

“Aiah, get things together quickly. As soon as we are able we will be returning to the Moscow Kremlin.”

“Yes Vladimir.”

All she had was her computer, phones, and sewing. Still she got everything ready to go, including herself. She changed into something more substantial than the skirt she had been wearing.

Standing in front of the television, it was horrible to watch. There had been 4 mosques in the capital city. Each mosque had a suicide bomber go in and they detonated the bombs at the exact same time. The bombers detonated relatively small bombs. It was easy to tell by the damage to the buildings.

It took her a moment to understand why.

These men wanted to cause pain and suffering like never before. The carnage being shown was horrible. Now three men were stationed at each of the ruined places of worship. These men were holding the surviving people hostage in and around the mosques

There were, of course, a long list of demands.

Aiah was a linguist. She could pick up on small differences that others might not notice. In comparing languages there were sounds a native speaker of one language may have a hard time with when speaking another language. For example, a Japanese person learning English often are not able to produce the consonant /r/ for the simple reason that it doesn’t exist in Japanese. One of the shooters did something similar. They tried to pronounce a word in Russian but they were not a native speaker and the word was just slightly off.

“Fuck.”

Aiah ran. She ran down the stairs and over to the other side of the large dacha. She had to let Vladimir know. She almost ran into the two guards standing in the hallway blocking her way.

“I need to see Vladimir Vladimirovich now.”

Neither men said a word.

“I saw something on the television that may get missed. I need to see him.”

Again, Nothing.

“Oh for fucks sake.”

Turning swiftly, she delivered a solar plexus strike to one of the guards and took off running. Aiah realized too late that it was probably not the smartest of moves. The other guard grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back to him. She twisted at just the right time and used the momentum from the man so that she landed a kick to the other man’s jaw. Landing poorly, she swiveled around too late. Both guards had their guns trained on her.

From the commotion she caused the hallway was flooded with people.

“Aiah? What happened?” Dmitry Sergeyevich Peskov, Putin’s press secretary ignored the guards.

“Dima, thank god. Can you get a message to the President for me? One of the men is not Russian or even Slavic. He made a mistake speaking. I caught it but barely. I think but not positive that he is a native speaker of some of the Western-Germanic languages like English, Frisian, Dutch, Afrikaans, or German. My guess is German.”

Walking out of his office after his security team released him, Vladimir Putin was furious that Aiah didn’t have access to him when it was needed. In his wake, no one said anything. Most people were afraid to even move. The television sounded overly loud because of it.

Aiah turned pale hearing the words again on the television. She realized she knew the voice from long ago. “President Putin. The man speaking is not Russian. His name is Karl Wilhelm Maximillian Schaffer.”

“Do you know him?”

“Yes. He is the grandson of a Nazi that committed suicide in May of 1945. I don’t remember who his grandfather was but he was one of the higher ranking ones. My parents may know. Karl is 34. Birthdate of 20 January 1986. He was born in Dresden East Germany. His father was Joachim ‘Jochen’ Schaffer who I believe was a member of the Stasi at some point.”

Karl was the man that deflowered Aiah.

“My office Aiah.”

Vladimir muted the television. “What just happened?”

“My apologies Vladimir Vladimirovich. I needed to get that information to you and your security wouldn’t cooperate.”

“You took out two of my security team?”

“No, I just hit one in the solar plexus and kicked the other in the face.”

“Just?” He shook his head. “How do you know this man?”

“We were friends years ago. And lovers.” She saw the look he gave her. Sighing, Aiah elaborated. “He was the one that took my virginity. Shortly after that we split apart. I returned to London and Karl got involved with some crazy right-wing neo-nazi group.”

“I see.”

“I pulled him out of the group a couple of times and tried to help but it never worked. I haven’t seen him in five or six years. I haven’t even spoken to him in the last four years. The last time I saw him he was going back to one of the groups he had been a part of. I begged him not to go.”

“You love this man?” He knew she wasn’t in love with Karl and never had been. They had spoken about that years ago. Outside of her cousin Logan, Karl had been her closest friend growing up.

“He was my best friend. Logan, Karl, and I were always together. I love him yes.”

Immediately, her phone started to vibrate.

“Your father?”

Looking at the phone, she nodded. “Yes.”

“Answer it and put it on speaker please.”

“Hi Dad. I have you on speaker. It’s just me and Vladimir in the room currently.” Aiah spoke in German.

“Where are you Aiah? Greetings President Putin.” Tobias sounded frustrated.

“Not in Moscow, not yet.”

“What do you know?”

“One of the men is Karl.”

“Which Karl?”

“Karl Schaffer.”

“Damn.”

“Good morning Mr. Corrington. Do you know this man?”

“Yes. He was friends with Aiah and I knew his father well. Jochen Schaffer had been part of the Stasi up until December of 1987. He defected with his wife and child to the west. I don’t know what caused him to defect. Karl was a gifted young man. His intelligence rivaled Aiah’s.” He sighed. “Something happened to him when he was about 13 years of age and little by little he grew hateful. When you moved back to London Aiah, it got even worse. Karl didn’t have to worry about someone he cared about getting hurt.”

“Dad? What happened? I don’t remember this.”

“You were with your mother in London right after your 10th birthday when it happened Aiah. It was never spoken about. Karl was gang raped. The men that did it were Ukrainian, Albanian, and the leader was Russian. All of the men died in prison except the Russian. He wasn’t caught.”

“Were any of them Muslim Dad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Mr. Corrington, do you know any of their names?”

“Clarice does, one moment.”

“Good afternoon President Putin.” Clarice Corrington sounded tired. “I only have one name. Asad Morozov. He was 35 at the time. Aiah sweetheart? Are you alright?”

“Yes Mum.”

“Mrs. Corrington, do you know what year this was?” Vladimir sent the name off to the head of the FSB and wrapped his arm around Aiah’s waist, comforting her.

“March of 1999.”

The four of them spoke in detail about what they each knew before a knock on the door signaled that the jet was ready. It was only two hours later that they were at the Moscow Kremlin.

Everything was at a standstill.

“Sir? We have a line to the leader.”

“Which one is the leader?” Aiah asked.

The man looked at Aiah and then to the President. When Putin nodded the man answered. “Schaffer.”

“President Putin, permit me to talk to him – please?” Aiah implored him.

“Sir, this needs to go through the proper channels and from an experienced negotiator. Not a….”

“Not a what?” As always, Vladimir Putin remained calm.

“A-a-a translator.”

“I see.” There was a storm brewing in Putin’s blue eyes. “Aiah, why should I let you speak to him?”

“He knows me. He knows me well and he will listen to me.”

“No. It is too risky.” The agent answered.

“Vova. Please.”

Putin’s eyes narrowed down at his younger lover. She didn’t use the diminutive names around others. It was a plea.

Putin nodded and told the security man to stay. “Chkalov, stay in here with her. You can coach her if she needs it.”

“What?” The voice on the phone was rough with anger.

“Karl.”

“Who is this?”

“Karl, its Aiah.”

“No. FUCK YOU. Do NOT try to play games with me. DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO USE HER AGAINST ME.”

“I’m not playing a game Karl. It’s me.”

“Prove it.”

“You remember the tree we used to climb? It was there that you gave me my first kiss. The highest branch we carved our initials together. I carved yours and you carved mine. I complained because your name had an extra letter and my hand was growing tired with that blunt little pocket knife you had. You were 16 and I was 13. I will call your phone if the number is the same. I will let you see me. I swear to you Karl, it’s me.”

“Where are you?”

She looked to the security agent and he had written out a single word. She told her old friend the truth. “I’m at the Kremlin.”

“You left me Aiah. You left me in Germany.” He accused.

Tears streamed down her cheeks leaving black rivers of mascara. “That is not true. You know it isn’t. I begged and pleaded with you to go to London with me. I wanted you out of Germany and somewhere safe. I begged and pleaded with you for years Karl.”

“I know Honigbiene. I know.” He called her Honeybee. It had been the nickname he gave her when they were children. “You dragged my arse out of that last shithole where I was staying.”

“I did.”

“They wanted to kill you because of it.”

“They could have tried. They wouldn’t have succeeded.”

“They **would** have killed you Aiah. I couldn’t have your blood on my hands too. I had to stay away from you.”

“Stop Karl. No more excuses. It’s you and me talking. And we do not lie to each other, ever. We made that promise over twenty years ago. You quit answering my calls. I tried to find you but I was unable to.”

“Honigbiene, you don’t understand.”

“I know what happened. My father finally told me Karl. Why did I have to hear it from my father? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to look at me differently.” Even now, there was shame in his voice.

“You know better than that. I never have and never would. You were my best friend.”

“I LOOKED AT MY OWN SELF WITH DISGUST!! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DISGUSTED TOO!”

“If it had been me that those men attacked, would you have looked at me with disgust?”

“Fuck you Aiah. I would have loved you no matter. I loved you more than anything in the world. You were the only person that mattered to me and I fucked that up.”

“You think I didn’t love you?” Aiah closed her eyes briefly.

“Honigbiene……”

“And that’s not true. You loved your hatred more.”

“Answer your phone Aiah.”

She accepted the video chat and allowed him to see her tears.

“You look the same as the last time I saw you.”

“That’s because I was crying then too.”

“I know. Aiah, I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?”

“Everything. Aiah, the bastards that killed my soul are now dead. I made sure of it. I have peace now.”

“I was at one of the mosques two weeks ago. They had made a lovely donation to one of the charities I work with. What if I had been there today instead?”

Karl Schaffer began to cry. “Why did you have to be the one to call?”

“Because I have loved you since we were barely out of nappies.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes.”

“How can you?”

“How can I not? You were my partner in crime. You were the only person I knew that wasn’t related to me that would wait for me to come back to you when my parents would cart me off somewhere I didn’t want to go. How many nights did we share a bed and just laid there holding hands and talking? You were my first friend, my first kiss, my first in almost everything.”

“I miss you Aiah.”

“I miss you Karl.”

 Karl ended the video chat abruptly. He didn’t want her to see.  

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“You are Putin’s secret lover.”

“I don’t believe I’m a secret but yes. He and I are lovers.”

“For how long?”

“Eleven years.”

“Do you love him Aiah? Are you in love with him?”

“Yes. I do and yes I am.”

“I bet your father had an apoplexy.” He laughed but the sound was bitter.

“Oh you have no idea.”T

“Yes I do. Remember when your father caught us?”

“Yes. We were necking in the pool. Luckily for both of us it was dark out so he couldn’t see beneath the water.”

Aiah closed her eyes at the memory. She had been a virgin still then. It was summer. The air was sweet with honeysuckle blossoms. Still, she was exploring Karl’s cock beneath the water. His was the first she ever saw outside of an infant that she was babysitting. It was the first one she touched.

She had loved how he felt beneath her gentle fingertips. The skin was so soft and had almost a velvety feel to it. Aiah loved even more his reactions when she explored him in the warm water.

“You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were the only good in my life. I’m sorry Honigbiene. I am so sorry. Is Putin with you right now?”

“Yes.”

“I assume he can hear me.”

“Yes.”

“Mr. President, I have told the others to stand down. I have no right to ask you for anything, I know. All I ask is to please take care of Aiah. Love her and keep her safe. Like I should have done.”

Putin was about to say something when he was interrupted. 

“Aiah, for everything I put you through, I am sorry.”

A single shot was fired.

She knew what he had done. She dropped the phone with a loud clatter then Aiah dropped her head into her hands and wept.

The following days found the Russian Federation grieving for those lost.

The death toll was extensive. Almost 300 people died that day. Yet, many more lived. Aiah flat out refused to take any credit for the terrorists surrendering. It had been a simple stroke of luck was all. She had done nothing but talked to someone she once knew. Since it was only Vladimir, the agent, and her in the room, it stayed silent.

She mourned for her childhood friend privately. The sadness in her pale green eyes worried Putin, especially when nothing seemed to be helping 6 weeks later. He knew he had to do something.

It was midmorning on a Wednesday and they were relaxing together after making love. Aiah’s eyes were closed while her cheek pressed to his chest. Vladimir kissed the top of her head.

“You have an appointment today?”

“Yes. I need a checkup with my doctor.”

“Is something wrong kitten?”

“Not at all. It’s just the yearly thing that women need to do.”

“When will you be back?”

“My guess would be about 1300.”

“Pack up anything you would need for an overnight trip. You don’t need clothing. You have things there already.”

“Did I miss this on the schedule?”

“No kitten. It came up last night after you were asleep. There are some people I want you to see.”

By 1400 they were on the jet and Aiah was fast asleep against his shoulder. It made Vladimir chuckle. Planes, trains, and automobiles put her to sleep quickly. He had teased her about it, of course. Aiah blamed her parents because when she was fussy as an infant they would take her for a drive or even place her on top of a washing machine. The vibrations would rock her to sleep.

When they landed, they were not quite at their destination. Climbing into one of the helicopters, she looked at Vladimir.

“Volodya, where are we going?”

“You will see.”

When they finally arrived at their destination they were in the Mediterranean Sea on the luxury yacht owned by Vladimir Putin.

 “People you want me to see, eh?”

“I do believe that the crew are considered people.” He grinned.

 “I cannot believe you went to all this trouble Volodya. Thank you.”

He picked her hand up and kissed it. “You were still so sad Aiah. I had to do something. I want my kitten happy.”

“I am happy Vladimir. It is like you said, I love and I am loved. It just takes time.”

The following day was one spent together in the most leisurely ways possible. They had gone snorkeling that morning and had done a bit of fishing. They even played around on the pair of jet skis that were stored in the yacht.

Aiah reclined next to him while doing a bit of reading. She was only wearing a pair of tiny string bikini bottoms. Already, she was getting a golden glow to her skin.

Aiah’s phone rang. The slightly bulkier satellite phone wasn’t one she used often but it was a necessity at times. Her work number was able to be forwarded to it. Looking at the number, she answered it. The call only lasted a couple of minutes.

“Is everything alright kitten?”

“Yes. It wasn’t anything important.” She smiled through the lie and kissed her lover.

“We are going to need to dress for dinner this evening.”

“Oh. Formal?”

“There is already a dress for you picked out. I think you will like it.”

“You found a good personal shopper for me then?”

“No. I picked out everything kitten.”

“Vladimir, why on earth did you go to so much trouble?”

“Aiah, I love you. _You_ might be trouble but making sure you are happy isn’t.”

“I love you Volodya.” She kissed him softly but those pale green eyes held a spark that was utterly impish. “I’m trouble eh? How would you like to get into trouble?”

They made love underneath the warm afternoon sun.

When their lips met in tender kisses they both pulled back breathless and smiling. Aiah’s eyes were wide as she looked into his blue depths. Kissing her again, Vladimir took his time. He savored in the way her body felt against his. She was warm and fragrant in the sun.

They gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled. Words were not needed as they shared a different sort of secret.

“I remember the first kiss we shared.” His voice was barely audible. “I thought it was the perfect kiss. I know better. Each one is better than the last.”

She kissed him. Her body arching up to press tight to his. One leg curled over his hip so she could hang on even tighter. The kiss spoke to his heart and soul. He found in Aiah something he had been searching for all along. She was more than just his beloved. The beautiful woman beneath him was his everything. Eleven years and he could still taste the innocence on her lush lips. 

Sliding out from beneath him, she pushed him to his back.

“I love you Volodya.” She straddled his hips.

Hard and so very ready, he tried to slide into her velvet wetness but she moved where he couldn’t. Grabbing her long tresses, she was pulled downwards so that they were face to face.

“Not yet.” And she kissed him again.  

Aiah slid off of him and while Vladimir reclined on his back she knelt to his side. Soft lips pressed to his chest while she inhaled the scent of her beloved. Gently she traced kisses downwards, taking her time and enjoying him fully. Kneeling between his feet, green eyes caught his attention. She smiled like never before.

A kiss was pressed to the top of each foot and then at the arch on the underside. Aiah continued upwards making sure to touch every inch of his flesh. As the sun began to set on the horizon, she worshipped him in a different way.

“You are my sun and my moon. Only you will ever own that key to my heart and soul.”

Only then did she allow him to take her fully.

They laid together for a long while after they found pleasure with each other. The strokes of fingertips conveying the words that neither could utter quite yet. Gathering her in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. He was a man in love. The blissful love shared was just what they both had needed.

Eventually they returned to their cabin to dress for dinner. When she stepped out of the shower, he was gone. Frowning, it was unlike him to do so. Looking around she saw the garment bag laid out with a note tacked to it.

_My Aiah,_

_I needed to attend to something._

_If you would finish getting ready_

_and meet me on the deck for dinner?_

_I love you._

She smiled to herself and opened the garment bag. The dress was beautiful. Gold sequins and semi sheer material glittered under the lights of their room. The deep V of the front would leave little to the imagination. Aiah smiled seeing that the dress was backless. That was one of his preferences for her formal wear. If Vladimir got agitated for whatever reason resting his hand against her bare skin soothed his savageness.

Her makeup and hair took no time at all. When she slipped on the golden sandals, she was ready.  The only thing she wore under the dress was a tiny nude colored g-string.  Walking out on to the deck, Aiah stopped.

He hadn’t heard her. Dressed in a tuxedo he was regal looking out over the water. She couldn’t help but smile. Aiah loved him. She loved him more than she even was capable of understanding.

Vladimir Putin turned suddenly. He seemingly felt her staring. There was something about the smile he gave her that was both shy and magnificent at the same time. They stepped towards each other and he pulled her into his arms.

“You look beautiful Aiah.”

“I could say the same of you. I am in awe.”

“Of?”

“You my handsome love. Everything you have done to make this special. The list is endless.”

“It _is_ special. You are special my kitten.” His fingertips brushed down her spine. He hadn’t planned on saying anything yet. He had planned on dancing with her beneath the moon and stars first. Vladimir felt unable to wait. “Aiah, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Aiah’s eyes widened upon hearing the words. “How did you find out?” She was surprised but it was a happy surprise. “Vova…..” She slid her hands over his shoulders. “Times are different. You don’t have to ask me to marry you to protect my honor or anything of the like.”

Vladimir swallowed hard. It wasn’t the reaction he had expected. “This is a no then.”

“No, it’s not a no. I am simply saying it isn’t necessary.”

“I see.”

“We have been together now for 11 years Volodya. I’m not going anywhere. I know your thinking tends to be a bit different than mine. I would rather it be because that is what you want rather than you feel you have to or need to.”

“Aiah.” He snapped. “What are you talking about?”

She took a step back with her hand flying to her mouth. Aiah realized her mistake. “Oh my god. You don’t really know do you? Vova, I thought you had found something out. Yes. Oh my goodness. Yes, Vladimir. Yes. Oh yes! I will marry you. I was going to tell you tonight.” She laughed softly and shook her head. “Volodya, I thought you were proposing to me because I’m pregnant.”

“I proposed because I love you. Not because there is a chance you may get pregnant. I want you with me always. Everywhere.” He stopped abruptly as the realization of what she said hit him fully. ”That was the call earlier wasn’t it?” His voice was barely audible then.

She blushed and nodded her head. “That is why I had the doctor appointment. I thought I might be. I didn’t tell you because if it was a false alarm…….”

“You are going to make me a father and a husband again?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip and looked to him. “I would love to be your wife.”

He took her hand gently between his two. A silent prayer was said as a ring was slipped on to Aiah’s finger. He would have bought her the most glorious ring that money could buy. Instead, he took her style into consideration. It was a near perfect two carat diamond ring with another carat’s worth of smaller diamonds in a platinum setting. He had handpicked each stone, including two extremely small stones that were flush with the inside of the band. The tiny stones were their birthstones.

“Oh Vladimir, it is beautiful.” She looked at the ring with a smile.

“No Aiah, you are beautiful. The ring isn’t beautiful it is merely a gesture of love.”

He led her over to the table. His hand pressed against the muscled plane of her flat belly. He loved children. He had been well loved as a child and even though they had little in the way of material goods, he felt that having that love was what made him who he was today.

“Do you know when? How far are you along?”

“By my records I am about 8 weeks along. So come winter you will be a father again. My guess is December or January.  Assuming my father doesn’t try to strangle you.” She chuckled. “Luckily you have security.” Her green eyes sparkled with merriment.

“I have something to show you.” He pulled out the chair for her. When she was comfortable, he handed her his phone. “Hit play.”

The video came to life in seconds. Her mother and father were seated with Logan and Noah. On the other side of them were Uncle Joseph and Aunt Abigail. 

“Aiah, my beautiful and wise daughter. I have not been the best father but I can say that no matter I have loved you with all my heart. If you are watching this that means that you are engaged to be married.” Tobias’ voice was solemn. “I didn’t like it very much when I found out that my daughter was involved with a much older man. I am sure you remember that.” He smiled a touch wryly. “Once we knew I could not help but see how he treated you. When we almost lost you….” Tears welled up in Tobias’ eyes.

Clarice spoke softly. “When we almost lost you Aiah that was the most frightened your father and I had ever been. Your fiancée took charge of the situation and not only made sure you were safe and sound but made sure that we had what we needed. What we needed was you darling. When we arrived in Moscow he was gracious and kind. The look you gave him? I knew instantly that you loved him as much as he loved you.”

Joseph Bryce spoke softly to his goddaughter. “Before you two went public with your relationship, Toby and I had a long conversation about everything with your fiancée Aiah. We both appreciated that. He was honest and candid in regards to your feelings for each other. We may have political differences but there is no doubt that you are very much loved.”

Aiah said nothing and just watched her loved ones. Raising her hand, she held Vladimir’s.

“President Putin, the first time I met you I wanted to tear your arm off.” Logan spoke in Russian. “The way you looked at Aiah made me angry. And when she left because she wanted away from you? Hell hath no fury like Texan, ask Noah’s daddy about that.” Logan’s gave the camera a grin. “When Aiah was taken, I helped go through some of the surveillance video to see if I recognized people. I saw the look on your face for a second time and knew I had misread your body language. You were in so much pain. I’m sorry. I was trying to protect Aiah when you came over. And I am so very sorry. When you helped with getting my cousin back safe and sound? I knew you loved her. When you permitted me to help you surprise Aiah, I knew that you two loved each other. My fiancée was supposed to be in South America and when you swept Aiah off to the dance floor, Noah surprised me by sweeping me off to the dance floor. I still cannot thank you enough.”

One by one they all took the time to speak until Tobias started again. “Sweetheart, I want you to know something. I received a call from him late one afternoon. I was surprised to say the least. Mr. Putin asked my permission to propose to you.”

Claire smiled. “And mine.”

“And mine.” It was Logan.

“Sweetheart, he asked each of us. And each of us said yes, he had our permission.” Tobias gave a genuine smile. “I would like to welcome you to the family Vladimir.”

All six of the family members yelled at once while a burst of confetti was thrown in to the air. “WELCOME TO THE FAMILY VLADIMIR!!”

The screen went to black and Aiah reached to switch the video off.

“Wait kitten.”

It took about 30 seconds and the view changed to Noah and Logan.

“Psst. Aiah. Psst.” It was Noah’s voice in a dark room

The view switched to Logan. “Aiaaaaaah!! You know we could have a double wedding!”

She started to laugh and smiled at him. “My family is calling you Vladimir. I never thought I would see this day. It doesn’t bother you that they are informal like that?”

“No, it doesn’t bother me. It made me very happy Aiah.” He kissed her lips with tender affection.

The dined on delicious food, vegetarian for Aiah and fish for Vladimir. They danced under the stars for hours. This night was for them and them alone. In the wee hours of the morning they were at the swim platform looking out over the tranquil sea.

Aiah was laying on the deck with her head on Vladimir’s lap. They were watching the sun begin to rise. Out of nowhere she smiled and chuckled.

“What’s so funny kitten?” He toyed with her wildly curling hair.

“At this time yesterday my world was completely different. And in a blink of an eye, it all changed.”

“You are happy with this change, yes?”

“Gloriously, deliriously happy.”

“I am too.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “What sort of wedding do you wish to have?”

“Small, quiet, with only close friends and family.”

“We will have to make a public statement.” He stroked a single fingertip from her throat down the deep V of the dress.

“Do we?” She looked upwards to him. “If we are wearing our wedding rings and are seen together isn’t that a statement in and of itself?”

Thinking over her words. “Perhaps. This will have to be a conversation with Peskov.” His strong blunt fingers rested over her heart. “I have something else for you kitten.”

“Oh?” She sat up.

Reaching into the inner pocket of his dinner jacket, he handed her an envelope. Aiah looked at it and opened it. It was a Russian passport.

“Vladimir?” She smiled and kissed him soundly. “Thank you.”

“It will be easier now that you are a citizen. This one is not actually legal. You just need to sign the proper one when we return to Moscow.” He smiled. “I ran into a small bit of trouble getting this for you.”

“You? The man who has been the President or Prime Minister of the Russian Federation for nearly 20 years had a problem getting his English tart citizenship?” Aiah was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Since this was going to be a surprise I couldn’t have you pass a fluency exam. So I am talking to this man and he said no, you had to pass it first. You know how much I enjoy being told no. Dima is in the room with me and he is snickering like a boy. My interpreter has to pass a language fluency test. Dima pulls out his phone and starts showing this man video footage of you speaking Russian. The man gets redder in the face. He finally acquiesced to my wishes.”

“A true admiral of the Swiss navy.”

“English sentiment in Russian doesn’t translate well kitten.” He kissed her softly.

“It means a self-important little man. I either learned it from my mum, my dad, or possibly both.” Aiah looked thoughtful. “I am no longer your English tart.”

“No, now you are my Russian harlot.

“I supposed I best get to work like a proper harlot. Care to join me?”

Standing, he helped her up as well. “I thought you would never ask.” He smacked her arse playfully just to hear her laugh.

The remaining days went by quickly and soon they were returning to Moscow and their regular lives. The break had been exactly what they had needed.

Aiah was on the phone scheduling her doctor appointments through the next few months. It was easier to make them all in advance. Aiah’s day to day schedule didn’t change all that much. Vladimir was booked out months and sometimes over a year in advance. And his schedule was what she followed.

She hung up the phone.

“When do you want me to go with you?”

Not even realizing he was in the room, Aiah jumped and started laughing. “Trying to scare me half to death Vova?”

“No.” He smiled. “Mostly no.”

It made her laugh.

“Which appointments do I get to go with you?”

“Any that you wish to. We can find out if we are having a boy or a girl in about two more months.”

“I would like to go to all of them kitten. I know that is not possible but I will go to as many as I am able.” He took a seat across from her.

“I know. Vladimir! Let me give you my seat!”

“Kitten, this is your office.”

“That I have because of you.”

“Exactly, so I am telling you to stay in your seat.”

“What if I wish to sit on your lap?”

“Tricky kitten. Very tricky. Pescov will be in here shortly to go over things with you.”

“I still get to work with you, yes?”

“Of course. I want only the best and you are the best.”

Aiah laughed. “I believe your opinion may be biased Volodya.”

“Bah, never. Now, we need to talk about the wedding. What would you like to do?”

 “I really don’t want anything large. I was thinking perhaps out on the grounds at Novo-Ogaryovo. I am unfamiliar with how that works with the ZAGS office. I don’t know if you want something more with the Orthodox Church.”

He started to say something when Aiah jumped up and ran to the next room. Most women have a touch of morning sickness but Aiah tended to get sick in the middle of the day. She didn’t even realize he was in the bathroom with her until she felt the cold washcloth on the back of her neck.

“Do I need to send for someone Aiah?” He was concerned.

“No. Thank you Volodya. Just morning sickness in the afternoon.” She washed her mouth out with baking soda several times before brushing her teeth.

The phone on Aiah’s desk beeped. “Dr. Corrington, Dmitry Peskov is asking to see you.” Looking up, she saw the nod from Vladimir. “Send him in please.”

The three of them spoke for several hours. She had never thought about exactly how much her life would be changing. There wasn’t an expectation for the First Lady of the Russian Federation and Aiah was quite thankful for that. Yet, she would need a press secretary, chief of staff, staff, and everything else.

Aiah was feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

It only got worse when Alexey Vasiliev came to call and Vladimir had to see to something. Studying him silently, Aiah had only met the FSO commander once or twice. The man began to speak after properly greeting her. She let him drone on for several minutes after he continued to speak over her time and time again.

“Stop.” Aiah’s voice was cold. “I do not appreciate that you are unwilling to listen to any questions that I might have.” She cocked her head to the side. “Unlike most women that you may come in contact with Alexey Vladimirovich, I don’t fear you one iota. You have been in my office for five minutes and already you have insulted me twice.”

“How has he insulted you Aiah?” It was not her Volodya that spoke but instead it was the President of the Russian Federation. He had just stepped back in.

She hadn’t heard him re-enter the room. “He insulted my intelligence by refusing to answer basic questions and thinking I will go along with whatever he says because I am a piece of arm candy that knows nothing. And then there is the fact that he refuses to look me in the eye but has no problem staring at my breasts.”

“Yes, I would say those are both insults Aiah.” Putin’s voice was calm and quiet. “Have I done something to wrong you Alexey? Is this why you are willing to treat my Aiah poorly.”

Alexey Vasiliev turned a sickly shade of white.

Switching to German, she smiled beautifully. “Vladimir, my preference is to have the two men in charge of my welfare currently continue to do so. I believe they both have the experience to handle things well.”

“Alexey Vasiliev, you are dismissed. You and I? We will talk later.” The man almost ran out of Aiah’s office with naught but a hasty goodbye.

 “Don’t do anything to him please Vladimir?”

“He has done a good job so I will not fire him but what he did in here? That will never be tolerated. His being rude to you is an insult to me. He will be disciplined in a few days.”

“You are going to put him off for a bit?”

“Of course. It teaches a very valuable lesson.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “Do you truly want Vasili and Kolya in charge of your security?”

“Yes, outside of you they know me the best.”

Little by little everything was falling into place. With the help of others, Aiah managed to put together everything that she needed. She would remain as one of the head interpreters for the office of the President and she would do the work of the First Lady.

This was going to enable her to do more with the charities that she had already worked with and was also helping to end the orphanages system. Children needed to be in a more normalized situation in order to move from one part of life to the next without as much problems. Fostering seemed like a better idea.

However, Aiah was well aware of the abuses that went hand in hand through the foster home system.

The most difficult day was when Vladimir walked into her office with legal documents. He wanted them both to sign a prenuptial agreement.

“Why? Vladimir, I trust you.”

“Aiah, I want to do this for a very specific reason.”

“Oh?”

“If something were to happen to me, I want you and our son to be safe and protected.”

“Vladimir, we are both extremely wealthy.”

“There is also the part that I continued over from your contract.”

“What?” She didn’t understand.

“If I am not faithful to you, I want you to have the ability to walk away if you so choose.”

“Absolutely not.” She folded her arms over her chest and looked directly into his eyes.

“Yes. Kitten, listen please. I need to prove to you that I won’t do something like that.”

“Vladimir, I do not want you staying faithful out of fear.”

He caressed her cheek softly. “It’s not out of fear. It’s because you are priceless. I promised I would remain faithful and I have. You are willing to take a risk for me. I am willing to take a risk for you.”

 The papers were signed by both of them.

She was standing in front of the mirror naked looking at herself with a critical eye. Her body was changing now that she was four months pregnant. She could actually tell that she was pregnant without clothes on. It was odd.

“Not dressed kitten, is something wrong?” He had walked in to their bedroom to select a different watch.

“Wrong? No. Just strange.”

Pulling her towards him, Vladimir smiled. “What is so strange?”

“I can tell that I am pregnant.

He smiled. “Only slightly. And only because I know what to look for.” His hand pressed against the small baby bump. “Everyone should be arriving within the next half hour. Have you told any of them that you are pregnant?”

“No. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“My Aiah, I have no doubt that it will be a surprise.”

“You know, it will only take me about three minutes to slide into my clothes. That gives me 27 minutes to suck your cock.”  She gave him a lascivious smile.

“Naughty kitten.” He smiled and unzipped his trousers. “Get on your knees my love.”

They stood outside while the guests started to arrive. Aiah’s parents, Noah and Logan, and President Bryce and Abigail Bryce were the first to arrive. Dmitry and Svetlana Medvedev, Aleksandr Nikolaichev and his wife, Sergei Roldugin, and Sergei Chemezov began to trickle in.

In the US it would be considered the rehearsal dinner. There just hadn’t been a rehearsal. It was unnecessary for the simple wedding. Aiah wore a navy silk shirt dress for the evening and a pair of sandals. Vladimir was in trousers and an oxford shirt.

The warm June evening was perfect for an outdoor gathering of friends and family. After a lush dinner and dessert, everyone sat around talking.

“Sweetheart, you didn’t eat much. Are you getting nervous?” Clarice asked her daughter.

“Actually, I’m not nervous Mum. I had a protein shake earlier. It was much more filling than I realized.”

“Oh, those are working out for you then? Good. I will make sure they are always available for you Kitten.” Somehow he managed not to laugh.

Roldugin called out to his old friend. “Vovka, do you think your Aiah would sing for us?”

“Ask her yourself.”

“Aiah will you entertain us?” Roldugin grinned at the younger woman.

“That’s alright, I don’t wish to make anyone’s ears bleed.”

“Aiah Giselle! I paid good money for your lessons!” Tobias teased his daughter.

 “Okay, okay, okay. Let me think of something I know the lyrics to.”

 

I saw him in the news just yesterday

He was speaking about how the world is in a crossroad

With a man like him it's easy to stay home and to go visiting

And now I want to me someone just like Putin.

 

Someone just like Putin, full of strength

Someone just like Putin, who doesn't drink

Someone just like Putin, so that he won't offend me

Someone just like Putin, so that he won't run away.

Someone just like Putin, full of strength

 

_Immediately Aiah switched into a different song._

 

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing

 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd

Old Mister Webster could never define

what's being said between your heart and mine

 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

A touch…

 

Everyone, including Vladimir laughed hard at the first half. The interpreters for the English speaking guests were having the hardest time not laughing. When she went directly into the other song, she looked into the eyes of the man she loved.

“Someone like me Aiah?” He teased.

“No. Not someone like you. I want you and you alone.”

Roldugin applauded. “You do have a lovely voice Aiah. That was most unexpected.”

“Thank you Sergei.”

“Aiah?”

“Yes Mum?”

“How many nicknames are there for Vladimir?” Clarice and Aiah spoke in German so that Vladimir could understand.

“Are you asking about my Vladimir or the name Vladimir in general? I normally just use Vova or Volodya. Sergei uses Vovka. I know of fifteen, I think fifteen, versions.”

“Just in general. Russian is very colorful, sweetheart.”

“It is Mum. It’s a beautiful language.”

Vladimir began to speak. “I know some of you asked if there was a significance to the date we chose. There is but probably not for the reasons you might believe. When I met Aiah for the very first time it was because she was working with a group of businessmen from the United States here in Moscow. I wasn’t scheduled to meet with them for a couple of more hours but a meeting had finished earlier than expected. I went to the room where the men were speaking to others. Again, I wasn’t supposed to be there.

Most of the people were somewhat startled by my abrupt appearance. One person wasn’t. Aiah finished interpreting for two men and she acknowledged my presence with a warm and sweet smile. She knew the protocol to not approach me without invitation. I suppose you learned that from your father or from your godfather?”

“Yes, and my mother.”

“The men she was working with were very rude to Aiah and she quit on the spot. I caught her in the hallway as she was leaving and we spoke for a few moments. She apologized for wasting my time.

I had seen what had happened and was angry. We were not going to be doing business with these men that would treat a woman so poorly. Business in Russia is different from in the US. There are rituals that are observed with business cards for example. That meant my staff had Aiah’s.

Two days later I found myself in London. I had a meeting with Prime Minister Brown that day and would be having another the following day. I called Aiah asking if she would like to have a drink. She told me she would stop by as soon as she could politely leave an event she was attending. When she arrived?”

He paused and looked at her. Taking Aiah’s hand he kissed the back of it, remembering that night.

“She was so beautiful I couldn’t think of a single word to say, I busied myself with opening a bottle of wine instead. She was in a gown of black silk and looked comfortable as can be lounging around in the sitting room of the suite I was in.

We talked, we laughed and she asked me to dance.” Vladimir chuckled softly as Aiah was turning a rather fantastic shade of red. “Aiah was beautiful, witty, and fun. I don’t believe I ever just sat and enjoyed another person like I was able to with her. Truly, it had been a joy. And I was a fool.”

He took a drink of water. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I asked Aiah why she wasn’t in movies or magazines. I meant it as a compliment. Instantly, she wished me a good night and went to leave. I couldn’t understand why. To this day, I remember exactly what she said.

_I pride myself on being someone that is more intelligent, interesting, and complex than might be assumed. Most people do not look past my appearance, which is a shame. I can assure you that the inside is far more interesting than the outside._

I was utterly shocked. There was part of me that was immediately angry. I wasn’t angry at Aiah but myself. I knew I disappointed her. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to understand how. The following day we were taking in some matches at Wimbledon with Prime Minster Brown and I spotted Aiah across the way. She was talking to a friend.  

One of the men that worked at the UK Embassy told me it was rumored that Aiah was a courtesan. The man said ‘Who could resist a beautiful young lady that is a paramour to the royal, noble and wealthy men of society?’ I knew why she had gotten upset with me. I was so ashamed then and I am ashamed now. Luckily, my Aiah has a forgiving heart.

To these men, she was nothing but a pretty girl. Never mind that she could speak 30 languages. Never mind that she was more politically savvy than all of them put together. That included the British Prime Minister. I understood what I did wrong then and there. This glorious woman that I would come to love was correct. The inside is far more interesting.”

“Volodya, I love you.” She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you my Aiah. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the first time I asked for forgiveness. I have apologized for much over the years. Each time, I learned a valuable lesson. Thank you my love. Thank you for giving us another chance, twice. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife. Most of all, thank you for all the love we have shared.”

Aiah stared at him wordlessly. Her knuckle pressed against her lips as she tried very hard not to cry. Taking a handkerchief from her mother, she dabbed at her eyes.

“Volodya….” She could only whisper his name.

Pushing his chair back, he stood. Kneeling next to her chair Vladimir Putin kissed Aiah’s tears away until he had her laughing again. He moved his chair closer to her after that.  

Tobias Corrington sat watching the man he had disliked for over twenty years. He was almost certain that their paths crossed sometime in the late 1980s in East or West Germany. The USSR had always been the enemy to the American people, Tobias believed. His wife and daughter never shared the same sentiment. Neither were American and they both had spent their formative years being shuffled around all over the world. Still, Tobias read about Moscow and St. Petersburg in the 1990s via security reports while he was still in the military. He remembered reading brief mentions of a Vladimir Putin.

The same man that was going to be his son-in-law in just a handful of hours. A man that was older than he was. If it wasn’t abundantly clear when Aiah had been taken that Putin loved his daughter, it was now. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, at first. Now, he realized that a man he hated loved Aiah deeply and it was obvious that she returned the sentiment.

Joseph Bryce elbowed Tobias with a grin. “You think we can get better pricing if you, Clarice, me and Abby take Russian classes together?” It was his way of saying once more they were happy for the couple.

“Would you like to tell the proposal story Kitten?”

“Yes. Mum? If you and Uncle Joe would make sure Dad stays in his seat please?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Done.” Joseph grinned at his goddaughter.

“Of course sweetheart.” Claire Corrington laughed softly. She knew how stubborn her husband could be.

“We were in Sochi when everyone went on high alert due to the happenings in the mosques in Moscow.  We were at the dacha there when Vladimir was alerted. I was watching the television in absolute horror. Then I realized something. The man speaking was not Russian. I took off running down to Vladimir’s office. The guards wouldn’t let me pass and I understood that but I couldn’t even get a message to Vladimir and it was important.”

“Kitten, you best not gloss over this part.”

“Damn.” She chuckled. “Well, I hit one man in the solar plexus and took off running past them both. The one that I hit grabbed me around the waist and then I used the momentum to kick the other man in the face. I came down on the carpet and they had their guns trained on me.”

It became a table divided instantly. The Russians were surprised that she would try such a thing while Aiah’s family members were laughing. They knew what she was capable of doing.  

Vladimir spoke of his part. “Why my security finally released me I come out into the hallway to see what was going on. I was not pleased to say the least. I bring her back into the office and ask her if she took out my security team?”

 “Oh. I so had forgotten about that. I said something like No, I just hit one in the solar plexus and kicked the other in the face.  It was deathly quiet and the television sounded so loud. I knew the voice. It was someone I knew when I was still a girl.

Karl was someone I had known since I was still in nappies. Same with Logan. It was almost always Karl, myself and Logan. We climbed trees, raced our bicycles, and swam until the sun had disappeared. In the winter we skied and had snowball fights and did all the things that kids did.

I didn’t find out until the bombing happened that Karl had been gang raped by a group of men. He was just a boy. I had gone with my mother to London for a short trip when it happened. I didn’t know any of it. He became angry and hateful. I tried to save him many times over the years but I couldn’t. He didn’t want to be saved.”

“The information was never released to the public or anyone else for that matter. Aiah was the one that spoke to the leader. It was her doing that kept more people from dying. Karl Schaffer had his terrorists surrender because of his love for her.”

Nobody needed to say that he committed suicide. Everyone already knew.

“Someone had asked me why I loved a woman that wasn’t Russian right after it became known about our relationship. Aiah had told me about a saying in Texas. If you aren’t from Texas it’s alright, just get there as fast as you can. She isn’t Russian but she got here as fast as she could. And we are better for having her here.”

He tucked a straying curl back behind her ear. Vladimir had planned on proposing that night in Sochi. He couldn’t do that to her. He would never tell her either.

“It was six weeks later that I told her we were going to be leaving that day. There were people she needed to meet. Truthfully, I was concerned for her well-being. I had never seen Aiah stay melancholy for such a length of time.”

“Oh yes. I had a doctor appointment that day. And we left right after. He surprised me with a beautiful trip. He told me that the crew were the people I needed to meet. The following day we were just enjoying ourselves. Relaxing, eating well, and being with each other. I am sure Auntie Abby can tell you a President doesn’t get a lot of free time to just be.”

“I concur Aiah.” Abigail Bryce chuckled.

“During this, Aiah gets a phone call. It’s short and precise. I make sure everything is alright and it was. We lounged around, swam, and did only what we wanted. I don’t believe I have ever had a vacation like that before. I had her dress for dinner. We ate and danced under the stars. I proposed to her that very night.”

“I think he has found out something about me and believes this is the right thing to do. Make an honest woman out of me and all that nonsense. I was wrong. Instead it sounds like I just said no. I realized he didn’t know. So I corrected myself to a very happy yes. Yes, yes, yes and yes.”

“The day I proposed, Aiah found out that she was approximately two months pregnant. That was the phone call she had gotten.” Vladimir kissed her cheek softly.

Aiah glowed with the kiss and it was even heard in her voice. “We are expecting a son at the end of December or first of January.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	8. Chapter 8

Aiah was sleeping. Vladimir couldn’t help but smile at his new wife. Once again she had amazed him.

She had looked so beautiful earlier in the day. The dress was reminiscent of the one she wore that first night he had been in London. Champagne colored silk moved fluidly over her. It accented each and every curve she possessed. Around her throat was the blue larkspur flower necklace that Vasili had his brother make for her.

While they were dancing together he had asked her about the dress. A blush lit her cheeks beautifully. He smiled as she whispered the reason she chose such a dress. The first time she walked away from him. This time she was walking with him.

Vladimir didn’t even notice who all was in attendance. His focus had been on her and her alone. Their first kiss as a married couple had left him wanting to take his new wife somewhere private. It had been over a decade since their first kiss and each one was more potent and utterly different than the last.

There was that one second delay when she smiled at him. Her lips were barely parted and she looked into his eyes. One second and that was all that it took for the anticipation to build and well up in Vladimir’s chest. The vanilla and jasmine perfume was subtle and it made him smile. It was something Aiah wore because she knew it was like an aphrodisiac for him. Not that he needed such a thing with her.

Three little words were a whisper when their lips touched. I love you was both felt and heard. Only he could hear the little moans of her arousal, so quiet they were.  Aiah had laid her hand against his chest and over his heart. It was a wordless way she said she loved him.

With the shouts of “gor’ko” and the counting utterly ignored by both of them, Aiah and Vladimir were lost with each other for several minutes. He savored that kiss. They both blushed at the cheers of their friends and family when they finally looked out among their loved ones.

They were walking towards the guests when Vladimir saw his grandson come running towards him. He scooped the boy up in his arms with a look of surprise. Nikolai was four years old and so happy to see his Deda. It came as a bigger surprise when the little boy called Aiah his Lolly and reached for her as well.

“Kolenka! You give me a kiss too?” She used a diminutive form for Nikolai. Aiah knew that their other grandson, Tisha, would be staying home since he had a nasty summer cold. She was amused that she had grandchildren that would be older than her own child. It didn’t matter, she loved both boys dearly.

That was when his daughters walked up. Aiah greeted them both warmly and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. When Kolenka’s mother offered to take him back so Aiah could greet the guests, Nikolai wanted to stay with his Lolly. It was at Aiah’s insistence that her grandson stayed with her as she went off to greet the small number of guests.

Standing with his daughters, they told him all of the effort Aiah had put into bringing them together as a family.

For nearly a year, Aiah had been talking to his daughters. With Lyudmila’s help, the daughters were willing to give their father and Aiah a chance. Twice a week Aiah met with the girls. When their mother was in Moscow she would also spend time with her daughters and Aiah.

It was more difficult than it sounded. Someone knew every minute of every hour of every day where Aiah was and she didn’t want Vladimir to know what she was doing yet. Anyone that knew her, knew that she was the tenacious sort. She also didn’t want to get Vladimir’s hopes up. So she kept the whole venture quiet.

They were able to see firsthand that she was willing to try and make amends. The first time it was the two of them, plus their mother, and Aiah – the girls saw how well the two women got along. Little by little they got to know the English born woman better.

It wasn’t easy. The sisters were protective of their mother and sometimes anger got the better of them. Aiah, however, listened and replied as open and as honestly as she was able. With much patience the three women started to get along.

One of the girls was doing research in pharmaceuticals at the time. There was a problem she was missing and it wasn’t making sense. Aiah was polite when she asked if she could help. The daughter of Vladimir Putin was snide in her response but did give her the paperwork.

“Sometimes it just takes an extra set of eyes if you look at it too long. You weren’t fully seeing the effect of glucocorticoids on the Krebs cycle activity of the rat kidney.” Like always, Aiah was soft spoken.

“How did _you_ know this?”

“My second PhD is in zoology.”

“How many PhDs do you have?”

“Three. Zoology, human anatomy combined with physiology, and psychology.” 

The camaraderie felt between Aiah and Lyudmila was obvious. It was also very obvious when the girls saw their father that he was a different man. The often dour man was an absent father quite a bit of the time when they were growing up. He was happier and far easier going than ever before. Because she was spending time with Vladimir’s daughters away from prying eyes, Aiah tended to be busy when the girls would see their father.

Aiah had one last meeting with the girls before the wedding was to take place. They met at the eldest daughter’s home.

“Aiah, please understand we are only asking this because we worry.”

“You both can ask me virtually anything. I will do my best to answer and if I believe it is nothing that concerns you, I will say so.”

“How did you make your money?”

Aiah laughed. “Before I ever met your father I was worth at least two billion pounds. I never took money from your father. I didn’t allow him to buy me flowers or gifts at all. We didn’t go out to restaurants or the theater. If your father and I were seen in public it was official business.”

“Not even a birthday present?”

Aiah shook her head. “No. I was adamant about him not giving me gifts, money, or anything. I would not have it even appear that I was using him for anything.  It wasn’t until I moved here more or less permanently that I allowed him to give me a gift. It wasn’t from him either.” She smiled softly. “One of the two men that were assigned to me when I was in Russia had it made for me. He gave it to your father to give to me.

I don’t know if you two had ever met Grisha Tikhonovich. He was a friend of your grandfather’s and father’s. It was your father’s influence that I met Grisha, yes. Still, the work was all mine. Every time we worked on a project together I wouldn’t permit Grisha to pay me. He insisted and I insisted and finally his wife comes over and plunks down two big mugs of beer in front of us. Nastasia tells us to quit arguing and close our mouths.”

Aiah smiled at the memory. Nastasia would be at the wedding along with one of the grandchildren. They were all invited but only one of them could take the time away. 

“Grisha, she goes, take the money and invest it for Aiah. Aiah, he makes a profit? You make a profit. Easy. That’s where the brunt of it came from. I have tax records showing all of it. I don’t love your father because of what he is. Money? Power? Truthfully it is easy to get either if you know how. I know how. I also have the connections in both the US and in the UK. You know President Bryce?”

“Yes. We had dinner with him once.”

“He is my godfather. My father was his chief of staff. They were childhood friends. If it makes any difference, your father and I signed prenuptial agreements.”

What sold the girls was how wonderful she was with their children.

The three of them were having tea that same afternoon when Nikolai and his younger cousin Tikhon came home from their preschool. When the two boys heard Aiah’s voice they both came running.

“LOLLY!!!!” Both boys were yelling.

Immediately, Aiah slid out of the chair and went down on one knee. The two boys threw their arms around her and hung on tight. Standing up, she smothered their little faces in kisses with a boy balanced on each hip. “Kolenka!! Tisha!!!”

Both boys were telling their soon to be step-grandmother to be about their day as she sat with both of them on her lap. She asked them questions and made sure that both boys knew that they were the most important people in the world to her right then.

“Tisha will you hand me my bag please?”

He slid the large computer bag over to Aiah. Reaching in, she pulled out two wrapped presents for them. Each contained a set of 9 Hot Wheels cars from the US and a book. After receiving permission from their mothers, she always brought something for the boys. Even if they didn’t get to see her, they knew that their Lolly and Deda were thinking about them. 

That Aiah went to so much trouble moved Vladimir almost to tears. Soon after Aiah found Nikolai hiding under her desk, she started trying to repair the damage that their affair caused.

He looked over at his wife standing with her parents and smiled. She blew him a kiss. Taking in everything around him, Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin realized he was a very happy man.

Aiah had been standing talking to Nastasia Tikhonovich when Vladimir walked up and wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist.

“Vladimir Vladimirovich, when my Grisha passed on.” She made the sign of the cross. “I told Aiah that you were sweet on her. She wouldn’t believe me.”

He laughed and kissed Aiah’s cheek. “Do you believe it now?”

Aiah smiled and nodded. “I think so.”

They had danced the night away. Aiah had chosen two songs for them. At Last by Etta James and You Say it Best by Allison Krauss. She danced to I Loved Her First by Heartland with her father.

Vladimir had picked two of his own. You Are My Life by Mavjuda was modern. The other was a folk song, On the Murom Road, played as a waltz.

He smiled to himself and brushed back one of her curls. It sprang back to tickle at her cheek. Vladimir chuckled. Her hair was as stubborn as she was. That gentle touch made Aiah press closer to him and she smiled in her sleep. There was nothing more he could ask for other than for their child to be healthy.

Last night he had given her a gift that was both meaningful and silly. They had just finished making love and had not moved yet. Aiah stroked his upper back while he rested over her.

“I have something for you.” His lips touched her ear.

“Oh? I enjoyed what you just gave me.”

“Insatiable tart.”

“Insatiable Russian tart. With cream filling even.”

Shaking his head and laughing he kissed her nose. “Quite a tasty little tart.”

He removed two small boxes from his nightstand and handed her one. “Open it please?”

Doing as asked, she pried the lid open. Nestled inside was a delicate bracelet. It was not much more than a silver thread with a knot in the center. Afraid to touch it, Aiah used her fingernail to examine it. “It’s beautiful and so very delicate. I love it.”

“May I put it on you?”

“Yes, of course.”

It was placed on her left wrist. “It’s been 12 years Aiah. I have loved for you twelve years now. In the beginning, we said and maintained that our relationship was no strings attached. I don’t believe that was ever true. There were always strings, we just didn’t acknowledge them. Now, I attached the last string. I love you Aiah.”

 “Vova, I love you. I love you more than I can ever find the words to say.” She put the bracelet on his right wrist.  

They were tied to each other in so many ways now, the bracelet was a simple reminder.

Yawning, Aiah stretched and opened her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Very late.”

“Why are you still awake?” Aiah sat up.

“I was enjoying watching you and remembering the day.”

Aiah Putina smiled tenderly at her husband. “I love you.”

“I know. I don’t even have to hear the words and I know. Every time you look at me with your beautiful green eyes I know that you love me.” He kissed her smile. “But I do enjoy hearing the words.”

“Good. Because I enjoy saying them. Do you remember the last time you were at my flat in London?”

“Two years ago? Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Do you remember what you told me?” She started to laugh when he gave her a look. “You told me that I would be leaving you soon because good people marry.”

“I was at least half right.” He smiled hearing her laughter.

They both would be returning to work on Monday. Aiah had a meeting at 1030 and would be going to the Kremlin before him. Vladimir had risen early to see her off and have a bit of tea with his wife.

Aiah was staring off with her mug of coffee in hand.

“What are you thinking darling?”

Aiah looked up, she had been lost in thought. “My apologies. I was thinking.”

He chuckled at how she answered. Vladimir was in sweats and a shirt. He would get a morning workout in after Aiah left. “What are you thinking?”

“How much would 402,010,415,500 rubles do to help children across the country?”

“Interesting number.” He looked at her.

“It’s the equivalent of 5 billion pounds sterling. Today at least.”

“What are you saying?”

“I have the money to spare. It’s not like I need all of it. That still leaves me with over 55 billion pounds. I could fund some of the things I want to do.” She had sold all of her properties off except her flat in London.

“Most people want more money and you want less.” He quipped.

“It’s just a start.”

He looked Aiah in the eye. Vladimir could tell she had been thinking about it for a while. “Draw me up what you want to do where and how. Then we will talk about this.” 

Since they had gone on holiday just two months before, the decision was made not to take a honeymoon. It would be three hours before he arrived at the Kremlin. Almost immediately Vladimir’s wedding ring was online and across the world.

“Dr. Putina, there have been a multitude of requests for an interview with you.” Irisa Goreva said. Irisa was Aiah’s press secretary.

“That is all going through Peskov right now. Just forward the information to him.”

“The programming you do for young people is due to air a week from today. Do you wish to make an official statement.”

“No. Continue like always. The media splash should be enough. If something comes up, ask me then.” The alarm on Aiah’s phone chimed she had a press conference in 15 minutes. “Anything else?” She stood and began collecting her things.

“It can wait Dr. Putina.”

“Good. Thank you Irisa.”

Going through the proper channels to gain access to her husband, Aiah was permitted immediate entry. Vladimir was slipping on his jacket when she walked in.

Immediately, she smiled upon seeing him. “Good afternoon President Putin.”

“And a very good afternoon to you Dr. Putina.” He gave her a kiss. “You look lovely.” He hadn’t seen her since she had left for the Kremlin that morning. She had a meeting to attend to before he was needed there.

“Why thank you. You do clean up rather nicely yourself. Although, I do also enjoy you dirty. So how am I supposed to address you?” Aiah never thought to ask.

“Kitten, you are my wife. Nobody expects you to call me any sort of title.”

“Does that mean I can drop the Dr. Putina thing?”

“If you truly wish to, yes. But you earned that title and people should know you aren’t just a beautiful girl.”

She understood then. They walked down the long corridors. “I have had quite an alarming number of requests for an interview. I am pretty certain every major news outlet has asked.”

“Are there any that you wish to do?”

“No. I had everything sent to Dmitry Sergeyevich.”

“Good.”

“Why are we doing this outside Vova?”

“It’s a beautiful day.” He chuckled when she arched her eyebrow. “The outdoor ones are less formal and easier to get out of.”

“That makes more sense.”

 “Are you ready for this?”

“Ready? No. I have never done a press conference with you before.”

“Get used to it kitten.” He chuckled. “You will be doing these with and without me. This one is more about you. They wish to know the make of the woman you are. I’ll be at your side. You have nothing to fear.” They stepped out into the warm afternoon sun.

She schooled her expression to be warm and smiling even though there were butterflies in her stomach. Aiah was wearing a pair of wide legged trousers and fitted white wrap blouse. She had only worn trousers because of the breeze. It was one less thing for her to worry about. This is the part she hated. Everything she wore would be scrutinized. Not that it hadn’t been that way for years.

“I’ve heard that everyone has been anticipating this press conference for hours so I shall not keep you waiting. Yes, the rumors are correct. Aiah and I have married.” Vladimir smiled at his wife and she returned it happily.

The questions started quickly with each reporter trying to talk louder than the one next to them. He raised a hand to quiet them down.

“When or where is not important. My wife will continue the work she has always done and more of her own choosing.”

Vladimir allowed his questioning to last only for ten minutes. Then they switched to Aiah.

“Mrs. Putina! Are you going to continue some of the initiatives that your predecessor Svetlana Medvedeva started?”

“No.” Aiah smiled. “Svenka does her work beautifully. I have no need to try and take over from her.”

“Do you find it odd that a foreign born woman has become the First Lady of another nation?”

Aiah knew the reporter, it wasn’t a question meant to antagonize. “Most of you know that my father is American. He is from the state of Texas. There is a common saying there. I wasn’t born in Texas but I got here as fast as I could.”

She smiled softly and tipped her head.

“That’s how I feel about Russia. I wasn’t born here but I got here as fast as I could. My parents were in the military. My father was US Army and my mother was Royal Air Force. I didn’t truly have a country that I called home. Home was just a word I didn’t understand fully. I was only 3 or 4 when I started learning to speak properly, or so my Russian tutor used to say.”

The reporters laughed and Vladimir picked up her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

“I am English only by place of birth and accent. I was raised all over the world. I’ve said it before in interviews, I held no allegiance to any country in my youth. That changed approximately a decade ago.

 My first trip here to Moscow was somewhat of a failure. I extracted myself from the people I was working with due to poor behavior on their behalf. Vladimir was the Prime Minister then. Three years after that meeting I had purchased my own home here and was spending 6-7 months across the entirety of Russia working. Russia become my home. No. Permit me to rephrase that. Russia not only became my home but my homeland. To someone not knowing my story, yes it is odd. To me? I’m home.”

“Mrs. Putina, what do you see yourself doing outside of your role as interpreter?”

“I think that it is time to make changes to the orphanage system and how young people are handled when their family can no longer take care of them. I also wish to bring more physicians and specialists to rural parts of our country.”

One of the reporters scoffed at her answer. “What makes you believe you are qualified to take on such a task?”

Aiah’s green eyes followed the sound of the man’s voice until they fell on the man. She knew who he was. Konstantin Minayev was a reporter that had a strong nationalist bent. The man reminded her too much of Karl.

“First of all, it is _Doctor_ Aiah Putina. Second, I have three doctoral degrees. One in psychology. One in zoology. Yet, another in human anatomy combined with physiology.” The corner of her lip curved up just barely. “And lastly? Not only do I have the skills, I have experience to back it up.”

The press conference ended.

Vladimir offered his hand to his wife, which she gladly took. They went back inside together.

“You did beautifully Aiah. I am proud of you.”

“Thank you Vova.”

Vladimir had preferred to work from the residence as it was and made the decision unless he absolutely had to be elsewhere, it was there that they would be working from. He made that decision because of his wife. She needed to be able to rest comfortably when she needed to.

The weeks were going by quickly. In no time at all, it was winter. The November day was cold but clear. It was obvious that Aiah was with child, there was no hiding it. Not that she ever did.

Aiah was reading something on her computer and didn’t know that Vladimir had stepped into her office. Standing behind her, he smiled. She looked utterly beautiful. Dark hair was left down and it gleamed in the lights. Soft skin was rosy pink and smooth.

“What are you reading kitten?”

“Just making sure that everything was in its proper place.” She looked up and smiled.

“Is that the revised proposal?”

“Yes.”

“Are you comfortable with it?” He leaned against her desk.

“Yes. Very much so. It’s a fairly simple solution that isn’t going to cost all that much.”

“I’m proud of you.” Leaning down he kissed her lips.

“It’s not an original idea. Many countries have implemented this sort of thing in order to get physicians, teachers, or any sort of needed professional into different parts of the country.”

“Perhaps. You have made it open for others that speak Russian.”

“Well, I would have possibly taken advantage of it when I was young.”

“When you were young?” Vladimir chuckled. “My darling, you are still young.”

A retort was about to leave her lips when she winced instead.

“Aiah? What is wrong?”

“Your son is a practicing his sambo. Goodness! He is an active boy today.”

Kneeling beside her chair, a gentle hand was placed on her rounded belly. Unable to keep himself from smiling he looked up at Aiah. “He knows he has to be strong to protect his Mama.”

“Mama can protect herself but I am thankful that he isn’t doing this in the middle of the night when his father and mother are having some…….quality time. Are you going to be going to the doctor with me tomorrow?”

“No kitten. I cannot. I have to be at the Kremlin tomorrow.”   

 “Do I need to be there before or after my appointment?”

“No, you need to start resting. Most women would have taken leave by now.”

“There is no reason for me to leave this early. I’m perfectly healthy.”

“As long as you and our son are doing well, I won’t object.  Stanislav said I may wish to ask you about Yume?”

Unable to help it, she laughed for nearly a minute. Stanislav was one of the handlers for their dogs. “He came to ask what new protocols he needed to teach the dogs with me being so far along. I couldn’t think of any. Then he hears a grunting noise. Obviously he thinks it is me. Dr. Putina, is something wrong? Everything is fine. He hears it again. Again he asks. I finally hear it and ask him to come over to this side of the desk.”

Aiah slides back her chair and points under the desk for Vladimir. Yume, their Akita, lifted her head up.

“She won’t leave me alone. I can’t even go wash my hands without her.”

“Yume, come!” Vladimir called for her as Aiah handed him the treats. The Akita came out of her hiding spot. “You protecting Aiah?” He gave her a treat.  “She has always been partial to you.”

“I know. She is my very special girl.” She rubbed Yume’s head lovingly.

She was feeling out of sorts. Vladimir had seemingly lost interest in their lovemaking. As far along as she was, she knew that some men had odd thoughts when it came to sex with a pregnant woman. A friend of Aiah’s had a husband that thought that their unborn baby would be harmed.

She had tried to discuss it with Vladimir but he had been too busy. He didn’t want to discuss naming their son either. That was her job he had said. Something was going on and Aiah had no idea what it was.

All along she had known her health and that of her child was being more closely monitored than that of most women. She had felt the ultrasound had been unnecessary but seeing their son had been wonderful.  They were able to do a 3D/4D ultrasound. While at the doctor she saw what their son’s face looked like. The nurse had used Aiah’s phone to video the experience.

Instead of returning to the residence as planned, she asked to go to the Kremlin. Aiah wanted to surprise her husband. It was Aiah that ended up being surprised.

She had walked into her office to set everything down. The door was open that connected their offices. It meant he wasn’t meeting with anyone that would require a certain security clearance. Vladimir didn’t see her.  Leaning against his desk, he was half seated. The woman in his arms was pressed against him. They were kissing. Aiah recognized the woman, it was his secretary.

Turning the flash off on her phone, she snapped a picture before turning and walking away.  

Texting Vasili, she arranged to be taken back to the residence.

Aiah said little as she walked into the place she had called home for over a year. Going upstairs, she changed into jeans and boots. She was going outside with the dogs when her phone vibrated. Seeing it was Vladimir, she simply turned the ringer off instead of worrying about it.

She cried while throwing the balls for the dogs. She cried while scratching their furry heads. Aiah knew she deserved what had happened. The disregard she had 12 years ago for Lyudmila and even Alina came back to bite her. Karma was settling the score.

She knew better. Dear god she had known better 12 years ago. A man that cheats with you will cheat on you.  Aiah knew now it would do no good to run. There was far too much security. Sighing softly and whistling for the dogs, they all went back inside.

“Dr. Putina?” One of the security officers approached her.

“Yes?”

“The President has been trying to call you. Is your phone with you?”

“Yes.” There were 15 missed called from him. “Apparently I must have turned my ringer off. I’ll send him a quick text. Thank you.” Aiah did exactly as she said she was going to and texted Vladimir. She sent him the picture she took of him and the secretary.

Going back upstairs to their bedroom, she packed the handful of things that belonged to her and had nothing to do with Vladimir. Removing the jewelry she wore, Aiah dropped her wedding rings on to the bed along with the Cartier bracelet and the silver bracelet he had given her the night before they were married.

Aiah put the jewelry that she had purchased herself and the items her parents had given her into her bag. One small bag was all it took. She had bigger purses than that bag. Double checking that she had her ID and passport, she was ready to go.

 “Aiah….”

“Don’t.” She glared at him.

“Kitten…..” He stepped towards her.

“Come any closer you are going to see first-hand how quickly a pregnant woman can throw you on your arse.

“Aiah, someone is playing a trick on you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a doctored photo.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Kitten, I swear to you.”

“I’m not sure if I am more insulted by the fact you think I would believe that or that you didn’t bother to check the source of the photo.”

“I swear this to you Aiah, it is a fake.”

“Stop. Don’t tell me your lies. I don’t want them nor do I need them.”

“Aiah, it is faked. I swear this to you.”

“Vladimir, I took the bloody photograph myself.” She saw him grow pale. “Instead of going back to the residence like I was supposed to, I went to see you. Obviously your secretary wasn’t at her desk when I walked down the hallway. Since I wasn’t supposed to be there today, you left the door between our offices opened. I saw everything then I snapped a picture and left.”

She strode past him without even a glance back. Picking up a sealed folder, she tossed it to him.

“Inside you will find a 3D/4D picture of my son. Yes, my son. You were nothing but the sperm donor. Not to worry, I have no need nor desire of anything of material value or cash value for that matter. Keep it. Keep it all. Consider the prenup null and void.”

“Aiah, please.”

“No. I offered you the freedom and you didn’t want it. I told you what would happen if I ever caught you. I hope this doesn’t come as a surprise but I’m leaving.”

“Aiah, don’t go. I beg of you. Think of our son.”

“I am thinking of my son, that’s why I am leaving. You didn’t go with me to the doctor because you wanted to spend time with your latest conquest. I hope to god she isn’t as foolish as I was.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**January 7 - London, 14 Months Later**

 

Vadim Vladimirovich Putin was laughing happily as the Nastasia held him. She smiled at the happy boy. 

“Aiah, let me make breakfast.”

“I’m almost done. We always did a special Christmas breakfast when I was a child so let me do this for you. Besides, my parents will be here soon. You may have to arm wrestle my mother for Vadya.”

 “Do you ever hear from Vladimir Vladimirovich?”

“No. I send him pictures, videos, and such but we don’t speak.”

“Aiah, I am so sorry.”

“Nastasia, it was my own fault. I knew he would never be faithful. I was foolish.” Aiah had told no one besides Nastasia why she left. Not even her parents knew why.

“You still love him?” The older woman was surprised.

“Of course. I will always love him. I fell in love with him almost 13 years ago. There will always be part of me that loves him. And he did give me the greatest Christmas gift ever.” Beaming, Aiah tickled her son’s belly.

“I cannot wait to see your Mama. It has been far too long.”

“Speaking of, what did you think of Texas?”

Nastasia had gone to the US to see Clarice. Clarice had gone to see her friend in Russia as well. The two women had become quite close and were learning each other’s languages.

“It was February and felt like July! The people were so friendly. I was amazed.”

“Texas could be a whole other planet. Sometimes I think it is.”  She chuckled.

Aiah heard her computer chiming. “I shall return momentarily. That should be my grandchildren. Computer call.”

Taking Vadim with her, she sat down and accepted the video chat.

“LOLLY!!!!”

“KOLENKA! TISHA! How are my boys?”

Aiah’s heart ached seeing them on the screen. She had only gotten to see them face to face once since she left Moscow and returned to London. The girls and their families had flown in for Aiah’s birthday and to see Vadim. In order to stay in touch, they did video chats at least once a week. The boys were thanking their step-grandmother for the presents.

She wanted to cry. Not that it was anything unusual, her wanting to cry. She blew the boys kisses as they went off to play.

“Aiah, can you talk privately?”

“Of course. Nastasia is with me. I’ll have her watch Vadya and will call your mobile in just a minute.”

It took Aiah 2 minutes and 2 seconds exactly.

Having stepped outside, the temperature was below zero. Dressed in jeans and a jumper, Aiah was comfortable. Too many years of living in Russia she mused.

“Masha, what’s wrong?”

“Have you spoken to our father?”

“No. I haven’t spoken to him since just before Vadim was born.”

“Did he ever hit you?”

“No. Never. He never even threatened to do so.”

“He has a temper.”

“Masha, your father and I rarely fought. I think it happened maybe four times in 12 years. We didn’t always agree but we were able to debate and discuss. What is bringing this up?”

“Mama asked you if he ever got physical with you, didn’t she?”

“Yes. It was right after he had told her about us. She didn’t say it but I had a feeling it had happened in Germany. I told Lyudmila he wouldn’t because I had more training in combat sports and it’s true. Masha, please tell me what’s going on.”

“We found out last night that we have another sibling Aiah.”

“Alina?”

“Does she have children by my father too?!”

“I don’t know. Is it possible? Yes. But I really don’t know.” It was the truth.

“No, he has a son born in 1985.”

“Are you sure? This could be a scam.”

“Yes, I’m sure. We had DNA testing done.”

Aiah was considering banging her head against the wall. “Where is your father?”

“I don’t know.”

“He isn’t coming over for Christmas?”

“No. We just…..we couldn’t. We told him not to come.”

“Okay. Masha I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Aiah, no. It’s Christmas.”

“And you are family. I’ll be there very soon.”

Aiah, her parents and Nastasia celebrated an abbreviated birthday for Vadim and Christmas.

The flight took off just a bit after noon. The flight was smooth and less than four hours. Aiah picked up the rental car at 1930 in the evening, just after texting her stepdaughters. From the airport to the residence it took almost two hours for her to arrive.  The President was indisposed but they were able to get approval from within, luckily. Who they asked, she didn’t know.

Ivan, who was the major domo since Grigori retired, greeted Aiah first.

“Is this - ?”

Aiah nodded. “Vadim Vladimirovich Putin. Or Vadya as I call him.” Vadya was asleep with his head laying on her shoulder.

“He looks like you ma’am.”

“Where is the President?”

“Upstairs. I’m not exactly sure what room currently. Viktor is watching him through the CCTV surveillance. Dr. Putina, he has been drinking.”

“Thank you for the warning Ivan.”

She found her husband asleep in her library. Taking Vadim to the nursery, Aiah discovered that it was still in perfect order. Kissing her son, she returned to the library. She was already exhausted.

“Vladimir.”

Nothing. Sighing, she tried again.

“Vladimir!” Her voice was sharp.

“Aiah?” He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. The nap sobered him up but he still wasn’t thinking clearly. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on you.”

“You flew from London?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“When I see my grandchildren upset and my stepdaughters upset because you are acting the fool, I figured I best find out what the hell is going on.”

“Where is my son?”

“Asleep.”

“You came from London?” He asked again.

“Yes. I left Nastasia and my parents there.”

“Then you have heard.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Aiah.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Vladimir, I wasn’t even born. You have no reason to say that you are sorry to me.”

“Yes, I do. For everything I have put you through, I am sorry.”

She nodded.

“You look beautiful.” He smiled softly. “You look like you did before you were pregnant.”

He looked at his wife for the first time in a long while. Aiah was fit, healthy looking. With her dark hair was pulled up with a silver clasp, it gave her an appearance of being from a time long since passed. It made Vladimir’s heart ache. He had been a fool and he knew it.

“You only ever cared about appearances.” She rubbed a tired hand against her forehead.

“That’s not true.”

“Vladimir, how many relationships have you had that you didn’t cheat?”

“Up until 14 months ago, you were the only one.”

Aiah’s brow arched high as she looked at him.

She paused, listening. “Vadya is awake. I need to go get him.”

“May I see him?”

“Vladimir, I have never kept your son from you. You have kept yourself from your son.” She walked out of the room.

It was like a knife twisting into her gut when Aiah picked her son up from the crib that should have been his. She changed his diaper quickly and before picking him up again she blew a raspberry on Vadya’s belly. He laughed and laughed and laughed.  Turning, she saw that Vladimir was standing in the doorway watching.

“He looks like you.”

“So I have been told but he does have your blue eyes.”

“May I hold him?”

“Of course. Vadya, this is your Papa.”  

Vladimir Putin couldn’t help but smile as he held his son. They both studied each other for several moments. He could tell already that the little boy would have his mother’s intelligence. A prayer was sent up that he had his mother’s self-control as well.

“I need to feed him.”

“Kitchen?”

“Yes. That will be fine. Thank you.”

“Aiah, don’t thank me. Please.”

Again she raised an eyebrow.

“This is my son. You are my wife. This is our home. You do not need to thank me.”

“Yes, he is your son. When you permit the divorce decree to go through I will no longer be your wife. This is not my home. It never was my home. I was merely a guest.”

“I won’t sign it.”

“Fucking hell Vladimir. You showed me exactly what you thought of your marriage and your son. You thought NOTHING of us. You only thought of getting your cock into some pretty young thing. You proved to me that my life and the life of your son was so unimportant that you couldn’t be bothered with us. No, you just wanted to fuck the next girl on the list.”

“Aiah…..”

“Vladimir, I didn’t come here to argue. I came to make sure that you were alright. Which I have done. I need to feed Vadya and call the girls. Hopefully, I can see my grandsons before I return to my life in London and my guests.”

“Your grandsons? You want the divorce but you dare to call them your grandsons.”

“Just because I do not wish to be married to you, doesn’t change the fact that I love your daughters and their children. I worked hard to cultivate that relationship with the girls. Besides in the last couple of years I believe I have seen the boys more than you have in their entire lives.”

 “If you came all this way just to make sure I was alright, that should tell you that you don’t hate me.”

“While I have been mad as hell at you Vladimir, I have never hated you. Ever.” She was getting out the jars of baby food. The high chair was new. It was the one they had picked out for their son. “I have loved you since I was 20 years old. I still love you. And that just makes me foolish.”

“Aiah, I love you. I have never stopped loving you.”

Exhaling slowly, she was trying to control her temper.  

“Your son was born one year ago today and you didn’t even send him a card. You haven’t even asked how he is doing. Luckily, he is still a baby. He won’t know that his own father didn’t care enough to send him one. But I will never forget that. One year ago today I sent you his first picture. At the very least, I have sent you videos and pictures once a week. Usually, it was 2-3 times a week. Each time I asked you to come out and get to know your child.

All I hear is silence. Vladimir, you don’t even have the decency to respond. You don’t see your daughters, you don’t see your grandsons, you don’t see your child with Alina and now you have yet another child that was born after you had only been married a couple of years. All of us are disposable to you. It was great when you wanted us but when you didn’t? You ceased to care.

I have no doubt when I started to show and truly look pregnant was when you started something up with your secretary. I could pinpoint the date when you lost interest in me. I remember when it happened. The nights that I blamed myself because you no longer wanted to touch me. You kept telling me it was time for me to start my maternity leave. The real reason was you had replaced me.

Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? I had to ask this woman for access to my husband while I was pregnant. It explains the smug smiles she gave me. It explains how she would make me wait and how she would dismiss me. Did you fuck her in our bed Vladimir? What about on your desk? Like you did me so many times.” She shook her head in disgust. “What makes it worse? I am the foolish one. I was foolish enough to believe I was different. What a bloody farce that was!”

Gathering up the items for Vadya, Aiah was ready to leave in a matter of seconds. “If you ever wish to see your son, you know how to contact me.”

Without another word, she walked away.

Aiah hadn’t even made it out of the kitchen when she felt a burning pain in her side. Whirling around, she saw Vladimir fall. .

Then everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The bullet entered and exited her body before Aiah realized the woman had a gun. The second and third bullets pierced her flesh but did not exit. The last thing she did before crashing onto the marble flooring was protect her son with her body. The motion was more automatic for her than even breathing.

The pain from her wounds was like being kissed by fire. And it was a long lingering kiss. Aiah could feel herself going into shock. Cold and sweating profusely, she was well aware of her own blood pooling around her.

Vladimir watched in horror as his wife and child were in danger. There was nothing he could do about it, his own wounds rendered him helpless.

Aiah felt it. The pounding of running feet. That strange vibration was soothing. She could let go now. Vladimir and Vadya would be safe. That was all that mattered to her.

The woman that attacked Vladimir and Aiah was killed immediately.

Kolya removed the screaming Vadim from his mother’s arms. It took the last of her energy but she whispered a thank you to him. Paramedics were working around her but the injuries she suffered left her in critical condition.

Vladimir looked to his wife. Aiah wasn’t moving. Her pale green eyes were half closed and she was unresponsive. Trying to get to his wife, he fought the paramedics and physician that were ready to put him on a helicopter. Then everything went black

Between the anesthetic and morphine Vladimir Putin had no memory of what happened after he tried to get to Aiah.

“Aiah…” He whispered.  “Where is she?”

He remembered seeing the spray of blood and the three bullets hit her. She crashed down hard on to the floor. The screams of his son were what kept him from falling into unconsciousness in what was once their kitchen. All he could do then was watch the blood spread around Aiah and listen to his son. Those very screams would haunt his memories until he was stricken from this world.

“Where is Aiah?” His blue eyes found his daughters and pleaded with them. “How long have I been unconscious? Where is my Aiah?”

Masha whispered out ten days. After that all they were able to do was weep and hold on to his hands.

Vladimir Putin sunk back into the darkness. It was safer there than knowing what was happening around him. It would be hours later that he was awakened by a nurse doing her rounds. The armed guards kept a close eye on all of her movements. They were taking no chances.

“Where is my wife?”

“I’m sorry Vladimir Vladimirovich, I don’t know.” Her voice was kind but she was under strict orders not to tell him.

“How long have I been here?”

Two weeks the nurse had said. Had he been unconscious all this time?  

The following days were repeats of the first. No one would tell him what had happened and he was too tired to argue. The days blurred together. There were times he would swear his wife was there but she wasn’t. She couldn’t be.

When he was moved from the ICU to a regular room he was told he had been there for three weeks. Once again he asked of Aiah and again nothing.

Vladimir’s days blurred together with the heavy dosages of pain killers he was given and still no one would tell him anything. No one would answer him. He begged someone, anyone, to tell him the truth.

Nothing. Everyone made an excuse or said they didn’t know.

Four weeks later Vladimir felt like he was dying. No, this was worse. Death would end his pain. Now, all he could do was suffer. He was awake and thriving now. They told him he would be going home soon. But what of Aiah?

Death had followed him down many dark paths. He had prepared himself for many things, including his own death. Nothing in his life prepared him for the loss of Aiah. Even when she was kidnapped, he knew he would see her again.

Now he knew he wouldn’t. Never again would he hear his name spill from her lips. There was no one that said Volodya like Aiah did. A single world filled with love and lust made him shiver with pleasure. Never again would he kiss her lips. Their shared love of music and dancing died with Aiah.

Her laughter would fade from his memory until it was like it never existed.

There were countless videos from when she was working but the videos lacked the intimacy that was shared between them. Everything that made Vladimir Putin happy died with his wife. It had to be karma catching up with him. The death of his Aiah was the cruelest punishment of all.

Aiah had been his for so long. The first ten years it was supposed to be no strings attached. Even then she was his lover, closest friend and the most beloved person in his life. How he lived for those moments when they could be together!

Aiah had worked on two different islands, Seychelles and Maldives. She had been working for the University of Seychelles on a six week contract. Then she would be going straight to the Maldives.

He had a chance to surprise her and did. It was early afternoon on a weekend. Aiah had gone to the beach for a swim. The little bungalow she had rented was charming. The bedroom opened up to a private beach that was patrolled. Vladimir wasn’t sure if she realized that she had his security around her as well.

Normally fair skin was bronzed when she came strolling up the beach carrying her snorkeling gear. Aiah stopped abruptly realizing that there was someone sitting on the deck of the bungalow. She knew who it was instantly. Smiling wide, Aiah laughed happily and she ran to him. Vladimir remembered picking her up and kissing her full lips.

Since her hair was down, he hadn’t realized she was topless until he held her in his arms. Her arse was lily white beneath the tiny bikini bottoms. He realized she only wore the bottoms because of him. He loved tan lines on her backside. With a warm breeze blowing through opened windows, they made love for hours.

“I don’t want you to go.” She looked down sheepishly. It was the first time she had ever said that.

“I don’t want to leave.” He kissed her lips softly. “We will come back here and enjoy ourselves. A private vacation for us.”

He had meant it then. He still wanted to go back with her. Sighing softly, Vladimir never took Aiah back there. He should have done it for a honeymoon. He should have done it to make her smile. Now it would never happen.

He wasn’t known for trusting many people, most men of power aren’t. He trusted Aiah fully and completely. Not once did she ever betray him.

He was the one who betrayed her.

Vladimir Putin didn’t know if he truly believed in a God. He wanted to. His mother tried to instill in him the teachings of the Church, he just wasn’t sure. Still, he prayed. He prayed for God to take care of his Aiah. If there was an afterlife, perhaps God would allow him to beg her for forgiveness before he was cast into the pits of Hell.

What happened to their son? Where was he? A moment of fear sent his blood pressure rocketing upwards. Vadya was such a beautiful child. That sweet face was a mirror to how Aiah looked as a child from the pictures Vladimir had seen of her. He was a happy child and quick to smile like his mother.  He looked nothing like his father except for Vadya had blue eyes. Vladimir prayed that was all his son had gotten from him.

If their son survived, he was going to step down as President. With Aiah gone, he needed to be a father. It was even more than that. He owed it to Aiah. It was because of his own wrongdoings that she was gone. Their child wouldn’t be going anywhere without him for as long as he was able. Vladimir swore to be the father he should have been to all of his children.

His mind was restless. The memory of how Aiah had looked on their wedding day haunted his thoughts. It was long after everyone had gone. In a moment of whimsy he took her back outside and danced with her under the stars barefooted.

She had been so happy then. Aiah didn’t sing often but when she did it was like magic. She sang the blues for him.

_I want you in my bed in a minute flat_

_Let's hit the backseat of your cherry Cadillac_

_I bet you never guessed_

_Or came prepared for this_

_I like your bowtie, glasses on your eyes_

_You better push that gear down to the fifth_

_And hit that gas pedal with a heavy a kick_

_I wanna feel the heat_

_Your tires grip that street_

_I like your straight-A style_

_Can't wait another mile_

_Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be_

_Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,_

_Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be_

_Whoa, so let's not think_

_And just move like you stole it_

_Move, hurry_

_Move like you stole it_

_Make your move on me_

_I see your hands start tremblin' when I touch you there_

_I watch your jaw drop open with an eager stare_

_I'll be your dream tonight_

_Your wishes…_

Her sleek body pressed tight against his and she moved against him. His wife was a force to be reckoned with at times and this one was one of those times. A slender leg wrapped up and over his hip. She used it to draw him closer. His hands were at the small of her back and she leaned back into them. His little minx swept her body back and used the momentum to grind against his pelvis. She rose back upwards to kiss his lips and whisper her love to him.

Whomever was watching the CCTV that night almost got a show.

In the time between when she came to live with him and when Aiah left, they were rarely apart for long. How many times had he told her to come into his office to work just so they could be in the same room? Her quiet presence was soothing.

Aiah loved to surprise him. Vladimir never knew what she was going to do next. She learned how to make pistachio ice cream from scratch because it was his favorite. For two weeks she had studied videos on YouTube and practiced daily. Why? So she could learn to give a proper lap dance.

There was a 12 cm x 12 cm frame that had appeared out of nowhere on his desk. Aiah wrote out in calligraphy ten things she was grateful for in their relationship and framed it. It disappeared when she left him. Elizaveta had thrown it in the garbage he found out later.

He was already with Elizaveta when Aiah threw an extravagant surprise birthday party for him. How she ever kept it quiet, he would never know. He was surprised.

 When they went back to their bedroom after the festivities there was a stack of presents on the bed. Vladimir had thought about purchasing a particular Ulysse Nardin watch. It was priced at 80 million rubles. It was a very limited edition with platinum, diamonds and sapphires.  When he decided to purchase the watch, it had been sold much to his chagrin. Aiah bought it for him along with another Ulysse Nardin that had St. Basil’s Cathedral done in cloisonné on the face of the watch. That watch was ‘only’ 6 million rubles.

Vladimir Putin, one of the most powerful men in the world, cried alone in his hospital room.

He had grown jealous after they had married. It wasn’t because of another man. No, his beautiful Aiah loved him utterly and completely. That he had no doubt of.

He was jealous because of what she managed to do. She had was almost an entire country in love with her. Not only did she work on programing for children, Aiah made sure that children all over Russia were being given the best care that was available. In the few months that they had been married, she was making changes that others thought to be impossible.

Aiah did exactly what she said she was going to do. Her measures sparked reform quickly. There was someone to answer to now. Never before had a ‘First Lady’ made such a political move. The opinion polls approval ratings for both her and her husband skyrocketed.

Instead of being proud of his wife, he let the jealousy eat away at him.

Children were leaving the orphanages and going into foster homes. When an orphanage had not had any adoptions, someone best know why and how to change it. The money given for each child in the system was now being accounted for fully.

Furthermore, each orphanage was teaching the older children the basics of surviving after aging out and getting jobs. Now the 11-17 year olds had classes on money management, job interviews and other information that other children typically receive from their parents.

 They were getting more and more physicians and other specialists out to rural areas. They were getting things changed for the betterment of children across the nation. The measures Aiah had taken were extremely successful, especially in education.

When she spoke to the Federal Assembly, Aiah cut an impressive figure. Dressed in black Armani, she was immaculate. Someone decided to play a joke and told the soft spoken Aiah that the microphone was broken. Having never heard her address such a large room before, no one knew how powerful her voice could be. She didn’t need the microphone at all.

Yet, it wasn’t like it was before. When they would see each other casually, they had days to dedicate to nothing but their own pleasures. All of a sudden, Aiah had a new career and a child on the way. He was no longer her entire focus.

So, Vladimir found someone else that could do that. Instead of talking to his vivacious wife, he walked away from her. No, that wasn’t true. He ran to the arms of another woman. The honeymoon was over in three months.

Aiah continued the work even while they were separated. No one knew that she was living almost 3000 km away in London.

The loss of Aiah was unbearable. He knew it was his fault. If he hadn’t started the affair with his secretary, Aiah wouldn’t have left in the first place. It was the first time in his adult life that he truly wished to die. The bullets that took her away should have killed him.

It was how it had always been. His attention span had always been poor when it came to women. So Vladimir grew bored with Elizaveta like he did with virtually every woman. Everything seemed fine. She was in a new office with her salary doubled. The former secretary had been forgotten about by him.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t forgotten him.

He knew he was always looking for the next woman. It was the same with Aiah. There were women between the times that he would see her. She wasn’t foolish. She even offered to let him continue to sleep around.

He was a fool then and was a fool now. When she offered him polyamory he told her they were done. It would be six months before he would see her again. When he saw her she was cold and haughty. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the event or because he was there.

The jealousy he felt seeing her on a handsome young man’s arm was all consuming. He wanted to hurt that boy who dared to wrap his arm over her shoulder possessively. The same boy gave his permission for Vladimir to marry his best friend and cousin.

What sort of woman flies for 4 hours on Christmas with her son in order to check on her estranged husband because of mistakes he made? Not only was it Christmas it was her son’s first birthday.

Vladimir didn’t send even a card for Christmas or for his son’s birthday. He didn’t realize it was his son’s birthday. Not only did his cheating drive the kindest woman he ever had known away, it was because of him that his wife was dead.

Elizaveta had seen Aiah at the airport and followed her. She killed Aiah in a jealous rage. Vladimir saw each of the bullets hit his wife. He saw how she moved to protect her son rather than protecting herself. The security team in turn killed Elizaveta. It was for the best that they killed her, he supposed. Vladimir would have had the woman tortured otherwise.

He should have begged her to come home. He should have gone to see his son. Everything he should have done, he didn’t. Now it was too late. In a fit of anger, he began to rip out the IV lines and pull off the heart monitors. If his Aiah was gone, he shouldn’t be alive either.

A warm hand touched his forearm gently while he put his face in his hands and screamed with the pain he felt.

“Shhh. Vladimir. That isn’t going to do you any good.”

“Aiah?” He heard his voice tremble. Vladimir wasn’t sure if she was real or imagined.

“Yes?”

“A-a-are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She lied. Aiah knew she was far from alright.

“Vadya?”

“He’s with my parents right now but I saw him not even an hour ago. He wasn’t harmed.”

“They wouldn’t tell me what happened to you. I thought you…..” His voice trailed off. “I thought you were dead.”

“No. Not dead.”

Aiah clung to life for weeks. Not only were there the injuries from the three bullets but she had lost a lot of blood. It took the doctors what seemed like forever to get all of the bleeding under control. She had been in surgery for 21 hours. Aiah lost both a kidney and her spleen. There was a bit of damage to her liver and gallbladder as well. The liver would grow back and the gallbladder was removed. Since that day four weeks ago she had two more surgeries.

Aiah wasn’t supposed to be up and out of bed.

No one expected her to survive. The physicians and his daughters thought it would be best not to tell Vladimir of Aiah’s condition. His own health was somewhat precarious due to his age. There was concern that if he knew that Aiah was dying his health would have taken a turn for the worst.

The first time she was able to sit up with a bit of help, she asked to see her husband. When she was told no, she demanded to be taken to her husband’s hospital room. When the doctor said no again, she climbed out of bed and was going to find him herself.

The surgeon compromised. Aiah would be allowed in a wheelchair in his room but not for long.

Vladimir studied his wife. She looked terrible. Dancing and sparkling green eyes were dulled from pain and the medications. The dark circles under her eyes looked as if they were bruises and he wasn’t sure if they weren’t.

If she weighed 45 kg he would be surprised. The bruises from the IVs were horrible to see. Aiah was mildly allergic to adhesives. They didn’t know that at first apparently. Her arms and hands were covered in bruises and raw skin.  What he couldn’t see was even worse.

 “Aiah, my Aiah. I am so sorry. I am so very sorry.” He reached for her hand.

Shrinking back from him, a nod and an attempt at a smile were as much of a reaction she could give. “I know.”

He dropped the bed’s railing down. “Come here, please.”

“I can’t. Everything is attached.” She motioned to the IV lines and the bags hanging from the metal poles at the back of the wheelchair.

“I know you have no reason to trust me Aiah. I cannot fault you for that. I love you and I’m willing to listen, to hear, and to make the changes I need to make.”

“Vladimir, we can work on that once we are both feeling better.”

"No. It cannot wait. You once loved me unconditionally. I can feel the walls surrounding your heart. I know it was me that put those walls there and I need to be the one that takes them down. I want to be that man again. I want to be a better man. I want to be the man you might be able to love again.”

"I never stopped loving you Vladimir.”

"I need you to love me _and_ to believe in me once again. You aren’t just my wife Aiah. You have been my closest friend, dearest love and the one person that I could trust.  There is nothing more important to me than you and Vadya. I’m going to step down as President. I made a promise to God that if Vadya was still alive I would do so.”

“Why?”

“I know I do not have many years left. Permit me to spend them with you and our son.”

“Vladimir, if you wish to step down then do so. I won’t stop you. However, you will grow bored. You and I both know this.”

“In all the years that I have known you, I have never been bored with you at my side.”

“Please don’t. Don’t lie to me. You did get bored. You know that as well as I do. Once I stopped being your pretty little whore you grew tired of me.”

“Aiah…..no. That’s not true.”

“Vladimir, I saw it with my own eyes. You had your hand under another woman’s skirt and her blouse opened. You more than likely fucked her in the exact same places and the exact same way you did me.” Sighing, she was too tired to continue. “Goodbye Vladimir Vladimirovich.”

She wheeled herself out.

For three days Vladimir kept hoping that she would come back. She didn’t. Finally he got a nurse to take him down the hall so that he may see her. His daughter was coming out of what he assumed was Aiah’s room.

Masha stood in front of the door, not allowing for him to enter.

“You cannot go in.”

“You will keep me from my wife?”

“No, the doctors are in with Aiah and her family.”

“Masha! I am her family!”

“No, you aren’t. You don’t have a family. We are all just people you know. Occasionally we are useful but other than that we are meaningless to you.”

What she didn’t tell her father was that Aiah was dying. The surgeons were trying to find a way to save her but she was just not getting any better no matter what they did. The once tenacious woman had given up.

Tobias Corrington was in the room Vladimir woke up in the middle of the night.

“What did you do to her?” The words were like ice.

“What?” Vladimir was still mostly asleep.

“Aiah is dying because of you.”

Is dying. Not almost died. Dying. Vladimir was still being given painkillers and it took him a moment to understand what Tobias was saying.

“We weren’t allowed to tell you before. Everyone was so worried about your health. My little girl is dying. Her chance of survival is almost non-existent. Do you have any idea how that feels? No, of course not. Your daughters told me about your other children. You don’t give a fuck about them so why would you give a fuck about mine?”

“I swear to you, I love Aiah.”

“I’m not the fool you think I am Putin. You and I? We have a lot in common. Our training was virtually identical. Except I am not a fucking sociopath that is trying to pass myself off as a nice guy.”

“What are you talking about Mr. Corrington?”

“You cheated on my daughter.”

“Is that what Aiah told you?” She had told him only one person knew.

“No. She won’t utter a word against you. You bastard. You sick son of a bitch. You profess your undying love for Aiah and then you fuck your secretary behind her back. Aiah was pregnant with your child!! What sort of man does that?” Tobias shook his head. “If you honestly think that your henhouse doesn’t have foxes in it? Then you are even a bigger fool than I thought. I’ve seen the footage, all of it. I watched from the moment she arrived on my grandson’s birthday. I got to sit through a video of my daughter being shot.

I watched as the bullets hit her. I watched her protect the son that you never even met until she came to check on you. I took my daughter to the airport on her son’s first birthday so she could check on you. Your daughters wouldn’t even check on you. And mine loved you far more than you ever deserved.

She had been unconscious. She finally starts coming around and the first thing she asks about is her son and the second is you. SHE PUT HER OWN LIFE AT RISK BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU!”

Tobias’ face was red with hate and anger. Tears fell and were ignored.

“Now, she is back on life support. Now my babygirl is barely clinging to life because you had to get your dick wet. I hope you rot in hell Putin.”

Tobias Corrington was about to say something else when he heard alarms. He didn’t have to speak a word of Russian to understand what was being called over the intercom. Aiah was crashing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The song Aiah sang for him was ZZ Ward’s Move It Like U Stole It. Give it a listen!  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_8 May_ **

 

It had been three months since Vladimir Putin left the hospital. He hadn’t spoken to Aiah since that one day she had gone to see him. It wasn’t for a lack of effort on his behalf. She refused all contact.

Tomorrow would be his first public appearance since the 7th January. While he had been working since a few days after his release, he didn’t make any appearances. He had to get a bit healthier looking before he would do it.

He had just received notice that Aiah had arrived at her new home.

Closing his eyes, he ran his hand over his face. The only reason that he knew anything outside of the security detail that surrounded his wife was because of Aiah’s mother. Tobias Corrington had returned to the US after he confronted Vladimir that one night but Clarice stayed behind.

Clarice kept him updated on Aiah’s condition. She was taking care of Vadya and insisted that Vladimir see his son at least a few hours a week. Vladimir knew that as soon as she was able, his wife would return to London. There were ways that he could keep her in Russia but he wouldn’t. Aiah would despise him more than she already did.

He felt that it was odd that Clarice would keep him updated on Aiah. It felt so odd that he even said something to her about it.

“Vladimir, I liked you from the start. I saw the care you took with Aiah. I saw how you both looked at each other. Besides, you were one of the rare few that has the ability to handle my daughter. It’s something most men simply are unable to do. Tobias is like that. He doesn’t know what to do with her. It was one of the reasons why I made sure she knew that a man needed to be worthy of her.”

“I don’t understand.”

“She is too willful, spirited, independent, and intelligent. She needs someone that is her equal, at the very least. She has that with you. Aiah is also beautiful. When she was still a young teenager, adult men would try to seek her out. It was disturbing.”

“But our age difference doesn’t bother you?”

“While she was young, she was still an adult. Aiah had been living alone for four years when you met her. You weren’t a 66 year old man trying to hit on my 13 year old daughter.”

“That’s disgusting!”

“Indeed. When we were here after she was kidnapped, Aiah and I were talking about her sparring with you. You both have completely different strengths and weaknesses. It makes it fun to have a go on the mats she said.”

“Yes.” He would miss that.

“Mum, she tells me. It’s fun but it isn’t real. If someone tried to go up against us in an actual fight? We would win. I asked her why and she said his weaknesses are my strengths and mine are his strengths. It evens out. My daughter was always good at allegories.”

When Clarice found out about what Tobias said to his son-in-law in the hospital she was furious. Tobias was caught in a similar fashion that Aiah caught Vladimir. Tobias saw for the first time what his wife must have felt.

He remembered Aiah telling him that while she looked like her father she was much more like her mother. He could see it. Clarice Corrington was a strong and intelligent woman.

There was a knock on the opened door. Looking up, he waved Dmitry Medvedev in.

“Aiah Tobiasonova make it home yet?”

“Yes. I just received the alert.” He was expressionless.

“I’m surprised you aren’t there to welcome her.”

“No. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Vladimir, we have known each other what, 30 years now? What happened between you two? You both were so happy together. I think you only relaxed when she was with you.”

“It’s of no concern.”

“Your wife almost died and has spent four months in the hospital. This is of no concern?”

“She is still upset with me.”

“You didn’t hire that woman. I understand her being angry at the woman but it wasn’t anything you had control over.”

“It’s a long story, Dima. Let sleeping dogs lie.”

“No.”

“No?” Putin looked up, surprised.

“You look like you haven’t slept in six months. I understand recuperating but my god man what is going on?”

“Aiah asked for a divorce.”

“Aiah? No!” Medvedev’s eyes widened.

“She asked for a divorce before Vadya was born.”

“What did you do to her?”

“What makes you think I did something?” Putin did nothing to hide his irritation.

“Aiah loved you more than anything or anyone. She was devoted to you even way back when I first realized you two were having an affair. I saw it. We all saw it. Something would have to have happened for her to want a divorce.”

He studied Dmitry for a moment. He hadn’t told anyone what had happened. Although her mother and father figured it out, Aiah had only told Nastasia. Nastasia wouldn’t betray either him or her. Vladimir supposed that it wouldn’t be difficult to figure out. He and Aiah were together at most everything and then she disappeared. The official statement was she had given birth to a boy and was taking time off to spend with their newborn son.  

“She caught me with another woman.”

Medvedev’s face fell. “No…..Vladimir, why?”

“I was a foolish and heartless bastard of the worst sort.”

“I concur. When did it start?”

“I was already fucking another woman when Aiah surprised me with a party for my birthday.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Because I thought I could get away with it? Because I let myself get away with it? Because I could and it was easy. I could even blame it on Aiah being pregnant. Any number of things could take the blame away from me but the truth is I don’t know what drives me to do this sort of thing.”

He did know, but he didn’t consciously know. Vladimir Putin was afraid. He pushed people away before they had the chance to push him away. There had been a girl when he was at university. The heartache and pain he suffered because of that woman made him keep most people at a distance. She helped to create a monster inside of him.

If you don’t care about people, they can’t hurt you. The people that leave meant nothing. You cease being vulnerable to others if you don’t care. Thinking in such a way left him callous and in some ways, vulgar.

“Did she need…ah…a boost in the bedroom?”

Putin snorted and shook his head. “No. If every man in the world had a woman like Aiah in their bed? It would be a peaceful world.”

“So what happened?”

“I’m a selfish self-serving bastard.”

Medvedev rolled his eyes. “Show me a man that isn’t.”

“She wasn’t around as much.”

“Aiah?”

“Yes. And it was noticed.”

“You and Aiah had kept the same schedules almost always. You arrived together and you left together. Was there problems already?”

“No. I just wanted something more from her.”

“You are telling me that because your wife was working in the next room and you didn’t get enough of her attention, you started an affair?” He was incredulous. “You didn’t talk to her about this? You didn’t explain to her any of this?”

Vladimir Putin gave his Prime Minister a withering glance and did not answer. “Aiah had a doctor’s appointment for the last ultrasound. I had made….ah. Other arrangements instead. The doctor had gotten one of those 4D ultrasound machines and it had taken a picture of Vadim’s face. You could see him perfectly. Aiah decided to show me instead of waiting. She came here instead of going home. Since she wasn’t here, I didn’t think to close the door between the offices.”

“It was Elizaveta.” Things were making more sense.

Putin nodded.

“My heart aches for Aiah. I cannot even imagine her pain. This is why we didn’t see her after your son was born. She wanted away from you.” Medvedev was upset. “What the hell were you thinking? You have one of the most beautiful of women your bed and you go lie with the mangy dogs?”

Once more Putin nodded. “She left for London that same night. I didn’t see her until Christmas the following year.”

“Why? I know for a fact she would let you have seen Vadya. I know you get all sorts of pictures and videos about him as well. Why didn’t you take her up on seeing him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then why did she come?”

“Masha or Katya called her. We found out that I had another child. Although, he was no longer a child. DNA confirmed it. I was no longer welcomed at their homes because of it. The girls were upset and so were my grandchildren. She left her parents and a friend in London to come check on me. I saw my son for the very first time. He looked just like her, except he had my eyes.”

“Let me get this straight. You permitted her to give birth alone because you fucked another woman. You refused contact with her. You refused to see your son. She doesn’t act on the prenuptial agreement you forced her to sign because it would have killed you financially. The one person in the world that loves you unconditionally and would give her life for your own and you hurt her so badly she leaves the country? Yet, the thought of you being in pain makes her return. She sacrificed her own Christmas and her son’s birthday to make sure you are well. I thought better of you Vladimir.”

“Aiah needed to feed him and we were in the kitchen. Vadya was sitting in his high chair. I don’t even remember what happened next. I upset Aiah and she was leaving. She wanted to see my daughters and grandsons before she went back to London. I couldn’t help but think of how odd that was. My daughters love the woman that I cheated on their mother with but it is me that they hate.”

“Vladimir, you know that it took her a long time to build that relationship with them. And it was not Aiah that that promised to be faithful to Lyudmila, it was you. Where does Elizaveta come into this?”

“Elizaveta saw her at the airport and followed Aiah home. You know the rest.”

“What are you going to do?”

Putin shrugged. “Nothing much I can do. She won’t talk to me. She won’t see me.”

“Have you signed the divorce papers?”

“Of course not.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want a divorce. I want my wife back.”

“Vladimir, maybe it is time for a change. Don’t worry about what you want. You got what you wanted when you lusted after another woman. Concern yourself with what she wants. I remember when I figured out that you two were seeing each other. Aiah was the one doing all the compromising. Most of it couldn’t be helped because of security. What have you ever given her that was unconditional? What of yourself have you given her?”

“Stop Dima.”

“No. You are my friend Vladimir but so is Aiah. Everything has been on your terms. She offered to let you keep seeing other women and you tell her that you were done with her. So, like any intelligent adult she leaves. She leaves and you cannot find her when you want her. You are angry. Over what? You told her you were done. You verbally wounded her.

You were a bastard to deal with those 6 weeks. Once she reappears you moped about like a kicked puppy for six months. It was your own doing that made her leave. Then you happen to see her at a party and once again you act the fool. You see her on the arm of another man and got jealous. Do you really love her and want her back or was it that you were trying to covet her from another man?”

“Dmitry! ENOUGH.”

“No. Not this time. What was it Vladimir? Do you truly love your wife or do you covet her like you did those damned watches she happily bought for your birthday. Aiah isn’t an accessory! You don’t get to switch out what wife you want with you today.

 I want you to think about your motives with her. People love her Vladimir.  Svenka and I do. My Ilya thinks of Aiah like family. Your daughters and their families do. Her family loves her. You say you love her but all you seem to manage it hurting her in the worst ways possible.

How many times have you pushed her away? How many times have you shown her that she isn’t important enough to you? Once is too many. A lesser woman would have been broken by now.”

 “I didn’t deserve her is that what you are telling me? YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THIS?!”

“This has nothing to do with deserving. Aiah is married to you and is still one of the most sought after women in the world. This woman had crown princes begging for her hand. She wanted none of it. She is stunningly beautiful, yes. Aiah is also brilliant. People seem to forget that she is kind and caring. Everything she has been through and everything you have put her through would leave most people cynical and bitter. And somehow this kind and generous woman sees the good in you.  

Vladimir, she only has eyes for you. You have been given a gift. This is a woman that doesn’t need money, fame, power, or even status. She has all of it already. Not only does she already have it, Aiah earned it on her own merit. She wouldn’t even accept a gift from you because she was afraid it would seem inappropriate.

There is nothing that makes her happier than seeing you are happy. This sweet and tenderhearted girl would have died for you. She almost died because you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants.

You get her pregnant. You marry her. And two months later you cheated on her. Why would you do such a thing? You cheated on Mila with Aiah and they become close friends. Your daughters enjoy her company. Your grandsons love her. She brought your family back together. They gave you a second chance because of her. You getting another chance had nothing at all to do with you Vladimir. This is because your wife is a good woman and wants for you to be happy.

Your approval ratings fell to their worst. You mention you have someone you love and they go up. You two were caught and they go up even higher. Your approval ratings hit over 90% because Russians love Aiah. And she loves Russians and Russia in return.

Your wife became the First Lady of the Russian Federation and two weeks later she is making major changes to get more physicians, dentists, and specialists for the entire country. In mere minutes Aiah managed to start solving problems that no one has ever been able to solve.

She figured out how to help children that are left in the care of the state. One month from the day you married her, Russians are seeing the changes. They are seeing the changes that she paid for out of her own pocket. What was it that she gave to Russia as a gift? Five billion pounds? All of this she did because of you. She loves you so damned much that she wanted to make Russia better for everyone.

And showed her exactly how much you loved her by fucking your secretary.”

“Thank you Dima. I appreciate your ability to be candid with Vladimir and standing up for me. However, I am back on my own two feet finally. I can take it from here.”

She was leaning against the doorframe that connected her office and Putin’s. Neither man had noticed her entrance. Aiah looked better than the last time either of them saw her. That, however, was not saying much. She walked slowly into the office. Still shaky, she used a cane to help support herself.

“Aiah…” Putin’s expression softened. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” He rose to his feet and helped her to a chair before taking a seat next to her.

Turning her head, she gave Medvedev a smile. “Dmitry Anatolyevich, if you would excuse us please?”

“Are you alright Aiah?”

“Yes. Thank you. Would you please give my love to Svenka?”

“Yes, of course. I shall see you two later.”  Both Aiah and her husband watched him leave.

“Why are you here Aiah?” While happy to see her, Putin wasn’t in the mood to be scolded by yet another person.

“I came to see you.”

“Why? Is something the matter?”

“I want you to read something Vladimir.”

She handed him an envelope which he immediately opened.  

 

_Vladimir,_

_It’s difficult to think of you of not being the man I grew to love. I didn’t understand why that was at first. The realization that even as hurt and angry as I am, I still love you. Something tells me I will never not love you._

_I have loved you for so long that I have a hard time remembering a time without you. Even now as I sit and write this, I love you. You were the greatest lie I ever told myself and now I cannot separate fact from fiction. At the same time, I’m not sure I want to separate it._

_For ten years we kept telling ourselves that there were no strings attached. I foolishly believed that I could walk away from you and not look back. I also knew it was a lie from the very beginning. I simply didn’t wish to believe it._

_I knew that you would never live up to my expectations. You would never be the man I wanted you to be. Truthfully, I doubt any person can live up to my expectations. You and I? We should never have been anything more to each other than two people in an occasional business relationship._

_Of course that is not what happened. Not only did we hurt each other we hurt those that we loved._

_I knew that from the start that you would be the only person that would be able to break me. I felt it the first night in London. That is my own fault, I knew and did nothing to stop it. I longed for something that could not exist and I failed to recognize that._

_I never wanted us to fail. But we are no longer who we were when we first met. That goes especially for me. I was so young when we met that I never bothered to think about what our affair would do and did to others. Oh the folly of youth, only the young can be that selfish._

_We have a child now and he is far more important than either of us. Vladimir, I want you to know your son. I want you to be a part of his life. If I need to, I will get on my knees and beg you to not abandon Vadim. He needs both of us in his life. He needs to know his father loves him. Your dislike of me should not transfer to your son._

_If you don’t wish to sign the papers for the divorce, don’t. It changes very little in the long run. I would however suggest you change your will from me being the benefactor.  I’m planning on returning to London in approximately two weeks. I will continue to send you pictures, videos, and all information on Vadim. Until, the day comes that you tell me to stop._

_Always,_

_Aiah Corrington Putina_

“You think I dislike you?”

“Yes.”

“Aiah, no. I love you. I don’t want you to go.”

“It’s for the best.”

“I love you Aiah. I love you and only you. ”

“Love doesn’t change that we don’t seem to do well together.”

“Give us another chance, I beg of you.”

“I cannot. I need to do what’s right for Vadya.” There was a note of sadness in her voice.

“You said it yourself, you love me. I love you. Explain to me why you are so desperate to leave. Do you have another lover?”

 “Good god, no. Of course not.”

Aiah’s cane fell to the carpet, when she turned her head to see where it went she was jerked forward roughly. He had grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled her closer. Turning around she was met with a kiss.

She tried to pull away but to no avail. After struggling for a few seconds, she gave up. Her full mouth blossomed beneath his. Vladimir was gentle with his wife. He knew she had ceased fighting when her arms went over his shoulders and tangled in his short hair.

“Don’t leave me Aiah.” He whispered against her lips before claiming them again.  “Please?”

“Vladimir.”

Kissing her again, he didn’t give her a chance to say anything more. His lips pressed to her throat now and Vladimir couldn’t help but groan as he tasted her warm skin. His fingers delved into her curls and held her that way.

His lips teased the shell of her ear. “I am so sorry my angel. I love you. Do not leave me. Please my Aiah? I cannot live without you, I don’t want to live without you.” Vladimir pulled her to his lap when she started to cry. “No my love. No. No tears. We are as one. We always have been. I was a fool. I was a complete and utter fool. Let me repent my Aiah. Let me prove to you this is where you belong.”

“I can’t. I can’t go through this again.”

“I swear to you, you will never have to go through it again.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know kitten. I know. I love you. I need you. I cannot bear the thought of letting you go. You and our son belong here with me. I will walk out this door and call a press conference and resign right now if that is what it takes to keep you with me. Anything you want, it’s yours. There is nothing that is more important to me than you and our Vadya.”

“I don’t want you to resign unless that is what you want to do. I just want what I have always wanted Volodya. I want you.”

Putin cleared his schedule for the rest of the day and told his assistant that he was leaving.

They were seated in the back of the limo and quiet. Aiah rested her cheek on his shoulder while Vladimir held her gently.

“Did you purchase or are you renting the flat?”

“Neither. It’s not mine. My parents purchased it.”  

“I’m surprised your father would be willing to do that.”

“It was a battle with him and Mum. That’s for certain. My mother told him something like never underestimate the strength of a Yorkshire lass. For they will smear your nose in the muck and make you beg for more. Then they will tell you to sod off.”

“I thought your mother was from London, like you.”

“She probably spent more time in London than anywhere else but the family is all from northern England. They have birth records going back centuries. It’s almost a game at times. Trying to figure out how far your family goes back. Or how you are related to someone.”

“How are you feeling?”

“About?”

“Your health. Do you feel alright?”

“Yes. I still am sore and tire easily but I am okay.”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Once again I am being propositioned by President Putin of the Russian Federation.” She was having a hard time not laughing.

He shook his head. “Yes I am. I cannot be with you all the time. It just isn’t possible. You haven’t been released from the doctor have you?”

“No. I haven’t. I have another 4-6 weeks before they even begin to consider it.”

“Would you consider going out on a date with me?”

“A date?”

“Dinner and a movie, a night of dancing, taking our son with us some of the time and having your mother watch him, if she was willing that is. We never had the chance to just be normal people. I know where we go is limited. Some of it might be limited to our home even. Let us start over. Let us just be together until you are healed up.”

“I like the idea. Thank you.”

“No. Thank you my little Raven. You gave us another chance.”

“Raven? I’m no longer your kitten?”

“You will always be my kitten. You are also my Raven.”

“Oh?”

“Ravens like to steal things and you stole my heart almost 13 years ago.”

Aiah blushed brightly. “I love you Vladimir.”

“I love you Aiah.”

They went up to the flat together. When they walked into the sitting room, Clarice was reading a story to her grandson.

Vadya ran over to his mother on chubby little legs. “Mama up! Mama up!”

Aiah smiled at her son and immediately picked him up. “Vadim may I have a kiss.” She laughed when he wrinkled his nose at her and giggled.

“PAPA!” Vadim didn’t see his father at first. ”Papa! Papa!!”

Vladimir took his son from Aiah and smiled. “Give Papa a kiss?”

Just as he was asked, Vadya gave his father a big kiss on his cheek. Then he wanted to go back to Aiah.

“Papa eh? He already knows who his father is?”

“Talk to your mother about that. It was her doing.”

Chuckling softly, Aiah shook her head. “Somehow this does not surprise me.”

 

  


  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Aiah had just put Vadim down for the evening. It was hard to believe he would be two years old in the winter. Her mother was attending a Victory Day get together with Nastasia. Clarice’s Russian went from non-existent to fairly good in a span of two years.  Nastasia’s English did the same. It made the conversations interesting when it would all flow together in a hodge-podge mix between the three women.  

At the insistence of Vladimir, there was security with the two women.  

She did have a chance to make it to the parade and speech for a little while. Aiah didn’t get to spend any time with her husband but she expected that. He was President of the Russian Federation during the military parades and she was proud that he paid the proper respect to the men and women that made up the armed forces. Having grown up in the military herself, it was something that made her smile.

Making herself a cup of tea, Aiah was dressed comfortably in a long white gown made from the softest of linen. She sat with herself for a moment and reflected on her life. While not religious at all, there was a small bit of hope that Grisha could see his family and was proud. She missed the older man greatly. He was both a father and a grandfather figure to her when she needed him to be but most of all he was her friend.

Curling up on the sofa, she sent the book aside for now. Aiah felt peaceful for the first time since she caught her husband with another woman. She wasn’t angry at him any longer. There were still places where her heart felt battered and bruised but with time it would heal.

A knocking on the door woke her up. Finding the book on the floor, she rubbed her eyes. Whomever it was had to have permission to be on this floor, still she looked out before opening the door. It was Vladimir.

“What are you doing here so late?” Her smile was tender. She was happy to see him.

“I wanted to see you. But I see I woke you up.”

“I was reading. Would you like to come in?”

“Very much so.”

“May I get you a drink?” They were going downstairs to the television room.

“No.” He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“President Putin you are up to something.” She took a seat on the large sectional.

“Dr. Putina, what makes you think that?”

She laughed softly. “I know you.”

“Yes you do. May I kiss you?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

She ran her fingers down the silk of his tie. Pale green eyes were downcast, making her look somewhat shy. Her cheeks were pink and warm when she cast her eyes upwards to meet his gaze. At first it was almost like a platonic peck. Aiah barely smiled before drawing him closer with her hand tugging on his tie. Another kiss. It was soft and sweet. That time it lingered keeping them connected. She nipped the lower swell of his lips, teasing it with her tongue. When he tried to deepen the kiss she wouldn’t let him.

Pulling back just a bit, she looked into his blue eyes. Fingertips touched lightly along his cheekbone and a slow stroke of her thumb brushed along his lower lip. It was there she focused soft little kisses.

He couldn’t take it. Her touch. Her lips. They were the softest of strokes against his skin. Aiah pressed closer. Her breasts were crushed tight to his chest. He couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on. He was terrified of hurting her. He was also terrified she was going to vanish into thin air.

The way he held tight to his wife made her gown raise upwards. He doubted that there was anything under that nightdress but her bare skin. The need to touch her as intimately as he was able left him shaking ever so slightly. Vladimir was having to force himself not to take things further.

A single word slipped past her parted lips and it danced along his skin. “Vova.”

Her full lips pressed to his own once more. This time they parted and welcomed him. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

They needed the time to get to know each other once again. His affair changed so many things. There was much he wished to redo for them both. The first was being friends again. The physical love would come later. Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t want his beautiful wife.

This time their first kiss was different than all the others. This time he kissed his wife with the full knowledge that this was the woman he loved and would be the only woman he loved. Vladimir could barely contain the joy he found in that knowledge.

Pressing his forehead to her’s he smiled. His strong blunt hand cupped her cheek gently. “Aiah, I have never loved anyone like I have you. Oh my little Raven, I love you.”

“I love you Vladimir.”

He relished her declaration of love. They looked out into the world differently when they were together. There was something softer in the eyes of the lovers. He saw the good in the world as Aiah muted his cynical side. It was more than just that. Vladimir also saw all the shades and nuances of his wife. She was a woman that had joy in her heart. In some ways he still saw her as an innocent, unspoiled by the world around them. And there was truth to that. Aiah didn’t let the darkness diminish her light.

She, however, saw Vladimir at his truest self.

There was a lot of myth, mystery and half-truths that followed him. It had been done that way for a reason, subterfuge. They less the others know the more of an advantage he had in the political climate of the 21st century. Author Masha Gessen went so far as to call him the _Man without a Face_ because Vladimir Putin merely reflected back what you wanted to see.

The attraction he felt the first time their eyes met was so powerful that he was taken aback. The pull that they both felt left Vladimir unable to do so. His own lusts would not be contained in such a way.  There was something in him that was afraid of Aiah, at least back then. The afternoon spent fucking in his office that very first time was like a drug. Oh he would do anything for that fix.

Vladimir Putin didn’t recognize that was what drove him to other women. What he felt immediately with Aiah would only become more powerful over time. He had used other women to buffer the need he felt for his younger lover.

There was nothing like the joy he carried when they were newly married and Aiah was pregnant with his son. Vladimir sabotaged it unconsciously simply because he feared being too happy. Never before did he have a true partner. It wasn’t an insult to Lyudmila. He didn’t have any idea that was what he needed then. He didn’t have any idea that was what he needed until he and Aiah lived together.

They shared their days and nights. They could speak intelligently on any number of subjects about the shared work that they did. If they were apart for the day, they both knew they would be together that night. She could match his appetites in any number of things, especially in the bedroom.

There had been a meeting fairly late one evening. Aiah had gone down to the private gym in their home. Over the span of 30 minutes she had taken a dozen pictures of herself working out. Each picture was more sexual than the last. The last one he got was of her in nothing but those tiny compression shorts she favored. Her lightly tanned skin was slick from sweat and full breasts with taut nipples were on display. Vladimir ended the meeting immediately. He enjoyed physical fitness but could honestly say that was the best time he ever had in the gym.

Aiah cherished her enigmatic love. She loved her husband without doubt or reservation. Even when angry at him there was nothing that silenced her love for him, not even his infidelity. There never would be anything to mute it either.

Like any person that spends a lot of time in the public eye, there was a private and a public persona to them. Vladimir Putin was stoic and cold appearing much of the time around other politicians and some members of the press. His public humanitarian side was also often a construct as well.

The real Vladimir Putin was not. He was a man that enjoyed many simple things in life. He loved his family, his dogs, and friends. The real man was both silly and sappy. He cared, comforted and nurtured. He was a flawed man, of course. Everyone was flawed. His wife loved his flaws as much as she loved his better qualities.  He could say the same of her.

Their love was not a publicity stunt, no matter the rumors. Their marriage was born from a shared lust for one another that went back over a decade. That lust drew their bodies together and consummated the attraction felt. From there they found their love.

With closed eyes he smiled gently. Fragrant skin wore the same jasmine and vanilla she always wore. It was subtle, much like the woman he held close. He didn’t want to stop her. It had been so long since he felt his wife like this. Her need and desire matched his and he wanted it to continue. But he wanted to go slow this time.

Taking her hand he pressed it to his chest, right over his heart.  “It’s yours Aiah. It has always been yours. Long before we ever met, my heart knew that you would come for it.”

Pressing her lips to the back of his hand, Aiah’s forehead rested against his shirt. She cried quietly with tears soaking through his shirt and wetting Vladimir’s hand. Those tears were a moment of catharsis for them both.

The days and nights that followed found them spending more and more time together. They dated. They took their son out. They spoke for long hours into the night like they had done when they were 3000 km apart.

They spent an evening at the zoo after it had closed. Obsidian was temporarily in a different environment so Aiah went inside the enclosure with him. The big cat was so happy to see the only mum that he had ever known he was acting like he was still a cub. Vadya laughed happily watching his mother.

They tried to have breakfast and dinner with Vadya as often as possible, getting him used to a routine. Aiah hired two nannies to help when she would be officially returning to work in the next couple of weeks. The office opposite her’s was being turned into a nursery and a playroom.

Vladimir sat at the table with his wife and son. Clarice was going through items she would need to bring home and what could stay. She came back into the informal dining room to find Aiah laughing hard. Vadim and Vladimir were chewing thoughtfully while watching her. Father and son were calm as could be while Aiah was still laughing.

“Baba!” Vadim called out for his grandmother and blew her a kiss.

Vadya smiled happily while he shoved a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. Picking up another spoonful, he fed his father eggs. Vladimir chuckled and obliged his youngest child. Aiah started to laugh all over again.

“Sweetheart, you need to turn on BBC.” Clarice told her daughter.

Arching a brow, Aiah did as told. “Oh for the love of god. Really? They think I’m dead because I haven’t made a public appearance?! Mum, did you make sure Dad realizes all is well?”

“I sent him a text, yes. He should be asleep by now.”

“If you both will excuse me for a moment.” He was calling Peskov to schedule an interview and to make a statement that contradicted the rumor.

Vladimir was very calm as he stepped away to make a phone call. To most anyone he still looked calm when he returned. Aiah knew better. She could feel the heat of his anger.

“Kitten what do you have scheduled for today?”

“Just the usual. I have some work to do with combating Reactive Attachment Disorder in children that have become wards of the state.”

“I would like to do an interview with the three of us.”

To say Aiah was surprised would be an understatement. “Three of us?”

“Yes. Myself, you, and Vadya.”

“Very well. I need to change. Mum can you dress Vadya?”

When Aiah came back out, her makeup was subtle but her clothing was sharp. She wore a pair of cream colored wide leg slacks with a pair of kitten heels. The raw silk navy blouse wrapped at both sides and tied in the back. As usual, she looked refined and elegant.  

Aiah was carrying Vadya while Vladimir carried the car seat. Once more she was trying not to laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” He smiled, looking to his wife.

“I’m fairly certain the presidential limo has never had a car seat in it.”

He chuckled. “It is fitting that Vadya be the first. Kitten, stay the night with me please? If you wish to have your own room, I understand. There are a few things we need to discuss.”

“Of course. Just tell me when you would like me there.”

“Right now.” He smiled and pressed a kiss right behind her ear. “I will pick you up this evening.”

“I need to run to my office for a moment. Do you wish to take Vadya to the conference room?”

“Of course.”

“Vladimir?”

“Yes kitten?”

Aiah kissed his lips tenderly. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too. What are you thanking me for?”

“Willing to try again.”

“Aiah, I – “

She silenced him with another kiss. “Shh. We will talk this evening. I’ll be right back.”

Aiah went to the conference room that had been rearranged for the family interview. Vadya was playing with a large toy truck. When he saw his mother enter the room he ran over to her.

“Up Mama up!”

Aiah scooped up her son with a smile. “Who gave you the truck Vadya?”

“Papa truck!”

She smiled and looked to him. “Aww. Your Papa is the best Papa.”

“Papa!” Vadya struggled to be put down. He wanted his father.

“Aiah, what happened to your finger?” He noticed that right ring finger was in a splint and taped off next to the other.

“Nothing.” She grinned and whispered. “I don’t have my wedding ring on. This way no one will be able to say anything because obviously I have injured myself.”

“This is why you went to your office?”

“Yes.”

He gave her a look of surprise. He knew that Aiah’s attention to detail was excellent but this was more like something that would have been learned in the KGB. “One of these days I want to know what all you learned from your parents.”

She laughed happily and kissed both him and their son. “Vladimir Vladimirovich, I would tell you but I would have to kill you.”

Smirking, he shook his head. “And here you look so innocent.”

“Volodya, you think I even look innocent after all these years?”

“Never judge a book by its cover.”

“But always judge a strumpet by what she can do with her mouth?” Aiah smirked that time.

Aiah swore softly beneath her breath when she saw who walked into the room. Lev Spiridonovich Kirov would be doing the interview it seemed. Kirov was a strong supporter of Putin. However, he did not like Aiah. It had become close to hatred since she was not Russian or even Slavic. The man had made some scathing comments about her in the past due to her heritage.  It didn’t matter what she had done to help the people of Russia, she was foreign born and therefore didn’t belong.

They sat for the makeup checks and what not. Vladimir spoke quietly to his wife while others milled around. Aiah left her hair down at his request. She looked comfortable, relaxed even. She loathed interviews but knew, given the circumstances, it was needed.

Pictures and some video was taken of the happy family. Although, both parents were adamant about not showing Vadim’s face. In the video it was obvious that their son was well loved and very happy. His laughter and giggles brought smiles of delight to everyone in the room.

Larissa, Vadya’s nanny, came to take him to the opposite side of the room. There were times that Aiah couldn’t have her son with her but they were few and far between. She was a Mama Bear like none other.

_“Vladimir Vladimirovich, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Lev Spiridonovich started._

_He smiled gently and gave a nod of his head. “Thank you.”_

_“Dr. Putina, it is a pleasure to see you as well.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“You both are, of course, aware that some news outlets all over the world have reported your demise today.”_

_“Yes, that is why we are here. Imagine my surprise when we were eating breakfast and my Mum walks in saying that. Now, here we are while my mother gets to notify the family that nothing is wrong.”_

_“You have made very few public appearances in the last two years, so it seemed like a logical conclusion.”_

_“Logical conclusion?” It angered Vladimir upon hearing that. “You believe that it would be a logical conclusion simply because my wife was almost murdered in our home? There have been updates on Aiah’s condition since the shooting. I permitted the world to know when she left the hospital to convalesce. That was six weeks ago and now it is a logical conclusion? Please explain this to me Lev Spiridonovich.”_

_“I meant no disrespect Vladimir Vladimirovich. I sincerely apologize.”_

_Aiah took her husband’s hand and held it gently. “I was a new mother spending time with my family. It was televised around the world that my husband and I were attacked. When he left the hospital there was an update on my condition. When I left the hospital to convalesce at home that was also televised. My own mother has been here helping. I believe that whomever started that rumor wished to cause trouble because I certainly didn’t realize that I needed to ask permission from anyone to take a step back.”_

_Lev Spiridonovich quickly moved away from the question of where Aiah Putina had been. The questioning turned to something more pleasant with both husband and wife answering. They were affectionate with each other with casual touches, smiles and shared inside jokes._

_All of a sudden Lev Spiridonovich tried to make it uncomfortable once more. “Dr. Putina, you have not been openly critical. Yet, it is rumored that you do not agree with Vladimir Vladimirovich on all of his policies.”_

_Aiah erupted into soft but genuine laughter. “Lev Spiridonovich, you are trying to create strife where there is none. Yes, you are absolutely right. I do not always agree with my husband in the realm of politics. I don’t always agree with my parents on politics. Former US President Joseph Bryce is my godfather, I don’t agree with him on everything either. As a matter of fact, I don’t always agree with myself from year to year._

_Vladimir and I can disagree and we do. It isn’t worrisome or problematic. We are intelligent adults. We can disagree and not have it cause problems between the two of us. It is good for us. It broadens our horizons to listen to an opposite approach. Take for example that here in Russia vaccines have not the greatest of reputations. We discussed vaccinating our son. I have done quite a bit of post-doc work in the safety and efficiency of vaccinations. This was one of my fields of study and I am very knowledgeable about vaccines.”_

_“Aiah presented me with factual information that had been duplicated many times over the course of decades in different countries. Vadya was vaccinated because of this. We didn’t agree at first but we came to an agreement.” His smile was tender when he looked to her._

_“Vladimir Vladimirovich. You have kept your personal life out of your public life prior to this. What changed?”_

_“Aiah was already a public figure. She was already in the public eye here with the children shows that she does. She and I have appeared at summits all over the world long before we started seeing each other._

_I enjoy having the best of the best. My wife is the best at what she does.” He smiled watching her blush. “Our son is a toddler and we didn’t mind the world seeing him currently. He will not be seen very often. We have no desire to keep him visible but today we let the world see our happiness and our family. There have been so many questions about my family and my life. I thought it would be good to permit Russia to know that I am a man of my word. I am loved and am very much in love. Family is more important than anything else.”_

When the interview was over Aiah sighed with relief. Larissa walked over with Vadya but he wiggled down and wanted free before they made it across the large room.

Vladimir scooped him up first and kissed his son’s belly before handing him to Aiah. “Going home?”

“No. I’m going to my parent’s home. We will be going home together later, yes?”

He smiled broadly. “Yes, we will.”

“Do I need to pack something for overnight?”

“No my little Raven. Everything of yours is there. It was only touched when some remolding was done.”

It was 2100 when he arrived to pick her up. There was a beautiful handmade spun glass lotus flower resting on the palm of his hand. Aiah didn’t care for cut flowers and he loved surprising her with little things such as this.

“Vladimir! It’s beautiful.” Her full lips parted with delight and awe. “Thank you.” Aiah kissed him with a beaming smile.

“You aren’t bringing Vadya home with us?”

“I will after tomorrow.” Her mother was leaving in 2 days.

“Do you wish to stay here with your mother?”

“She is asleep. So. We have the night to ourselves.”

“You look beautiful.” Vladimir pressed a kiss to her lips. He couldn’t help but smile as she blushed. “Still innocent in many ways.”

“I doubt that.”

“You are. I can see it in your eyes.”

They were gentle with each other during the ride to Novo-Ogaryovo.  Under normal circumstances they would take the helicopter to the Kremlin, if they needed to be there. Due to the unusual circumstances of them living apart, he had been being driven so that he could see their son in the morning.

Touch was important, especially for Vladimir. Aiah learned that early on in their relationship. Anyone outside of their inner circle would be surprised to see them together. They were usually touching. She would do little things like straighten his tie or pull it askew. A hand would be placed against the outside of his thigh unobtrusively.

When they returned home, Yume almost knocked Aiah over in her excitement. The Major Domo took the lotus flower from her so it didn’t get broken. In the middle of the floor, Aiah sat down with the Akita and loved on her. The other dogs quickly came over. With their master chuckling, he did the same. Leaning over, Vladimir kissed his wife’s smile.

“It’s good to have you home kitten.”

“It is good to be home Volodya.”

Helping her up, they went to the kitchen.

“Have you eaten?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m not hungry. I think my nerves are getting the best of me.”

“You were the most seductive of creatures at 20 and weren’t nervous at all. Now you are nervous?” He was puzzled.

“Well, yes. My body has changed. The scars are still angry looking and outside of a doctor or nurse nobody has seen me but me.”

“You are worried that I would find you unattractive?”

“It sounds so vain but yes, there is that. Vladimir, please do not take this poorly. It is not meant as such. I haven’t been with another man for so many years that…..” She frowned. “I don’t know how to explain. I feel very self-conscious.” 

“I understand. If I make you something to eat will you eat it? We can talk while we eat.”

“Perhaps I should cook?” She teased.

“I am perfectly capable of making a salad.”

“Very well. May I help?”

“Yes.”

They foraged the kitchen and put together two well balanced salads. Aiah made a lovely fresh berry vinaigrette with a splash of lemon.

“Did Ivan show you how to make the vinaigrette?” He asked.

“No. As a matter of fact, I taught him.” She took a bite of tomato.

“No!”

“Yes.” She started to laugh. “I do have to return to London to settle everything out there. If we can go together I’ll show you the recipe collection. They have been gifted to me over the years. I have a copy of the recipes from Nastasia that were given to her as a wedding present by Grisha’s mama and babushka. They are all in a safe. Your chefs have digital copies that I made.” 

“When did they start asking you?”

“A decade ago? They heard you tried something and enjoyed it. Alena and Arkadiy? Arkadiy’s baby brother was one of the assistant chefs to you for many years. Pytor is his name. He is the executive chef for Dima and Svenka now.

“Did he know about us?”

“No, not at all. He was visiting in London and I met him. I had no idea at the time there was any connection to you at all. Alena made him taste some of my cooking and he begged and pleaded for the recipes. So he would call every so often to make his employer happy with something new. I didn’t even know he worked for you until 2013 and I met him in 2009.”

“It is a small world isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. Funny how all these little paths kept leading me right back to where I belonged.”

“In Russia?”

“Technically yes, but it’s not necessarily in Russia where I belong. I belong with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

He stared at her for several seconds before reaching for his glass of water. Taking a drink, Vladimir stared at his wife again. Swallowing, it was easy to see that he was pained by Aiah’s declaration of home was with him.

“You mean this. You truly mean what you said.”

“Of course.” Aiah’s voice was soft to the point it was barely audible. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down. It was all she could do to not fidget. Had she made a mistake?

“What have I done?” He whispered quietly.

“I don’t understand.”

He stood up abruptly. “Have you finished eating?”

“Yes.”

“Come with me kitten, please?” He offered his hand to her.

Aiah was still confused but she stood and took his hand. They walked outside together, neither of them speaking. They stopped first at the stables where he grabbed an old horse blanket before continuing on. There was a small clearing just past the stables and that was where he decided to set the blanket down. Vladimir sat first.

“Kitten, sit in front of me please?”

Aiah did as he requested and sat down cross-legged in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist only to prop his chin up on her shoulder.

“Look up.” He whispered against her ear.

“What am I looking at?”

“The night sky. The moon. The beauty of the evening shared with someone you love.”

“Vladimir? What’s going on?”

“Regret my dearest. Regret. I am an old man and a foolish one at that.”

“Vladimir….no you are not.”

“Even I don’t know the question I asked. What have I done to deserve a woman that would love me as you do? What harm did I do to us? What harm did I do to you? I don’t mean the initial harm but long term, years from now. And I have no answer to any of the questions. All I know that I will forever wish that I was a better man for you and for us.”

With his arms around her, Vladimir realized something. Aiah felt so fragile beneath his hands. At times, she had looked fragile but he knew better. He had gone to the mats with her to spar. He had watched her fence and he had watched her take down men twice her size training with Aleksandr and others. She wasn’t a large woman but she was strong.

Aiah no longer felt strong. He knew that it would take time. Vladimir knew she was having to be gentle with herself. An injury would be hard to heal from in her current condition. This was the first time that he realized how badly she had been injured.

Inhaling sharply, he remembered seeing the bullets hit her body in quick succession. The explosion of blood was like a fine mist. Even then, she moved to protect their son. He remembered seeing the knife block crash to the ground with her.

Aiah had slid one of the knives under her hand. She was dying with the pool of blood spreading around her and still she was ready to kill for their son. Aiah would never remember what had happened in those moments, but he would.

A single shot killed Elizaveta.

The security team reached him first and he tried to get them to go to Aiah. It had been an off chance that Kolya was at the residence that night. Normally, he wouldn’t have been there that late but he had needed to check in with one of the other men. They were sending a new team back to London.

It was Kolya that took Vadim from Aiah’s arms. Luminous green eyes raised and even as she lay bleeding in the kitchen that once was hers, she said thank you.

Aiah knew that with Kolya there, Vadim and his father were safe. That was all that mattered and she stopped fighting the need to stay alert. Finally, the nothingness took over. Vladimir remembered it all in vivid detail.

“Aiah, it took me many years to understand what and who I am. I still don’t know fully but I don’t think anyone has that sort of clarity while still on earth. I should have given you the moon. I should have given you everything that the sky touches. I should have given you everything that I could but I didn’t. I will regret not giving you what I should have for forever.”

“Volodya, I bear you no grudge or ill will. You know that. I wouldn’t be here if I did. I love you.”

“I do know this. I almost wish you did bear a grudge or even hate me some. I know you won’t.” He smiled softly. “Anger and hate I understand. Your ability to forgive is foreign to me.”

“That takes too much energy to hold on to a grudge or to live with hate like that.”

“I know. I can’t help but think back on the first time our eyes met. I never had a woman look at me the way you did. You saw me staring and still you didn’t break stride. You finished what you were doing as professionally as could be. I remember being in awe. Your hair fanned out slightly with a turn of your head.  The look in your eyes was just one of delight. You had the warmest of smiles on your lips and even then I thought of kissing you.”

“Remember Volodya, I had found you attractive 7 years or so prior. So to see you in person? Let’s just say that the camera doesn’t do you justice.”

He chuckled at that. “I wondered what your skin would feel like. I wanted to know the scent you wore. In those seconds I forgot that others were even there. I was just an ordinary man looking at a beautiful woman. Somewhere inside of me I was the awkward university student again. I wanted to ask you to have a drink or go to the cinema. One of the men said something to you and I was back to reality once again. Those Americans were large men. Tall but overfed looking. You looked like a delicate fawn next to them. It immediately made me hyperaware and it wasn’t in a good way.”

“I would have accepted the invitation.” Aiah’s voice was sweet sounding. Once again, he forgot that she would always have a certain innocence to her. “Volodya, you don’t have to tell me all this.”

“Have to? No. Want to? Yes. I want you to hear all of this my love.”

He pulled her back towards him and held her in his arms as gently as he was able.

“When I saw what they had done. Especially the one that tried to get under your skirt, I was so angry. At the same time I could understand it. I wanted you myself. To this day I have no idea what it was that I was drawn to so quickly. It was more than your beauty. It was far more than anything I can even name.

When I asked if I would be permitted to kiss you? I was taken aback by your kiss. I was 55 then and had no idea that a kiss could be so powerful. You became my drug. I wanted more of you. I couldn’t get enough of you to slake my thirst. I ran and hid from you in many ways. The first two years were the hardest. You left me weak. I thought that I could not be weak and run a country. It would be impossible. I had to break the habit, but I couldn’t. I know I hurt Lyudmila and even Alina. I thought I loved Alina because I believed I could use her as a replacement for you.”

His hand was gentle as he brushed her long hair to the side. His lips were soft as they pressed to the nape of her neck.

“There was no replacing you Aiah. I was so angry when you began to date that actor, Aleksandr Sokolov. I didn’t know it then but it wasn’t just anger. It was jealousy. You came here, not only to my country but to my city, and I didn’t know. You refused to see me because of a date. I wasn’t capable of understanding then.”

“Understanding what?”

“I was being selfish. I knew what I wanted and there was no way in hell I could admit it. I was a married man with two children. I had a mistress that was becoming more and more demanding. Then there was the woman I loved, you. Except, you were running away from me. Or so I believed.”

“I was trying to protect myself.”

There was a note of sadness to her voice. It was more evident when she reached for his hand to touch it and she hesitated. The hand dropped back to lap. Vladimir was walking a very thin line and he knew that. As painful as it may be, it had to come out.

“I know kitten. I know. I didn’t understand that back then. Your straightforwardness was something I was completely unused to in a woman. You also didn’t use sex as a weapon or as a commodity. You enjoyed sex for sex.”

“You still seem surprised by that.”

“Aiah, you told me yourself you didn’t have but four partners in your entire life.”

“Well men. I have been with a couple of women if you remember the video.”

“I will never forget that video.”

Chuckling softly, she shook her head. “I have done more with you than what is in that video.”

“Why?”

“Vladimir, you are the only man I have ever loved. You are the only man that has ever had his cock inside me without a barrier. I used birth control of course but I never made you wear a condom like the other three.”

“Sokolov wanted to marry you. You said no.”

“I didn’t realize you knew about that. I never told anyone. Yes, I did say no. He wanted monogamy and marriage. I didn’t love him and I certainly wasn’t willing to give him that. I wasn’t willing to give you up. But you knew that already.”

“I do know. I was so jealous when it came to you Aiah. Ever since that first kiss.”

“Why?”

“I could see the difference in almost every man when you walked into the room. The way they looked at you. They all wanted to covet you as I did. Everywhere we went someone asked if you were married. These men tried to win your favor and I watched each one. All the while I couldn’t say that you were mine and it was agony.”

“Why did you take me with you then? You have plenty of interpreters.”

“That agony was nothing compared to not seeing you. I wanted to tell the world that you were mine.”

“Why was it important for others to know?”

“That is where you and I differ kitten. You have spent most of your professional life trying to be unobtrusive as possible. I have spent the last 20 years being in the spotlight. I wanted to lay claim to you for so many reasons, some good and some not so good.”

“This is quite possibly one of the strangest conversations I have ever had.” Aiah was amused.

“I’m proud of you darling. You have achieved so much in your 32 years. And yes, in my vanity I do enjoy showing you off. Look what I have. She’s mine. She is my love and she is my equal in all matters.”

“Except in our bed occasionally.”  

“Even then. Just because you enjoy being my strumpet doesn’t make you less than equal. Do you remember our first trip to the Middle East?”

“I don’t think enjoy is a strong enough word. Of course I remember.”

“You know there were six princes clamoring to get to know you better?”

“You of all people should know that I am not one for a quick little tête-à-tête.”

“Aiah, they wanted to get to know you better so they could marry you.”

“I am not exactly sure which princes they were and truthfully I don’t wish to know. I am unfamiliar with the rules revolving around the royals marrying non-Muslims and not of a certain lineage.”

“They didn’t know you weren’t Muslim. You followed the rules laid out for us to perfection.”

“Really?”

“Didn’t I tell you that you are the best at what you do? Perhaps I should start calling you my chameleon?”

She chuckled and shook her head.

“Do you understand why I was jealous?”

“Yes and no. It saddens me that you would think a man with money could lure me away so easily. I wasn’t the little girl that wanted to be pretty or a princess or anything like that. I wanted to be a warrior. That’s why I started fencing.”

“Truly?”

“Yes. I didn’t want the prince to slay the dragon to rescue me. I wanted to slay the dragon myself. Although if you ask my mother, she will say I wanted to slay the prince most of the time. Mind you, while we were dueling the so called prince was Logan.”

He started to laugh. “This does explain quite a bit. Sasha said something to me about you years ago.”

“My trainer?”

“Yes. He knew fairly early on about you. And Alina. He told me that I needed to make a decision. I needed to figure out if I wanted a princess or if I wanted a warrior.”

“What?” Aiah was confused.

“I asked the same question.” He smiled softly. “Alina was softer in many ways but more demanding. She liked pretty things. The sport she chose was even pretty. You didn’t want things. You wanted words and meaning. The sport you chose was that of warriors. It’s not that one is better than the other, it’s just that they are different because you two were such polar opposites.”

Smooth brow creased as Aiah thought over what he said. “I still don’t understand. You always seemed to like women that were soft and pretty.”

“I cannot deny that but you are soft like the finest of silks is soft. You are a beautiful woman. How many times have you chided me for trying to take care of you?”  

“Now I understand. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and enjoy doing so. I love taking care of you and our son.”

“I was afraid of that Aiah. I was used to taking care of women and you wanted to take care of me. Imagine how strange that was to a man my age?”

“Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin. My Volodya. I love you. I have loved you for over ten years. Stop pushing me away. I’m more stubborn than you know and more stubborn than you will ever be.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“Good people marry you said. And they did, eventually.” There was the barest hint of a smile on her lips.

“I’m not a good man. I don’t think I ever have been.”

“That’s not true. If you try to argue with me on this? You will lose.”

He chuckled lightly. “I do have security you know.”

“I do too.”

“I should have given you the world but instead I gave you pain.”

“We hurt each other. My wounds have healed.”

“It wasn’t a wound. It was fear and jealousy. You held more power over me than any other person ever did. What I felt for you was so strong I used other women to act as a buffer. I tried to keep myself one step removed from you and us. I’m ashamed of that Aiah. I am deeply ashamed.”

“Why?”

“When Lyudmila and I married, I didn’t know what I needed. I certainly couldn’t put it into words. That is no fault of hers. How was she supposed to know if I didn’t? In the world I came from, what I wanted wasn’t seen. There was just something lacking.

I didn’t know what I needed with you at first either. You were and still are the most sensual woman I have ever seen. I have watched you walk into a meeting and all eyes shift to you. It wasn’t about sex. Men that I knew for certain that would have rather had your cousin than you watched you. It was so intimate appearing. Women that weren’t attracted to other women. They wanted to watch what you could do.”

“That’s silly.”

“No. It isn’t. I have seen it a hundred times with you. I can show you pictures. Yet, it wasn’t until we lived together that I had any idea. I needed a woman to be fully my partner rather than my wife. I needed someone that not only understood me but what has to happen to keep Russia as Russia.

Up until the 21st century, wives were little more than servants in the average home but even among the wealthy women had nothing to do. Right here and right now you could go head to head with me on nearly anything to do with politics that wasn’t national security couldn’t you?”

“More than likely, yes.”

“You know more than you ever let on don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why did I never let on or why I know so much? They are two different questions. I know so much just because I grew up surrounded with the British and American military. Both my parents had something to do with the intelligence services. Not CIA or MI-6, but military intelligence. That’s why I know so much, I merely paid attention. There is also the fact that my family is eyeball deep in politics.

Why did I never let on? It isn’t much different than the reason I wouldn’t accept a gift. Appearance means a lot, not to me so much as to everything that has surrounded us. Plausible deniability before people knew about us. I never betrayed you Vladimir. I never would.”

“I know. I was able to trust you completely. I was able to share with you things you probably shouldn’t have known but I knew I could trust you. You were my love and you were my partner. I never had that before. I’m not sure I even knew that a woman could enjoy sex as much as a man, let alone want it as often.

I certainly never knew what it was like having a woman that was my partner in all things. I cheated on Lyudmila because I needed something more and she couldn’t fill that space even if she wanted to. With you I had other women because I was afraid of you having too much control. Then when we married and you started to work on different projects I tried to sabotage us. I didn’t believe I deserved you. I think subconsciously I wanted to hurt you Aiah and I did.”

Turning around she shoved him hard enough that he fell backwards. That was when she pounced. Aiah laid over him and looked into his eyes. She said nothing before pressing a kiss to his lips. There was a jolt of fear that struck his heart and in an instant it was gone.

One hand delved into her curls and his arm wrapped around her slender waist. He returned the kiss with his own passion and drive. He could her the sweet whimper-cries as her body pressed even tighter to his. Her hands ripped open his shirt and she kissed the smooth skin there. Buttons flew as the fabric was torn, exposing his chest.

She bit him, causing a hiss of pain from Vladimir. Slowly, sharp nails were dragged down his chest. The reddened welts only lasted for mere moments. Once more she kissed his lips.

The kiss was brutal at first. Her teeth nipped at his lip and when he gasped softly her tongue sought purchase in his mouth. It happened in tiny increments that Aiah permitted the kiss to soften and become something tender. A single fingertip stroked over his eyebrows and down his cheeks. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I have known this all along. You self-sabotage and you believe that people deserve or don’t deserve something. I don’t believe that. Life isn’t about deserving. If that was the truth the school teachers would be the best paid people on the planet along with the garbage collectors. It is why I never pushed you. I knew you would come to realize it eventually.” Aiah nipped his chest before he rolled her to her back.

There was part of Vladimir that wanted to laugh. Of course she knew it. No one knew him better than his kitten did. On her back she pressed upwards, grinding against him. Aiah felt every inch of his hardness through his trousers. Wrapping her arm around the back of his neck, they danced together horizontally. Breasts crushed to his chest her body arched. Only bare feet touched the ground, everything else was touching him.

It was all too much and far too fast. Ripping his zipper down, he shoved whatever scrap of tiny nothingness she wore beneath the dress to the side. He sank into his wife with a deep sigh of pleasure.

Aiah’s legs were around his waist and she used his body to help her meet her husband’s thrusts. Just as she ripped his shirt open before, Vladimir ripped open her dress. Her skin was so smooth and soft. His lips fastened around a pink nipple. He was a rutting beast over her. With each stroke he drove into his wife as hard as he could.

Calling out to him in the night, her body tightened as the first crashing wave of pleasure hit home. Head back and eyes closed she couldn’t contain the cries of delight even if she tried. They both feasted heartily on each other’s form.

Vladimir wasn’t ready yet. He wanted more from her. With lips against the shell of her ear, he whispered how he loved to make his little tart come on his cock. The words were like a stroke of heat touching Aiah’s very core.

Grabbing his short hair, Aiah pulled him away only to kiss him again. In the dark of night but bathed in moonlight, once again the consummated their marriage.

She turned him to his back, riding her husband’s cock with the freedom of a woman that cared little who saw. Pulling the dress up and over her head, the panties she wore were ripped away by him. The night shadows hid the scars that Vladimir feared seeing.

Unable to help himself, he grabbed her long curly hair and drug her downwards. “My sweet Russian tart.” Vladimir whispered before kissing her full mouth.

He groaned against her lips when the hardened peaks of her nipples dragged against his chest. It had been so long. Far, far too long since he felt his wife in such away. Pulling free, Vladimir put her on her belly. His cock was drenched with her desire. Just the head nudged at the tight little star.

“Don’t you dare tease me Vladimir!”

Once more he sank into her. Somewhere in the barely conscious part of his brain he registered the pain. It had been far too long since he had taken her like this. His little minx was almost too tight. He went slower now, more deliberate.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Aiah’s head was pulled back. Exposing her throat so he could wrap his hand around the slender column, he felt her pulse.

“My sweet little vixen.” The words were a soft caress. “Oh how I love you.”

Her pulse quickened and Vladimir couldn’t help but smile. Her lips were parted, he could hear each of the different sounds she made. He bit right behind her ear and whispered.

“You are the most perfect whore my Aiah. It is a good thing you are mine. No man could love you like I do. There could be no man that would appreciate you more.”

His hand slipped from her throat but Aiah’s head didn’t move. She stayed just as she was while he continued to thrust in long slow strokes. His hand cupped around her breast and teased at her nipple. That soft voice of her’s sounded achingly sweet when she cried out for more.

Smiling, he could feel it. She was ready again. She wanted to feel that throb echo through her entire body and leave her quaking. But not yet.

“Do you know why my love?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I am yours and only yours just as you are mine and only mine.”

“I love you Aiah my little green eyed thief. You stole my heart and then my soul.”

Without warning he thrust in harder and harder. It took no time at all until they found their pleasure as one. He laid over her body, kissing her throat and neck. The soft kisses were already making her grind her arse up against him. Laying in the grass, Aiah had no idea where the horse blanket was. She smiled.

“I needed that. I needed you.”

Drawing his hand into her own, she kissed the palm with the happiest of sighs.

“I wanted to have a romantic evening with you kitten. This was not how things were planned.”

“Vladimir Vladimirovich. You think this was not romantic?”

“I fucked you.”

“Yes, you did. Oh yes you did.” The words were more of a purr of pleasure. “I wanted you to fuck me. You and I rutted like beasts under the stars and the sky. My beloved Volodya you and I see things differently. You didn’t _jus_ t fuck me. I wanted you. No other man has touched me except you since I was 24 years old. I needed to feel you. I needed to know you still wanted me.

 The man I love told me he wanted me to give me the moon. He wanted to give me everything the sky touches. And he did. We are what the sky touches. The man I love, loves me. He gave me his name. He gave me his son. This man gave me everything I desired and even then I was given one more gift. I was given the gift of being loved. What could possibly be more romantic?”

“You thought I didn’t want you?”

“No. I didn’t think that. However, I still needed your touch to tell me you did.”

“Shall we go back up?”

“If that is what you would like, of course.”

They put themselves back together the best way that they could.

“Yes. I have a few things to show you.”

“The remodeling?”

“Yes.”

They walked back up to the estate that they called home. Vladimir stopped her before they went inside.

“It never happened here.”

“What never happened here?”

“Elizaveta. We never….never here. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t. This was our home.”

Taking a deep breath Vladimir sighed.

“I never let anything happen here. This is our home. I couldn’t do that to you. I have had everything remodeled. I wanted you to come home to a new place. One that was just for us and Vadya.  I haven’t even slept in our bedroom yet. I wanted you with me.”

“Vladimir…..”

“There is no way that I can undo what I did. Just know that I am trying. I want you to believe in me again Aiah. I need that more than I need to breathe. When you left…….I sent her elsewhere, away from me and us. I couldn’t believe what I had done. There has been no one else. I swear to you.”

“Stop. We move on and we build a stronger foundation. If you keep apologizing, we can’t move past this. I have forgiven you. I love you Volodya.”

“Thank you sweetheart. I love you my Aiah.”

Vladimir kissed his wife with more than just love but with devotion.

And then he began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your knees. You have grass stains on your knees like you have been fucking in the grass.”

Looking down, she laughed with him. “Oh the security team is probably shaking their heads going how are we going to look Vladimir Vladimirovich in the eye tomorrow.”

“Oh no, no, no. Kitten, they didn’t care about what I was doing. You were as naked at the day you were born and were obviously enjoying yourself. They are going to be worried if they stare at you what I’m going to do. What would you like to do?”

“See what other parts of me you can get dirty?” Aiah’s smile was glorious. “Banya?”

In the steamy heat they relaxed. On a thick towel, she laid with her feet up next to her husband’s thigh. He was slightly more modest with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 It was the first time he saw the scar from when she was shot. It started at the lower back and curved upwards to arch over her hip. The scar finally ended at her lower belly. The surgeons had done a fine job keeping the scarring as minimal as possible. If a gunshot wound could be considered elegant, this was as close as it could come. Aiah healed quickly because of how well she took care of herself. She was young and strong, still it had been touch and go for quite a while.

“It doesn’t hurt.” When she caught him staring.

“I didn’t realize they had to do so much.” The sorrow in his voice was evident.

Vladimir had to close his eyes then. He just needed the one heartbeat of escape. While he didn’t pull the trigger, it was his deeds that nearly killed his wife.

Sitting up from her prone position Aiah moved to kneel between his legs. Her head lifted and her lips touched his. Hands moved on instinct to her waist. Immediately, his hand tried to jerk away when he felt the scar. She pressed her hand over his.

“No.” She whispered the word against his lips. “It’s me. It’s no different than the scar by my temple. It’s just part of me.”

The scar on her hairline was a mensur scar. In the 21st century mensur fencing or dueling was greatly frowned upon by most. She was a gifted fencer and quite fearless when using the special sword. Unlike the typical swords that were used in fencing competitions, a mensur sword was razor sharp. It was a rite of passage in some circles and was considered a mark of bravery and courage.

Aiah had earned that shortly after finding out she would be going to the summer 2004 Olympics in Athens. Unlike most scarring from the sport, Aiah’s was on the right instead of the left. Most fencers were right handed thus they would end up targeting the left. However, she went up against another left handed fencer.

The scar from the razor sharp sword was a badge of honor. Aiah had stood proud and even though she felt fear, she was fearless in her win. She felt the same about the scar left from the shooting. She felt fear but it didn’t stop her.

Her body was slick with sweat and Vladimir closed his eyes as his fingers traced along the ridge of the still raised scar. He surrendered to her just as she did to him so many years ago. Soft lips were parted just enough that he knew that it was an invitation. He deepened their kiss with his tongue penetrating her the same way his cock did earlier.

She was the sweetest of sins and Vladimir was unrepentant in his love for his wife.  

Would the thrill of wanting his Aiah ever leave him? Vladimir doubted it. It was a rush like no other. His hand cupped the fullness of her breast. Instantly the pink tip hardened against his fingers. There was a part of him that wanted to be gentle with her. He wanted to go slow and make sure that every touch conveyed to her exactly how he felt. It would have to be touch because it transcended anything that words could describe.

The need was too powerful. His lusts were demanding a sacrifice and thankfully Aiah was no virgin.

“I love you. Oh how I love you.” Vladimir groaned again.

“I love you. You make me ache Vova. Ache. Always. There is an ache at my very core that cannot be relieved except by your touch. Even then I always want more. I need more.”

His mouth claimed her’s again. This time it was vicious. This time he needed more. Pulling back, his lips traced a trail downwards to her shoulder. When he felt her body quiver against his own, Vladimir bit down and drew blood. He fed both of their beasts that way.

Touch. Her touch. Slender fingers stroked over him. Aiah was his contradiction. She was wayward but compliant. Brazen yet modest. She was everything that he ever wanted or needed.

Her innocence was a beacon of light to him. Even now he craved to debase his beautiful wife in ways that he would have never tried with another woman. Aiah would beg for more.

These were not moments made for chaste or shy lovers. No, these were moments made for lust. For fucking. These were the moments when the world ceased to exist around them and they came together as one.

Aiah’s fingers traced over his own scars with such love that it surprised him. Even in the throes of lust, she was gentle and she savored every part of him. It didn’t matter to her if it was the good or the bad, as long as it was him she was happy.

This time he didn’t crave her body for sex. No, sex was the last thing on his mind. He needed that connection. Vladimir Putin needed his wife to know the surging and crashing of wave inside his heart were because he belonged to her just as she belonged to him.

It was Aiah that broke the kiss first. “We need to get out, we have been here too long.”

Unable to find his voice, Vladimir nodded. He followed her to the shower instead of the cold pool. The shower was fitted to make it feel like rain. She turned the lights down low and kissed him under the cool water.

In the blink of the eye, he was self-conscious. Like the water, she flowed into his arms and slid down his body. While fit, there was some sort of strange acute awareness of their age difference. He would be 67 years old in just a couple of months and she a mere 32. She hadn’t even been born when he was 32. No matter, when Vladimir looked into her eyes he saw the truth. He was able to see the love and adoration in them.

The woman at his feet, other than the surgical scar, looked the same at 32 as she did at 22.  Hands stroked along his upper thighs as those pale green eyes drank from his own gaze.

When her lips touched his cock, they both shivered. His body quaked in delight but her body trembled in reverence. For Aiah, it was like a religious experience. The man she loved above all others was in the flesh before her.

Lifting her chin upwards, green eyes gazed upon her love. Inhaling sharply, the primal scent of need and sweat engulfed the senses. The cool water cascaded around them. Droplets from his skin fell upon her. She was reminded of an anointing with holy water.

Full lips parted and she licked the droplets off of them as the water continued to fall. Aiah was surprised the he couldn’t hear the thundering in her chest as her heartbeat created a storm within. The storm had been created so long ago it seemed. That little stone house in Scotland. It was the first of the walls that appeared.

And now with the crashing of waves that beat at the stone walls that surrounded her gentle and tender heart did a single brick begin to crumble. The waters crashed and the thunder rolled. It wasn’t until the crack of lightening was she able to see clearly.

Looking down, Vladimir couldn’t help but caress her cheek. There were no words between them. They didn’t need them. His own storm raged within him. Twelve years they had loved one another and for twelve years they refused to share themselves fully.

Oh they thought they had given the other everything but it was a lie. It was a lie not told to each other but to themselves. The heat from the banya and the cool water of the shower purged the remnants of pain and finally allowed Vladimir and Aiah to start anew.

Aiah rose to her feet with ease. She stood there face to face and eye to eye with the man that both destroyed her and gave her a reason to live.

It was he that moved first. He drew his fingertip across the pad of her thumb. That was it. Then her took her hand in his and waited. She didn’t move. She stared at him with parted lips but with brows drawn together. Those beautiful green eyes that had looked at him that very first day with delight and wonderment now were filled with such sorrow he could barely stand to look at her.

She was going to leave.

“Vladimir, I’m sorry. I am so sorry.”

“Aiah….” After everything that had happened, he understood. If the situation had been reversed he would have been devastated.

She pulled her hand away from his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

She kissed him. Everything that they kept from each other over the years had been laid bare and then laid to rest. The kiss was one of true love found again. Beneath the cool rain of water, heat engulfed them both. Under the water their bodies were as naked as their souls. Blunt fingers ran down her spine and he pulled her closer to him.

It may have been the first time ever that he didn’t think of her in sexual terms. No, this time it was pure love. Love wasn’t the sparks and fireworks. It was the building warmth. It was a strong and steady fire that couldn’t be snuffed out. It was the feeling of completeness, not because you need someone to complete you but because you know that they love you completely. He returned that love tenfold.

Aiah wasn’t leaving, Vladimir realized. She was pledging herself to him in ways that he didn’t understand yet.  How could she give such a gift so freely to him? It didn’t make sense. How many times had he hurt her and broke her heart? Once was too many times. Yet, his sweet kitten loved him. Grateful didn’t even start to cover how he felt towards her.

It didn’t matter any longer. They loved and were loved.

It was love that made them who they were to each other. It was love that gave them their child. Everything had to do with the love shared because it was love that breathed life into both of their hearts.

They both realized all that was good in their lives branched from a shared love. That sort of love was not something that could be easily broken. No, it was the ultimate in virtues that everything stemmed from.  Aiah kissed her husband again.

This woman was the reason why men fought in wars. The first time her lips touched his, Aiah became his ultimate risk. He would give up everything just to hold her in his arms. Vladimir understood why storms were often named after women. From the first day they met, she caused a disturbance in his orderly world.

The perception that the world had of him was wrong. Vladimir wasn’t cold or dispassionate. It was a façade. It was because of her that he felt every nuance of emotions. There were days that he thought that he would die because of the jumble of feelings Aiah caused within him.

Their beginnings had been rough because of those feelings. Feelings were something for women and he was weak because of it – or so Vladimir thought. Over a decade ago he wanted to keep her in some sort of luxury. Presents were to be payment for their time together, except Aiah didn’t want anything.  The first time he had sent anything, it was returned unopened. Up until she began living with him, anything sent outside of a contract was immediately returned.

Aiah was not one to be kept. While he called her kitten, she was not a pet nor a mistress. Vladimir realized many years ago that there would be no taming her. Her love fed the primal beast that resided deep within him. It was what he adored about her most of all. She was her own person. She would stand with him side by side or back to back, whichever was needed. Their love was so strong that others were intimidated by it.

Was there ever a moment when he didn’t wish to kiss her lips and caress Aiah’s soft skin? Even when they were mad as hellfire at each other, Vladimir still wanted her. Sometimes he wanted her even more in anger.

He knew the reason. There was never any fear in her green eyes. She wouldn’t cower. Vladimir’s anger ran cold, not hot. His anger was precise on a target rather than explosive. Her warm heart could redirect the anger into something productive.

However, she made him burn. With those flames there was desire. Aiah offered her lips and body to him to take his aggressions out in a way that he understood. Touch, sex, lust and most of all his love for the closest person to him. She didn’t just offer, his wife encouraged him to do so.

His mind’s eye drifted to the mental image of gentle hands pulled up above her head and tied to the bed post. High heels that not only buckled around her ankles but held there with locks. Sodden panties were sheer and exposed her fully.

He fucked her.

He drove into Aiah’s body, manhandling her soft skin. He would leave bruises, bites, and even suck marks. It was a catharsis for him. Even more so when he would hold her gently and take care of her afterwards. Pale green eyes would look at him tenderly. Her smile and her kisses were a sweet shower of love in those moments after.

Had he ever felt the world split apart because there could be nothing sweeter than being a loved by a woman that he worshipped and believed in with equal measure? He didn’t know. Truthfully, he didn’t care either. All that mattered was _her_. From the first kiss until now, it was always about her.

He couldn’t pull his eyes away from her. The water cascading down her beautiful face reminded him of all the times he had made Aiah cry. Tears of joy, tears of pain, tears as he forced his cock even deeper down her throat. All of them she submitted to willingly and happily, for no other reason than she loved him.

Now, with her loving touch, Aiah took his thick cockhead between her lips. Vladimir felt each and every one of those tears he caused over the years penetrate his soul. He rejoiced in those tears. Somehow those tears told him that she was affected by him just as he was by her.

Throwing his head back, a thick strong hand knotted in her dark hair. Thrusting into that hot talented mouth, he gave himself over to her. It was a communion of a different sort. It wasn’t just him giving of his body or blood. It wasn’t even the physical release of pleasure, although Aiah did taste that on her tongue. Vladimir Putin gave himself permission to let go of the last remaining bit of fear. He acknowledged the power she had over him and loved his beautiful Aiah even more for it.

Hours later they were laying on the bed together. Her head rested on his upper abdomen while Vladimir wound her curls around his fingers. Aiah’s eyes were heavy, he could tell. She needed to sleep but wouldn’t.

“I thought you were going to tell me you were leaving for good at first.”

Her eyes flew open in surprise. “Volodya, no. I meant I was sorry for hurting you. I shouldn’t have ran from you. I should have stayed and fought.”

“No. You were right in leaving. Sometimes I only learn when the lesson is dire. Come up here with me?”

Like she always did, Aiah crawled up his body, laying on top of him. She was still naked but he wore pajama bottoms. Strong arms encircled her waist and he smiled.

Reaching for his phone, he kissed her nose. “I want to show you something.” Whatever he was looking for, Vladimir found it. It was an interview about the documentary Omaha Sheppard made

_“It was amazing to see the transformation that came over President Putin when the future Dr. Putina came into the room. This was all taped before their relationship became known to the public. As you can see, President Putin’s expression softened before he ever saw her. It was like he could sense her presence.” Omaha Sheppard smiled for the camera._

_“Did you notice when it happened?” The interviewer asked._

_“No, I didn’t. It happened so naturally it wasn’t until I saw the footage away from the situation that I realized it. I have met Dr. Putina a couple of times and I have worked with her father before. She is an interesting woman.”_

_“There has been a lot of talk about their age difference, what are your thoughts on that?”_

_“Physically, yes you can see the age difference but when you see them together both President Putin and Dr. Putina are timeless. They radiate happiness. If I know President Putin like I believe I do, when Aiah Corrington caught his eye it wasn’t because she was beautiful. There are many women that are beautiful. Something happened that their souls recognized each other and it was meant to be.”_

_The clip showed Aiah walking silently into the room. She looked beautiful, vibrant. The wide legged black silk slacks showed off her slender waist and the amethyst colored blouse made her green eyes stand out._

_She apologized in both Russian and English for the intrusion._

_“When her hand was laid on his shoulder, Vladimir Putin covered her hand with his in a gentle gesture. If you look, they both leaned towards each other while Dr. Putina gave him some sort of information. It isn’t just the President of the Russian Federation that adores her. She is very much adored by the Russian people with all the work that she does.”_

_“Is that good for Russia?”_

_“It is excellent for Russia. She has been able to sort out the foster and orphanage system in ways that is still surprising people. She is helping to get health care more stabilized across the entire country. Other countries are taking note of what she has done and copying the reforms. If what I have heard is correct, she is the reason that some of the anti-LGBT+ laws have been changed and relaxed. Russia is very lucky.”_

Vladimir stopped the interview footage and put his phone back beside the bed. “Did you notice that before?”

“No. I didn’t. I’m sorry Vova. I had no idea that happened. When did this air?”

“I’m not. Aiah, I love you. I don’t care who knows that. I do worry about your safety and the safety of our son but I am not at all sorry that the world knows that I love my wife. It’s hasn’t. It won’t be out until next year. Do you like the changes I had made to our home?”

“Yes. It seems brighter or more airy.”

“Good. That was what I wanted.” He smiled and brushed the pad of his thumb across her lips. “Your mouth looks bruised. It always does after we make love.”

Nipping at his thumb playfully, Aiah smiled. “You finally see it that way?”

“Yes. You may play the part of my harlot, strumpet, tart or even whore but you and I both know that when we come together it is out of love and desire.”

The smile she gave him was one of pure beauty.

He chuckled. “We have a routine kitten.”

“Yes we do. Yet, it is anything but routine. The amount of joy you bring me is not something too many others seem to have.”

“I concur kitten. You know what?”

“Hmm?”

“I want you again.”

“Will you fuck my arse this time Volodya?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

The days moved swiftly and in less than a blink of an eye it seemed that the summer was over. The crisp fall weather was upon them.

In the early morning hours, Vladimir reached for his wife only to discover her side of the bed was empty. When Aiah didn’t return after 15 minutes, he went looking for her.

Sitting in the plush rocking chair in Vadya’s bedroom was Aiah. Singing Katyusha softly to their son, she held him gently. His head laid against her shoulder while she rocked him in her arms. Vladimir stood in the doorway. The sun was just starting to come up and it bathed his wife and child in the warm light of morning.

“Aiah?”

She looked up, smiling softly at her husband. “He’s running a slight temperature. He has a bit of a cold.”

He walked over to her. “Do you want me to take him?”

“Only if you want to Volodya. I’m fine.”

“What is his temperature?”

“37.8”

“Let me take him for a bit.”

He picked his son up and cradled him to his chest. Vladimir smiled when Vadya whispered ‘Papa’ and wrapped his arms around his neck. Aiah got up to give him the chair then curled up at her husband’s feet. The three of them slept just like that for a couple of hours.

It was Vladimir that woke first, which was unusual. Aiah was usually up before he was. The day was going to be an easy one so he called down to tell the staff that neither he nor Aiah would be seeing anyone and cleared their schedules.

He didn’t move from the chair. He and Vadya were covered in a warm blanket. Aiah, who lived up to her nickname of kitten, was sleeping peacefully with her head against Vladimir’s thigh.

How many years had it taken to feel this sort of peace? It didn’t matter. All that mattered now was that he had it. It would be after the summit meeting in Riyadh next week that he would speak to Aiah about him stepping down. He was ready. He wanted to spend time with her and Vadya. Not just time spent but to enjoy each other as a family should.

Reaching down, he stroked Aiah’s head gently. It was just the other day at dinner that he teased her that she should have been president, not he.  She had looked at him like he was losing his mind. He explained to her why.  His wife was friends with his ex-wife. They were quite good friends at that.  

When his daughters, Masha and Katya, first learned about his much younger lover, they hated her. It wasn’t surprising that they did but Aiah worked hard to have a relationship with them and now they loved her as much as she loved them.  Lyudmila, Aiah, his daughters, and his son and grandsons would often spend a weekend vacationing together every couple of months.

She would have been able to negotiate world peace without a hitch. Smiling, he remembered how she rolled her eyes at him.

 “Good morning Vova.” Aiah nuzzled her cheek against his thigh. “How is our boy doing?”

“Good morning kitten. His fever broke. Come, let us put him back to bed so we can do the same.”

“I need to shower and get ready for the day.”

“I wiped our schedules for the day. I know we both would worry about Vadim and getting anything done would be impossible.”

“Thank you.” Aiah stood up and stretched. “I’m going to tell Katerina and Larissa that he is ill. Oh and let them know when I expect to be told.”

 A week later they were eating breakfast with Vadya while Vladimir was going over the day’s schedule.

“Are you prepared to leave for Riyadh next week?”

“Of course.” Aiah took a sip of her black coffee. “I’m only bringing 2 other interpreters with us, both men. It’s too difficult to be a woman in the Kingdom if you don’t know the rules, so to speak.”

“Mama dink peas.” Vadya was asking for more milk.

Smiling, Aiah rose from her chair to fill Vadya’s cup. “There you go sweetheart.” She kissed his head when he said thank you.

Vladimir studied his wife. They had made love twice before getting ready for their day. Already he wanted her again. It wasn’t just sex. The way her body would arch and lift to get as close to him as she could. She didn’t just call out for him she sang his name.

“Vladimir?”

Her voice brought him back to reality. “Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. I was just thinking about what needed to be done today. I need to get to my office. Will you come with me for a few moments?”

“Of course.”

They went to the other side of the residence where their offices were. Aiah dropped her son off with Larissa. Larissa and Vadya usually stayed in the room next to Aiah’s office that had been converted into a nursery. Vladimir told everyone that he didn’t want to be bothered. When they finally made it into his office, she didn’t realize he locked the door behind them.

“Vova, is something wrong?”

“Wrong? No. I need a few moments with my kitten.” The words were gruff. “Bend over my desk Aiah. We don’t have long.”

Just being told sent shivers up her spine. In seconds, his desire became both of theirs. Doing as he asked, Aiah bent over his desk. Her backside was up in the air and the way she moved the dress she wore rose upwards. There was just a glimpse her panties to be seen.

“We don’t need long Volodya.”

He didn’t bother with foreplay. He didn’t bother to make sure that she was ready. No, this time he took what he wanted. Those black silk panties were shoved to the side and he buried himself inside of his wife. Vladimir groaned.

Hands pulled the top of her dress down and teased her nipples. Twisting and stroking the small peaks, Aiah thrust back and up with a whimper. Her hands gripped at the top edge of the desk like she was holding on for dear life.  

With her skirt rucked up to her waist, Aiah cried out. While he was rough, there was a gentleness to him as well. His hands gripped her soft skin in ways that would leave her bruised for days. Pain and pleasure were divine and she let Vladimir know how good he felt without words.  

“Turn over Aiah.” He pulled back.

She did as asked without hesitation. Legs splayed open, her arse was at the edge of his desk. He took his wife again roughly. However, his kisses were soft and sweet on Aiah’s lips. Her breasts were exposed. Even as a mother, her full breasts were rounded and firm. Pink nipples were erect and he dipped his head to suckle upon each one.

Legs wrapped around him, pulling his body closer. Vladimir loved the way she met him with each thrust. Her body lifted, only to grind against him. It took no time at all until the first orgasm rocked through her.

Pulling out, he came on her lower abdomen while his lips claimed her flesh. The kiss was just one way to show his beloved how much he loved and wanted her. Vladimir rubbed his copious pleasure into her skin before offering his fingers to her to lick clean. Like a kitten with a bowl of cream, Aiah cleaned them happily.

“Don’t change or clean up. I want you wearing me all day Aiah.” He slid her now sodden panties back into place.

“You do love to keep me in a constant state of arousal.”

“Of course kitten. Of course. When I see you this evening I want the tiniest touch from me to give you sweet pleasure and exquisite pain.”

They helped each other right their appearance before they began to discuss what they needed to do that day. He pulled her on to his lap to savor her just a few moments longer.

“I didn’t realize you were blocked off this afternoon.”

“Yes, I am going to be looking over a few things for the Orlov Museum. A large number of documents were discovered that are roughly 600 years old. I think it is out of my league to translate but I can’t wait to see them.”

Chuckling softly, he shook his head. “I can see the excitement in your eyes.”

“If anyone knows about my….excitement…it would be you Volodya.” Aiah grinned cheekily at him.

“My kitten is a very naughty girl.

Aiah stood up. Shaking her head with laughter, she grabbed Vladimir’s tie. Just a little tug and she pulled him closer. She spoke only for his husband to hear.

“Careful darling. Or I will show you exactly how naughty I am when I get back.” Her lips caressed the shell of his ear. “I won’t care what office you are in or if you are alone. I will stride my nearly naked arse into your office wearing a pair of those panties you so love to destroy and the high heels that buckle around my ankles. I don’t care who sees me on my knees sucking your cock or bent over a piece of furniture with your cock inside of me. They can watch and hear me beg you for more.”

“I might not let you leave now.”

“Just keep thinking of what I will do when I return home.”

“How can I not!?”

There was to be an interview that day but it was with a Russian speaking American at the Kremlin. Aiah wasn’t needed for that interview and Peskov would be in the room with Vladimir. They gave each other a kiss goodbye and started their day.

The interview was wrapping up with light questions about President Putin’s family. Since Aiah was a very public figure, he wasn’t opposed to answering some questions.

“President Putin, your wife is –“

The reporter didn’t have a chance to finish asking the question when security swarmed the room. Vladimir Putin, carrying Vadim, was escorted immediately to the Situation Room. The sub-basement was several stories below the ground floor. In the sub-basement, it was one of the most secure places on the planet.

There had been an attack.

Aiah was missing.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**7 October 2049**

The applause was spectacular as Aiah and Vladimir sat in the audience watching their youngest son on stage in Moscow. Three years younger than his brother Vadya, Aleksandr Vladimirovich Putin was born on his father’s birthday.

Vladimir was fond of telling Vadya that he was the greatest Christmas present he was ever given. Sasha was told something similar as he was the greatest birthday present ever received.

For as long as either parent could remember, their youngest had loved music. Not only did he love music, he was very gifted. Aiah made sure to nurture that talent. Sasha had earned his doctoral degree in microbiology at 25. He had been afraid not to have a backup career. The degree had been left behind as he had become an internationally known musician and song writer.

“Thank you.” Sasha smiled to the sold out crowd. “I am going to do something a little different tonight. This is a genre that doesn’t get a lot of play here but the song was one my mother used to sing to me and my brother. Today is my father’s 97th birthday. Papa, this is for you. Happy Birthday. I love you.”

From the shadows there was a second voice singing. Walking out on to the stage was Vadya. The brothers sang for the first time publically together to a raucous crowd.  

I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye  
Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why  
When dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed  
Then stood there on those tremblin' knees and waitin' for the worst

And he said……Let me tell you a secret about a father's love  
A secret that my daddy said was just between us  
He said daddies don't just love their children every now and then  
It's a love without end, amen  
It's a love without end, amen

When I became a father in the spring of '81  
There was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son  
And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end  
I took my daddy's secret and passed it on to him

I said…Let me tell you a secret about a father's love……

 

‘Love without End Amen’ made Aiah tear up. It had been one of her father’s favorite songs. Tobias Corrington would sing it to Aiah often when she was a child. It was why she sang it to her own sons. Vladimir held tight to his wife’s hand. There was just the barest tremble of emotion to be seen on the stoic former President of the Russian Federation. Aiah knew what that meant. Vladimir was working hard to control what his sons evoked in him.

Sasha and Vadya were following their parents in a separate vehicle. The two men were planning out something to do for Aiah’s birthday in a few months. It was rare that they got time that was just the two of them.

In the back of the limo Aiah was smiling. “Happy Birthday Vladimir.” 

Picking up her hand, he kissed the back of it. “Thank you my sweet. We have had 42 years together kitten and I love you more and more each day. I never knew life could be like this.”

“What do you mean like this Vova?”

He paused for a moment to think of a way to explain. “I’m unsure of how I can explain it to you. Most of my life was about fear. Usually about not being enough or having enough. When I was sent to Dresden instead of Berlin. I felt myself to be inferior. All of my life was centered on fear. And then a certain English minx steps into my life and turned everything upside down.”

He threaded his fingers into her hair so that his thumb could brush across Aiah’s full lips. The smile he gave when she whimpered with such need was one of pleasure. Even now, she wanted him. At almost 100 years old, his kitten still ached for his touch.

“You showed me a different way to love. The list of why I am grateful to my beloved wife would cover our country twice over. Kitten, you always gave yourself to me happily and freely. You didn’t just tell me you loved me. You showed me. There will never be a man as lucky as I am.”

“There is nothing that brings me greater pleasure than making sure you are happy and content. I love you my Volodya.”

Tenderly, Aiah kissed her husband. She let the desire between them slowly build and then pulled it back with a kiss that was almost chaste. Several times she did that before kissing him with a fiery passion that she always felt for him. 

As the boys arrived right behind their car, upon walking through the door father and son were greeted by the rest of the family. Aiah had arranged everything, of course. From their own children to their great-grandchildren, everyone gathered to wish Sasha and Vladimir a happy birthday.

It would be the last time that their family was all together. Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin passed away on 27 October 2049.

His funeral had been a large State affair, of course. People from all over the world attended the funeral. Aiah, in her grief, noticed little of the pomp and circumstance. The parade of people that expressed their sympathies seemed endless and she would hardly remember a single one.

For Aiah, the loss of her beloved husband shattered her entire world.

For 42 years they had loved each other. When Aiah returned to the residence after she had been shot, they rarely spent a night apart from each other. She had spent a couple of nights in the hospital from the gas explosion accident and then when their 2nd child was born. Other than that, they were always with one another.

A February morning, nearly four months later, Aiah was standing by the window drinking coffee while watching the snow fall. She could almost see Buffy and Yume playing in the snow with Vladimir. Even though Yume was a gift to her husband, the dog favored her.

After her arm was broken, Aiah would stand outside throwing the balls to the dogs. It was a way to strengthen her arm when the cast came off. Those four dogs had died years ago and she felt an ache as the past welled up around her.

Still, they always had dogs in the house. Chiasa was the great-granddaughter of Aiah’s beloved Yume. The Akita Inu was ever watchful of Aiah, just as Yume had been. A Sulimov that had not taken perfectly to its training was going to be put down and when Aiah heard of it, she put a stop to the senseless murder of an animal. Having lived her life as a vegetarian, she couldn’t permit a dog to be put down for no good reason.

Vladimir had rolled his eyes at his wife when she brought the dog home. It was he who fell in love with the Sulimov and the feeling was mutual. Buka was smart, almost eerily so. Just as Chiasa was Aiah’s, Buka was Vladimir’s.

The youngest members of the canine household were male sibling Siberian Huskies. They had been a gift to Aiah five years ago. They were large for their breed and looked very much like their wolf ancestors. Nearly identical, Lada and Lapa had red and white coats. She had gone head to head with several politicians in regards to getting schools that had been destroyed rebuilt to modern standards.

The way the falling snow glistened it reminded Aiah of their small outdoor wedding. It had been perfect. It was even better when they went outside to dance alone under the stars just the two of them. She smiled at the memory.

How could a very liberal twenty year old woman fall in love with a dictator that was 35 years older than she? That question had been asked of her so many times. The answer was simple. She didn’t fall in love with a dictator, she fell in love with the man.

Their political ideas were completely different but it rarely caused friction. They learned from each other. They respected each other. But most importantly, they loved each other.  The rare times that they did fight, those fights were measured on the Richter scale. Thankfully, those times were few and far between.

Aiah didn’t feel like she was in her sixties. In her mind’s eye she was still that 32 year old woman that was hopelessly in love. The only thing that made her feel old was the realization of death. Everything she loved was dying.

Walking back to the kitchen for more coffee, all four of the dogs were escorting her. Since Vladimir died it was rare that Aiah was without at least one of the dogs.

“Dr. Putina?”

“Yes Lev?”

“I was going to take the dogs out if it was alright with you.” Lev was the caretaker and trainer.

“Of course.”

Watching the dogs run outside with their trainer made her smile. After getting more coffee, Aiah was once again caught by the snowfall and her thoughts. She remembered taking her sons sledding for the first time. The snowball fights with the boys and their father.  

“Mum?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“What are you staring at?”

“Memories.” Aiah smiled and turned to her son. “Sleep well Sasha?”

 “Yes. Thank you. What memories?”

“The silly things your father would do. The biggest tree out by the stables?” Your father had this pen knife that he had gotten when he graduated from university. I’m very pregnant with your brother and your father drags me out there to that tree. He carved our initials into it like a schoolboy. Then when you and your brother were born he added your initials as well.”

“You still miss Papa.”

“Of course. I wasn’t even permitted to have a drink in the US when your father and I met.” Aiah smiled. “I spent almost my entire adult life with him. I will always miss your Papa.”

“I miss him too, Mum.”

“I know Sasha.” She hugged her youngest son. “He loved you and your brother fiercely. He was so proud of you two.”

Vadim came into the kitchen. He was scratching his chest and looking for coffee. 

“Good morning to you too Vadya.” Aiah smiled.

Yawning, he shook his head. “Sorry Mum. It was a late night. I was supposed to be out before midnight but that didn’t happen.” Vadya was a surgeon.

Looking to Sasha and then over to Vadya, Aiah smiled. She was so proud of them. They were both over 1.8 meters tall, like their grandfather Tobias. They even looked like him. Except their eyes. They had the beautiful blue-grey eyes like their father.

Vadya had more of his father’s temperament. He could be considered stand-offish or cold some of the time. Although, it was more of an appearance than his actual temperament. Like his father, Vadya was tenderhearted.  

Sasha was like his mother. He was the sort of man that was at his happiest when he could give back to those he loved. He was the philosopher. Sasha’s world was one of hope and love. In many ways he had a tougher shell than his tenderhearted brother.  

 “I’m glad you both are here. Thank you.”

“It’s your birthday Mum. Why wouldn’t we be here?” Sasha gave his mother a baffled look.

“I cannot appreciate the fact my children actually remember my birthday?” She teased.

While Aiah was in her 60s, she still looked like a woman twenty years younger. There was a wing of stark silvery-white hair by her temple now but the rest remained the dark espresso color. Green eyes were just as quick and lively as ever but there was a touch of sadness there. Her heart would never heal from the loss of her Volodya.

Still, she was the same as she always had been – joyous. Vadya was a surgeon now and Sasha was a musician. Tisha and Kolenka, her grandsons, were academics like their mothers. Tisha had given Aiah her first two grandchildren a couple of years ago. Twin girls that were named for her and Lyudmila.

Reflecting back, Aiah smiled. She had led a life filled with love and affection. On 7 October 2052 Aiah Giselle Peregrine Corrington Putina went to sleep and didn’t wake up. A country mourned for their once First Lady and all that she had done.

At her funeral, her two sons spoke.

_Our parents were our role models for everything in life but especially in love. There was no greater love than what was between our mother and father. Two people that should never have found love in each other somehow did. It seems fitting that are dear Mama would return to our Papa on the day that would have been his 100 th birthday.  We have no doubt that their love wasn’t just for a single lifetime. A love like theirs lasts forever. _

 

-fin-

 

I hope you have enjoyed the tale of Aiah and Vladimir. Since I have found some inconsistencies within my own writing, I am updating the other chapters. This means that new content is being added as well!  

 


End file.
